


Archivo League Of Legends

by Jason_Vorhees



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Fichas, League of Legends - Freeform, Other, Serie 365 días
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 80,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24913600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jason_Vorhees/pseuds/Jason_Vorhees
Summary: Bienvenidos a este Archivo donde se irán subiendo Fichas de Campeones de League of Legends. En ellas se explicará un poco el origen de estos personajes, su personalidad, características y sobretodo un recorrido por sus apariciones en mis diversos fanfics.Esto fue originalmente subido a Wattpad y los derechos de los personajes pertenecen a "League of Legends" de Riot Games, mi meta es crear una ficha por cada campeón y que el lector pueda informarse de él.
Kudos: 1





	1. Aatrox, la Espada de los Oscuros

Aatrox nació en Shurima, durante la época dorada del imperio. Cuando se presentó voluntario para que el Disco Solar lo ascendiera, se convirtió en un campeón de armadura dorada que representaba la paz y la justicia en los campos de batalla.

Setaka, la antigua reina de los Ascendidos, le ordenó a él y a sus tropas viajar a Icathia a ayudar a la gente en contra del Vacío. Junto al resto de Ascendidos logró detener su avance, pero a su regreso su imperio se encontraba caído y sin un guía pronto cayó en la ira, la cólera y la furia. Siendo a partir de entonces conocido como un Darkin u Oscuro.

Finalmente fue gracias al Aspecto del Crepúsculo que los Darkin fueron encerrados dentro de sus propias armas, siendo que Aatrox acabó en el interior de su espada. Años más tarde un humano intentó empuñar la espada, momento en que Aatrox le usó para reencarnar. Durante los siglos posteriores son muchos a los que poseyó en un intento por viajar y encontrar una forma de restaurar su antiguo ser de Ascendido.

Agotándose su poder celestial y volviéndose un ente impuro, el odio y la furia se adueñaron de él a causa de su desesperación. También se olvidó de su antiguo ser con los años, dispuesto a llevar únicamente guerra y matanza por donde quiera que pase.

**Antes de las series...**

El lore principal de Aatrox se mantiene durante las series, aunque sus orígenes sí son conocidos por algunos campeones, siendo Pantheon y Varus un caso especial. Se sabe que en algún punto posterior a su liberación tuvo junto a otros Darkins un enfrenamiento con miembros de la Familia de Sangre (la Venganza y el Protector), quienes estaban interesados en cómo eran uno con sus armas. Dicha batalla fue breve, pues el poder de los oscuros les obligó a retirarse.

Fue antes de unirse al Instituto de Guerra que tuvo su gran pelea con el Aspecto de la Guerra, matándolo. Sin embargo fue derrotado por Atreus (el mortal al que poseyó el Aspecto), quien tomó el manto de Pantheon a pesar de ya no estar poseído por él. También tuvo un encuentro con Tryndamere y su tribu, a la cual diezmo. Este enfrentamiento le convenció de que el bárbaro podría ser un el avatar perfecto para él en el futuro.

Tras estos eventos se enteró por Varus del Instituto de Guerra y se unió a este para extender la guerra y el odio de la batalla, así como tener la oportunidad de descargar su furia.

**_Las Crónicas de Veigar_ **

Aatrox tuvo un cameo durante la _Parte 222: Sucedió en la línea_ , donde se menciona que fue parte del equipo de Rammus, Fiora, Mordekaiser e irónicamente Pantheon.

Más adelante durante una pelea en la Grieta del Invocador, la furia de Aatrox llegó a desbordarse, abandonando el juego y marchando a Demacia con intenciones destructivas. Tuvo una breve pelea con Garen en la cual aparentemente empataron, más tarde en su revancha pudo derrotar al Poder de Demacia.

Tras la victoria sobre Garen, Aatrox se dispuso a acabar también con Rammus y Veigar, hasta que el armadurillo le abofeteó y sacó del trance en el que se encontraba. Recordando su afiliación al Instituto de Guerra se marchó a regañadientes con el Demaciano, desconcertado por la temeridad de Rammus al hacerle frente.

**_Las Crónicas de Veigar - La Cripta de Thresh_ **

Tras la supuesta humillación que sufrió a manos de Rammus, recordó las leyendas de Shurima que hablaban de él, considerándolo entonces un ser de leyenda digno de su venganza y odio. También tuvo otro encuentro con Pantheon, donde volvió a ser derrotado por el humano.

**_La Cripta de Thresh_ **

Aatrox regresa durante la _Saga del Protector,_ cuando Thresh está reuniendo información sobre armas corruptas y Rammus le habla de su encuentro con él. Si bien el Darkin sabía acerca de la Familia de Sangre, no estuvo dispuesto a compartir su información si no le daban pelea. 

Bajo estas condiciones derrotó a Thresh y a Skarner, pero tuvo mayores dificultades con Vi. Si bien estuvo a punto de acceder a sus poderes, quedó brevemente indispuesto y su batalla se convirtió rápidamente en una mera discusión entre él y la oficial.

Tras esto les habló a Viktor y a Thresh sobre la naturaleza de los Darkin y su relación con la Familia de Sangre, hablándoles de los dos guerreros a los que se enfrentó. Luego volvió nuevamente a su discusión con Rammus.

**_Los Emisarios de Taliyah_ **

Aatrox tuvo un cameo con Hecarim en la _Parte 42: Lista de enemigos_ , aquí lanzan una mirada de desprecio a Rammus cuando este admite no tener enemigos recurrentes. 

Él ataca al armadurillo más adelante en Demacia, durante una cita con Fiora Laurent. Aquí tiene una breve pelea con la campeona antes de ignorarla en favor de su enemigo, al menos hasta que se ven rodeados por soldados Demacianos. Sabiendo que esto le complicaría su participación en el Instituto de Guerra se marchó volando, aplazando su enfrentamiento.

Más adelante es reclutado por la Oscuridad para formar parte de su equipo junto a Kayn. Durante la pelea en el Abismo de los Lamentos tiene una discusión con Vladimir sobre quien debería enfrentar al armadurillo, siendo que al final el Darkin tuvo que conformarse con luchar contra Poppy. En cuanto el mago es derrotado Aatrox carga contra Rammus, pero su choque se ve interrumpido por la Oscuridad, que logró dejarle fuera de combate.

Aatrox fue uno de los campeones que reunió Kayn para sus Seis Siniestros, con la promesa de poder vengarse de Rammus. Lamentablemente su rival no apareció, siendo su adversario Rumble, al cual destrozó su máquina de combate. A pesar de esto, y de que su nivel de poder era claramente superior, fue derrotado por el yordle, al cual subestimó en todo momento. 

**Otras versiones**

En _La Cripta de Thresh,_ durante el _Arco del Retorno_ se pudo ver que uno de los piratas de la tripulación del Errante era un híbrido de hombre tiburón de aspecto muy similar a él y que también portaba una espada. Se le vio peleando con Pantheon y más adelante fue desterrado del plano mortal junto al resto de sus camaradas.

**Personalidad y Características**

En las series Aatrox se representa y menciona habitualmente como el Darkin más fuerte, siendo que el resto de esta especie lo reconoce sin ningún reparo. Los años de guerras y combates le han convertido en un campeón muy furioso y agresivo, que desata toda su furia cuando cree estar ante un rival digno o cuando cree que han herido su orgullo. Esto le puede cegar hasta el punto de no percatarse de ciertas acciones.

Casi todo rastro de personalidad que mantenía cuando era un Ascendido se ha desvanecido, sin embargo puede llegar a cooperar con otros campeones en la Grieta del Invocador en nombre de la guerra si con eso llega a destruir a su enemigo en batalla, siendo la mayoría alianzas ocasionales. Incluso proveyó información a Thresh solo porque le prometió una buen enfrentamiento.

Aún así Aatrox mantiene un cierto sentido de enemistad muy retorcido. Él recuerda muy bien sus derrotas y no dudará en atacar y hacer frente a quienes lo vencieron, aunque su lista de enemigos parece ser muy selectiva. Él proclama a Pantheon, el Aspecto del Crepúsculo, Rammus y la Oscuridad como adversarios dignos, siendo dos de ellos aspectos, otro un objeto de leyenda y otra una fuerza primordial. Sin embargo, campeones como Vi, Fiora y Rumble que le han dado pelea (este último le venció) los considera solo un desliz sin importancia.

Él también tiene cierto respeto hacia otros Darkins y a ciertos humanos como Tryndamere o el propio Kayn, a quien ve como guerreros notables dignos de compartir el poder de un Darkin. Tiene tendencia a aterrorizar a sus enemigos, mostrando su superioridad y comparándose a un demonio bíblico.

Si bien no ha dudado en cazar y atacar a otros campeones por toda Runaterra, irónicamente se muestra bastante leal al propio Instituto de Guerra. Esto se demuestra cuando no quiere que estos le sancionen por las batallas acontecidas y rebajando su poder a la hora de enfrentar a otros campeones. Esto podría deberse a que el concepto del Instituto de establecer peleas continuadas es algo que le agrada en cierta medida.

**Apariciones**

  * **_Las Crónicas de Veigar_** : Parte 222 (cameo), 308-309
  * **_La Cripta de Thresh:_** Partes 171-178
  * **_Los Emisarios de Taliyah:_** Parte 42 (cameo), 145, 244 (cameo), 247 (cameo), 249-250 (cameo), 342-344



**Curiosidades**

  * Se desconoce qué clase de Ascendido era Aatrox, pero debido a que Riot comentó que el diseño original se basaba en una polilla, podría ser ese el caso.
  * Aatrox es el segundo miembro de los Seis Siniestros que tiene un ajuste de cuentas y odio personal hacia Rammus. El primero es Vladimir.
  * Aatrox tiene entre 4396 y 5996 años, siendo uno de los primeros Ascendidos.
  * Cronológicamente es el primer campeón en tener un encuentro y confrontación con la Familia de Sangre. Siendo también el primero en derrotar a uno de ellos.




	2. Ashe, la Arquera de Hielo

Ashe nació como la única hija de Grena, la jefa matriarcal de la diminuta tribu avarosana, y siendo una una Hija del Hielo.Es decir una persona dotada de una conexión ancestral con la magia de sus tierras y la insólita capacidad de controlar el Hielo Puro. Todo el mundo daba por sentado que Ashe sucedería a su madre como líder de la tribu. Sin embargo, ella nunca había deseado tal gloria. La desoladora responsabilidad de su linaje belicista y sus dones extraordinarios hacían que Ashe se sintiera apartada, agobiada y sola.

Su único alivio era cuando Sejuani, una niña Hija del Hielo de una tribu hermana, se quedaba con ellos durante las cacerías. La infancia de las niñas estuvo marcada por su amistad, pero esta se acabó de repente cuando entraron en la adolescencia. Al parecer, Grena había faltado al respeto a la abuela de Sejuani, y la hermandad que se profesaban sus tribus terminó.

Años después la madre de Ashe puso en marcha la misión que había perseguido toda la vida: encontrar el trono de Avarosa, un supuesto alijo de tesoros y objetos mágicos que devolverían la grandeza a su pueblo. Pero esto a menudo llevaba a Grena a correr riesgos que dejaban debilitada a su tribu y al final, durante una peligrosa incursión en las tierras de otra tribu fue asesinada. Su inesperado fallecimiento obligó a la joven Ashe a huir, mientras que la mayor parte de la tribu fue aniquilada.

Sola, Ashe decidió seguir el último mapa de su madre hasta un glaciar desértico, donde encontró la supuesta tumba de Avarosa y su arco mágico de Hielo Puro. Con su arma, Ashe vengó la muerte de su madre y después puso rumbo al oeste. Tiempo después Ashe ganó popularidad por proteger a muchas de las tribus hogareñas desperdigadas con las que se fue encontrando. En vez de adherirse a la tradición de tomar esclavos bajo su servicio, Ashe la rechazó y aceptó a esas personas desesperadas como miembros de pleno derecho en su nueva tribu. La fama de Ashe creció enseguida y en poco tiempo muchos empezaron a pensar que Ashe no solo llevaba el arma de Avarosa, sino que _era_ ella la leyenda en persona, que había renacido y que había llegado para cumplir su destino de reunificar Freljord.

Finalmente Ashe decidió aprovechar los mitos en torno a su persona y usarlos para forjar alianzas con las poderosas tribus del sur que poseían abundantes tierras bajo la promesa de unirlas a todas en una nación capaz de desafiar a los reinos vecinos.

Estas nuevas alianzas conllevaron nuevos peligros y Ashe enseguida se vio envuelta en un conflicto político. Era de esperar que las comandantes se casaran; pero esposarse con un marido de una de las tribus más importantes enfurecería a las demás. Ashe podía tener varios maridos, pero eso solo generaría más conflictos y su alianza se marchitaría. Finalmente decidió optar por un vagabundo de un clan de la montaña que había sido arrasado casi por completo: el guerrero Tryndamere. No era un caminante espiritual ni poseía ningún poder elemental, pero Tryndamere no había dejado de pelear en todos los duelos que había podido encontrar. 

Luchaba con desenfreno, desesperado por demostrar que los desamparados supervivientes de su clan merecían que alguna de las tribus más fuertes los acogiera. Sin embargo, hasta la gente de Freljord consideraba que su estilo de combate salvaje y su extraordinaria vitalidad eran inquietantes, y muchos sospechaban que estuviera imbuido de una magia oscura. Sin inmutarse por esto Ashe se ofreció a acoger a su pueblo como si fuese el suyo propio si él se convertía en su primer y único progeniero.

Tryndamere se vio obligado a aceptar. A pesar de tratarse de un matrimonio concertado, la atracción que sentían el uno por el otro podía palparse y, poco a poco, fue floreciendo un verdadero amor. Ahora, Ashe encabeza la mayor coalición de tribus freljordianas desde hace generaciones. No obstante, la unidad que pretende lograr depende de una paz inestable amenazada por la Garra Invernal y las maquinaciones de la Bruja del Hielo.

**Antes de las series...**

En las series se mantiene su trasfondo, aunque esta si conoce el hecho de que la Bruja del Hielo y Lissandra son la misma persona, habiéndose enfrentado a ella en numerosas ocasiones. En un momento dado incluso aliándose con Sejuani a pesar del rechazo de esta hacia ella.

Ashe, al igual que otros campeones, aceptó una alianza con Jayce para frenar a Lissandra y Viktor, así como otras amenazas para el Freljord. Fundando la Liga de las Leyendas. Tras esto, y posiblemente a través de estos mismos aliados, es que se uniría al Instituto de Guerra, para mantener vigilados a los Freljornianos y mejorar sus habilidades.

_**Las Crónicas de Veigar** _

Ashe tiene su primera aparición en la _Parte 8: Liga de Leyendas_ , donde se la ve como parte de los campeones que llegan a enfrentar a los Emisarios del Mal. Durante la pelea ella sabotea con sus flechas una de las trampas de Singed, que cae sobre Nautilus. Tras el derrumbe provocado por Gangplank, ella se ve obligada a retirarse con los demás héroes, aunque a la salida se topa con Lissandra, a la cual apunta con sus flechas.

Aunque dicho enfrentamiento no se muestra, ambas sobrevivieron respectivamente. Ella regresa más adelante en la _Saga del Juego Final_ , durante un evento que confronta a la Liga de Leyendas contra los Emisarios del Mal. Antes de que su combate de inicio es transportada junto con Lucian, Jarvan IV y Swain al Abismo de los Lamentos, donde tuvieron que enfrentarse a un gigantesco golem de hielo.

En la _Parte 320: Batalla en la nieve_ se la ve nuevamente en el Abismo de los Lamentos, esta vez participando en una batalla por equipos donde tiene a Malphite, Lux, Aurelion Sol y Ziggs de aliados. Ella busca enfrentarse directamente a Lissandra, pero en su lugar accidentalmente deja indispuesto a Aurelion Sol, siendo derrotada por la Bruja del Hielo. Al final la batalla queda inconclusa por problemas en el Instituto de Guerra, marchándose al Freljord. 

_**Vi de Viktor** _

Si bien Ashe apenas tiene una aparición en la serie, una versión alternativa suya conocida como Proyecto Ashe apareció durante el _Arco Battlecast_ , siendo una aliada de Viktor, enemiga de los Battlecast y principal líder de los Proyectos.

La verdadera Ashe aparece finalmente en la _Parte 231: Retorno Mortal_. Aquí se haya en compañía de Jayce y Maestro Yi, esperando el regreso de Kassadin, que había permanecido varias semanas en el Vacío peleando con Vel'Koz. Finalmente regresa, pero son emboscados por varios aliados de Ojo del Vacío, entre ellos Lissandra y Zed.

Ashe y la Liga de las Leyendas logran refugiarse temporalmente en el Vacío a pesar de lo perjudicial que es, además de dar una pelea digna a sus oponentes. Finalmente logra escapar junto a Jayce y Yi, mientras que Kassadin se queda por decisión propia para entretener a sus perseguidores del Vacío. 

_**La Cripta de Thresh** _

Durante el _Arco del Soberano_ , Ashe se encuentra con Nami manteniendo una conversación con Tahm Kench en el Instituto de Guerra. Ella inicialmente cree que está intentando engañar a la sirena, aunque igualmente le ataca cuando el siluro se burla de su arco de hielo. Como resultado Tahm Kench es nuevamente congelado en mitad del jardín.

Poco después tiene un encuentro con el Soberano, quien acaba durmiendola a ella y a Nami utilizando los poderes musicales extraídos de Sona. Sus poderes son duplicados por el Soberano, quien la tiene retenida inconsciente junto a otros campeones. Cuando él es derrotado por los esfuerzos de algunos campeones y la Coraza Plateada, Ashe es llevada a la clínica del Instituto de Guerra, donde se recupera.

**_Los Emisarios de Taliyah_ **

Ashe tiene una breve aparición en la _Parte 152: Fuerza troll_ , donde se une a Braum y Nunu en la protección de un artefacto místico conocido como el Orbe Solar. Ella y su equipo se enfrentan a Trundle cuando este intenta robarla y logran tomar la ventaja durante la lucha. Sin embargo se ven obligados a retroceder cuando el troll derrumba el templo donde se encontraban, escapando con la reliquia. 

**Otras versiones**

En _Vi de Viktor_ hace su aparición una Ashe llegada de un universo alternativo, el cual está en conflicto directo con los Battlecast. Esta es conocida como Proyecto Ashe y tiene el rango de comandante, siendo la líder de los Proyecto. Ella y su equipo funcionan como aliados durante el _Arco Battlecast_ hasta la derrota del Viktor Battlecast.

**Personalidad y Características**

En las series ha sido representado de forma similar a su contraparte en videojuegos, siendo una guerrera que se preocupa por su gente, ya sea del Freljord como en sus equipos. Como miembro de la Liga de Leyendas intenta cuidar siempre de su equipo, siendo que a nivel de combate tiene una buena compenetración con ellos. 

Como comandante Ashe es una gran estratega y durante la batalla demuestra un gran uso de sus limitadas habilidades. Aún así puede llegar a distraerse ante la presencia de Lissandra y no llegar a pensar con demasiada claridad.

Ashe ha tenido muchos encuentros con Lissandra, enemistándose con ella por los numerosos intentos de asesinato por su parte. Sin embargo su desprecio por ella es en mayor parte por el objetivo de Lissandra de enfrentar a todas las tribus del Freljord entre sí, que contradice la ideología de Ashe de juntar a todos en una sola nación.

Se ha demostrado que Ashe es una persona siempre abierta a aliarse con otros siempre y cuando sean personas sin malicia. Si este es el caso puede llegar a crear una buena conexión con ellos, como se muestra con sus compañeros de equipo o con Nami. Del mismo modo tiende a tratar a los aliados de sus enemigos con menos cordialidad, procurando tener una flecha a mano por si le es necesaria.

Ashe es amable y gentil, sin embargo también es algo orgullosa aunque no tanto como otras reinas del hielo. Cuando alguien le insulta no tiene miedo en contraatacar, ya sea verbal o físicamente. En su juventud tuvo una gran amistad con Sejuani, a la cual consideraba como a una hermana, sin embargo ambas se distanciaron conforme crecían y Ashe se ganó el despreció de esta al no seguir la forma de vida de su madre.

La relación de Ashe con su madre fue algo inestable, ya que pensaba que estaba obsesionada con las reliquias y no miraba por su gente, sino por el poder que podían llegar a tener. Debido a esto Ashe intenta mirar primero por su familia antes que por si misma o por objetivos que considere caprichosos. En un momento dado optó por casarse con Tryndamere a través de un matrimonio puramente político, sin embargo ambos acabaron enamorándose, formando una unión muy fuerte más allá de sus tribus. 

**Apariciones**

  * **Las Crónicas de Veigar:** Partes 7-9, 247(cameo), 249-250 (cameo), 320-321 (cameo)
  * **Vi de Viktor:** Parte 231-233
  * **La Cripta de Thresh:** Parte 234 (cameo)-236, 246 (cameo)
  * **Los Emisarios de Taliyah** : Parte 152



**Curiosidades**

  * Actualmente es la única de las tres reinas de Freljord que se encuentra casada.
  * Al contrario que Lissandra (que se considera la Reina de Freljord) y Sejuani (que aspira a convertirse en la única), Ashe es considerada la legitima reina por mucha gente, debido a su forma de tratar a los avarosianos y Freljornianos.
  * Entre Ashe y Sejuani, la arquera es la "Reina de Freljord" que más veces se ha enfrentado a Lissandra o a los Emisarios del Mal.
  * En _Las Crónicas de Veigar_ tenía 24 años y en _Los Emisarios de Taliyah_ unos 27. Esto implica que se casó con 23 años, siendo la Campeona más joven tanto en casarse como en pertenecer a la Liga de las Leyendas.
  * Ashe ha demostrado ser ambidiestra en el manejo del arco.
  * El Splash Art y aspecto utilizado es el de _Legends of Runeterra_.




	3. Aurelion Sol, el Forjador de las Estrellas

Aurelion Sol es un ente cósmico, nacido en los albores de la creación y perteneciente a una raza de seres que viajan por el firmamento buscando crear estrellas a lo largo de este. Esto fue hasta que un día descubrió un planeta desconocido para él que albergaba vida. Desconocía quién o qué lo había creado, pero tuvo una gran curiosidad por conocerlo y fueron los llamados Aspectos quienes le convencieron de visitarles.

El ente tomó la forma de un dragón cósmico, creyendo que un mundo lleno de magia, vida y civilizaciones le alabarían por su condición. Fueron las personas del llamado Monte Targon quienes le pudieron su nombre y le obsequiaron una corona mágica creada en base a sus conocimientos del reino estelar. Aurelion Sol se la puso sin ningún reparo, dándose cuenta demasiado tarde de que era una trampa.

La corona resultó ser inamovible, provocando un inmerso dolor a Aurelion para que estuviese bajo el control de los guerreros de Targon y utilizar su poder para la inminente guerra contra el Vacío. El dragón cósmico entró en cólera, ya que varias de sus creaciones eran destruidas sin su habitual cuidado, por no hablar de aquellas que eran arrasadas por los Targonianos cuando no obedecía. Pasaron décadas y finalmente el poder que le ataba empezó a debilitarse, con el ente esperando a ser libre para arrasar con ese mundo que perturba el universo.

**Antes de las series...**

En las series se mantiene su trasfondo, siendo que en más de una ocasión fue manipulado por los distintos avatares que el antiguo Aspecto de la Guerra Pantheon poseyó. Aunque el hecho de que Atreus obtuvo el poder de Pantheon y se hizo un campeón independiente provocó que no hubiese un representante Targoniano que tratase con Aurelion, siendo sustituido por un consejo conformado por distintos pueblos del Monte.

Entre otros Pantheon que han existido hay uno al que asesinó en un momento de breve libertad y otro cuya furia fue apaciguada por Zoe. Con este aspecto en concreto desarrolló algo similar a una amistad incómoda. También conoció a la deidad celestial conocida como Soraka, quien siendo llamada la Hija de las Estrellas acabó volviéndose muy cercana a él. 

En un momento dado el alto consejo de Targon vio adecuado que Aurelion Sol participara en las batallas del Instituto de Guerra en representación suya, al igual que Pantheon. Aurelion vio esto como una oportunidad para descargar su ira, tener cierta libertad en las zonas de alrededor y sobretodo buscar formas de romper su objeto maldito.

**_Las Crónicas de Veigar_ **

Aurelion Sol estuvo presente durante una pelea entre campeones en el Abismo de los Lamentos, luchando contra Rammus y Veigar. Él se dispuso a usar su Voz Luminosa contra ellos, pero desgraciadamente fue congelado por Ashe, quedando indispuesto por un rato. Tras liberarse intentó acabar nuevamente con sus enemigos, pero la partida finalmente se vio cancelada por el mismo Instituto de Guerra antes de causarles algún daño.

**_Vi de Viktor_ **

El Forjador de Estrellas apareció brevemente durante la _Saga de Rengar VS Mecha-Kha'Zix_ cuando los restos del Mecha-Kha'Zix entró en la atmósfera y avisó a Viktor para que se hiciese cargo. Esto fue porque era el único científico del que tenía cierto conocimiento. Mencionó haber acudido primero a Veigar por su uso de la magia cósmica, pero que estaba ocupado. Probablemente fue él quien le propuso visitar a Viktor.

**_Vi de Viktor - Los Emisarios de Taliyah_ **

En algún punto sin concretar Aurelion Sol empezó a residir en unas cuevas cercanas al Instituto de Guerra, manteniéndose alejado del Monte Targon. Soraka fue la primera en conocer de este sitio y a menudo le visitaba.

En un momento dado conoció a Kog'Maw o supo de su existencia, pero lo consideró bastante asqueroso y desagradable. Finalmente notó una enorme energía cósmica en la Grieta del Invocador por parte de Bardo, a quien empezó a observar.

**_Los Emisarios de Taliyah_ **

Cuando el caminante cósmico se unió al equipo de Taliyah, el dragón llegó a cuestionarse por qué lo hacía y qué papel tenía esa decisión en el universo. Esto le llevó a un encuentro directo con Bardo, quien le enfadó por su disposición a no hablarle, destruyendo a uno de sus Meeps. El ente contraatacó con un ataque de energía de advertencia para que no lo hiciera más lo cual le demostró que no era totalmente neutral y que la posibilidad de que fuese una amenaza en el futuro estaba presente.

Más adelante se presentó ante el actual Pantheon en busca de información. Para su sorpresa no era el aspecto en su totalidad, sino un humano que obtuvo su poder y apodo, y que únicamente conocía a Aurelion de las leyendas. El humano se negó a responderle, cosa que le acabó enfureciendo. Algún tiempo después se dispuso a comprobar las debilidades de Bardo enviando a una manifestación suya hecha de fuego, creyendo que era débil a este elemento.

Fue testigo de cómo Bardo detuvo una pelea entre Ornn y Volibear, así como detener la presencia de la Oscuridad. Estos hechos (y la intervención de Pantheon y Soraka) le hicieron ver que el ente realmente se preocupaba por Runaterra y otras personas de forma protectora y desinteresada. Tras esto notó una perturbación que abriría un portal al Vacío. Buscando posibles campeones que pudieran hacer frente al monstruo que se avecinaba llegó a la conclusión de que Kai'Sa (miembro del equipo de Bardo) era la más indicada. Le informó al respecto y luego se dedicó a observar. 

**Otras versiones**

En _Los Emisarios de Taliyah_ el propio Aurelion Sol creó una manifestación suya hecha de fuego y oro para comprobar si Bardo era realmente débil al fuego. Lo único con lo que no contaba fue con la aparición de Poppy, quien ayudó al caminante aéreo a derrotar al dragón.

**Personalidad y Características**

En las series Aurelion Sol se representa como un ente bastante orgulloso y prepotente, principalmente por los bastos poderes que posee y por su rol en el universo. Como tal, suele tratar a quienes considera inferiores de una forma muy autoritaria. Incluso Soraka, que es una deidad celestial, es tratada por él como un ser con poderes y cualidades inferiores. También puede llegar a enfadarse o atacar a alguien que no le hable con respeto.

Aurelion odia a los aspectos, Targonianos y sobretodo a Pantheon, por todas las humillaciones a las que le sometieron en el pasado. Debido a esto intenta relacionarse con ellos lo menos posible, lo cual se muestra cuando admitió desconocer el estado o identidad del actual Pantheon. La única a la que le consiente un poco es a Zoe, aunque no le gusta la forma en la que ella suele tratarle.

Inicialmente odiaba Runaterra y a toda su gente, pero con el tiempo pareció entender que el planeta no tenía la culpa de cómo eran sus habitantes. Además de que ahora su existencia está vinculada al planeta y quizás su propia vida también, pues no es inmortal, por lo que intenta cuidarlo en menor medida. Aún así ha mostrado poco valor por la vida de los humanos y de sus enemigos. Muestra de esto es cuando mandó amenazas a Bardo o a sus compañeros sin importarle si acababan muriendo por ello.

Ha demostrado ser algo inseguro cuando se trata de otras entidades cósmicas, pues tenía la creencia de que un ser con el poder de Bardo podría causarles un gran mal si llegaba a adquirir conciencia y pensamientos propios. Esto mismo denota que es algo hipócrita, ya que él también es un ser con el mismo poder que Bardo y que podría tomar la misma vía que criticaba. 

**Apariciones**

  * **_Las Crónicas de Veigar:_** Partes 320 (cameo)-321
  * **_Vi de Viktor:_** Parte 168
  * **_Los Emisarios de Taliyah:_** Partes 75-76, 117,205, 207-208, 228-229 (cameo), 252, 295-296



**Curiosidades**

  * La misma Oscuridad tenía conocimiento de la existencia de Aurelion Sol y admitió que él era uno de los primeros seres que trajeron luz al universo junto con Bardo.
  * Rammus en una ocasión le llamó Ao Shin en referencia al nombre que tenía el campeón antes de su lanzamiento oficial.




	4. Azir, el Emperador de las Arenas

Azir nació como el hijo más joven y menos amado por el emperador de Shurima y como tal nunca estuvo destinado a la grandeza. Con tantos hermanos mayores, era imposible que ascendiese al trono. Lo más probable era que terminase ocupando un puesto de sacerdote o como gobernador de alguna provincia remota. Era un muchacho esbelto y estudioso que dedicaba más tiempo a examinar los volúmenes de la gran biblioteca de Nasus que a aprender a combatir bajo la tutela del héroe Ascendido, Renekton.

Un día Azir conoció a un joven esclavo que visitaba la biblioteca casi a diario en busca de libros para su amo. En Shurima los esclavos no podían tener nombres, pero al entablar amistad con el muchacho, Azir decidió quebrantar esta ley y bautizarlo como Xerath, nombre que significa ''el que comparte''. Nombró a Xerath su esclavo personal y a partir de entonces los dos muchachos comenzaron a estudiar el pasado de Shurima y su largo linaje de héroes Ascendidos.

Durante uno de los viajes anuales por el imperio junto a su familia y a Renekton, la caravana real se detuvo en un oasis. Azir y Xerath se escabulleron en mitad de la noche para ver el firmamente, pero mientras trazaban las constelaciones sobre el pergamino la caravana fue atacada por un grupo de asesinos. Uno de ellos encontró a los dos muchachos en el desierto y, cuando se disponía a rebanarle el cuello a Azir, Xerath intervino arrojándose sobre él. En la pelea que se produjo a continuación, Azir logró sacar su daga y degollarle la garganta.

Azir le quitó la espada al muerto y corrió de vuelta al oasis, pero al llegar los asesinos ya habían sido derrotados. Renekton había protegido al emperador y acabado con sus atacantes, pero todos sus hermanos estaban muertos. Azir le contó a su padre lo que había hecho Xerath y le pidió que recompensase al esclavo, pero sus palabras cayeron en saco roto. A los ojos del emperador, el chico era un esclavo indigno de su atención, pero Azir juró que algún día Xerath y él serían hermanos.

Todo este asunto nubló la mente del más cínico emperador y la vida de Azir pendía de un hilo, a pesar de que era el heredero al trono. Su padre lo detestaba y la reina aún era lo bastante joven como para concebir. A los quince años Azir empezó a entrenarse en el arte de la lucha, puesto que el ataque del oasis había puesto de manifiesto lo indefenso que estaba. Renekton se encargó de la tarea de entrenar al joven príncipe y bajo su tutela aprendió a portar el escudo y la lanza, a comandar guerreros y a interpretar el mudable curso de los acontecimientos en el campo de batalla. Además, encumbró a Xerath y lo convirtió en su mano derecha. 

Pasaron los años, pero la reina no logró tener éxito en sus alumbramientos y Azir podía respirar seguro. En la corte no faltaban quienes creían que se trataba de una maldición y algunos de ellos mencionaban entre murmullos el nombre del joven heredero como responsable. Pero Azir proclamaba su inocencia siempre que tenía ocasión e incluso llegó a ordenar la ejecución de algunos que se habían atrevido a lanzar estas acusaciones abiertamente.

Por fin, la reina dio a luz a un varón sano, pero la misma noche de su alumbramiento, una terrible tormenta se desató sobre Shurima. Los aposentos de la reina fueron azotados una vez tras otra por poderosos relámpagos, hasta que estalló un incendio que se cobró las vidas de la esposa del emperador y de su hijo recién nacido. Algunos decían que el emperador, al enterarse de la noticia, había enloquecido de pesar y se había quitado la vida.

Su muerte fue un golpe devastador para Azir, pero el imperio necesitaba un soberano, así que, con Xerath a su lado, tomó las riendas del reino de Shurima. A lo largo de la década siguiente amplió sus fronteras y gobernó con mano inflexible aunque justa. Instituyó una serie de reformas para mejorar las vidas de los esclavos y en privado trazó un plan para derribar varios milenios de tradición y liberarlos a todos. A pesar de su deseo de adoptar a Xerath como hermano, no podía hacerlo hasta el día en que fueran libres todos los esclavos.

Durante aquellos años Azir se casó y tuvo numerosos hijos,mientras que Xerath alimentaba los sueños del emperador de crear el mayor imperio de la historia. Pero también convenció a su señor de que, para convertirse en el amo del mundo, debía ser prácticamente invencible, un dios entre los hombres... un ser Ascendido. Azir anunció al mundo que se sometería al ritual de la Ascensión y que había llegado la hora de unirse a Nasus, Renekton y sus gloriosos antecesores. La Ascensión era un ritual muy peligroso, que solo estaba al alcance de quienes habían consagrado su vida al servicio de Shurima, como recompensa por una vida de diligencia. Decidir quién debía ser bendecido con la Ascensión era prerrogativa de los Sacerdotes del Sol, y al otorgarse el honor a sí mismo, el emperador cometía un pecado de grave arrogancia. 

El día del ritual Azir marchó hacia el Estrado de la Ascensión, mientras que los hermanos Renekton y Nasus estaban ausentes, pues Xerath los había enviado a enfrentarse a una amenaza. Ascendió hasta el gran disco dorado que coronaba el templo en pleno corazón de la ciudad y entonces, instantes antes de que los Sacerdotes del Sol iniciaran el ritual, se volvió hacia Xerath y le dio la libertad. Y no solo a él, sino a todos los esclavos...

Xerath enmudeció de asombro, pero Azir no había terminado aún. Abrazó a Xerath y lo proclamó su hermano eterno, como había prometido muchos años antes. Mientras los Sacerdotes iniciaban el ritual para convocar el fabuloso poder del sol, Azir se dio la vuelta sin saber que Xerath tenía otras intenciones. Al llegar el momento cumbre del ritual, el antiguo esclavo liberó su poder y Azir salió despedido del disco. Sin la protección de sus runas, el emperador se vio consumido por los rayos del sol, al mismo tiempo que Xerath ocupaba su lugar.

Pero la magia del ritual no estaba destinada a Xerath y no solo le convirtió en una monstruosa abominación de energía, sino que también destruyó la capital y a las miles de personas allí reunidas. Azir se desvaneció en la nada hasta que, milenios después de aquel catastrófico día, la sangre de su último descendiente se derramó sobre las ruinas del templo y lo resucitó. Lo primero que hizo fue encontrar el cuerpo de la mujer que le había traído de vuelta y le llevó al Oasis del Alba, el cual le curó la mortal herida que poseía.

Por este acto Azir fue alzado por una columna de fuego, transformándose en un ser ascendido y poderoso. Revestido con una armadura con forma de halcón y con el poder de controlar las arenas del desierto. Alzó su brazo y la ciudad empezó a alzarse de nuevo, así como el disco solar y las aguas curativas. También creó fantasmas de arena que recreasen lo ocurrido ese fatídico día y viendo con horror la traición de Xerath. Milenios más tarde por fin comprendía el odio que su antiguo amigo y aliado había albergado en su interior. Con el poder y la clarividencia de un ser Ascendido, pudo percibir la presencia de Xerath y convocó un ejército de guerreros de arena, que marcharía al lado de su renacido emperador.

**Antes de las series...**

En las series se mantiene su trasfondo, aunque gran parte de lo ocurrido es dicho por parte de Xerath, por lo que suele verse muy distorsionado. Azir, en estas, finalmente se reencontró con Xerath y entabló la primera de muchas batallas con él. También intentó acercarse más a Sivir con resultados mixtos, tirando a mal. También tuvo encuentros ocasionales con Renekton y Nasus, ganando el perdón de este por lo ocurrido.

Cuando Azir se enteró de las alianzas de Xerath con otros asesinos buscó sus propios aliados en la Liga de las Leyendas y cuando supo que estaba acechando a Sivir, se unió al Instituto de Guerra. Pensando además que podría buscar fieles a su imperio. 

_**Las Crónicas de Veigar** _

Azir tiene su primera aparición en la _Parte 8: Liga de Leyendas_ , donde se la ve como parte de la Liga de Leyendas y el archirrival de Xerath. Él intenta que su pelea sea contra él, pero debido a la situación se ve obligado a luchar con otros villanos. Luego escapa junto al resto de campeones del edificio antes de que se venga abajo.

En la _Saga del Juego Final_ tiene lugar un encuentro entre los Emisarios del Mal y la Liga de Leyendas, siendo interrumpido por el Jefe Final. El villano atrapa a Azir y a otros campeones en unas arenas movedizas de Shurima, las cuales fácilmente puede alterar para que les deje libres. Reaparece en la _Parte 354: Traición y Odio_ , donde en una visita a Sivir acaba confrontando a Xerath por lo ocurrido hace milenios, tachándolo de traidor.

Azir también aparece durante la _Saga de Xerath_ , cuando se ve parte de su infancia visto desde el punto de vista de Xerath, incluido el momento previo a su muerte.

_**Vi de Viktor** _

Viktor, Vi, Sivir y Xerath se encuentran con Azir en la _Parte 279: Poder ascendido_. Aquí el percibe al mago loco, por lo que va en su búsqueda. Al llegar prefiere no entrar en conflicto y simplemente hablar con él, pero el poco raciocinio de Xerath hace que sea imposible y arremete con un ataque de energía que destroza el templo.

Azir logra salir a salvo junto a los otros campeones, pero Xerath se queda en las catacumbas, airado por las palabras del emperador.

_**La Cripta de Thresh** _

Azir hace una aparición durante la _Saga de Renekton_ , cuando siente la presencia de Xerath en la academia y en su lugar encuentra a los hermanos ascendidos peleando. Inmediatamente logra detener la confrontación, así como provocar la huida de Renekton, quien mostraba signos de reconocerle de cuando era joven.

**_Los Emisarios de Taliyah_ **

En la _Parte 332: Imperio_ se revela que es bastante excepcional que Azir ronde el Instituto de Guerra. En uno de sus encuentros se topa con Rammus y Taliyah, con quien intenta mantener una conversación cordial a pesar de la negativa de esta. Finalmente logra sacar algo en claro y se marcha para no molestarles más.

**Personalidad y Características**

En las series ha sido representado de forma similar a su contraparte en videojuegos, a pesar de sus pocas apariciones. Azir se presenta como un hombre justo, sabio y que no tiene problemas en decir lo que piensa, aunque intentando elegir las palabras correctas. También es orgulloso, pero no tanto como lo fue en su juventud o siendo mortal.

Por lo general intenta tratar bien a otras personas, ya sean niños o seres de otra raza. Como tal es muy respetuoso y espera que ese respeto se le sea devuelto. Especialmente tiene interés en conversar con los Shurimenos, ya que le gusta saber cómo van las cosas desde su regreso. En varias ocasiones se lamenta de la imagen de monarca arrogante que pudo haber dado en el pasado e intenta corregir esa actitud.

Azir guarda un profundo rencor hacia Xerath por lo que le hizo, ya que lo consideraba un hermano y su amigo más fiel. Aquella traición le ha perseguido por años y le ha convertido en una persona airada cuando se trata de hablar con el hechicero o sobre sus creencias. A pesar de esto ha hecho varios intentos de razonar con él pese al o que hizo, demostrando que a pesar del odio y de lo que hizo todavía está dispuesto a perdonarle. Lamentablemente estos esfuerzos se ven destrozados por la poca cordura de Xerath.

Debido a lo que provocó el secretismo acerca de liberar a los esclavos, Azir intenta ser completamente abierto y acepta las críticas sobre su reinado. Aún así defiende con mucho ahínco el hecho de que él sí abolió la esclavitud en cuanto pudo. Ya que esos pensamientos los tenía desde muy pequeño al igual que Xerath.

La traición de Xerath hizo más mella de la que muchos pueden pensar, ya que hizo a Azir reflexionarse básicamente muchas cosas sobre su reinado. Su relación con Sivir es también muy inestable. Si bien no se llevan del todo mal, le molesta que Sivir saquee tumbas y no quiera aceptar su linaje real. Tampoco aprueba el acercamiento de Xerath hacia ella, ya que piensa que no es más que intento suyo de provocar más caos, ya sea a Shurima o directamente a la familia de Azir. Sin embargo también piensa que ella es mayor para tomar sus decisiones.

Quizás por el hecho de que siempre ha sido alguien de naturaleza humilde es que aceptó la propuesta de Jayce de ser miembro de la Liga de las Leyendas, a pesar de ser el legitimo emperador de una nación entera. Como tal siempre ha mantenido a sus aliados con respeto y ha velado por su seguridad, mostrando signos de ser un buen líder o camarada. También tiene en alta estima tanto a Nasus como a Renekton, sabiendo que los actos del segundo son obras de las sucias palabras de Xerath.

**Apariciones**

  * **Las Crónicas de Veigar:** Partes 7-9, 185-186, 247 (cameo), 249-250 (cameo), 353 (cameo)-354
  * **Vi de Viktor:** Partes 279-280
  * **La Cripta de Thresh:** Partes 331-332
  * **Los Emisarios de Taliyah:** Parte 332



**Curiosidades**

  * Azir no muestra demasiada sorpresa o fascinación al encontrarse con Rammus, que es considerado una leyenda en Shurima. Esto puede implicar que él conociese de su existencia antes de su muerte y no lo vea tan raro.
  * A menudo las series muestran la visión distorsionada de Xerath en lugar de la suya, esto se debe a que las principales han sido protagonizadas por villanos que apoyan en menor medida la causa del Mago Ascendido.
  * Gracias a su don de la clarividencia es que Azir puede localizar a ciertos individuos ascendidos en Shurima, siendo este el motivo por el que se encuentran tan a menudo en las series.
  * Es el segundo miembro de sangre real en pertenecer a la Liga de las Leyendas después de Jarvan IV. Ashe es considerada descendiente de una reina del Freljord, pero no ha sido comprobada en toda su totalidad.
  * Azir es actualmente uno de los pocos campeones que puede llegar a hacer que Renekton entre en razón. El segundo es Irelia, pero en menor medida.




	5. Bardo, el Guardián Errante

Se desconocen muchos datos sobre el ser conocido como Bardo, pero se cree que nació junto al universo mismo. Considerado uno de los celestiales que descendió a Runeterra, Bardo tomó una forma corporea para caminar junto a los hombres y ver las bellezas de la creación, ganándose apodos por el Vagabundo Cósmico, el Gran Protector o el Caminante Aéreo.

La labor de Bardo es la de velar por el equilibrio y estructura del universo, siendo capaz de saber qué eventos pueden llevarse a cabo y cuales pueden provocar la aniquilación multiversal. Con esto en mente viajó por numerosas galaxias y avistó a incontables seres celestiales, siendo sus apariciones narradas como leyendas por quienes le ven. Ahora encaprichado por un pequeño planeta de relevante importancia, Bardo continuó vagando en compañía de sus fieles Meeps. Los entes de luz acompañantes.

**Antes de las series...**

En las series se mantiene su trasfondo, aunque en algún momento sin especificar conoció y se hizo amigo de Zoe, quien cogió una de sus campanas de luz. Esto no pareció importarle demasiado, a pesar de lo importantes que son para él.

También se sabe que estuvo presente durante la Primera Invasión Noxiana, aunque únicamente como observador. En tiempos más modernos sintió curiosidad por el Instituto de Guerra y se alistó para comprobar quienes lo conformaban, si eran una amenaza cósmica o simplemente porque jugase un papel mínimo en el tejido espacial.

**_Las Crónicas de Veigar_ **

Bardo aparece por primera vez en _Parte 144: Noche estrellada_ , donde junto a los Meeps intenta de varias maneras hacerse con el cetro de Veigar, el cual estaba cargado con una inmensa energía cósmica. Durante la noche forcejea y logra finalmente hacerse con ella, solo para abandonarla cuando Rammus llega con un razón de ramen y prefiere marcharse con la comida antes que con el cetro.

Regresa en _Parte 209: El poder del cosmos_ , donde se revela que quiere el cetro o a Veigar usando el cetro para que destruya un meteorito que se dirige a la Runeterra. Esto es principalmente porque no ve necesario que él intervenga directamente cuando puede hacerlo otro. Muy escéptico al principio referente al yordle, al final acabó muy sorprendido cuando sí logró destruir el meteorito con éxito. 

**_Vi de Viktor_ **

El Guardián Errante apareció como parte del equipo de Vi en _Parte 139: Campos de fuego_ , donde también se alió con Graves, principalmente en la línea inferior. Juntos son capaces de derrotar a Ezreal y Braum, así como impedir que Viktor y Skarner acabasen con la vida de su compañero Shen. Se desconoce cómo termino aquel encuentro.

Él regresa en otra partida, donde forma equipo con Kog'Maw y Elise, esta vez en contra de Namu y Vi, a quienes convierte en oro durante su gankeo. En esta ocasión sí ganó la partida.

Bardo es uno de los campeones que acude a la llamada de Taliyah durante la _Saga del Harrowing_ , siendo uno de los Nuevos Emisarios. Se da a entender que nadie le contactó y que solo fue porque tenía curiosidad acerca del Harrowing. Durante la pelea con los Jinetes de las Sombras él se encargó de dejar indispuesto a Karthus y más adelante intentó hacer retroceder a Mordekaiser sin mucho éxito. Aún así lograron impedir que cumpliera su objetivo.

**_La Cripta de Thresh_ **

Bardo tiene un cameo al final del _Arco de la Linterna_ sentado en la cafetería junto al resto de los Nuevos Emisarios cuando la Linterna es asignado como su invocador.

**_Los Emisarios de Taliyah_ **

El Guardián Errante aparece como uno de los principales protagonistas, a menudo acompañando a su equipo durante sus entrenamientos o peleas en la Grieta del Invocador. Durante bastante tiempo fue observado por Aurelion Sol, quien le consideró demasiado peligroso para tener la libertad que tenía. Debido a esto tuvo que enfrentar a un par de problemas que el dragón celestial le puso por en medio. 

Sus recurrentes intentos por mantener el orden natural le hicieron enfrentarse a Thresh, Evelynn y Volibear, mientras que su poco interés por otros acontecimientos le hicieron ganarse el desprecio de Irelia y Ekko. Durante la serie va tomando un aprecio verídico por sus compañeros, ayudandoles en asuntos cuya importancia no tendría nada que ver con el universo y proporcionándoles cierto apoyo.

Como uno de los miembros originales fue uno de los que enfrentó a Kayn en el Abismo de los Lamentos por primera vez, usando sus poderes para convertirlo en oro. También fue el último en pie cuando intentaron frenar al Escarabajo (que no era otro que Rammus ascendido), siendo que no fue derrotado en ningún momento y fue capaz de intercambiar ataques con él. Durante el _Arco de la Oscuridad_ fue parte del equipo cuando enfrentaron a los Emisarios de la Oscuridad, ausentándose brevemente y regresando para ser quien purgó a la Oscuridad del cuerpo de Luxanna, afirmando que regresó a ayudarles porque eran sus amigos.

Junto con Taliyah y Elise fue de los pocos del equipo en no ser controlado por las Arañas Galácticas, y tuvo un encuentro algo accidentado con Yorick en un cementerio. También creó una especie de muñeca que supuestamente se parecía a Poppy para la yordle después de que lograrán derrotar a Mordekaiser.

**Otras versiones**

En _Los Emisarios de Taliyah_ apareció un ente que cobró una forma física similar a la suya, con arbustos y arboles encantados. Se sabe que era un protector maligno de aquella zona y que tras una pelea con Bardo este pudo derrotarlo.

**Personalidad y Características**

En las series Bardo mantiene su rol de proteger el universo a través de sus intervenciones, ya sea incitando a otras personas o haciéndolo él mismo. Esto último le ha ganado la desconfianza de algunos campeones, que asumen que no moverá ni un dedo si no lo considera de vital importancia para el cosmos.

Se ha demostrado que Bardo también vela por Runaterra hasta cierto punto, quizás porque no quiere que sea borrada o porque la considere minimamente importante para el universo o el multiverso. Aún así eventos como la Primera Invasión Noxiana, el surgimiento de las Islas de las Sombras o la caída de Shurima le han dado igual, ya sea porque no afectan en absoluto al universo o porque no creyese que sus repercusiones fuesen relevantes.

También es muy curioso, ya que al encontrarse con seres como Rek'Sai, las Arañas Galácticas o entes que desconoce los observa con detenimiento para ver qué hacen. Su comprensión acerca de las interacciones humanas también parece ser alta, ya que parece entender fácilmente lo que ocurre en todo momento. 

Sin embargo se ha demostrado que Bardo tiene conciencia y es capaz de tomar decisiones, como cuando le dio a Veigar la oportunidad de destruir un meteorito en lugar de persistir en robarle el cetro o cuando creó un portal hacia Shurima para localizar a Rammus más rápido. Como campeón sus acciones en la Grieta del Invocador no son tan destacadas como podría esperarse de alguien con sus poderes, principalmente por su naturaleza tranquila y el hecho de que no parece padecer dolor por parte de ataques enemigos.

Tras pasar a formar parte de los Nuevos Emisarios, Bardo y los Meeps empezaron a sentirse muy cómodos con ellos y a pesar de no prestar atención a sus discusiones más irrelevantes, sí les acabó teniendo cierta afinidad. 

A medida que más tiempo pertenecía en el grupo, empezó a preocuparse también por sus aliados, hasta el punto de ayudarles aún si no tenían problemas de nivel cósmico o considerarlos realmente como sus amigos. De hecho sus únicas palabras confirmaron que es así como les ve y que si interviene es porque les es leal. Incluso se molestó en crear un muñeco que supuestamente se parecía a Poppy para animarla tras una victoria importante para ella.

A pesar de esto último Bardo pondrá siempre por encima las amenazas más potenciales, abandonando una partida si cree que se está dando un evento que realmente puede afectar o al cosmos o al planeta. Junto a él también le acompañan los Meeps, quienes se han vuelto sus principales compañeros de viaje. Aún siendo muy pacífico y no alterarse con insultos hacia su persona, se le vio notablemente enfadado cuando Aurelion Sol destruyó a uno de sus amigos sin motivo aparente.

**Apariciones**

  * **_Las Crónicas de Veigar:_** Partes 144-145,209-210
  * **_Vi de Viktor:_ **Parte 139-140, 181-182, 346-351
  * **_La Cripta de Thresh:_ **Parte 325 (cameo)
  * **_Los Emisarios de Taliyah:_ **Partes 3-5, 9, 11-12,17-18, 24 (cameo)-26, 32, 38, 42, 46-51, 53, 62-64, 66, 68, 75-76,78-79, 82 (cameo), 85, 88, 95, 99 (cameo)-101, 105, 111-112, 114, 121(cameo)-122, 125, 129-131 (cameo), 143, 151, 162, 174-175, 177, 189,195-201 (cameo), 205-208, 215-216, 219, 223-224 (cameo), 227-229,235-236, 246-248, 250, 252 (cameo), 254, 271-274, 278, 298(cameo)-299-302, 305, 313-315, 323-325, 335, 338, 340, 343, 345, 351,365



**Curiosidades**

  * Bardo parece tener cierta afinidad tanto al Ramen como al Cetro de Veigar. Este último podría deberse por toda la cantidad de energía cósmica que contiene.
  * Se ha demostrado que puede hablar perfectamente e incluso usar telepatía (como en el juego), pero en las series nunca lo hace porque no lo ve realmente necesario. 
  * Es hasta el momento el único campeón que ha logrado derrotar (aunque sea temporalmente) a Karthus en una confrontación. 




	6. Blitzcrank, el Gran Gólem de Vapor

Blitzcrank fue originalmente un gólem mecánico diseñado para deshacerse de los residuos tóxicos que habían inundado los barrios de Zaun tras un accidente químico. Sin embargo, esos mismos deshechos le causaron un gran daño tanto interno como externo y al poco tiempo quedó inoperante y fue desechado por inservible. Inservible para todos menos para una persona. El inventor Viktor descubrió al gólem abandonado y, al advertir el potencial que aún escondía le vino la inspiración. 

Viktor se propuso mejorar al autómata mediante un nuevo elemento que lo llevaría a superar con creces el alcance original de su creación. Los cristales Hextech. Tras implantar un valioso cristal hextech extraído de los desiertos de Shurima en su núcleo, Viktor observó la máquina cobraba vida. El doctor le llamó Blitzcrank, inspirado por el sonido de la electricidad y lo envió a las zonas más tóxicas de Zaun. Blitzcrank pronto demostró que completaba sus tareas con una velocidad y eficiencia mucho mayores de los esperado.

Pero con lo que Viktor no contó fue que su creación empezó a aprender. Innovaba, interpretaba y extrapolaba sus directrices diarias. Como consecuencia, multiplicó su ayuda a los ciudadanos de Zaun, y hasta empezó a interactuar con ellos con regularidad. Al comprobar que había progresado hasta alcanzar la autoconciencia, Viktor trató de replicar su logro, pero no lo logró, pues se le escapaba la clave de la creciente conciencia de Blitzcrank.

Sin embargo el androide no era capaz comprender conceptos como la moderación o la sutilidad y, cuando hacía algo, se entregaba por completo a la tarea en cuestión. En ocasiones, confundía las ordenes a acatar y hasta llegó a hacer añicos toda una fábrica. Esto debido a que Viktor le pidió acabar con el origen de la contaminación, la cual resultó provenir de dicha fábrica.

Enfurecido, el propietario de la arruinada fábrica visitó a Viktor para reclamarle que destruyese el gólem si no quería pagar un precio mayor. Viktor estaba triste, pues había pasado a ver a Blitzcrank como un ser vivo más que como una herramienta que cumplía su voluntad y cuando regresó a su laboratorio descubrió que Blitzcrank ya se había marchado.

Tras alcanzar una total autosuficiencia, decidió continuar su misión independientemente de su creador, buscando proteger a Zaun de los males que encuentre en sus calles. Patrulla la ciudad subterránea y decide libremente cómo llevar a Zaun a convertirse en la ciudad más importante que jamás se ha visto en Valoran.

**Antes de las series...**

En las series se mantiene su trasfondo, pero tras la conversión de Viktor en el Heraldo de las Máquinas este decidió recuperar la "custodía" del androide. Sobretodo después de que causara accidentalmente el caos en Zaun repetidas veces. Como tal él habita en el laboratorio de este, aunque todavía tiene tareas asignadas en cuanto a la restauración de Zaun.

Al igual que su maestro, al cual en alguna ocasión consideraba su padre, decidió unirse al Instituto de Guerra para mejorar sus habilidades sociales.

_**Las Crónicas de Veigar** _

Blitzcrank aparece por primera vez en _Parte 106: Rápido y Furioso_ , donde se encuentra con Rammus. Este se encontraba huyendo de Hecarim y le preguntó dónde quedaba la habitación de Veigar antes de salir corriendo.

Reaparece durante la _Saga de Urgot_ como el asistente de Viktor en la operación a corazón abierto que le hacen al verdugo. Aquí demuestra que su relación con su creador es bastante cercana, a pesar de no entenderlo del todo.

_**Vi de Viktor** _

Blitzcrank es un personaje muy recurrente durante la serie, siendo un personaje secundario que aparece muy de seguido. Él continúa como uno de los asistentes de Viktor, aunque recibe muchas reprimendas suyas por su falta de comprensión. Otro motivo recurrente por el que el científico suele castigarle es por el hecho de que siempre deja entrar a la gente que encuentra su portal, sin hacer el mínimo esfuerzo de detenerles o echarles.

Durante el _Arco de los Battlecast_ fue junto con Taliyah y Orianna encargado de proteger el laboratorio. Su misión falló cuando el Xerath Battlecast les atacó y más adelante Taliyah hizo estallar el lugar entero. Él no pudo escapar por el portal junto al resto de campeones, pero sobrevivió gracias a que se escondió en el armario de la limpieza. Tras reencontrarse con Viktor colaboró en la reconstrucción del laboratorio.

El gólem continuó participando en varias peleas importantes. Se enfrentó a Jayce cuando este fue controlado por IAN/Xerath Battlecast, así como al Mecha-Kha'Zix y al Fundidor cuando invadieron el laboratorio y al propio Jayce Renegado. A pesar de esto en la _Parte 178: ¿Una nueva esperanza?_ no hizo mucho por impedir que el Maestro Yi viniese por Viktor.

En la _Parte 189: Ojos Rojos,_ se ve cómo Xerath Battlecast entra en su sistema a través de IAN, controlandolo cuando la voluntad de este flaquea. Debido a esto acaba liberando a Xerath en su forma de energía, resultando muy herido en el proceso. Tras ser arreglado por Viktor presentó algunos errores típicos en el habla y reconocimiento de datos (no reconoció a Rammus), pero se solucionaron en poco tiempo.

Fue uno de los campeones que intentaron contener la ira de Olaf cuando este desató su furia en Zaun en _Parte 276: Berseker_ , sin mucho éxito. Apareció al final de la serie junto al resto de campeones del laboratorio, metiéndose sin querer con Vi.

_**La Cripta de Thresh** _

El gólem aparece en la _Parte 178: Vuelta al laboratorio,_ donde aparece junto a Taliyah y Orianna en un día corriente para el laboratorio. Al principio del _Arco del Soberano_ también acompañó a Viktor a investigar a Tahm Kench por petición de Fizz. Lo encontraron congelado, analizando si estaba vivo o no. También apareció brevemente durante el _Arco de la Linterna_ , recibiendo a Nocturne cuando llegó al laboratorio.

**_Los Emisarios de Taliyah_ **

Blitzcrank tiene algunas apariciones en la serie, la primera en la _Parte 7: Compañeros de almuerzo_ , donde habla con Taliyah, Rumble y Kog'Maw en el laboratorio de Viktor. Durante la _Saga de las Arañas Galácticas_ fue el principal asistente de Viktor a la hora de analizar las extrañas arañas espaciales. Esto dio paso a que lo controlasen junto a otros campeones en la _Saga de la Reina Araña_.

Él estuvo presente cuando Luxanna Crownguard hizo de niñera a Taliyah, lo cual fue sumamente vergonzoso para la Shurimena. Fue uno de los campeones que organizaron el cumpleaños de Taliyah, además de estar presente también durante la fiesta de Navidad que se hizo en el laboratorio. En _Parte 290: Vampiros de Sangre_ fue encargado de analizar la sangre que encontró Vi, producto de un ataque de Vladimir.

**_Otras versiones_ **

En _Vi de Viktor_ aparece una versión alternativa suya que pertenece al Mundo Battlecast. Si bien su aparición es muy breve, se muestra como un programa de ordenador e IA más que un campeón físico. Él es aparentemente de los pocos Battlecast en sobrevivir.

**Personalidad y Características**

En las series ha sido representado de una forma bastante humana, aunque con poca comprensión de varios hechos. No sabe reconocer una broma cuando se la hacen y en ocasiones cree que un comentario u orden real es una broma por su poco raciocinio, cosa que exaspera a su creador. También ha demostrado ser muy conversador con la gente que no conoce, siendo amable y cordial.

Tiene una relación un tanto maleable con su creador. Si bien él está orgulloso de Blitzcrank y le tiene un especial cariño por ser su primera creación, las múltiples fallas a la hora de realizar trabajos o la poca comprensión del androide le llegan a desesperar. A pesar de esto Blitzcrank es extremadamente fiel a Viktor e incluso le reconoce como un padre, buscando su adulación en ciertas ocasiones. Por lo general ambos son muy cercanos y aunque Viktor no lo admita, considera al androide como uno de sus seres más preciados y cercanos.

Con otros campeones suele tener una relación bastante pacífica, siendo que únicamente pelea cuando debe hacerlo para proteger al laboratorio, a Viktor o a sus amigos. Blitzcrank tiene buena relación con los campeones del laboratorio, siendo que Vi le cayó bien desde el inicio por cómo ayudaba a su creador a ser feliz (a pesar de los golpes e insultos). A menudo conversaba con Taliyah sobre los libros que leía y actuaba como compinche en algunos de sus planes. Con Orianna también se mantuvo cercano al ser ambos robots, siendo de los pocos a los que no les intimida la Bola o su actitud fría. 

Blitzcrank posee también una gran curiosidad, a menudo preguntando a Viktor mientras lleva acabo alguna operación o hace/dice algo que no entiende en el momento o cuya finalidad no puede comprender. También suele quitarle peso a acontecimientos o hechos muy importantes, como la destrucción del laboratorio de Viktor.

**Apariciones**

  * **Las Crónicas de Veigar** : Parte 106, 216 (cameo), 285 (cameo), 355-358
  * **Vi de Viktor** : Parte 2, 4, 6, 11-13 (cameo), 14, 22, 27-28, 34, 44-45, 49-50, 53, 58-60, 65-66, 95, 102, 122, 126 (cameo), 128, 133, 143, 147, 149-151, 162-163, 168-170, 175, 178-180 (cameo), 188-190, 195 (cameo)-199, 201, 218, 235-237, 243, 253, 260, 267-272, 276-277, 294 (cameo)-295, 297-302, 308-312, 319, 324-326, 365
  * **La Cripta de Thresh** : Parte 178, 237, 239, 315
  * **Los Emisarios de Taliyah** : Partes 7-8, 21, 43-44, 48, 82, 290



**Curiosidades**

  * Debido a que fue creado durante los años de universidad de Viktor, se estipula que Blitzcrank tiene alrededor de 10 años.
  * Una hecho recurrente alrededor del personaje es que "descansa" o "duerme" en un armario de la limpieza. Esto es una referencia al hecho de que fue creado para limpiar los residuos de Zaun.
  * Fue considerado para los Nuevos Emisarios junto a otros muchos campeones, sin embargo fue descartado para incluir a otros que fuesen procedentes de otras regiones. En su caso fue sustituido por Bardo.
  * En las dos ocasiones en las que fue controlado acabó enfrentándose a Taliyah.




	7. Cassiopeia, el Abrazo de la Serpiente

Cassiopeia nació como la hija más joven del general Du Couteau, y en una de las familias con más privilegios en la aristocracia noxiana. Desde muy pequeña Cassiopeia demostró ser bastante perspicaz, siguiendo los pasos de su madre en lugar de su padre como su hermana hacía. Por esto es que vivió un tiempo en Shurima con su madre, estrechando su vínculo con ella y aprendiendo sobre política, diplomacia y otros aspectos sociales.

Conforme pasaban los años Cassiopeia veía en su madre una preocupaciones extrañas y un día cayó al borde de la muerte tras ser envenenada. Por esto mismo es que el general Du Couteau decidió despedir a todos los empleados, dejando únicamente a su mujer e hija en la residencia.

Cassiopeia no era más que una niña, y se pasaba los días y las noches junto al lecho de su madre. El lazo que las unía se volvió más fuerte que nunca en los meses que Soreana tardó en recuperarse. Cuando el general se vio obligado a regresar a Noxus para organizar la invasión de Jonia, se llevó consigo a únicamente a Katarina. Aliviada por su partida, Soreana le confesó a su hija que formaba parte de una orden secreta que algunos conocían como la Rosa Negra. Llevaban siglos controlando el imperio desde las sombras y su influencia había conseguido por fin extenderse hasta Shurima.

Con los años Cassiopeia se convirtió en una joven con una gran belleza, inteligencia y carisma, aunque sin mucha empatía. Solía mirar a la gente como meras herramientas a sus manos. Siendo adolescente se unió a la Rosa Negra y asesinó a todos los que atentaron contra su madre, sorprendiendo a esta por su extrema eficacia. 

Asignada a Shurima, Cassiopeia dirigió numerosas expediciones, saqueando runas antiguas con la ayuda de la mercenaria Sivir. Esto fue hasta que Jericho Swain derrocó al general Darkwill con ayuda de su padre, cosa que enfureció a su madre. Llevada por la desesperación envió a su hija a buscar la fuente de un poder divino, del cual solo los antiguos Shurimenos conocían. Cassiopeia prometió volver, con un arma que les haría invencibles.

Tras encontrar y desenterrar la tumba de los legendarios Ascendidos, trató de deshacerse de los testigos de su exploración, asesinando en primer lugar a Sivir. Sin embargo, tras esto un guardián serpentesco le clavó sus mortales colmillos, induciendole una extraña toxina que provocó que su cuerpo empezase a mutar.

De regreso, Cassiopeia se encerró en una cripta familiar mientras continuaba su transformación, convirtiéndose en una criatura monstruosa que escupía veneno y aplastaba piedras como si fuesen mero cristal. Tras varias semanas de llorar y lamentarse, decidió aceptar en lo que se había convertido, la encarnación viva de la magia de los dioses de Shurima. Y eso le hacía dueña de un poder muy superiores.

**Antes de las series...**

En las series se mantiene su trasfondo, aunque tanto Katarina como la élite de Noxus son conocedores de su transformación (aunque no que fuese por ser parte de la Rosa Negra). Así mismo al regresar de su misión descubrió que tanto su padre como su madre habían desaparecido. Llegados a un punto su relación con su hermana de agrió hasta tal punto que abandonó el territorio Noxiano.

Cassiopeia se mantuvo un tiempo como miembro de la Rosa Negra, donde fraternizó con Elise a pesar de que su carácter fue a peor. Debido a su poca motivación de continuar por la desaparición de su madre, acabó dejando la organización, aunque se mantuvo como aliada cercana de Elise y Leblanc. Llegados a un punto, se unió al Instituto de Guerra junto a ellas, buscando seguir explorando sus poderes.

_**La Cripta de Thresh** _

Cassiopeia aparece durante la serie como uno de los personajes principales. Inicialmente se topa con el grupo en el Monte Targon durante el _Arco del Monte Targon_ , donde intenta asesinar sin mucho éxito a Pantheon cuando la descubre vagando por el bosque. Por su nivel de peligro es que la llevan con ellos hasta su enfrentamiento con Perseo y posterior regreso al Instituto de Guerra, reduciendo su agresividad con el grupo por el camino.

Tras esto pasa a vivir con Pantheon tras la insistencia de este, y más adelante acompaña a Thresh y Evelynn a Jonia, en busca de información de los Sangrientos y otros entes. En el trayecto tiene una breve confrontación con Rengar, así como con una tripulación de fantasmas y un par de Sangrientos. Tras recibir noticias de su hermana, Cassiopeia decide ir a Noxus en compañía de Pantheon, a pesar de que tanto Karthus como Evelynn y Thresh acaban yendo con ella para hablar con Swain.

Durante el _Arco de la Araña Sangrienta_ , Cassiopeia y Katarina son manipuladas por la Araña Sangrienta, quien inculpa a la víbora por un intento de asesinato hacia Swain. Cuando la derrotan, su relación con su hermana mejora un poco y regresa al Instituto de Guerra. Más tarde en la _Saga de Sivir_ tiene una fuerte discusión con Sivir, quien le echa en cara su asesinato y le acusa de ser la causante del coma que sufre Xerath.

Finalmente Cassiopeia y otros muchos campeones se enfrentan a la Venganza, un ente causante del estado de Xerath y Fiddlesticks. Tras derrotarle logra limpiar un poco su nombre y llega a colaborar en el próximo Harrowing en la pelea contra los Yelmos Oscuros. A lo largo de la serie lucha por su atracción no deseada hacia Pantheon, que se convierte en su pareja y cerca del final en su prometido.

**_Los Emisarios de Taliyah_ **

Cassiopeia aparece por primera vez en _Parte 46: Abandono_ donde tiene una conversación con Elise hasta que se esta se encuentra con Thresh, luego es testigo de cómo abandona a los Nuevos Emisarios. También se le ve en la _Parte 110: Mejora de velocidad_ ayudando a Elise con algunos de sus entrenamientos.

Un hecho recurrente es que algunas campeonas le pidan consejos románticos, aunque ella no quiera tener nada que ver. Tanto Orianna como Taliyah acuden a ella en algún momento y acaba ayudándolas de un modo u otro. Aunque no se sienta demasiado cómoda al respecto.

**_Los One-Shots de Jason_ **

Cassiopeia hace una breve aparición con Pantheon en _San Valentín,_ donde se le ve muy negativa respecto a celebrar algún tipo de celebración con el Rakkor. Aún así accede a almorzar con él en lugar de negarse como de costumbre.

**Personalidad y Características**

En las series ha sido representado de forma similar a su contraparte en videojuegos, aunque algo suavizada en algunos aspectos. Inicialmente Cassiopeia era una mujer muy segura de si mismo, con mucha labia, carisma e inteligencia. A pesar de haber mantenido su alto nivel de ingenio y una mente bastante amplia, el resto de estos aspectos los fue perdiendo conforme se iba transformando en una lamia.

Cuando se convirtió en lo que es ahora se sumergió en un lamento constante, al pensar que su vida estaba arruinada de forma permanente. A raíz de este suceso Cassiopeia obtuvo dos de sus rasgos más determinante. Uno de ellos fue el orgullo que desarrolló por sus nuevos poderes y habilidades, los cuales veía como una poderosa arma. Rara vez desconfía de sus habilidades, incluso si enfrenta a adversarios más fuertes que ella.

Otro rasgo fue un severo autodesprecio, generado por su aspecto físico y su idea de descartar todo futuro positivo para ella mientras fuese así. Debido a esto Cassiopeia fue muy escéptica hacia el amor, en parte porque ella siempre lo había utilizado para manipular a la gente y porque su mente se negaba a racionalizar que pudiese gustarle a alguien por su físico o personalidad. Asumiendo sus rasgos poco nobles.

Esto fue un punto crucial en su relación con Pantheon, ya que él acabaría enamorándose de esa actitud tan ruda, pero en el fondo femenina que poseía. Así como de su físico. La lamia también empezó a tener sentimientos por él por su físico, la forma en la que le trataba y el hecho de que no le veía como un monstruo o una herramienta, sino como una persona. 

Tras su transformación Cassiopeia fue menos sutil con sus palabras, buscando muchas veces herir a propósito o atacar directamente a quien cree que se lo merece. Así mismo por su pasado posee una desconfianza nata en toda persona que conoce, sin importarle lo buena o mala que parezca. Pocas son los que han visto tras esta actitud a una compañera confiable, siendo Elise y Leblanc ejemplos de ello. Aún así Cassiopeia parece haber sido algo influenciada por Pantheon, ya que ocasionalmente ha demostrado cierta brújula moral.

Ella estaba muy unida a su madre y tras su desaparición quedó devastada. Su transformación en serpiente también la separó de su hermana, quien le trataba con rechazo por su comportamiento previo y posterior a la conversión. La falta de comprensión a su alrededor la han convertido en una persona que se enoja con facilidad y ataca sin dudarlo cuando se siente minimamente herida. Siendo que la soledad potenció sus conductas negativas.

En el pasado Cassiopeia no tenía reparo alguno en matar gente, siendo la principal responsable de la muerte de Sivir. Sin embargo, tras su maldición, vio esto como un castigo por sus acciones y se limitó a matar a quienes consideraba una amenaza. Conforme más tiempo pasaba con Pantheon esto se fue atenuando hasta el punto en que llegó a sentir arrepentimiento por la traición que cometió en Shurima tiempo atrás.

Ocasionalmente Cassiopeia ha demostrado cierto orgullo al hablar de su familia o de la nobleza de esta, a pesar de lo desestructurada que se haya actualmente.

**Apariciones**

  * **La Cripta de Thresh:** Partes 7-15, 19-21, 23-31, 33, 35, 38-41, 45-46, 48-49, 51-63, 66, 76-77, 108-109, 116, 119 (cameo)-136, 139, 141, 144-145, 148-151, 153-155, 159-161, 183, 187-188, 196-201, 214-217, 219-220, 223, 229-230, 242-243, 249, 256, 264-265, 280, 282-284, 296-301, 304-306, 332-335, 360-362
  * **Los Emisarios de Taliyah:** Parte 46, 110, 140, 165, 171, 256
  * **Los One-Shots de Jason:** _San Valentín_



**Curiosidades**

  * Si bien Katarina y Talon tienen una relación fraternal similar a la de ser hermanos, ella no tiene demasiado apego por él. Aún así le soporta.
  * Originalmente se tenía pensado que Cassiopeia tuviese solo un par de apariciones en _La Cripta de Thresh_ , pero acabó siendo escogida como co-protagonista tras escogerse a Pantheon como personaje. Aún así en principio su rol lo iba a ocupar Morgana.
  * Cassiopeia es un año menor que Garen y dos menos que su hermana, siendo que en _La Cripta de Thresh_ tenía 25 años y en _Los Emisarios de Taliyah_ 26 años.
  * Al igual que Pantheon, Cassiopeia es el primer campeón en comprometerse dentro del canon de las series. 
  * Irónicamente, mientras que Cassiopeia ve su relación con Pantheon como algo desleal a la nobleza de la que proviene, la mayoría de campeonas la consideran afortunada por tener a su lado a un hombre tan leal y de convicciones fuertes.




	8. Elise, la Reina de las Arañas

La mujer conocida como Elise nació hace siglos en la casa Kytheria, una de las familias más antiguas y poderosas de Noxus, donde descubrió muy pronto lo útil que resulta la belleza para influir sobre las mentes débiles. Al alcanzar la mayoría de edad, disfrutó de los cortejos de Berholdt, heredero de la casa Zaavan. Ella acabó aceptar casarse con él, y aunque este matrimonio estuvo manipulado desde hace años nadie vio venir que Elise pudiese someterlo casi por completo hasta ser quien ostentaba el poder.

Con el paso del tiempo, el resentimiento de este fue cada vez a más y una noche, durante la cena, este le reveló a su esposa que había envenenado el vino y le exigió que se apartase de la sociedad. Sabiendo que él llevaría el antídoto encima, Elise interpretó el papel de esposa arrepentida: lloró y suplicó a su marido que la perdonara. Cuando pareció haberlo convencido, cogió rápidamente un cuchillo de la mesa y le atravesó el corazón con él.

El antídoto surtió efecto, pero Elise estuvo postrada durante semanas. Entonces apareció la mujer pálida. La enigmática señora de "la Rosa Negra" le habló de una sociedad secreta donde aquellos que eran dignos estudiaban magia negra. A la mujer pálida no le importaba quién estuviese al mando de las casas, siempre y cuando le jurase lealtad. Dado que Elise asesinó a Berholdt, debía demostrar su valía o encontraría a otro candidato mejor cualificado.

Al ver la posibilidad de obtener un poder superior, Elise se integró en la sociedad. A menudo traficando y atrapando a sus rivales en una compleja red de planes retorcidos. Con el respaldo económico de dos casas, no eran muchos los que podían resistirse a sus encantos. Poco a poco, fue volviéndose más hábil en el arte de la persuasión. Tiempo después oyó hablar de un preciado objeto, el cráneo del antiguo señor de la guerra Sahn-Uzal. Según decían, la calavera se ocultó hacía años en las Islas de la Sombra. Decidida a ganarse el favor de la mujer pálida, Elise encontró a un capitán desesperado por las deudas, dispuesto a llevarla allí. 

Desembarcaron en una playa y mientras buscaban en vano la cámara perdida, sufrieron el tormento de los malévolos espectros de la isla. Inesperadamente Elise se topó con un ser procedente de un pasado remoto conocido como Vilemaw, el dios araña. Emergió de la oscuridad para devorar a los intrusos justo antes de clavarle los colmillos a Elise en el hombro. Ella se desplomó convulsionando a medida que el veneno desencadenaba terribles transformaciones en su cuerpo, brotándoles unas patas de araña de la carne.

Elise se levantó, jadeante por la agonía de la transformación, y se encontró con que el dios araña se erguía ante ella. En ese momento, se produjo un entendimiento entre ellos. Elise alcanzó la playa sin que la molestaran los espíritus de la isla y dejó atrás el lugar. Unas semanas después regresó a Noxus en mitad de la noche habiendo recuperado su aspecto humano, aunque era la única superviviente.

A pesar de no haber traído el artefacto, la mujer pálida supo valorar el peligroso don de Elise: la capacidad de desplazarse entre Noxus y las Islas de la Sombra a su antojo. Ambas sellaron un pacto: la Rosa Negra proporcionaría a Elise acólitos para ofrecérselos al dios araña y ella, a cambio, les entregaría cualquier reliquia de poder que encontrase allí.

Elise volvió a instalarse en la casa Zaavan, donde fue cultivando con esmero su reputación como mujer hermosa, pero inalcanzable. Nadie sospechaba de su naturaleza, aunque corrían curiosos rumores sobre su persona, delirantes relatos sobre su inmortal belleza. Aunque han pasado siglos, siempre que Elise oye la llamada de su dios, regresa a las tierras de la Niebla Negra con un desafortunado candidato, el cual nunca suele regresar.

**Antes de las series...**

En las series se mantiene su trasfondo, aunque mantiene su identidad de forma separada. Mientras que los campeones conocen sus habilidades, la mayoría no son conscientes de su papel en Noxus y su posición fuera del Instituto; a su vez la gente común no suele relacionar a la cabeza de la Casa Zaavan con la legendaria Reina Araña. 

Se sabe que antes de ella otra persona ostento el título de Reina Araña, una sirvienta de Vilemaw llamada Priscilla. Esta mujer la conoció Elise de pequeña y no fue hasta su metamorfosis que descubrió que ella era una cambiante como ella.

En un momento dado tuvo una confrontación con Shen y aunque se desconocen los detalles del encuentro generó un odio, y posterior rivalidad, con él. A través de la Rosa Negra conoció a Cassiopeia cuando ambas habían cambiado ya su apariencia y aparentemente intentaron matarse la una a la otra antes de volverse amigas. Bajo ordenes de Leblanc y el Rey Arruinado ella se afiliaría a los Jinetes de las Sombras, y más adelante al Instituto de Guerra. Todo con tal de reunir información valiosa y ganar aliados.

_**Los One-Shots de Jason** _

En _La Reina_ se narra el primer encuentro que hubo entre ella y Kog'Maw, cuando él viajó hasta el Instituto de Guerra, cruzando el Bosque Retorcido en el proceso y encontrándose con la Reina Araña. Inicialmente le tuvo cierto asco, pero su actitud logró le fue amansando poco a poco e impidió que acabase con su vida.

_**Los One-Shots de Jason - Las Crónicas de Veigar** _

Tras conocerse, ambos empezaron a pasar algo de tiempo juntos y acabaron haciéndose amigos muy cercanos. Se convirtieron en un dúo para las peleas en la Grieta del Invocador, una vez se unió Kog'Maw, y finalmente la ternura e inocencia del ser del Vacío hicieron que la Noxiana se encariñase más todavía con él.

Llegados a un punto no le importaba que le viesen cogiéndolo de la mano y empezó a usar el apodo de Koggy de forma cariñosa.

_**Las Crónicas de Veigar** _

Elise aparece por primera vez en la _Parte 167: Juegos asquerosos_ donde forma equipo con Kog'Maw en la Grieta del Invocador. Ella llega a la línea inferior a ayudarle cuando otros campeones acuden en un gankeo. El asunto se soluciona rápidamente y regresa a sus deberes de jungla algo descontenta con el resultado.

Ambos vuelven en la _Parte 201: Pegados en Botlane_ y _Parte 202: Las Crónicas de Lulu_ , donde Elise se burla de la situación en la que se encuentran Veigar, Lulu y Singed. Aquí descubre el libro erótico que escribió la yordle, lo cual le resultó minimamente curioso. Reaparece en la _Parte 285: Nueve colas,_ donde es ubicada en el equipo de Ahri. Ella tiene una breve conversación con la vastaya, quien parecía muy chocada con el fallo de sus poderes.

_**Vi de Viktor** _

Su primera aparición es en la _Parte 181: La Marca de Elise_ , donde interrumpe y sabotea de forma continua la participación de Vi en la guerrilla. Está presente cuando ella invade la línea inferior y es capaz de repelerla usando su agilidad y habilidades en varias ocasiones.

Reaparece en _Parte 237: La Reina Araña_ cuando Viktor le envía un mensaje de ayuda que solo ella puede captar. Al llegar se topa con el laboratorio del científico lleno de arañas, incluidas algunas especies que no conoce pero que son altamente venenosas. Vuelve a aparecer junto con Kog'Maw en la _Parte 292: Equipo de Aram_ , donde pelean con Rammus antes de que se cancele repentinamente la partida.

Durante la _Saga de Harrowing_ es uno de los varios campeones reunidos por Taliyah para formar los Nuevos Emisarios y poder proteger el laboratorio de la Niebla Negra. Ella fue escogida por Thresh y su papel fue pelear contra Kalista. Inicialmente no tenía mucho interés en participar, aunque el hecho de que Kog'Maw estuviese presente le hizo considerarlo. Más adelante hizo frente a Mordekaiser junto al resto del equipo, consiguiendo ganar tiempo.

_**La Cripta de Thresh** _

Elise aparece ocasionalmente a lo largo de la serie, en la _Parte 100: El Juicio de Thresh_ es parte de los Jinetes de las Sombras reunidos para juzgar al carcelero por su reciente posesión y descontrol. Ella habló en favor de Thresh, ya que consideraba que debía seguir con sus obligaciones igual que el resto.

Ella aparece al inicio del _Arco del viaje a Noxus_ visitando a Cassiopeia, aunque acaba teniendo una breve conversación con Pantheon. A menudo Elise conversaba con la lamia sobre sus distintos amoríos y fue la primera en enterarse del beso que le dio el Rakkor. Esto le llevó a relacionarse también con Evelynn aunque no le cayese demasiado bien.

Cuando Thresh empezó a tener problemas para resistir la luz ella fue uno de los campeones de las Islas de las Sombras que se reunieron para ver si intervenían o no. En la _Parte 306: Romances diversos_ es una de las campeonas reunidas por Evelynn para que socialicen un poco, aunque esto no acaba demasiado bien. Ella junto con Leblanc y Thresh participan en un ritual en la _Parte 314: Tratos pendientes_ , donde el Rey Arruinado otorga a Swain juventud y poder como premio por haberles ayudado en el pasado.

Junto al resto de su equipo hace una breve aparición al final del _Arco de la Linterna_ , cuando la Linterna les es asignado como invocador. En la _Parte 333: Hora de cocinar_ es testigo de las horribles habilidades de Cassiopeia para la cocina, teniendo después un pequeño encontronazo con Katarina, la Hoja Siniestra. Más adelante en la _Parte 360: Nervios de serpiente_ , Cassiopeia recurre a ella nuevamente cuando tiene dudas acerca de la petición de Pantheon de convertirse en su esposa, opinando que no debe de ser tan malo como imagina.

**_Los Emisarios de Taliyah_ **

En esta serie Elise es una de las protagonistas principales, siendo que el primer arco de la serie de centra en ella. Originalmente aceptó por petición de Thresh, sin embargo el comportamiento poco serio de sus compañeros y el propio hecho de que no los considera a su altura empieza a causarle cierto descontento. Llegados a un punto se avergüenza de ellos y se plantea dejar el equipo. Sus intenciones se ven mermadas principalmente porque con ellos puede estar cerca de Kog'Maw, con quien acaba entrando en una relación de forma inesperada.

Finalmente deja el equipo en la _Parte 46: Abandono_ , durante la _Saga de la Reina Araña._ Sin embargo esto no le impide ayudar a sus compañeros cuando la Reina Araña les infectó y controló mentalmente. En última instancia Elise logra derrotar a su enemiga ofreciendola como sacrificio a Vilemaw y acaba regresando al equipo bajo ciertas condiciones. A raíz de aquí suele vigilar que su equipo cumpla su palabra y entrenen regularmente.

Durante la serie mantiene cierta malicia hacia Luxanna Crownguard, la cual no cesa aunque esta se una al equipo. Finalmente empieza a tolerarla después de que ella arriesga su vida para protegerla a ella y Kog'Maw, admitiendo tiempo después que sí puede considerarla una amiga. También tuvo un disgusto inicial con Kai'Sa, principalmente debido a cómo se refería a Kog'Maw de forma despectiva. 

Elise participó en la pelea del Abismo de los Lamentos contra Kayn e individualmente con él en la P _arte 129: La mirada del mal_ y en la _Parte 193: ¿Dónde están?_. También fue parte del equipo que le confrontó cuando se unió a la Oscuridad y en la pelea de los Seis Siniestros, siendo responsable de eliminar a Rek'Sai con la ayuda de Poppy. Una trama recurrente son sus múltiples intentos de derrotar o asesinar a Shen, los cuales son repetidamente frustrados por su propio equipo o por otros campeones. 

**_Otras versiones_ **

En _La Cripta de Thresh_ los protagonistas se enfrentan a la Araña Sangrienta cuando llegan a Noxus, siendo un demonio con poderes arácnidos que pretendía someter a Noxus y acabar con la vida de Thresh, controlando primero a Katarina DeCoteau. Ella fue destruida junto a todas sus arañas cuando hizo enojar a Karthus, quien las erradicó a todas cuando estaban a punto de ganar. En vida ella era hermana del Rey Sangriento y por consecuente tía de Thresh.

En los _Emisarios de Taliyah_ aparece un androide llegado del espacio con la capacidad de controlar a las arañas. Tras saber de la existencia de Elise toma una apariencia similar a ella y se hace llamar la Reina Araña, pretendiendo controlar a todo el mundo usando sus arañas galácticas. Ella sin embargo es derrotada por Elise y siendo sacrificada al Dios Vilemaw.

En el futuro Elise aparentemente tiene una hija muy similar a ella en aspecto, salvo que su piel es más pálida y azulada, además de castaña. Ella se llama Heather y su personalidad parece ser bastante distinta a la de Elise, siendo más dulce, comprensiva y calmada. 

**Personalidad y Características**

En las series ha sido representado de forma similar a su contraparte en videojuegos, aunque al mismo tiempo con cambios notables. Elise mantiene una doble vida como campeona y como parte de la nobleza Noxiana, esto en parte gracias a su habilidad para alterar su aspecto. En Noxus nadie sabe que Elise es la campeona conocida como la Reina Araña y en el Instituto nadie sabe que es de la nobleza Noxiana.

Elise se ha mostrado ocasionalmente como alguien sociable con quienes tiene interés en hablar, ya sea Cassiopeia, Kog'Maw, Taliyah o Thresh. Con la lamia mantiene una amistad que se remonta a sus días en la Rosa Negra, probablemente por empatía con su situación, aunque esto no evade el hecho de que suelen estar en desacuerdo. En cierto sentido no cree que ella haya madurado del todo y que aún se comporta como una adolescente.

Tras los años Elise ha tomado su posición como Reina de las Arañas como un privilegio, refiriéndose a ella como reina en muchas ocasiones. Esto, sumado a su belleza, habilidades y que es un Jinete de las Sombras, han hecho que tenga un orgullo muy fuerte, hablando por lo general con soberbia a quienes considera inferiores. También ha mostrado ser bastante vengativa y rencorosa, guardando un odio por Shen que viene de hace muchos años.

Siendo miembro de los Nuevos Emisarios, ella ha mantenido un constante desagrado por su equipo de una manera u otra. Inicialmente no los consideraba dignos de estar con ella, viéndoles como inferiores, vagos y bastante incompetentes. Más adelante fue por la inclusión de campeones como Luxanna Crownguard o Kai'Sa, quienes directamente le desagradaban mucho. Elise no teme en decir a sus compañeros sus defectos o faltarles el respeto si lo ve adecuado, aunque con el tiempo ha logrado tolerarles en menor medida.

Elise también ha demostrado rasgos de su edad, como procurar no participar en eventos de carácter adolescente, tener aficiones propias de su estatus o directamente relacionarse con gente de su generación. En algunos momentos ha demostrado tener cierto instinto maternal o fraternal con Taliyah, preocupándose cuando su estado de ánimo estaba bajo. Cabe a destacar que sin su insistencia en los entrenamientos, la maga no podría haber llegado a mejorar.

De entre todo su equipo a Lux en concreto le tuvo bastante repulsión, principalmente por su actitud y personalidad constantemente alegres y bondadosas. Sin embargo a raíz de que ella le protegiese arriesgando su vida empezó a tratarla gradualmente mejor. Cuando Lux empezó a ser poseída por la Oscuridad, ella demostró una genuina preocupación por ella y aún siendo derribada en el Abismo de los Lamentos se levantó para plantarle cara. Tras esto ella afirmó ser amiga, demostrando que su opinión sobre ella ha mejorado.

Un rasgo muy propio de Elise es el cariño que manifiesta por Kog'Maw, siendo el único momento en el que suele bajar sus defensas. Inicialmente le cogió cariño por su inocencia, letalidad latente y por su visión del mundo. Sin embargo esto acabó evolucionando en un amor puro y platónico hacia él, siendo que no le importa su físico sino por quién es realmente. Elise también ha mostrado ser asexual, ya no le importa no tener relaciones sexuales con Kog'Maw o en general, únicamente le vale con tenerle a su lado. A pesar de esto sí le ha llegado a preocupar la imposibilidad de poder darle descendencia o el hecho de que ella llegue a vivir más que él.

A pesar de sus rasgos positivos, Elise también tiene un lado bastante oscuro y macabro. Siendo humana no guardó ni el más mínimo amor por su marido, al cual asesinó para mantener su poder. Tampoco tiene reparo en sacrificar personas a Vilemaw usando sus encantos, ya sea en mujeres o en hombres, siendo por lo general estos últimos. En algún punto parece ser que también sacrificó algún niño según cuenta Maokai, aunque no hay demasiados detalles al respecto. A pesar de su amor hacia Elise, ella es una persona muy superficial, juzgando la apariencia física de las personas sin temor a ser grosera.

En ocasiones entra en conflicto sus deberes Noxianos con su posición como Jinete de las Sombras, campeona, miembro de los Emisarios y servidora de Vilemaw. Aunque ha logrado encontrar un frágil equilibrio de acorde a sus prioridades.

**Apariciones**

  * Las Crónicas de Veigar: Partes 167-168, 201-202, 285 (cameo)-286
  * Vi de Viktor: Partes 181-182, 236 (cameo)-237, 291-292, 346-351
  * La Cripta de Thresh: Parte 100, 119, 188,229-230, 264, 266, 306, 314, 325, 333-335, 360-361
  * Los Emisarios de Taliyah: Partes 2-6, 12-13, 15(cameo)-16, 19-20, 24-25, 27-29, 32, 36, 42, 45-46, 49-51, 58-60, 62,64, 73-74, 78 (cameo)-79, 82, 84-85, 88, 90, 96-101, 104-105, 110, 113-114, 120-124, 129-131, 142-143, 156-157, 159, 161-162, 174, 178, 181-182, 185-186, 188-193, 195-198, 200 (cameo)-201, 209, 220, 223-224 (cameo), 231-232, 237, 240, 245-247, 249-251, 256-257, 275,279, 281, 292-294, 298 (cameo)-302, 312-313, 315, 323, 332, 335, 338-340, 345 (cameo)-349, 351, 364-365
  * Los One-Shots de Jason: _La Reina_



**Curiosidades**

  * Es el miembro de los Nuevos Emisarios que más veces ha peleado contra Kayn. Cuatro junto a su equipo y otras dos ocasiones por separado.
  * Elise fue seleccionada para los Nuevos Emisarios con la idea que hubiese un campeón con mentalidad más adulta que tuviese que lidiar con los problemas que otros ocasionaban.
  * A pesar de que en el juego las habilidades de Elise escalan por Daño Mágico y la mayoría de sus ataques en forma humana son a distancia, en la serie es representada como una campeona que se especializa en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo.
  * Originalmente no iba a entablar relación con Kog'Maw y solo sentiría un apego afectuoso. Esto se cambió para mostrar como dos personajes muy distintos físicamente podían albergar un amor puro y platónico el uno por el otro.
  * Ninguno de sus compañeros de equipo conocen de su linaje Noxiano o de que realmente es viuda, ya que ella prefiere que eso permanezca en secreto. Los únicos campeones que saben de esto son Cassiopeia y Leblanc.
  * Elise es uno de los 23 campeones que aparecen en cada una de las cinco series.




	9. Evelynn, el Abrazo Agónico

Se desconoce en qué época se originó Evelynn o cuando nació, sin embargo empezó siendo un demonio posterior a los diez Reyes originales. Fue a raíz de las Guerras Rúnicas que llegó a Runeterra, atraída por el sufrimiento, la perdida y la angustia. Cosa que le llenaba enteramente de emoción, ya que era un placer aparentemente inagotable, llegando al éxtasis cuando mataba a alguien o presenciaba su muerte.

Finalmente las guerras terminaron y al ver que no podía obtener esos placeres de forma gratuita decidió pasar a la acción convirtiéndose en una súcubo, un demonio que se alimentaba de las emociones y placeres más básicos. Al principio se le hizo difícil cazar a sus presas por la forma que tomaba, la de un monstruo, por lo que fue desarrollando una figura capaz de atraerles en lugar de ahuyentarlos. 

Sabía que necesitaba una forma que fuese vistosa para los humanos, una que no solo los atrajese hacia sus garras, sino que les ofreciese el éxtasis surgido de sus propios deseos, de forma que su dolor fuera mucho más placentero.

En cuestión de años, la súcubo había perfeccionado su físico, y torturó a docenas de víctimas enamoradas hasta la muerte. Aunque se deleitase en el exquisito sufrimiento de cada una de sus víctimas, siempre quería más. Todos los deseos humanos son demasiado pequeños y siempre terminan demasiado pronto. Su dolor era demasiado efímero como para darle algo más que bocados de placer y apenas suficiente para saciarla hasta su siguiente festín.

En los oscuros adentros de Runaterra, Evelynn busca a su siguiente víctima. Acecha a sus presas con una voluptuosa fachada de mujer humana, pero cuando alguien sucumbe ante sus encantos, Evelynn libera su auténtica malicia. Después somete a su víctima a un tormento atroz, deleitándose con su dolor. Para el súcubo, estos ligues son aventuras amorosas inocentes. Para el resto de Runaterra, son historias macabras de lujuria retorcida y recordatorios del precio del deseo lascivo.

**Antes de las series...**

En las series se mantiene parte de su trasfondo, aunque mezclado con elementos de su antiguo lore, omitiendo que fuese una cambiadora de formas inicialmente. Durante sus siglos de existencia no encontró a personas que podían resistirse a sus encantos, pero nadie como Thresh, al cual conoció cuando aún era un humano, lejos de las Islas Bendecidas.

Ella sintió una ligera fascinación y curiosidad con él, ya que se oponía a todos sus encantos y al final acabó enamorándose de él. Con la llegada de la Ruina a las Islas de las Sombras y el surgimiento del Rey Arruinado, Thresh se convirtió en un espectro y ella continuó persiguiéndolo hasta volverse su amante y finalmente su esposa. Con esto también pasó a ser una Jinete de las Sombras y una campeona del Instituto de Guerra.

En varios momentos de su vida ha tenido encuentros con Tahm Kench, otro demonio capital. Además de diversos enfrentamientos con Ahri, Lucian, Vayne y Jax. En un momento dado Thresh le habló acerca de los integrantes de los Emisarios del Mal.

_**Las Crónicas de Veigar** _

Evelynn aparece por primera en la _Parte 22: Amiga especial_ , donde se cruza con Lulu mientras merodeaba por los bosques. Ella intenta ahondar en los sentimientos de la yordle por Veigar debido a su gran interés, pero luego le da un consejo y se marcha para reunirse con Thresh.

Regresa en la _Parte 97: Misterios del corazón_ , siendo que nuevamente se topa con Lulu. En esta ocasión ella tenía problemas con el brujo, así que se sentó a escucharla y la apoyó para que abriese un poco los ojos. Aparece brevemente en _Parte 243: Desde el infierno_ , cuando Thresh acude a las Islas de las Sombras para visitar al Rey Arruinado y coquetea un poco con él.

Durante su estancia en el Instituto de Guerra tuvo un encontronazo con Ahri, con quien participó en una discusión por sus respectivos roles.

_**Vi de Viktor** _

La diablesa hace una aparición algo breve durante la _Saga del Miedo_ , cuando Viktor y compañía viajan a las Islas de las Sombras. Ella se queda junto con Vi y Taliyah, a quien bombardea con temas y preguntas relacionadas con su etapa de adolescencia.

_**La Cripta de Thresh** _

Evelynn es la co-protagonista de la serie, siendo el apoyo de Thresh en sus peores momentos y una de sus aliadas más poderosas. Durante la _Saga del Inicio_ se ve un poco la rutina que tiene, localizando presas a las que arrebatarle la agonía y el dolor que sufren. Ella forma parte de los viajes que hace Thresh, siendo en le primero al Monte Targon donde conoce a Cassiopeia, una lamia que le atrajo por su personalidad y aspecto.

Durante bastante tiempo Evelynn hace de celestina para ella y Pantheon, creyendo que ambos hacen una buena pareja y deben estar juntos. Su relación con estos dos suele ser de amor y odio, con Cassiopeia detestándola en cierta medida y Pantheon intentando no caer en sus típicas conversaciones. Ella también ayuda a Thresh a intentar calmar sus instintos cuando las voces del Rey Sangriento son demasiado para él, dándole su apoyo en todo momento. Cuando el Rey Sangriento (padre de Thresh) finalmente toma control de su cuerpo, es Evelynn quien se encarga de asesinarlo tras una dura pelea.

Al estar con Thresh, ella también se ha envuelto en disputas con varios Sangrientos. El llamado Aguijón Sangriento la poseyó temporalmente durante su estancia en Jonia y cuando visitaron Noxus combatió contra las arañas de la Araña Sangrienta. También llegó a conocer a la Reina Sangrienta, madre de Thresh, con quien se llevó bastante bien nada más conocerla.

Mientras viajaban a Noxus, ella fue convocada por el Rey Arruinado, quien tras ver su esfuerzo y dedicación en apoyar a Thresh, decidió otorgarle algo más de poder. En respuesta Evelynn cambió a una forma más demoníaca y reveladora, obteniendo la capacidad de poder hacerse una con las sombras y viajar a través de estas. 

Cuando la Linterna fue en busca de Thresh, fue Evelynn quien le enfrentó en su lugar, derrotándolo tras un breve combate. En parte también fue el motivo por el que el invocador decidió anular la Muerte Anunciada. Algunos de sus momentos más recurrentes tienen que ver con las parejas con las que se cruza o con campeonas que aún están solteras. También tiende a recordar momentos que ha vivido con el carcelero, mayormente cuando se conocieron o su propia boda.

**_Los One-Shot de Jason_ **

En _San Valentín_ tanto ella como Thresh hacen una breve aparición, discutiendo sus planes para pasar el día de los enamorados juntos. Aunque el carcelero se siente bastante negativo respecto a celebrarlo al final acaban pasando el día juntos.

**_Los Emisarios de Taliyah_ **

Evelynn es mencionada en algunas ocasiones por Elise, pero su primera aparición no es hasta la _Parte 156: Descendencia_ , donde se mete un poco en la vida de los Nuevos Emisarios. Esto es hasta que Kog'Maw llega con Elise, quien le advierte que solo ella puede inmiscuirse en la vida de su equipo.

Vuelve a aparecer junto a Elise en la _Parte 256: Posibilidades_ , donde se entromete en una conversación que la Reina Araña estaba teniendo con Cassiopeia. Ella lanza algún que otro chiste sobre la vida sexual de Elise, lo cual le hace enfadar hasta el punto de gritarle que se calle. La diablesa entiende que se ha pasado y se retira tras disculparse.

En la _Parte 325: Bardo contra el mal_ ella y Thresh salen de cacería en Bilgewater cuando Bardo aparece para impedir la muerte de una de sus víctimas. A pesar de reconocer que esto puede ser por el equilibrio cósmico ambos combaten contra él, pero no pueden evitar que huya. Al final de la noche tienen un encuentro con Vayne, quien les desafía.

El resultado de la pelea no se muestra o comenta, pero los tres personajes reaparecen sin daños graves, por lo que pudo resultar en empate.

**Otras versiones**

En _La Cripta de Thresh_ ella es poseída por el Aguijón Sangriento, quien inicialmente toma un aspecto similar al suyo pero más humanoide. Esta versión suya duró muy poco tiempo, pues tras poseer a Akali volvió a cambiar de apariencia.

**Personalidad y Características**

En las series ha sido representado con algunas de las cualidades que presenta en los videojuegos, entre ellas el hecho de que suele hablar siempre con un tono seductor o amenazante. Sin embargo hay otras características en las que difiere bastante. Entre ellos está cómo se alimenta de sus víctimas. Si bien ella puede alimentarse través de la energía vital o de la agonía, por lo general recurre a esto último debido a su relación con Thresh.

Evelynn es una persona por lo general muy calmada, a la cual le encanta meterse en la vida amorosa de las personas y conocer todos sus secretos, siempre y cuando les considere lo suficientemente interesantes. También tiene cierta afinidad por saber cómo les va a algunos campeones en concreto, como lo son Karma y Cassiopeia. A pesar de esto ella no puede hacerlo con niños como Annie, ya que su inocencia y falta de conocimiento le provocan una severa incomodidad. 

Aún así ha demostrado que su interés en el amor puede ser más que sexual, ya que las veces que se involucra en las relaciones de un campeón suele intentar dar apoyo o consejos. Ella se considera así misma una romántica empedernida y a menudo lo destaca como uno de sus aspectos más positivos aunque la gente no lo vea así.

Evelynn es extremadamente pervertida y la mayoría de las veces que entabla conversación con alguien acaba recurriendo a temas sexuales. Su curiosidad sexual a menudo se manifiesta cuando conoce a algún campeón de anatomía interesante o alguna pareja que le llame la atención. Su lujuria es bastante alta, ya que por siglos se ha alimentado del placer, sin embargo ha mostrado una increíble capacidad de autocontrol, ya que desde que se casó con Thresh no ha vuelto a tener relaciones con otros hombres. En su lugar recurre a tenerlas con el carcelero o darse placer a sí misma.

Ella tiene una relación con Thresh que a primera vista puede ser muy poco romántica. Suele sacar de quicio al carcelero con su constante apetito sexual y por buscarle problemas, siendo que este tiende a gritarle o provocar discusiones. A pesar de esto sin embargo comparten un vínculo muy fuerte, siendo que a pesar de su transformación en nigromante Thresh no dejó de sentir algo por ella. Su amor aunque no lo parezca es totalmente correspondido, pero es algo que el ente prefiere mantener para su intimidad al contrario que ella.

Aunque Evelynn tenga algunas intenciones buenas, no deja de ser un demonio y como tal tiene un fuerte lado sádico. Le encanta desmembrar y destripar a sus víctimas, sobretodo si son hombres ya que su agonía es mayor. Ella compara sus cacerías nocturnas con Thresh como su momento favorito, ya que es cuando puede escuchar los gritos de dolor.

Evelynn puede parecer una persona algo frágil por su forma de ser, pero realmente es un demonio bastante poderoso que pondría en jaque a cualquier ser humano si usase todo el potencial que tiene apaciguado. Antes de que el Rey Arruinado le otorgase su nueva forma ella era bastante ágil, fuerte y con la capacidad de crear pinchos. Tras obtener sus nuevos poderes ha demostrado ser muy competente con sus látigos y la habilidad de volverse una sombra, pudiendo ganar a un combatiente experimentado como lo era la Linterna.

Un chiste recurrente es el hecho de que tiende a simpatizar con algunas personas a las que Thresh les tiene tirria, como con Pantheon, Cassiopeia, la Linterna o directamente con la madre de Thresh. Con la Reina Sangrienta en concreto congenió bastante bien y se alegró cuando se enteró de que había regresado como un nigromante al servicio del Rey Arruinado.

**Apariciones**

  * **_Las Crónicas de Veigar:_ **Parte 22, 97, 244, 285
  * **_Vi de Viktor:_ **Partes 315-316
  * **_La Cripta de Thresh:_ **Partes 3-10, 12-14, 18, 20-31, 33, 35, 38-45, 47-53, 55-63, 66, 69, 75-76, 86, 90, 92-98, 100 (cameo)-101, 108, 111-115, 117, 120-121, 123, 127-132, 134-135, 141-143, 147-148, 150-151, 153-155, 157, 160-161, 179-181, 183,192-193, 199-200, 202-204, 206, 212, 214-217, 219-220, 222-223, 246-252, 263-264, 267, 270-271, 277, 285, 291-294, 296, 299 (cameo)-301, 317-323, 336, 338-340, 342, 347-348, 350-351, 353-354, 358, 361, 363-364
  * **_Los Emisarios de Taliyah:_ **Parte 156, 256, 324-325
  * **_Los One-Shots de Jason:_** _San Valentin_



**Curiosidades**

  * Evelynn tiene más de mil años, por lo que es difícil deducir su edad real.
  * Su rework salió durante la emisión de _La Cripta de Thresh,_ por lo que en este canon es el Rey Arruinado quien le otorga dicha apariencia y poderes.
  * Aunque Evelynn ha ganado la capacidad de alterar su aspecto no se le ha mostrado hacerlo en las series. Y aún si lo hiciera, ella puede cambiar de forma pero no el color de su piel.
  * A través de su matrimonio con Thresh ella es parte de la Familia de Sangre. Además, al igual que su marido, ella también fue poseída brevemente por uno de ellos, desarrollando un aspecto Sangriento de acorde al resto.
  * Thresh pensó en ella para los Nuevos Emisarios, pero parece ser que no le prestó demasiada atención. Así que recurrió a otros. 
  * Un chiste recurrente es el hecho de que Evelynn parece disfrutar de casi cualquier fetiche. 
  * En un momento dado Thresh mencionó que la primera vez que mantuvo relaciones con Evelynn fue producto de una violación por parte de ella. Se desconoce si esto es cierto o fue una exageración por parte de Thresh, aunque es muy probable que fuese así por el fuerte impulso sexual de Evelynn.
  * Aunque intentó usar el sobrenombre de Abrazo Agónico al obtener su nuevo cuerpo, la mayoría le sigue conociendo como la Hacedora de Viudas.
  * Evelynn es una de los 23 campeones que aparecen en cada una de las cinco series.




	10. Fiddlesticks, el Terror Ancestral

Fiddlesticks es una entidad primordial nacida antes de las civilizaciones humanas. Es un ser creado a raíz del miedo y otras sensaciones negativas que surgieron junto a la humanidad. Originalmente en un plano demoníaco, es considerado uno de los diez reyes demonios, seres que existen desde el inicio de Runeterra. Como tal existen muchas leyendas acerca de los orígenes de aquel al que también se le conoce como el Mensajero del Miedo.

Algunos dicen que entró a nuestro mundo a través de un mago llamado Istvaan, quien usó conjuros prohibidos. Otras leyendas afirman que realmente accedió a esta dimensión poseyendo el cuerpo de un hombre al que asesinaron injustamente y colgaron como un espantapájaros. En cada estado se tiene una leyenda distinta, pero todas ellas relacionadas con esa criatura a la que los niños llaman Fiddlesticks.

Tras mucho tiempo siendo una simple leyenda, ahora esa leyenda ha despertado. O más bien regresando. Fiddlesticks es una fuerza malvada que a pesar de haberse reducido a ser el cuento de fábulas infantiles, es temido por los animales, la naturaleza y los pocos conocedores del mundo demoníaco. Capaz de instigar miedo a quienes lo encuentran, Fiddlesticks ha demostrado que a pesar de los tontos cuentos él es real. Y eso es muy peligroso.

**Antes de las series...**

En las series se mantiene su trasfondo, siendo un ente de origen casi desconocido que apareció en Runeterra, aunque aquí se sugiere que fue la ruina de las Islas de la Sombras lo que le atrajo a regresar tras años de inactividad. Sus primeros años en Runeterra fueron independientes, pero más tarde hizo una alianza con el Rey Arruinado, convirtiéndose en uno de los Jinetes de las Sombras. Durante esta época simpatizó con Shaco, el Bufón Siniestro.

En un momento dado se unió al Instituto de Guerra, probablemente por el mismo motivo que el resto de los Jinetes de las Sombras. Debido a la discreción del Instituto, pocas personas conocen realmente cómo es Fiddlesticks más allá de las leyendas. También conoció a Karthus cuando la Voz de la Muerte llegó a las Islas de las Sombras por primera vez.

_**Las Crónicas de Veigar** _

Fiddlesticks aparece por primera vez en _Parte 85: Harrowing_ , cuando Veigar empieza a despreciar el Harrowing mientras acompaña a Lulu. Simpatizando con la fiesta y sus orígenes, Fiddlesticks decide castigar al yordle usando sus poderes para materializar su mayor miedo. En represalia Veigar le prendió fuego antes de salir corriendo, algo que no le mató pero sí le provocó algo de daño.

En la _Parte 114: Camina a medianoche_ descubre que Lulu se está hospedando en el Instituto de Guerra y utiliza sus poderes para atormentarla durante la noche. En la _Parte 263: Completamente solo_ localiza la mansión de Veigar y empieza a atormentándolo con su miedo mientras duerme. A pesar de esto el brujo le ataca inconscientemente y el espantapájaros aprovecha para escapar cuando nota que se está despertando.

Regresa en la _Parte 327: En la tiniebla_ , esta vez yendo directamente por Lulu. Consigue que la chica le tenga miedo a Veigar, pero cuando este lo soluciona todo al amanecer opta por simplemente irse. Durante la _Saga de la Venganza_ él es reclutado por Malzahar para acabar con Veigar, siendo su cometido y el de Shaco ir por Rammus y Lulu. Cuando llegan a su celda es traicionado por el bufón siniestro, que decidió colaborar con Veigar en esta ocasión. Habiendo fracasado también Malzahar y Kalista, el demonio simplemente optó por irse.

**_Las Crónicas de Veigar - Vi de Viktor_ **

En un punto sin concretar Viktor tuvo un encuentro con Fiddlesticks, con el cual acabó peleando. No se sabe si fue en el Instituto de Guerra o en otro lugar en concreto.

_**Vi de Viktor** _

Durante la _Saga del Miedo_ , Viktor y compañía viajan a las Islas de la Sombras para tratar con Thresh. En el camino de vuelta Fiddlesticks se topa con ellos y desencadena sus peores miedos hasta que Mordekaiser aparece. Él comenta que Viktor es un aliado de Thresh y por consecuente uno de las Islas de las Sombras, por lo que acaba deteniendo su ataque.

_**La Cripta de Thresh** _

Como muchos espectros de las Islas de las Sombras, Fiddlesticks hace algunas apariciones en las series. Su primera aparición es en la _Parte 103: Purificador_ , donde tiene una conversación con Thresh. Es esta comenta que no participó en su juicio porque el Rey Arruinado no lo consideró apto, aunque probablemente fuese por otro motivo.

Más adelante tiene lugar la _Saga de Fiddlesticks_ durante la cual él se alía con Pantheon, Shaco y otros campeones para una pelea en el Abismo de los Lamentos donde derrota a Wukong, Karma y Lulu antes de entrar en coma. Esto es investigado por todos los campeones, en especial por Karthus, descubriéndose más adelante que fue provocado por un espíritu corrupto conocido como la Venganza. Cuando se despertó al final del _Arco de Venganza_ no mostró demasiado interés y simplemente se marchó.

Reaparece en la _Parte 323: La Muerte Anunciada_ , cuando intenta junto a Hecarim frenar a la Muerte Anunciada. Desgraciadamente no puede hacer nada contra el ente, que simplemente evade el ataque de sus cuervos.

**_Los Emisarios de Taliyah_ **

Fiddlesticks hace una breve aparición en la _Parte 41: Pelea de piratas_ , donde está entre los muchos campeones que se unen a la trifulca provocada por Taliyah. Él cobra un rol más importante en la _Parte 131: Daño interno_ , donde se ofrece a colaborar con Kayn para infundir de miedo la mente de Rammus en reproche por sus derrotas previas. 

En la _Parte 155: Realidad_ y la _Parte 169: Un hombre sin miedo_ intenta explotar los miedos que este guarda dentro de su alma, pero se sorprende cuando descubre que este los ha superado y que de hecho le agradece que lo haya ayudado aunque sea de una forma retorcida. Poco después durante el _Arco del Armadurillo_ , Malzahar le pide ayuda para explotar los miedos de Fiora y que se decida a encontrar a Rammus, cosa en lo que tiene éxito.

**_Los One-Shot de Jason_ **

En el one-shot _Detrás del maíz..._ se ve que Fiddlesticks ha vuelto a rondar los campos de Demacia. Él hace un trato con un niño llamado Isaac, dejándole vivir en el pueblo a cambio de que atraiga a algunos viajeros a los campos de maíz, donde él se encuentra.

A través de los pensamientos del niño se explica que Fiddlesticks acabó cansado por el trato recibido tanto por el Rey Arruinado como por otros campeones. En respuesta optó por apartarse de ellos y volver a su naturaleza más salvaje, cambiando su aspecto y cazando a gente. Tras acabar con la vida de otro Demaciano este recompensa al niño dándole los cadáveres de su familia, a los cuales también mató.

**Otras versiones**

En _Las Crónicas de Veigar_ el Maestro del Mal va al cine en compañía de Fiora, Lulu y Rammus. La película que están viendo está protagonizada por Jhin y en ella aparece un Fiddlesticks bandido, siendo una de sus múltiples interpretaciones como leyenda.

En _Vi de Viktor_ aparece un Fiddlesticks proveniente de una dimensión alternativa donde se originó el Jayce Corrupto. Esta versión es un espectro azulado y traslucido que forma parte de los Emisarios del Mal de Viktor. Él se enfrenta a Jayce cuando invade su base, pero a pesar de su condición de no muerto es golpeado por su martillo. Tras el impacto empieza a desaparecer, dejando en duda si fue destruido o si simplemente se desvaneció por el daño recibido.

Una versión suya similar a un pirata apareció en _La Cripta de Thresh_ cuando los protagonistas se encuentran volviendo de Jonia. Él pertenece a la tripulación del Errante y tiene una pelea con Pantheon donde queda destrozado. Es enviado de nuevo a las profundidades del mar junto con el resto de sus compañeros al finalizar la noche.

**Personalidad y Características**

En las series ha sido de dos formas muy distintas en base a sus representaciones de los videojuegos. Fiddlesticks es llamado la encarnación del miedo, tanto por él como por otros entes y seres como el Rey Arruinado. Como tal disfruta de evocar el miedo en las personas y se alimenta de ello. Con el fin de pasar bajar las defensas mentales de la gente es que tomó su forma original, la cual aún seguía dando temor a algunas personas.

Fiddlesticks por lo general tiende a hablar sobre los miedos y a amenazar con ellos a la gente. Cuando encuentra una persona o individuo cuyo temor le interesa suele rondarles en lugar de asesinarles rápidamente. En otros casos puede interesarse hasta el punto de descontrolarse y matarlo en el acto. Por lo general Fiddlesticks se toma su rol como campeón como una forma de encontrar nuevas presas o personas que le llamen la atención.

El espantapájaros tiende a tener una interacción bastante neutral con otros entes, aunque no tolera que se le falte al respeto, manteniendo una seriedad y orgullo muy fuertes. También tiene cierta capacidad de odiar de forma muy selecta, ya que desarrolló un cierto odio por Veigar a raíz de sus encuentros, que originalmente era tan solo un intento de fomentar sus miedos, pero no pareció importarle lo ocurrido con la Venganza o la Linterna. Originalmente su aspecto fue concebido para que la gente se confiara con él, pero a la larga lo que consiguió fue que algunos mortales le perdieran el respeto.

A pesar de esto, y de ser un rey demonio, frecuentemente colabora con varios mortales como Pantheon, Malzahar o Kayn, así como con espectros como Thresh o Karthus para lograr sus objetivos. Tras sus alianzas suele mantener una relación cordial con ellos, principalmente debido a que ellos sí reconocen la amenaza que él puede llegar a suponer y lo tratan con cierto respeto. Incluso ha dejado escapar víctimas solo porque estaban relacionados con ellos. Por Rammus también llegó a desarrollar cierto respeto al ser inmune al miedo.

Si bien Runaterra es consciente de que Fiddlesticks es un campeón, casi nadie sabe cómo es realmente y son las historias que cuentan sobre él su única información. En el peor de los casos Fiddlesticks puede resultar muy impredecible y matar inconscientemente. También parece tener cierta afinidad por el Harrowing, seguramente por todo el caos que provoca esa noche, y como tal se disgusta cuando alguien no respeta la celebración.

Fiddlesticks originalmente hizo una alianza con el Rey Arruinado a través del cual él ayudaría a sus entes y estos producirían más miedo. Sin embargo con los años esta colaboración se ha ido deteriorando gradualmente. El Rey vio en Fiddlesticks un ente mucho menos imponente del que pensaba y el espantapájaros encontró esa manera de infravalorarle muy molesta. Esto sumado a cómo le veía la gente fue lo que provocó que cambiase sus forma y adoptase un aspecto más similar a cuando llegó a Runeterra. 

**Apariciones**

  * **Las Crónicas de Veigar:** Partes 84 (cameo)-85, 114-115, 239 (cameo), 263-264, 327-328 (cameo), 360 (cameo)-362
  * **Vi de Viktor:** Partes 316-317
  * **La Cripta de Thresh:** Parte 103, 163-166 (cameo), 168 (cameo), 323-324
  * **Los Emisarios de Taliyah:** Parte 41, 131, 155, 158, 169-170, 194
  * **Los One-Shots de Jason:** _Detrás del maíz..._



**Curiosidades**

  * Fiddlesticks nació junto a los primeros seres vivos de Runeterra, siendo uno de los diez reyes demonios que una vez existieron. Como tal es contemporáneo a Kindred, haciéndolo el demonio vivo más antiguo actualmente.
  * Algunas de sus apariciones suelen ir acompañadas de referencias a historias, libros o películas relacionadas con el terror, espantapájaros o el maíz.
  * Junto con Malzahar es de los campeones que más encuentros enemistosos han tenido con Veigar dentro de _Las Crónicas de Veigar_. Aunque en series posteriores su rol ha ido cambiando y alejándose del de villano, todavía se hace referencia a esa enemistad.
  * En las series varias de sus skins representan las muchas historias que cuentan sobre él y que cambian dependiendo de la ciudad estado.
  * La historia de origen que cuentan de él en su One-Shot no es canónica dentro de las series, es solo otra de las muchas leyendas urbanas que cuentan sobre sus apariciones.
  * Tiene un conocimiento absoluto sobre el miedo de las personas, da igual cuanto intenten ocultarlo o mentir al respecto. En algunos de los casos parece poder obtener una información exageradamente precisa con solo averiguar la fobia.
  * Fiddlesticks es uno de los 23 campeones que aparecen en cada una de las cinco series.




	11. Hecarim, la Sombra de la Guerra

Nacido hace muchos años, Hecarim fue el lugarteniente de la Orden del Hierro, una hermandad que juró defender las tierras de un gran Rey. Como caballero logró grandes victorias a lomos de su corcel, pero jamás fue considerado como capitán, pues su superior vio en él una obsesión por la gloria que opacaba su honor. Enfurecido, dejó que en una batalla campal su capitán muriese, traicionándolo y haciéndose con su añorado puesto. 

A su regreso se encontró con Kalista, principal general del Rey, que partió a tierras lejanas en busca de una cura para la reina, quien padecía de una grave enfermedad. Si bien prometió defender el reino, tuvo que arremeter contra otros pueblos por orden del Rey, quien poco a poco caía en la demencia. Con más ansias de guerra y gloria, Hecarim llenó la mente de su soberano de mentiras con tal de entrar en combate. Cuando Kalista regresó, habiendo encontrado la cura, ya era demasiado tarde y el Rey vio esto como una traición.

Hecarim, intrigado por las noticias, decidió visitarla en su celda. Ella le habló de la niebla que protegía las Islas Bendecidas y de sus riquezas, incluidas las Aguas de la vida. Pensando que Kalista podría llevarlos hasta allí, logró convencerla de guiar la flota del rey hasta aquella misteriosa isla. Fueron con el cuerpo de la reina, pero para su sorpresa los habitantes se negaban a ayudar. Enfurecido, el rey ordenó a Kalista matarlos, pero ella se negó y Hecarim tomó una decisión que lo condenaría para toda la eternidad. 

Atravesó a Kalista por la espalda con su lanza y ordenó a sus caballeros que saqueasen la ciudad en busca de sus tesoros. Cuando los hombres accedieron a darle al Rey las Aguas de la Vida, la Niebla Negra se desató y llegó a ellos. Así fue cómo la Ruina de las Islas Bendecidas lo cogió completamente desprevenido y con ella la Niebla Negra.

Hecarim trató de reunir a sus hombres y regresar a los barcos, pero la neblina los consumía uno a uno mientras intentaban huir. Desafiando al destino, resistió con fiereza hasta que la Niebla le fusionó con su corcel, creando un monstruo cínico lleno de rabia y resentimiento. Vigila las Islas de las Sombras, esperando a que la niebla llegue a otras tierras que invadir con su Orden.

**Antes de las series...**

En las series se mantiene su trasfondo, siendo que sigue sirviendo al Rey Arruinado como uno de sus principales Jinetes de las Sombras. Y es considerado el primero de estos junto con Kalista, quien nunca perdonaría a ambos. También siguió al mando de la espectral Orden de Hierro, con quienes llegó a invadir Bilgewater durante un Harrowing. 

Durante el ataque tuvo un enfrentamiento con Miss Fortune e Illaoi. Si bien pudo hacer frente fácilmente a la pirata, no tuvo tanta suerte con la sacerdotisa, quien logró expulsarlo canalizando el poder de su diosa.

Al igual que otros Jinetes de las Sombras, Hecarim se alistó en el Instituto de Guerra en busca de obtener nuevamente la gloria y reputación que tenía estando vivo, así como por las ansías de entrar otra vez en batalla.

_**Las Crónicas de Veigar** _

Hecarim apareció por primera vez en la _Parte 106: Rápido y Furioso_ , donde tuvo un altercado con Rammus. Esto se debió principalmente a un codazo accidental y que la tranquila forma de ser del armadurillo le sacó de quicio. Tras una breve persecución finalmente le perdió de vista en los pasillos del Instituto de Guerra.

Otro encontronazo con Rammus derivó en una situación similar. Durante la _Parte 227: Surge la niebla_ , Kalista convocó a la Niebla Negra y a Hecarim para aterrorizar a Veigar, produciéndole pesadillas. Se desconoce si este Hecarim era real o parte de la pesadilla, siendo que Kalista sí demostró haber estado presente.

_**Vi de Viktor** _

Hecarim fue uno de los Jinetes de las Sombras que acudieron en ayuda de Mordekaiser durante la _Saga del Harrowing_. Aquí tuvo la oportunidad de pelear finalmente con Rammus, pero no tuvo el tiempo suficiente para emprender batalla con él. Logró derrotar a Kog'Maw sin mucho esfuerzo antes de irse junto a la Niebla Negra.

_**La Cripta de Thresh** _

El centauro no muerto fue uno de los Jinetes de las Sombras que formaron parte del Juicio de las Sombras de Thresh. Él admitió que Thresh era uno de los suyos y debían comprender su situación, pero no por ello dejarlo sin castigo alguno.

El jinete de la muerte fue uno de los nigromantes que se reunieron para discutir si intervenir o no en los problemas de fotosensibilidad que atravesaba el carcelero. Él indicó que deberían ayudarle al ser de los que más almas capturaba y por lo tanto era necesario.

Durante la _Saga de Kha'Zix VS Rengar_ , salió junto con Thresh a cazar algunas almas cuando se encontraron con varios campeones del Instituto en medio de una confrontación. Pantheon en concreto le pidió ayuda para llevar a los heridos, pero se negó al no ser algo que le importase. A pesar de esto, llegó en ayuda de Thresh cuando la Linterna invocó a la Muerte Anunciada para que acabase con él. Si bien intentó detenerla con sus poderes, no fueron muy efectivos.

Brindó ayuda nuevamente al carcelero durante el _Arco del Oscuro_ , cuando un hechicero invocó a varios espectros durante el Día de los Muertos. Él se alió con un ente conocido como el Jinete Fantasma para hacer frente al Lord, un titán fantasma que fue derrotado por el esfuerzo de ambos. Junto a Yorick se enfrentó más tarde al Carcelero Oscuro, pero fue fácilmente derrotado por el ente. Tras la derrota de este regresó a las Islas de las Sombras.

**_Los Emisarios de Taliyah_ **

Hecarim hizo un breve cameo en la _Parte 42: Lista de enemigos_ cuando Rammus afirma creer que no tiene ningún enemigo, este aparece en compañía de Aatrox.

**Personalidad y Características**

En las series ha sido representado como un personaje bastante airado y que se enfurece por la mínima falta de respeto, mostrando un inmenso orgullo. Hecarim no olvida ni una sola ofensa, ya que tras un roce tonto con el armadurillo intentó matarlo en más de una ocasión e insistió en que Thresh debía ser castigado por dejarse poseer por el Rey Sangriento.

A pesar de que su sentido del odio es fuerte, parece ser que se va rebajando gradualmente. En cada encuentro con Rammus se muestra más racional y en el último simplemente le miró con desprecio en lugar de atacarlo e intentar asesinarlo. Su relación con Kalista es muy tensa, ya que esta no solo le odia por causar su muerte y la Ruina, sino que también le tiene marcado como el único Jinete de las Sombras del que se vengará.

Irónicamente, a pesar de ser el primer traidor de acorde a Kalista, estando muerto ha demostrado un enorme sentido de la lealtad. Reconoció abiertamente los meritos de Thresh y aún en su muerte siguió sirviendo diligentemente al Rey Arruinado. Acudió como refuerzo para Mordekaiser y el carcelero cuando ambos necesitaron ayuda, este último en dos ocasiones, y ha mostrado una fuerte fidelidad a su Orden de Hierro, intentando que no fueran alcanzados por la Niebla Negra hasta su último aliento.

Debido a su posición como responsable de la Ruina de las Islas de las Sombras, tiene una relación tensa con varios nigromantes como Maokai, Yorick o Kalista. Mientras que otros como Mordekaiser, Karthus y especialmente Thresh le ven con buenos ojos.

**Apariciones**

  * **Las Crónicas de Veigar:** Parte 106, 109, 227-228, 
  * **Vi de Viktor:** Partes 347-348
  * **La Cripta de Thresh:** Parte 100, 266, 308-312, 323-324, 343-344, 350
  * **Los Emisarios de Taliyah:** Parte 42 (cameo)



**Curiosidades**

  * Hecarim tiene entre 1050 y 1100 años de antigüedad. 
  * Fue el principal responsable de desatar la Ruina en las Islas Bendecidas, convirtiéndolas en las Islas de las Sombras y por consecuente en el creador indirecto de varios nigromantes. 
  * Es el único nigromante y Jinete de las Sombras al que Kalista se encuentra cazando. Pero siempre que abandone las Islas de las Sombras.
  * Fue considerado como uno de los Seis Siniestros, pero se usó a Rek'Sai en su lugar. Ya que este funcionaba como una mejor contraparte de Bardo.




	12. Kalista, el Espíritu de la Venganza

Kalista fue una vez una orgullosa general y sobrina de un poderoso monarca. Ella poseía un estricto código de honor y servía con una lealtad absoluta. Su rey tenía numerosos enemigos y uno de ellos envió a un asesino para acabar con su vida. Kalista rápidamente acabó con él, pero no pudo salvar a la reina, quien fue envenenada por la hoja de su agresor. Enloquecido, el rey envió a Kalista a que buscase una cura para el veneno.

La general recorrió todo el mundo buscando una cura, hasta que oyó hablar acerca de una isla en la que se encontraba la clave de la vida eterna. Las Islas Bendecidas. Cuando llegó allí los isleños reconocieron la pureza de sus intenciones y le dejaron pasar. Kalista suplicó que curasen a la reina y los guardianes de de Helia (la capital) accedieron. 

Mientras la reina respirase aún podría ser salvada por las Aguas de la Vida, por lo que le entregaron un talismán que le permitiría regresar a las ocultas islas. Pero le advirtieron de no decirle su paradero a nadie. Kalista marchó de regreso a su patria, pero al llegar la reina ya había muerto y era solo un cadáver en descomposición.

Enloquecido, el rey exigió saber qué había descubierto Kalista, pero esta le dijo que la cura que encontró no serviría de nada estando la reina muerta. El rey no quiso escuchar sus palabras y la tachó de traidora, encerrándola en las mazmorras. El caballero Hecarim, líder de la Orden de Hierro, fue el único que la visitó para convencerla de llevar al rey a las Islas Bendecidas, diciendo que viendo la verdad con sus propios ojos podría quizás entenderlo.

Kalista aceptó y llevó al rey y su Orden de Hierro a las Islas, donde le dijeron que la muerte de la reina era algo definitivo. El Rey ordenó a Kalista matar a quien se interpusiese en su camino y ella se negó, siendo traicionada y segundos después asesinada por Hecarim. Todos los caballeros de la Orden de Hierro la atravesaron y dio lugar a una pelea entre los hombres de Kalista y la Orden. Viendo la muerte de todos sus compañeros, Kalista juró vengarse de aquellos que la habían traicionado en vida...

Cuando abrió los ojos nuevamente todo el paisaje era oscuro y macabro, siendo que las Islas habían sucumbido a las sombras y la oscuridad. Intentando aferrarse a su existencia, recordó la traición de Hecarim y en respuesta su alma quedó marcada únicamente por la venganza. Ahora era un espectro, un mito macabro que invocaban aquellos que habían sido traicionados. Muchos espíritus de personas que cayeron bajo la traición comenzaron a unirse a ella, convirtiéndola en el espíritu de la venganza.

**Antes de las series...**

En las series se mantiene su trasfondo, aunque el personaje ha demostrado recordar partes de su vida humana y mostrar una gama más amplia de sentimientos más allá de la venganza. Esto es porque en el cuerpo de Kalista habitan tanto ella como las almas de los traidores. En vida también fue cortejada por un hombre llamado Ledros, al que no correspondió.

Incluso en la muerte Kalista seguiría sirviendo al Rey Arruinado, su tío, al cual se mantuvo leal a pesar de los pecados que cometió y del desprecio que le guardaba. Como Jinete de las Sombras se unió al Instituto de Guerra por orden del Rey, aprovechando para ampliar su lista de traidores a los que cazar. En un momento dado se enfrentó a Veigar, quien logró derrotarla temporalmente. Tras recorrer su alma, lo consideró apropiado para añadirle a su lista.

_**Las Crónicas de Veigar** _

Kalista aparece por primera vez en la _Parte 5: Cuando nos conocimos,_ siendo un flashback de cuando Lulu conoció a Veigar. En esta ocasión colaboraba con Malphite y claramente este fue el inicio de su rencor hacia el yordle, quien no dudó en faltarles el respeto a ambos.

Su primera aparición presencial es en la _Parte 112: Todos están locos_ , donde aprovecha que Veigar se hospeda en el instituto para intentar acabar con él. El inesperado encuentro con Ziggs y Rumble la distraen lo suficiente para que el brujo huya. Reaparece en la _Parte 228: Espíritus de Venganza_ , aprovechando la niebla negra para atormentar a Lulu como venganza contra Veigar. Aunque al final esta acaba sobreviviendo a la experiencia.

En la _Saga de la Venganza_ ella es contactada por Malzahar para crear una alianza contra el maestro del mal. Inicialmente el Rey Arruinado se niega a que participe, pero luego decide dejar esa decisión en sus manos. Junto con Malzahar, Shaco y Fiddlesticks asaltan la mansión de Veigar, pero tras explorar los recuerdos del Profeta del Vacío entiende que él también es un traidor. Sintiéndose engañada se vuelve en su contra y se lo lleva para castigarle.

**_Las Crónicas de Veigar - La Cripta de Thresh_ **

Una vez desapareció de la mansión de Veigar, llevó a Malzahar a su territorio en las Islas de las Sombras, donde eliminó todos sus recuerdos relacionados con los Emisarios del Mal. Sus recuerdos los dispersó por el Vacío, sin tener en cuenta que estos acabarían infectando a las criaturas sin mente que allí habitaban. 

_**Vi de Viktor** _

Kalista aparece en la _Parte 211: Campeón muerto_ , donde le toca en el mismo equipo que Viktor, Thresh y Karthus. Tras la pelea de equipos Anivia se queda inerte en su forma de huevo y accidentalmente desata una especie de invierno. Finalmente es quien Karthus quien logra revertir el efecto, lo cual parecía no importarle al espíritu de venganza.

Ella es uno de los Jinetes de las Sombras que aparece durante la _Saga del Harrowing_ ayudando a Mordekaiser a atacar el laboratorio de Viktor. Esto posiblemente fue por compasión y empatia, ya que el caso de Mordekaiser le recordó a la vivida por el Rey Arruinado. Durante la noche ella se enfrentó a Elise, quien le echó en cara sus acciones.

_**La Cripta de Thresh** _

Al igual que los otros Jinetes de las Sombras, Kalista aparece regularmente a lo largo de la serie. Su primera aparición es en _Parte 22: Buscando sangre_ , donde tiene un breve encuentro con Thresh cuando este acude a la llamada del Rey Arruinado. En _Parte 100: El Juicio de Thresh_ ella está entre nigromantes que deciden si dejar que el carcelero siga sirviendo al rey o si por el contrario le eliminan de la existencia. Ella habló en su contra, ya que creía que su familia estaba en un círculo de odio y venganza sin fin.

Durante el _Arco de Venganza_ Thresh y Evelynn visitan a Kalista para obtener información acerca de Venganza, uno de los miembros de la Familia de Sangre. Junto a ella se encontraba Malzahar, quien permaneció callado al ver el aspecto de los otros nigromantes y no conocerlos de nada.

Más adelante en la _Saga del Nuevo Malzahar_ , el carcelero vuelve a visitarle nuevamente para obtener información, esta vez de Malzahar. Tras explicar que vieron a sus seres del Vacío por el Instituto, Kalista procede a contar cual fue el castigo que le aplicó tras su traición. En _Parte 224: Pura venganza_ se le ve cazando a Twisted Fate por haber traicionado a Graves en el pasado, a pesar de que ambos ya se reconciliaron. 

Cuando el Soberano irrumpió en el Instituto de Guerra, Kalista empezó a tener dudas acerca de la posible participación de Malzahar en todo ese asunto. Aunque quedó claro que él no tuvo nada que ver. Durante esta breve invasión Kalista y Malzahar colaboran en detener a Cho'Gath, que fue controlado mentalmente por el Soberano. Ambos permanecen con los demás campeones que intentaron buscar una solución al problema y acaban formando parte de la expedición que se adentrará en la cúpula creada por el villano.

En el desenlace de la _Saga del Soberano_ se revela que el Soberano fue realmente creado por Kalista cuando esta esparció los recuerdos de Malzahar por el Vacío, siendo que acabaron tomando vida poseyendo a otros seres. Finalmente le derrotan y Kalista no vuelve a aparecer hasta el _Arco de la Reina Sangrienta_ , haciendo una breve aparición cuando Thresh va a reunirse con el Rey Arruinado.

**Los One-Shots de Jason**

Kalista aparece junto con Malzahar en _Navidades Vacías_. Aquí el profeta del Vacío tiene una reflexión sobre su vida con sus recuerdos restaurados tras la derrota del Soberano. Tras hablar con Kalista sobre lo que fue su vida hasta que la conoció, reconoce que ella fue su salvadora y que gracias a ella tiene una segunda oportunidad. También admite sus sentimientos por ella, razonando que el destino de ambos lleva a la perdición de Runeterra. El ente por un momento recupera sus sentimientos humanos y le corresponde en la noche de Navidad.

**_Los Emisarios de Taliyah_ **

Kalista aparece en la _Parte 12: Arañitas_ , cuando Elise le pregunta acerca de que los Jinetes de las Sombras se alíen con mortales. Ella declara que siempre y cuando sigan su trabajo, las acciones ajenas que hagan no le son de incumbencia al Rey Arruinado, incluidas afiliaciones. Esto destruye las esperanzas de salir de su equipo con una buena justificación.

Más adelante durante el _Arco de Kai'Sa_ , ella y Malphite tienen un encuentro con Taliyah y Bardo a quienes el espíritu de venganza derrota en varias ocasiones, haciéndoles perder la partida. Si bien no aparece más en la serie, constantemente es nombrada por Malzahar y aparece en varios de sus pensamientos internos.

**_Los Emisarios de Taliyah - Los One-Shot de Jason_ **

En un momento sin concretar Kalista dio con el paradero de Vladimir y ambos se enfrentaron en un combate donde el mago de sangre casi pierde la vida. Finalmente el vampiro logró repeler su maldición usando un conjuro espiritual muy antiguo. Aunque ya no le persigue, Kalista parece guardarle cierto rencor por lo acontecido. 

_**Los One-Shot de Jason** _

Kalista aparece en _Promesas de un caballero_ , donde se ve visitando a Malzahar y Zoe en Shurima. Ella discute brevemente con ambos y luego se marcha de nuevo a las Islas de las Sombras, sin notar que Ledros estaba rondando los alrededores.

**Otras versiones**

En _La Cripta de Thresh_ el carcelero tiene que enfrentarse a la Venganza, un ente perteneciente a la Familia de Sangre que busca acabar con Thresh por haber destruido a los otros miembros, incluido su propio padre. Ella obtiene poder a través de un trato con Sivir e intenta asesinar a Cassiopeia, solo para ser detenida por la unión de varios campeones. Ella era hermana del Protector e hija del Relojero Sangriento, a quien Thresh también mató previamente.

**Personalidad y Características**

En las series ha sido representado de forma similar, aunque esta versión tiene mayor gama de sentimientos respecto a su homologo de los videojuegos. Una diferencia notable es que ella sí recuerda su vida, siendo que su ser está compuesto tanto por la Kalista original como por las almas de los traicionados que va recolectando.

Al igual que en el juego, la característica más notable que tiene es su dedicación a la caza de aquellos que considera traidores. Entre ellos muchos campeones sin identificar. A todos ellos ha dado caza y enfrentado al menos una vez, siendo Vladimir el único que logró romper esa maldición. Como tal, Kalista no se corta a la hora de recriminar a la gente sus pecados cometidos y que tarde o temprano ella acabará matándoles.

En varios aspectos Kalista ha demostrado ser muy perseverante, persiguiendo y confrontando a enemigos durante mucho tiempo. Como resultado de esto hay muchos que la consideran la más peligrosa de entre los nigromantes. En Twisted Fate por ejemplo dejó un profundo trauma basado en sus intentos de asesinarlo y el hecho de que aparentemente era imposible escapar de ella eternamente. Aún si su presa alcanza la redención y el perdón por parte del traicionado, parece ser que ella no olvida y aún lo considera una presa en su lista.

Kalista es muy rencorosa, lo cual se demuestra cuando conversa con Malzahar, Hecarim o el propio Rey Arruinado. En vida ella era extremadamente leal y tras la muerte una parte de ella siguió siéndolo hacia su tío, aunque esto no quita el fuerte odio que le tiene por traicionarla, tratarla mal en sus últimos momentos de vida y provocar la ruina. Si bien sirve junto a Hecarim y ha colaborado con él por ordenes del Rey, le sigue teniendo asco y odio, siendo el único Jinete de las Sombras al que ha jurado destruir.

Su relación con Malzahar es algo complicada. Originalmente ambos se aliaron contra Veigar por motivos de venganza, siendo el odio del profeta tan grande que captaron el interés de la mujer. Cuando ella finalmente se adentró en la mente de Malzahar comprendió que él era un traidor y traicionado al mismo tiempo. Inicialmente sintiéndose traicionada le tachó de traidor y se lo llevó a las Islas de las Sombras. Como también había sido un traicionado ella le arrebató sus recuerdos relacionados con la venganza y le mantuvo cautivo allí con ella por casi dos años.

Malzahar (sin recuerdos o instintos de venganza) acabó influenciando gradualmente a Kalista, cuya esencia humana fue saliendo más a flote durante su cautiverio. Cuando descubrieron la identidad del Soberano, Malzahar recuperó sus recuerdos pero no sus ganas de venganza. Este los dejó de lado para no defraudarla y por la segunda oportunidad que le dio. Kalista valoró esto y finalmente correspondió los sentimientos que él desarrolló durante esos dos años.

Kalista es también conocida por poseer un carácter fuerte y muy poco temperamento. Si se le hace enojar fácilmente atacará a esa persona independientemente de si es un traidor o no lo es. Gran parte de este odio puede deberse a la frustración contenida de lo que se ha convertido, aunque también ha demostrado ser algo sádica con sus adversarios del Instituto de Guerra. Probablemente recordando sus días como general en el ejercito. 

**Apariciones**

  * **Las Crónicas de Veigar:** Parte 5, 111-112, 227(cameo)-228, 312 (cameo), 359-363
  * **Vi de Viktor:** Partes 211-212, 346 (cameo)-349
  * **La Cripta de Thresh:** Parte 22, 100, 193, 209,224, 226, 244, 248-250, 273 (cameo), 302
  * **Los Emisarios de Taliyah:** Parte 12, 271
  * **Los One-Shots de Jason:** _Navidades Vacías, Promesas de un caballero_



**Curiosidades**

  * Actualmente tiene entre 1050 y 1100 años de edad.
  * Entre los distintos campeones que tiene por enemigo y está cazando se encuentran Xerath, Cassiopeia, Zed, Hecarim, Vladimir, Leblanc, Veigar, Malzahar, Twisted Fate y Lissandra.
  * Según la propia Kalista, ella prioriza la venganza de otras personas mundanas por delante de los campeones. Posiblemente porque a estos últimos sabe dónde puede encontrarles fácilmente en cualquier momento. 
  * En vida Kalista fue cortejada por el Comandante Ledros, a quien no correspondió por poner sus deberes de general por delante. 
  * Junto con Karthus, Thresh, Mordekaiser, Yorick y Hecarim es una de los seis espectros originales en surgir de la Islas de las Sombras. Al menos así se comenta en el canon de las series.
  * Vladimir es el único que ha logrado evadirla, pero por puros sentimientos de rencor y odio ha seguido enemistado de él. Caso similar ocurre con Twisted, quien aún habiendo sido perdonado por Graves sigue siendo perseguido por ella.
  * Ella es la mayor fobia de Twisted Fate tras haberle perseguido en varias ocasiones.
  * Kalista es una de los 23 campeones que aparecen en cada una de las cinco series.




	13. Karthus, la Voz de la Muerte

Karthus nació en la más absoluta miseria, en un pueblo cercano a la capital noxiana. Su madre murió al darle a luz, dejando al bebé y a sus tres hermanas al cuidado de su padre. Vivían con decenas de familias más en un ruinoso asilo, donde sobrevivían a base de agua de lluvia y alimañas. La muerte era algo muy normal allí, por lo que el humano aprendió a adorar los lamentos y contemplar con cierta adoración a los seguidores de Kindred.

Por las noches, el joven Karthus se internaba por las habitaciones del asilo en busca de aquellos cuyas vidas pendían de un hilo, con la esperanza de presenciar el momento en que su alma completase el tránsito de la vida a la muerte. El privilegio de presenciar el momento de la muerte le estuvo prohibido hasta que alcanzó a su propia familia, ya que sus hermanas fueron víctimas de una poderosa plaga.

El joven se dedicó velarlas. Mientras su padre ahogaba sus penas, Karthus, como un buen hermano, se ocupaba de ellas y observaba cómo las iba consumiendo la enfermedad. Una vez presenció la muerte de cada una, sintió como si una conexión lo alcanzara en el mismo instante en que la luz se desvanecía de sus ojos, un anhelo de ver lo que yacía más allá de la muerte. Cuando los seguidores de Kindred vinieron a buscar los cuerpos, Karthus los siguió al templo, haciéndoles varias preguntas sobre su orden y la realidad de la muerte. Estos comprendieron que él era perfecto para la Orden y le acogieron en sus filas.

Con los años trabajó como sepulturero y recolector de cadáveres, recorriendo las calles de Noxus con su carromato para recoger los muertos. Sus cánticos, fúnebres lamentos que hablaban de la belleza de la muerte y la esperanza en el abrazo de lo que había tras ella, no tardaron en hacerse famosos y muchas familias desconsoladas encontraron paz y alivio en sus sentidas elegías. Finalmente, lo destinaron al propio templo para ocuparse de los muertos en sus últimos instantes, lo que le permitió dedicarse a contemplar cómo se los llevaba la muerte. Karthus hablaba con todos ellos y los acompañaba hasta el umbral de la muerte.

Pero al cabo de algún tiempo, llegó a la conclusión de que no podría aprender nada más de los mortales. Fue entonces que escuchó de un lugar en el que la muerte no era el final, las Islas de las Sombras. Karthus inmediatamente viajó a Bilgewater una ciudad atormentada por una extraña niebla negra. Ningún capitán se atrevía a llevarlo a las Islas de las Sombras, pero finalmente encontró a un pescador que aceptó. Finalmente llegó apoyándose en su vara de contador, cantó con voz orgullosa el lamento que había preparado para su propia muerte y un viento helado arrastró las palabras hasta el corazón de la isla.

La niebla negra llegó a él y devastó su carne y su alma, pero tan intenso era el deseo de Karthus de trascender la mortalidad que no lo destruyó. En su lugar, lo rehízo de nuevo y así fue como renació, convertido en un espectro descarnado. El conocimiento inundó su espíritu al transformarse en lo que siempre había creído que debía ser, una criatura que existía en el umbral entre la vida y la muerte. La belleza de este momento eterno lo maravilló mientras los destrozados espíritus de la isla, atraídos por su pasión, se alzaban para presenciar su transformación. Por fin estaba donde debía estar, rodeado por aquellos que comprendían de verdad la auténtica bendición de la no muerte y comprendió entonces que debía compartir su don con los vivos y liberarlos de la mortalidad.

Su primera alma liberada fue la del pescador, el primero de muchos espíritus a los que liberaría y que se mantendrían a sus ordenes. Karthus se había convertido en el emisario de las Islas de las Sombras, uno cuyos lamentos son himnos a la gloria de la muerte.

_**Los One-Shots de Jason** _

En las series se mantiene gran parte de su trasfondo. Aunque sus orígenes tienen leves modificaciones establecidas antes de que se actualizara su lore.

Los orígenes de Karthus son explorados en el one-shot _Oscuridad_ , con ciertas alteraciones. Aquí se muestra que tuvo una madrastra tras la muerte de su madre, por la cual tuvo el mismo respeto que le tendría a su madre biológica. Desde muy joven se mostró bastante solitario, sintiéndose distinto a los demás y mucho más cercano a la oscuridad.

Se revela también que su abuelo fue sacerdote y que su padre esperaba que siguiera sus pasos para al menos salir de la pobreza, aunque desde muy joven se negó. A pesar de que cazaba alimañas constantemente, fue la visualizar la muerte de una ardilla (un ser a sus ojos más puro que una rata) con cierto misticismo lo que le llevaría a verla en las personas años después cuando actuaba como celador.

Tras la muerte de sus hermanas, él mismo fingió su propia muerte, queriendo saber qué es lo que sentía estar muerto para los demás. Esto fue un aliciente para abrazar la oscuridad que él siempre vio en su vida y alejarse de sus padres, uniéndose poco después a la Orden de Kindred.

Allí continuó hasta que cierto barquero le llevó a las Islas de las Sombras.

**Antes de las series...**

Tras volverse un heraldo de la muerte en las Islas de las Sombras, fue su fascinación, adoración y comprensión de la muerte lo que llamó la atención del Rey Arruinado, quien vio en él la mezcla perfecta de mortal y ente. Un ser que abarcaba ambos mundos y que por ello comprendía ambos aspectos con una sabiduría inigualable. 

Karthus se convirtió en su consejero y mano derecha, a menudo actuando como su representante cuando debía dirigirse a otros espectros o entes. Por sus servicios se le permitió tener una cripta en el cementerio de las sombras, un cementerio que solo aparecía bajo ordenes de Yorick el enterrador. Tras esto se encontró a Fiddlesticks, la encarnación del miedo, y pronto se hizo conocido por los otros Jinetes de las Sombras.

Al igual que los demás Jinetes de las Sombras se unió al Instituto de Guerra para llevar la palabra de la muerte y la desesperación al resto de mortales. También tuvo algún encuentro con Soraka, cuya apariencia y motivo de existencia le generaron cierto interés y tentación. Lo que él mismo consideraba una deshonra.

**_Las Crónicas de Veigar_ **

Karthus aparece por primera vez en _Parte 294: Historias de la cripta_ , cuando Veigar y Lulu allanan su cripta en medio de una tormenta. Inicialmente indiferente a su presencia, se enojó muchísimo cuando descubrió que en efecto habían leído su diario, siendo ahora conocedoras de sus deshonrosos pensamientos sobre la heralda de la vida.

Si bien inicialmente intentó matarles, las suplicas de Veigar mencionando su alianza con Thresh le hicieron cambiar de parecer y simplemente les borró la memoria a ambos.

Este hecho fue observado por Malzahar, quien días más tarde le borró todos sus recuerdos con Lulu al Maestro del Mal. Cuando los recuperó, también regresaron los recuerdos de Karthus, quien se presentó nuevamente ante él en la _Saga del Recuerdo_. Inicialmente controlando a Singed, luego usó sus poderes para crear replicas de otros Jinetes de las Sombras para atormentar al yordle oscuro.

Finalmente se marchó, amenazando con matar a Lulu si Veigar alguna vez contaba lo ocurrido, sabiendo que él valoraba mucho más la vida de la muchacha que la suya propia.

Él reaparece brevemente al inicio de la Saga de la Venganza, como el ayudante principal del Rey Arruinado, manteniendo una breve conversación con él y Kalista acerca de cazar el alma de Veigar al ser considerado un traidor. Durante la reunión Karthus no supo que estaban hablando del yordle e irónicamente eso le llevó a defenderle frente al Rey,

**_Vi de Viktor_ **

La Voz de la Muerte fue uno de los campeones presentes en el Abismo de los Lamentos cuando Anivia pareció quedarse en su estado de hibernación sin posibilidad de regresar a su forma física. Fue él quien dictaminó que los campeones congelados no estaban muertos, sino en un estado comatoso y más adelante demostró ser inmune a dicho poder de congelación.

Fue también el responsable de destruir el huevo con sus poderes, liberando al resto de campeones y permitiendo a la propia Anivia resurgir.

Regresó en la _Saga del Harrowing_ , como uno de los espectros que accedió ayudar a Mordekaiser a invadir el laboratorio de Viktor, sabiendo que esto le permitiría alzar a las almas de Zaun. Aunque desconocía qué quería exactamente, se enfrentó a Rammus y Bardo, siendo este último quien le dejó indispuesto con su habilidad de petrificar. 

Cuando terminó el Harrowing, Karthus marchó nuevamente a las Islas de las Sombras, con las almas que pudo obtener esa noche de la ciudad. 

**_La Cripta de Thresh_ **

Karthus es un personaje bastante recurrente, inicialmente como la mano derecha del Rey Arruinado, por lo general atiende a las quejas de espectros como Thresh, mostrando cierta neutralidad e incluso antipatía por este. En mayor medida por su descortesía a la hora de dirigirse a él o al Rey Arruinado.

Él estuvo presente como parte del Juicio de las Sombras y se declaró neutral, ya que si bien consideraba que sus ofensas hacia ellos y hacia la muerte eran considerables, seguía creyendo firmemente en que era un Jinete de las Sombras útil y necesario.

Más adelante fue llamado junto con Pantheon por el carcelero para hablar sobre la Familia de Sangre, principalmente por su alto conocimiento del mundo espiritual. Más adelante supervisó que Evelynn y Thresh cumpliesen su misión del Rey Arruinado de investigar la Zona Fantasma, encontrándose con Kindred y manteniendo una conversación con ellos.

El liche acompañó a Cassiopeia, Pantheon, Thresh y Evelynn a Noxus en busca de algunos de los Sangrientos, topándose por el camino con Shaco. Esto en gran parte fue para supervisar el comportamiento del carcelero, ya que recientemente había perdido el favor del Rey Arruinado. Una vez llegado a Noxus tuvo un encontronazo algo agresivo con Darius y Draaaven, a quienes estuvo a punto de matar hasta que llegó Pantheon. También fue quien identificó rápidamente el la causa de envenenamiento de Swain.

Si bien se mantuvo como espectador durante el ataque de la Araña Sangrienta, fue él quien acabó con ella usando sus poderes y más adelante se mantuvo como guardián de Fiddlesticks cuando este fue víctima de la Venganza Sangrienta. Estuvo a punto de enfrentarse a la Venganza, pero en última instancia se detuvo por ordenes del Rey Arruinado, que no quería que interfiriera en los asuntos de Thresh. 

Fue uno de los pocos Jinetes de las Sombras que se reunieron para decidir si ayudar o no a Thresh con sus problemas de exposición a la luz, admitiendo que él podría intentar usar sus poderes, pero sin saber qué ocurriría. Esta opción se la presentó a Thresh y Evelynn, quienes se negaron en favor de esperar a la ayuda de Viktor.

Karthus ayudó con el permiso del Rey Arruinado en el ritual que devolvió a Swain sus poderes y su juventud, usando el Ritual de los Secretos junto con Leblanc y Thresh. Más tarde fue uno de los campeones que se enfrentó al ejercito de espectros que resucitó el Oscuro el Día de los Muertos para sembrar el caos. Él se enfrentó a Espectral y tras derrotarlo fue testigo de cómo el Oscuro alcanzó su máximo poder, manteniendo expectante, únicamente usando sus poderes para evitar que destruyera a los demás Jinetes de las Sombras.

_**Los One-Shots de Jason** _

En un momento posterior a la _Saga del Oscuro_ , Karthus le contó a Kindred sobre sus orígenes y motivaciones, las cuales ellos encontraron interesantes.

**_Los Emisarios de Taliyah_ **

Karthus apareció brevemente en la _Parte 37: Dioses y reyes_ cuando el Rey Arruinado regresó del Bosque Retorcido y fue a recibirle. Más adelante acudió al Instituto de Guerra para hablar con Elise acerca de la desaparición de Nocturne, encontrándose brevemente con Soraka.

Fue parte del equipo de Kayn cuando este se enfrentó al equipo de Taliyah en el Abismo de los Lamentos. Cuando el Darkin fue derrotado, él mismo acabó con sus enemigos, ya que previamente no intervino por petición de Kayn.

Durante una conversación con Rammus, Poppy y Taliyah, tuvo otro encuentro con Soraka, notando un extraño comportamiento en esta que rápidamente asoció con un enamoramiento hacia su persona. Inicialmente negándose a aceptar esto, le fue difícil ignorarlo por lo evidente de era y por el aumento en el número de encuentros con ella. Finalmente aceptó ir con ella a contemplar las estrellas, revelando poco después a Lux sus pensamientos al respecto.

Tras consultarlo con el Rey Arruinado y Kindred, él mismo llegó al pensamiento de que manteniendo su estatus actual podía de hecho convivir con la vida al igual que la misma muerte. Cuando Soraka se le declaró, él acabó correspondiendo sus sentimientos y explicó su punto de vista, el cual ella aceptó felizmente. 

**Otras versiones**

Durante la _Saga del Oscuro_ hizo su aparición Espectral, un hechicero que pudo liberarse del infierno y que era físicamente muy parecido a él. Ambos tuvieron un breve enfrentamiento tras dejar claro sus respectivas creencias sobre la muerte, siendo Karthus quien acabó con su vida y probablemente su existencia.

**Personalidad y Características**

En las series Karthus se representa como la mano derecha del Rey Arruinado y como tal le es enteramente leal. Esto podría ser por varios factores. Uno de ellos es agradecimiento por condenar a las Islas Bendecidas e indirectamente crearle. Otro es por ser quien comanda a los Jinetes de las Sombras, seres cercanos al concepto de perfección de Karthus. También podría ser porque actualmente el Rey Arruinado es muy cercano a la misma muerte.

Una diferencia notable entre su homologo del juego es que aparentemente no se lleva cualquier alma que encuentre. Únicamente se lleva la de aquellos que estén en su lecho de muerte, los que realmente lo deseen o acepten y los que hayan faltado el respeto a la muerte misma.

Karthus está entregado a la muerte y todo lo que simboliza, habiendo crecido desde pequeño con esta y con la oscuridad en él. Su visión de la muerte es compleja, pero le tiene un amor inquebrantable que roza lo fraternal y respetuoso, pero nunca romántico. Para él la muerte es el paso que sucede a la vida y por tal debe de ser recibida con gusto. Karthus puede llegar a ser bastante filosófico respecto a la muerte y sus caminos, llegando al punto de matar a quienes osan despreciar a la muerte y faltarle el respeto a su ideología. 

Estando muerto Karthus tiene una percepción muy concreta de los mortales, viéndolos como seres que aún no están completos hasta que mueran. Aún así es muy respetuoso con las personas, ya estén vivas o muertas, y por lo general también es bastante educado a no ser que le hagan enfadar. Dicho esto es un campeón cuya paciencia tiene un límite, el cual puede ser sobrepasado si le faltan el respeto o si es severamente molestado. También prefiere no intervenir en disputas mortales si no es totalmente necesario.

En vida él era bastante solitario y a menudo permaneció alejado de sus hermanas, pero eso no implica que no les tuviese cariño, cuidándolas en su lecho de muerte. El fallecimiento de ellas fue de hecho un factor decisivo en su vida. Aunque se llevaba bien con su padre y su madrastra, ellos desaprobaban algunos de sus retorcidos actos, agradeciendo que en su último encuentro con su padre este pareciese aceptar su camino.

Karthus también posee una cercana relación con Kindred, a quienes tiene en alta estima y aprecia de forma fraternal al ser una de las tantas personificaciones de la muerte. Su respeto y admiración provenían desde que estaba vivo y formaba parte de su orden. Por el contrario los Kindred, que por lo general detestan a los Jinetes de las Sombras, encontraron en el liche al único que aparentemente les resultaba interesante y digno de estar en ese estrecho umbral entre la vida y la muerte.

Su interés en Soraka se remonta su primer encuentro, fijándose en ella por sus encantos físicos, tachándolos como una mera tentación. Si bien originalmente vio sus acciones como una ofensa a la muerte, más adelante entiende que su motivo de existencia es simplemente la otra cara de la moneda y llega a respetarla como su antítesis. Su combinación dual de actitud tímida y firme también las llegó a apreciar y en última instancia pidió consejo a sus superiores para ver si existía alguna forma de permanecer a su lado. Cuando Soraka proclamó que su relación era prácticamente un matrimonio él no descartó esa opción.

El espectro es ampliamente sabio y muy inteligente, deduciendo rápidamente lo que ocurre a su alrededor siempre y cuando esté dentro de sus conocimientos. También ha demostrado mantener cierto honor, cumpliendo su palabra y actuando como un caballero. Estas cualidades le han otorgado el respeto de los otros Jinetes de las Sombras. Su interés por la lectura también es bastante constante, siendo su única afición reconocida.

**Apariciones**

  * **_Las Crónicas de Veigar:_** Partes 294 (cameo)-295, 312 (cameo)-313
  * **_Vi de Viktor:_ **Partes 211-212, 347-349 (cameo)
  * **_La Cripta de Thresh:_ **Parte 3, 49, 100, 107, 111-115, 117, 120-121, 123-132, 134, 137-139, 141-143, 147 (cameo)-148, 150-151, 153-155, 166, 168, 183, 196-200, 202, 266-267, 314, 344-346, 350
  * **_Los Emisarios de Taliyah:_** Parte 89, 99, 101, 242 (cameo)-243, 260, 292, 328-329
  * **_One-Shots de Jason_** : _Reyes y Reinas_ , _Oscuridad_



**Curiosidades**

  * Thresh era conocedor de su intento de matar a Veigar. Debido a que ambos yordles siguen vivos, es probable que fuese el propio Karthus quien se lo contara, omitiendo los detalles que no quería que se supiesen. 
  * Según Thresh, él le propuso a Karthus ser miembro de los Nuevos Emisarios, pero declinó la oferta e irónicamente se acabaría enfrentándolos poco después.
  * En vida Karthus era Noxiano, pero desde su renacimiento renegó de dichos orígenes y son muy pocos los que saben de esto.
  * Karthus admite haber convivido desde joven con la muerte y la oscuridad. Si bien Kindred (que son una representación de la muerte) conocían de él y viceversa, se desconoce si Karthus sabía que la Oscuridad existía como entidad o si alguna vez llegaron a encontrarse. 
  * Karthus ha demostrado ser uno de los personajes más poderosos de Runeterra, siendo únicamente detenido por Bardo en una ocasión. De acuerdo al propio Rey Arruinado y a otros Jinetes de las Sombras, él es el más poderoso de los espectros junto a Mordekaiser.
  * Karthus es uno de los 23 campeones que han aparecido en las cinco series.




	14. Kog'Maw, la Boca del Abismo

Kog'Maw es un pequeño ser del Vacío que acabó cruzando uno de los portales que daban a las tierras de Shurima, más concretamente a las ruinas de Icathia. El motivo de esto fueron la constante presencia de Malzahar, quien solía hablar y conversar con su padre a través de los poderes de este y de los portales.

Poco a poco estas apariciones llamaron la atención de Kog'Maw, quien acabó cruzando uno de los portales que daban a Shurima. La curiosidad por ver (y comer) un nuevo mundo fue demasiado atractivo para el pequeño ser, que empezó a recorrerlo poco a poco. Creyendo que en algún momento podría encontrarse con Malzahar, el cual parecía atraerlo con su magia o presencia de forma inconsciente.

Al principio se limitó a probar la flora y fauna que se encontraba por delante, pero más adelante fue degustando todo tipo de cosas que se le pusieran por delante. Independientemente del tamaño y volumen del objeto, Kog'Maw podría devorarlo. También daba igual cuánto comiese, pues no cesaba de sentir hambre. Su catastrófica estela de destrucción continúa extendiéndose mientras una fuerza inexplicable, tal vez su propio padre, lo empuja a seguir a Malzahar.

**Antes de las series...**

En las series se mantiene su trasfondo, aunque con la ligera diferencia de que sí llegó a encontrar a Malzahar. El profeta se hizo amigo suyo y le persuadió para que se uniera al Instituto de Guerra, pudiendo así conocer al resto de campeones del Vacío.

_**Los One-Shots de Jason** _

En _La Reina_ se narra el primer encuentro que hubo entre Kog'Maw y Elise cuando él viajó hasta el Instituto de Guerra, cruzando el Bosque Retorcido en el proceso y encontrándose con la Reina Araña. Inicialmente asqueada de él, acaba encontrando ternura dentro de su inocencia y forma de ser, sin importarle sus sucesivos vómitos. 

_**Los One-Shots de Jason - Las Crónicas de Veigar** _

Tras conocerse, ambos empezaron a pasar mucho más tiempo juntos y acabaron haciéndose amigos muy cercanos. Se convirtieron en un dúo para las peleas en la Grieta del Invocador, una vez se unió Kog'Maw, y finalmente la ternura e inocencia del ser del Vacío hicieron que la Noxiana se encariñase más todavía con él.

Llegados a un punto no le importaba que le viesen cogiéndolo de la mano o llamándole por el apodo de Koggy, el cual usaba con él cariñosamente.

_**Las Crónicas de Veigar** _

Kog'Maw aparece por primera vez durante la _Saga del Vacío_ , donde es controlado mentalmente por Malzahar para atacar a los Emisarios del Mal. Él tiene una breve pelea con Veigar, antes de ser derrotado por el Maestro del Mal y Rammus.

En la _Parte 167: Juegos asquerosos_ aparece ya sin el control mental, haciéndose amigo de Lulu cuando ambos se ven obligados a jugar solos en la línea inferior. Esto lleva a una breve batalla de equipos (y que incluye a Elise) que al final acaba deshaciéndose. Reaparece junto con Elise en _Parte 201: Pegados en Botlane_ y _Parte 202: Las Crónicas de Lulu_ , donde está en el equipo rival de Veigar. Ambos se encuentran al Maestro del Mal pegados a Lulu y Singed por culpa del pegamento de este último, lo cual les asegura la partida.

Tiene un cameo en la _Parte 285: Nueve colas,_ donde es colocado en el mismo equipo de Elise, que más tarde se encuentra con Ahri.

_**Vi de Viktor** _

Aparece por primera vez en _Parte 182: Viuda Negra_ , aquí es asaltado en plena partida por Vi, quien quería hacerlo en parte para vengarse un poquito de Elise. La jugada no le sale bien a la oficial, ya que Elise consigue derrotar al dragón del fuego y más adelante derrotarla con la ayuda de Kog'Maw y Bardo.

Reaparece en _Parte 231: Retorno Mortal_ como uno de los campeones del Vacío que Vel'Koz reúne como refuerzos contra Kassadidn. Él sigue al héroe y sus aliados (Ashe, Jayce y Maestro Yi) hasta el Vacío, donde es finalmente derribado por el científico. Vuelve a aparecer junto con Elise en la _Parte 292: Equipo de Aram_ , donde pelean con Skarner y Rammus antes de que se cancele repentinamente la partida.

Durante la _Saga de Harrowing_ es uno de los varios campeones reunidos por Taliyah para formar los Nuevos Emisarios y poder proteger el laboratorio de la Niebla Negra. Él presuntamente fue escogido por Vel'Koz y su papel fue estar en primera línea, ayudando a Elise contra Kalista y más adelante haciendo frente a Mordekaiser.

_**La Cripta de Thresh** _

Kog'Maw hace una aparición al final del _Arco de la Linterna_ , en la _Parte 325: En piezas_ donde junto a su equipo conoce a la Linterna, que pasa a ser su invocador. También es mencionado previamente por el parecido que tiene la máscara de la Linterna con él.

**_Los Emisarios de Taliyah_ **

En esta serie Kog'Maw es uno de los principales protagonistas. Él inicialmente es uno de los pocos motivos por el que Elise sigue permaneciendo en el grupo a pesar de su recurrente descontento con estos. En la _Parte 22: Kog'Hipo_ empieza a tener problemas de estomago, revelándose que comió sin querer una de las arañas intergalácticas que se enfrentó a sus amigos días antes. 

En la _Parte 32: Femme Fatale_ se revela que él (en su inocencia) creía que realmente él y Elise eran pareja, para sorpresa de esta. Tras hablar respecto a ello, Elise y él lo hacen oficial en poco tiempo y sin cambiar gran parte de su relación. Durante la _Saga de la Reina Araña_ es uno de los campeones controlados por la Reina Araña/Araña Intergaláctica, pero logra regresar a la normalidad cuando esta es derrotada por Elise. Él fue quien se quedó fuera de la primera pelea contra Kayn en el Abismo de los Lamentos, pero apoyó a su equipo en todo momento.

A lo largo de la serie Kog'Maw tiene cierto complejo de inferioridad, debilidad y timidez, los cuales suele tratar con el apoyo de la Linterna en un grupo de apoyo. En el transcurso también empieza a hablar un poco mejor y deja de ir tan seguido al grupo. Junto al resto de su equipo celebró la Navidad en el laboratorio de Viktor, siendo que en la _Parte 120: Kog'Reno_ es victima de los afectos de Orianna, que lo ve como una mascota.

Junto a su equipo fue a Shurima para buscar a Rammus cuando este perdió su memoria. También ha estado presente en la mayoría de eventos relevantes, como las reuniones de equipo, los entrenamientos, cuando fueron a la playa o en el cumpleaños de Taliyah. Más adelante tiene una confrontación con Kai'Sa cuando esta sale del Vacío durante el _Arco de Kai'Sa_. Esto se vuelve más tenso cuando Kassadin hace que ella se una a los Nuevos Emisarios, teniendo que colaborar con él. Tras algunas semanas trabajando juntos y hablar con sus compañeros, él acaba disculpándose en nombre del Vacío por lo que le ocurrió, llegando a una especie de tregua amistosa entre ambos.

Una trama recurrente es también sus encuentros (y los de Elise) con Shen, a quien el ser del Vacío empieza a admirar después de que este le salvara la vida. También suele ayudar a Rumble en algunas ocasiones, aunque su apetito no le permita controlarse. Estuvo entre los que enfrentaron a Mordekaiser por primera vez en la _Parte 313: No podéis derretirme_ , siendo inútil incluso su técnica definitiva. Su participación en la _Saga del Heraldo_ también fue de vital importancia, ya que sin el permiso (y los poderes) de su padre, Malzahar no hubiese podido enviar al Heraldo del Vacío a su lugar de origen.

**_Otras versiones_ **

En _Vi de Viktor_ aparece una versión procedente del universo Battlecast, el cual está completamente mecanizado. Él es parte de la invasión que se da a la tierra principal, aunque es detenido y destruido por Veigar.

En los _Emisarios de Taliyah_ el propio Viktor hace una versión Hextech de Kog'Maw para calificar sus entrenamientos, además de usarla como arma. Al final este Kog'Maw tiene el enfrentamiento contra la Linterna, quien logra deshabilitarlo. 

**Personalidad y Características**

En las series ha sido representado de forma similar a su contraparte en videojuegos, aunque mucho menos amenazante. El rasgo más distintivo de Kog'Maw es su inocencia, pues al no tener una total comprensión de Runeterra tiende a interpretar las cosas como lo haría un niño pequeño. Esto le hace un ser que tras el asco que pueda producir en la gente sea bastante fácil de simpatizar con él, siendo el único ser del Vacío con estos rasgos.

También es bastante curioso y si no entiende algo no duda en preguntar. Su voracidad es ampliamente reconocida, así como sus problemas estomacales para asimilar todo lo que se come. Por lo general tiene tendencia a vomitar parte de lo que ha comido cuando está nervioso, hipo o simplemente como reacción a lo ingerido. A través de esto se sabe que Kog'Maw no ve diferencia entre lo que se puede comer o lo que no, siendo que ha devorado ropa, metales, extremidades humanas, aparatos de alta tecnología, rocas, plantas y todo tipo de comida humana. En un momento dado afirmó que incluso podía saborear colores.

Kog'Maw puede llegar a resultar extremadamente repulsivo a algunas personas, sobretodo quienes tengan un olfato muy desarrollado. Esto en parte es por su olor corporal, que siempre esté babeando ácido o residuos y sus constantes vómitos. 

Esto a la larga le ha generado ciertas inseguridades sobre cómo le ve la gente, además de que reprimir tanto sus poderes hace que se vea así mismo como alguien débil. A pesar de esto está dispuesto a luchar por quienes considera sus amigos, en especial su equipo, y puede llegar a ser muy compasivo con personas que lo han tratado mal. Él muestra llevarse bien con los campeones del Vacío, aunque muchos de estos tengan intenciones hostiles hacia Runeterra o personas que él mismo conoce. 

Su relación con Elise empezó siendo una amistad bastante apacible, antes de que la Reina Araña empezara a verle como alguien muy tierno. A raíz de aquí ella desarrolló un muy fuerte apego por él, abrazándolo y cogiéndole de la mano. Aunque inicialmente se avergonzaba de esto, Kog'Maw lo entendió como algo normal y tras escuchar a muchos campeones llegó a la conclusión de que ambos eran pareja. Cuando Elise negó esto se entristeció por ello, habiendo desarrollado un amor puro por ella, pero más tarde se alegró cuando le confesó que sí quería serlo. Desde ese momento ambos han estado muy unidos.

Con Kai'Sa ha tenido algunos problemas de mayor nivel, pues al ser del Vacío se ganó sus rencor y desaprobación. Esto le generó incluso una aversión, provocado en mayor medida por sus características corporales, que vienen a ser su vomitó y olor. Sin embargo, Kog'Maw nunca dejó de intentar agradarla, llegando incluso a disculparse por lo que vivió en el Vacío. Esto último fue lo que finalmente creó una mínima amistad con ella, que incluso le defendió de otros campeones o enemigos.

Entre todos los campeones al que mayor estima y admiración le tiene es Shen, quien le salvó la vida en más de una ocasión. Su forma de hacer el bien desinteresadamente, ser protector del Mundo Espiritual, amabilidad y estilo de combate han hecho de él una inspiración para Kog'Maw, quien le considera un héroe muy genial. 

**Apariciones**

  * **Las Crónicas de Veigar:** Parte 62 (Cameo)-64, 167-168, 201-202, 285 (cameo)
  * **Vi de Viktor:** Partes 181 (cameo)-182, 231-233, 291-292, 346-351
  * **La Cripta de Thresh:** Parte 325
  * **Los Emisarios de Taliyah:** Partes 2-8, 10-13, 17-18, 22-23, 28, 30, 32, 34-35, 38, 42, 46-51, 53, 62, 64 (cameo), 67-68, 73-74, 78 (cameo)-79, 82, 88, 90, 94-95, 97-98 (cameo), 101-103, 106, 110-113, 120-122 (cameo), 129-131, 133-134, 142-143, 151, 155 (cameo)-157, 159 (cameo), 162, 167-168 (cameo), 170, 174-176, 181-183, 186, 189, 191-193, 195-198, 200 (cameo)-201, 205-208, 212, 221, 223-224 (cameo), 226-227, 231-232, 246, 254-255, 257, 266-268, 270, 272-273, 279-280, 295, 298-302, 312-314, 318-319, 333, 335-340, 351, 364-365
  * **Los One-Shots de Jason:** _La Reina_



**Curiosidades**

  * Es el único miembro de los Nuevos Emisarios que no ha participado en una de las tres grandes peleas contra Kayn. Lux tampoco combatió contra él, pero estuvo presente durante el primer encuentro con los Seis Siniestros.
  * Se da a entender en algunos capítulos que Kog'Maw puede haber devorado algún ser humano o en todo caso los restos de un ser humano.
  * Originalmente no iba a entablar relación con Elise, pues este no entendería los actos afectuosos de ella. Esto se cambió y en su lugar Kog'Maw presentó un amor puro por ella, correspondiéndola desde hace tiempo sin que Elise lo notara.
  * Kog'Maw es uno de los 23 campeones que aparecen en cada una de las cinco series.




	15. Lissandra, la Bruja del Hielo

Lissandra nació hace cientos de años, en una época donde diversos seres mágicos recorrían a sus anchas por Runaterra, desatando peligrosas y duras batallas. Junto a ella también se engendraron sus hermanas Serylda y Avarosa. Las tres crecieron en un ambiente de guerra, por lo que quisieron obtener poderes con los que destacar en la contienda. Aunque a cada una de las tres le costó su precio.

Mientras que Avarosa perdió el sentido del oído y Serylda no pudo volver a hablar, fue Lissandra quien tras una feroz batalla con el dios primigenio Volibear perdería la vista. A pesar de esto las tres hermanas se hicieron invencibles en la batalla, resultando en un equipo que jamás sería derrotado. Pero sí separado.

A pesar de carecer de visión, Lissandra podía usar su magia para la clarividencia o recorrer otros reinos espirituales. Mientras lo hacía deslumbró lo que consideraba un abismo eterno en el futuro cercano. Una amenaza que significaba el principio del fin de toda vida y existencia en Runaterra. Los llamados Vigilantes habían llegado y con ellos pronto lo haría una raza que traería el caos, la muerte y el fin del infinito.

A espaldas de sus hermanas Lissandra hizo un trato con dichas divinidades, quienes les daría un poder cercano a la inmortalidad a cambio de que preparase la tierra para la llegada del Vacío. Tanto las hermanas como sus seguidores más fieles recibieron el nombre de Hijos del Hielo por su capacidad de aguantar el frío más extremo.

Pero las hermanas de Lissandra resultaron ser mucho más conflictivas. Avarosa no quería servir a nadie y Serylda prefería luchar hasta el final en lugar de sentarse a ver el fin. Esto impidió que las tres se preparasen adecuadamente cuando los Vigilantes regresaron exigiendo la tierra que se les prometió. Sin demasiadas opciones y sin querer que el mundo fuese consumido, Lissandra sacrificó a sus hermanas y aliados para encerrar a los Vigilantes en un ataúd de hielo mágico que nunca podría ser derretido.

Pero dichos seres solamente estaban dormidos y podían vagar por los sueños de Lissandra tal y como ella había hecho anteriormente. Corrompiendo y contaminando su mente hasta que su lealtad fuese inquebrantable. Desesperada por detenerles Lissandra se dispuso a encontrar a los descendientes de los Hijos del Hielo para retrasar ese inevitable destino, formando la llamada Guardia de Hielo. Para que la gente pudiese unirse a su causa decidió rescribir la historia, borrando a sus hermanas de todo registro.

Aún así las profecías, mitos y canciones persistían, hablando sobre el regreso reencarnado de Avarosa y Serylda. La leyenda decía que ambas volverían para unir las tres tribus, cosa que entraba en conflicto con la soberanía que buscaba Lissandra sobre los Hijos del Hielo. Cada vez que alguien surgía afirmando ser una reencarnación ella lo asesinaba para evitar posibles problemas. Siempre manipulando desde las sombras, busca hacerse con todo el control de Freljord antes de que el hielo puro que contiene a los Vigilantes se derrita.

**Antes de las series...**

En las series se mantiene su trasfondo, aunque el hecho de que Lissandra y la Bruja del Hielo son una misma persona es conocido. Esto debido a los múltiples conflictos con Sejuani y Ashe, que acabó con dicha revelación y un fuerte vínculo de enemistad.

En un momento dado Lissandra creó una especie de fuego rúnico que fue el responsable de maldecir a Brand, al cual manipuló en una ocasión antes de ser detenida por Ryze. Tras esto tuvo otro desagradable encuentro con el hombre de fuego. Sus múltiples confrontaciones con Ashe, Sejuani y sus aliados hicieron que aceptase formar parte de los Emisarios del Mal, aunque su asistencia solía ser circunstancial.

Tras enterarse por sus aliados del Instituto de Guerra, vio la oportunidad perfecta para encontrar y acercarse a otros Hijos del Hielo. Cuando se enteró de que Ashe y Sejuani también formaban parte de este sitio pensó que sería una mejor manera de mantenerlas vigiladas.

_**Las Crónicas de Veigar** _

Como villana aliada de Veigar, Lissandra hace varias apariciones en la serie, siendo su debut en la _Parte 7: La Reunión del Mal_ durante una reunión con los Emisarios del Mal. Esto da lugar a una confrontación con la llamada Liga de Leyendas, donde combate contra Ashe. Al final logra escapar a pesar de su encontronazo con la Arquera del Hielo.

Reaparece durante la _Saga del Vacío_ donde se enfrenta a Cho'Gath, que en esos momentos estaba controlado por Malzahar. Volvió a pelear brevemente contra el Profeta del Vacío durante una fiesta navideña en la mansión de Veigar. En la _Parte 116: La Reina del Hielo_ se topa con Lulu, quien le revela que un hombre está interesado en ella. Esta persona resulta ser Brand, quien a pesar del sufrimiento recibido por ella ha acabado enamorándose. Inicialmente burlona y antipática al respecto, acabó sucumbiendo a sus instintos y besándolo. Poco después correspondió sus sentimientos a pesar de su enemistad pasada.

Durante la _Saga del Juego Final_ ella participa junto a los Emisarios del Mal en una competición realizada por el Instituto de Guerra para que se enfrenten a la Liga de las Leyendas. Inesperadamente fue conducida junto a otros campeones a una trampa en la Cámara Magmática, de la cual pudo librarse congelándola a pesar del calor extremo.

En la _Parte 253: Prender la llama_ se revela que Lissandra ha mantenido su prematura relación con bastante secretismo y sin prestarle atención para no perjudicar su imagen. Esto es más o menos solucionado tras una conversación con Brand. Más adelante en la _Parte 320: Batalla en la nieve_ participa junto a algunos de sus aliados en una pelea en el Abismo de los Lamentos, ella derrota a Ashe antes de ser dejada fuera de combate por Malphite.

Lissandra participó en una reunión de los Emisarios del Mal, donde votó en contra de que Vel'Koz se uniese al equipo, cosa que acabó haciendo. Ella tiene un cameo al final de la serie junto con el resto de los Emisarios del Mal.

_**Vi de Viktor** _

Lissandra tuvo una aparición en la _Parte 90: Planes con el mal_ , durante una reunión de los Emisarios del Mal donde estuvo presente. Durante el _Arco Battlecast_ viajó brevemente a Zaun por la invasión de los Battlecast, asegurándose de que las autoridades de Piltover no intentaran meterse en el territorio a la fuerza. También se la vio en las ruinas del laboratorio de Viktor, donde empezó a quejarse de los destrozos realizados por Taliyah.

En la _Parte 139: Campos de fuego_ es parte del equipo de Viktor, siendo que se encuentra en la línea superior peleando con Shen. Debido a que el ninja se marchó para ayudar a su equipo es que ella logró dominar la línea. Más adelante en la _Saga de la Isla Secreta_ fue una de los Emisarios del Mal capturados en una isla prisión por el Dr. Ziggs, de la cual acaban escapando poco después de la muerte de este.

En la _Parte 187: Más reuniones del mal_ acudió a una reunión en Noxus y en la _Parte 231: Retorno Mortal_ formó una alianza con Vel'Koz y Zed para acabar con algunos miembros de la Liga de las Leyendas, entre los cuales se encontraba Ashe. Su última aparición es en la _Parte 272: Rojo Fuego_ , donde en una visita a Viktor se ve confrontada por una versión alternativa de Brand conocido como el Fundidor.

_**La Cripta de Thresh** _

Como miembro de los Emisarios del Mal hace algunas apariciones en la serie. La primera es en la _Parte 64: Vuelta a la academia_ , donde Thresh le comenta lo ocurrido durante su viaje a Jonia, en parte porque Viktor le pidió recopilar información. Más tarde tuvo una confrontación con el espectro durante la _Saga de Brand_ , donde este atacó a la venganza ardiente mientras estaba inmerso en un ataque de ira.

Hizo algunas apariciones durante el _Arco del Soberano_ , primero cuando tuvo una trifulca con Tahm Kench, a quien terminó congelando por haberla ofendido. Más tarde notifica de esto a los Emisarios del Mal y se reencuentra con ellos cuando discuten qué hacer con el Soberano y cómo confrontarlo. Su última aparición fue en la _Parte 328: Reuniones de equipo_ , cuando recibe un informe acerca de la Linterna y el Oscuro, sin darle demasiada importancia.

**_Los One-Shot de Jason_ **

Lissandra y Brand hacen una breve aparición en San Valentín. Ella se encuentra enojada por sus frustrados intentos de asesinar a Ashe y empieza a pagarlo en Brand. También se revela que Lissandra ha conseguido que Brand se quede en su reino a modo de retención, similar a lo que le pasaba en el Instituto de Guerra.

**_Los Emisarios de Taliyah_ **

La Bruja del Hielo hace un par de apariciones en la serie. La primera es en la _Parte 128: Frente a la reina_ , cuando Taliyah manifiesta algo de control sobre la nieve y pide información a Lissandra, quien le comenta que puede ser por su magia elemental. La segunda es en _Parte 305: Hijas de Freljord_ , donde precisamente empieza a entrenar un poco a Taliyah para que controle minimamente sus poderes. Esta pequeña clase le saca de quicio por la presencia de Qiyana, quien se cree mucho mejor que ella.

**Otras versiones**

En _Las Crónicas de Veigar_ el Jefe Final menciona una versión alternativa suya la cual aparentemente asesinó, solo para que aparezca al final de la _Saga de las Dimensiones_ al igual que el resto de Emisarios del Mal de ese mundo. Esta versión es de piel azulada y utiliza una coraza de metal, teniendo poderes magnéticos. 

En _Vi de Viktor_ el Fundidor (un Brand alternativo) menciona una versión alternativa suya en _Parte 272: Rojo Fuego_ , donde asegura que tiene poderes de fuego en lugar de hielo y que es una aspirante a reina. 

**Personalidad y Características**

En las series ha sido representado de forma similar a su contraparte en videojuegos, aunque al mismo tiempo con cambios notables. Sus planes de encubrir los orígenes de Freljord siguen en marcha y han dado frutos, aunque el hecho de que ella es la mítica Lissandra de las leyendas es ampliamente reconocido. Sobretodo por Ashe y Sejuani.

Lissandra tiene una enorme aversión por Ashe y Sejuani, ya que muchas personas las han etiquetado como reinas de Freljord, un título que ella quiere únicamente para sí misma. Aún así entre las dos su mayor desdén es hacia Ashe. En primer lugar por la ambición de esta de reunir todas las tribus de Freljord, cosa que podría amenazar su reinado. En segundo por sus numerosos encuentros como miembros de equipos enemigos.

Como reina es sumamente orgullosa y tiende a elevarse por encima de las demás personas, incluso si provienen de la realeza o no. También tiene mucha seguridad en si misma y no teme en presumir de ello, sabiendo el alcance de sus poderes. Junto con esto último se ha demostrado que posee un vasto conocimiento sobre la magia, en especial la elemental relacionada con el frío. También ha perfeccionado sus habilidades durante siglos, logrando usar muchas técnicas del hielo.

A pesar de su fuerte orgullo y amor propio, Lissandra ha formado una muy fuerte alianza tanto con Trundle como con los Emisarios del Mal. En principio los consideró unos aliados a su altura por el control territorial con el que contaban y sus técnicas prohibidas, pero con los años ha llegado a verlos como consejeros o aliados leales. Esto no quita que tenga altos arrebatos de ira con ellos, como cuando confrontó a Thresh en el Instituto.

Los arrebatos de ira o enojos en Lissandra son bastante comunes cuando alguien le insulta, menosprecia o incluso por la mínima muestra de falta de respeto. Cuando esto suele pasar no tiene reparos en castigar con sus poderes a las personas responsables. Han habido excepciones, pero por la intervención de terceros.

Lissandra creó la maldición de Brand usando sus poderes y la ancestral magia rúnica, siendo inicialmente una trampa que creaba a un ser infernal. Brand sin embargo surgió como un airado monstruo que poco a poco fue retomando la conciencia y adoptando una personalidad similar a la que tenía siendo humano. Con los años ella lo consideró un potencial enemigo, hasta que este le reveló su odio hacia ella y lo ocurrido desde entonces, incluido sus sentimientos.

Si bien Lissandra jamás pensó en tener una relación sentimental, se sintió alagada por el amor de Brand a pesar de no entenderlo del todo y más tarde pareció corresponderlos en parte, aunque lo enmascaró como un simple favor que le hacía. En su relación suelen discutir y a menudo le gusta llevar el mando, sin embargo eso no quita que con el paso del tiempo ha llegado a pensar en él como su pareja y amante.

Muy en el fondo Lissandra guarda cierto temor a los Vigilantes, unos seres apocalípticos que se dicen traerán el Vacío en toda su plenitud. Si bien ella logró derrotarles, tiene miedo de qué pasará cuando despierte y suele apartarse de todo lo relacionado con el Vacío. Ella estuvo en contra de que tanto Malzahar como Vel'Koz fueran admitidos en los Emisarios del Mal y en más de una ocasión ha mostrado desprecio hacia ellos. Aún así ha llegado a colaborar con ellos (como en el pasado) para hacer frente a un enemigo común, como Ashe.

A pesar de esto último Lissandra no considera a ninguno de los campeones del Vacío como una potencial amenaza para ella, ya que le sería muy fácil neutralizarles. El único que le puede llegar a poner algo nervioso es Malzahar, que trabaja incansablemente para traer el Vacío. Incluso cuando regresó tras ser expulsado expresó su deseo de que hubiese muerto.

Aún con todo lo malo que ha sido su actitud desde que seputó a los Vigilantes, Lissandra amaba a sus hermanas y le costó mucho tomar la decisión de asesinarlas con tal de proteger a Runeterra del desastre. Tras varios siglos de soledad, la conciencia, pesadillas y sentimientos de culpa son los que le hicieron tener esa ambición de eliminar a sus descendientes, creyendo que eliminandolas de la historia acabaría por fin con su tormento.

**Apariciones**

  * **Las Crónicas de Veigar:** Partes 7-9, 63-65, 91 (cameo)-93, 116-118, 247, 249 (cameo)-250, 253, 300 (cameo), 320-321 (cameo), 342 (cameo)-343, 365 (cameo)
  * **Vi de Viktor:** Parte 49, 90, 102, 108, 117, 122, 125, 139-140, 155-158, 187, 231-233, 272-273
  * **La Cripta de Thresh:** Partes 64-65, 83-85, 237, 239, 246 (cameo)-249, 328
  * **Los Emisarios de Taliyah:** Parte 128, 305
  * **Los One-Shots de Jason** : _San_ _Valentín_



**Curiosidades**

  * Un hecho recurrente es que Lissandra que autodenomine como la Reina de Freljord, a pesar de que actualmente este se haya dividido en tres fracciones.
  * Aunque en el canon de los videojuegos Lissandra posee la fracción con menos aliados (solo Trundle), en las series tiene muchos más a través de los Emisarios del Mal.
  * La única cosa a la que Lissandra teme es a los Vigilantes, ya que son los líderes del Vacío y quienes podrían lograr su extensión por Runeterra.
  * Lissandra no ha revelado a nadie (ni siquiera a sus aliados) que ella encerró a los Vigilantes en el hielo. Por lo que a ellos respecta, ella simplemente sobrevivió a ellos.
  * Lissandra es una de los 23 campeones que aparecen en cada una de las cinco series.




	16. Lulu, el Hada Hechicera

Lulu nació en Bandle como la mayoría de los yordles, siendo desde muy joven una chica cariñosa, comprensiva y sobretodo fantasiosa. Un día mientras paseaba se topó con un pajarito herido, el cual se convirtió en un espíritu feérico y le robó su bastón. Tras perseguirlo juguetonamente, se fue internando en un bosque hasta llegar a una extraña cueva situada detrás de una cascada.

Siguió corriendo tras el espíritu, descendiendo por la cueva durante mucho tiempo, hasta que finalmente logró atraparle. Este ser realmente era un hada que se presentó con el nombre de Pix. Ante su derrota el hada chasqueó sus dedos y transformó el bastón de Lulu en una especie de cetro enroscado. Este, para sorpresa de Lulu, tenía el poder de hacer crecer flores y plantas para sorpresa de la yordle. También se enteró por parte del pequeño Pix que ese lugar era conocido como el Claro.

A raíz de este suceso ambas se convirtieron en amigas, formando una amistad genuina basada en la diversión, las travesuras y sobretodo la naturaleza. El Claro por su parte era un lugar lleno de una extraña magia y conforme Lulu aprendía a dominarla entendió que podía hacer cosas muy poco comunes como alterar el aspecto de las personas o materializar objetos.

A Lulu le encantaba jugar y divertirse en el Claro con Pixie, hasta que finalmente optó por regresar a Bandle. La pequeña conservó gran parte de sus poderes y se lo pasaba genial usándolos, sin embargo pronto quiso regresar al Claro. El único problema es que ni ella ni Pix recordaban exactamente el camino, por lo que decidieron escoger una dirección al azar y aventurarse a encontrarlo por toda Runeterra, creyendo que el propio Claro cambiaba de camino cada dos por tres.

Y así ambas llegaron a Demacia, más adelante Freljord y también Jonia, siempre causando el caos y la locura por donde pasaban, sin perder el humor.

**Antes de las series...**

En las series se mantiene su trasfondo en mayor medida, aunque nunca se ha hecho una mención explicita del Claro, pues dejó de buscarlo. Lulu vivió durante un tiempo en Bandle, lo suficiente como para hacerse una amiga cercana de Tristana y Poppy. A través de ella fue que tanto Lulu como Pixie se alistaron al Instituto de Guerra, creyendo que sería divertido.

En ese mismo instituto fue que conoció a Veigar durante una de sus partidas. Tras ayudarla durante una de las peleas el yordle le llamaría la atención lo suficiente como para querer ser amiga suya y posteriormente desarrollaría un flechazo por él muy fuerte. Debido a esto comenzó a vivir en un tronco (supuestamente mágico) cercano a su casa, para poder visitarle constantemente.

**_Las Crónicas de Veigar_ **

Lulu es una de las protagonistas principales junto con Veigar y Rammus. Ella es inicialmente una amiga de Veigar que está muy enamorada de él y que termina viviendo en su mansión en los primeros capítulos de la serie. A lo largo de esta actúa como interés romántico del brujo, además de la principal fuente de problemas en muchos capítulos. Lulu es responsable de hacer que el mago poco a poco vaya volviéndose menos frío, lo cual le permite aceptar los sentimientos de la chica y los suyos propios (ya que a él también le gustaba ella.

Por lo general Lulu no participa en batallas por su carácter pacífico, aunque durante la invasión de Malzahar sí que estuvo dispuesta a ayudar a Veigar, creyendo que podría salir herido o muerto de la confrontación. A menudo sirve como alivio cómico, intentando hacerse amiga de todo campeón con el que se encuentre y queriendo vivir aventuras con el Maestro del Mal.

Durante la _Saga de la Tenaza_ sirvió brevemente como antagonista al ser poseída por el poder de la Tenaza de Muerte de Ígnea. Ocasionalmente ha sido raptada por algunos villanos para poder atacar directamente a Veigar, pero también ha servido como clave para detener al brujo en sus planes más peligrosos, como fue en la _Parte 200: Días del Pasado_ o al final de la _Saga Corrupta_. A final de cuentas se ha convertido en un factor motivacional para el hechicero y una persona que le ha devuelto cierta humanidad.

También ha servido ocasionalmente para aconsejar a parejas en sus relaciones amorosas, siendo una de las más relevantes su conversación con Diana.

**_Vi de Viktor_ **

Lulu hace una aparición en la _Parte 153: ¿Rosa y azul? ¡Morado!_ cuando le toca ejercer de soporte en el mismo equipo que Vi. Más tarde en la _Parte 282: Jungla de Hierro_ vuelve a tocarle junto a la oficial de Piltover y Viktor, aunque solo tiene un breve intercambio de palabras con el Heraldo de las Máquinas.

**_La Cripta de Thresh_ **

En la _Parte 76: Verde y morado_ , Lulu aparece en compañía de Evelynn, quien le presenta a Cassiopeia en un intento porque esta socialice un poco más con otras campeones. Aunque esto no tiene mucho éxito. Aún así en la _Parte 77: Más tarta de manzana_ Lulu se hace amiga de Pantheon, debido a la afición de ambos a cocinar pasteles.

Más adelante hace un par de apariciones junto con Nami, las cuales suelen involucrar a algún que otro campeón como víctima de su efusividad. Durante la _Saga de Fiddlesticks_ fue uno de los campeones presentes en la batalla que dejó al espantapájaros en coma, siendo que este la inundó de temores antes de quedar indispuesto.

También hizo una aparición en la _Parte 211: Recuerdos vacíos_ , cuando Veigar se la encuentra tras haber estado investigando a los extraños seres del Vacío.

**_Los One-Shots de Jason_ **

Lulu es la principal narradora en _San Valentín_ , donde va comentando un poco acerca de las muchas parejas que se encuentran en el Instituto de Guerra, y tiene una breve conversación con Veigar al final del capítulo.

**_Los Emisarios de Taliyah_ **

Lulu hace algunas apariciones en la serie, siendo la primera en la _Parte 5: Un equipo de seis_ ofreciendo limonada a los campeones que se encontraban entrenando con Veigar en el jardín de su mansión. Reaparece en la _Parte 113: Aquella yordle purpura_ , haciendo un poco de compañía a Rumble y Elise mientras esperan al resto de su equipo. En _Parte 177: Poppy's Romance_ tuvo otra breve aparición mientras hablaban Bardo y Poppy, distrayéndose con los Meeps.

En la _Parte 209: Arañas y peces_ vuelve a aparecer en compañía de Nami, provocando cierto descontento en Orianna y Elise por el comportamiento errático de ambas. En la _Saga de Elise y Kog'Maw_ se enfrenta a Bardo y Kog'Maw en la línea inferior, con Tristana como compañera. Ella empieza a reñirle por sus comentarios de mal gusto. Más adelante tiene una breve aparición durante el _Arco de Kai'Sa_ , cuando Vel'Koz visitó al Maestro del Mal.

**_Post- Los Emisarios de Taliyah_ **

Durante algunas semanas Lulu y Pixie estuvieron viajando por los bosques de Jonia, entorpeciendo un poco (sin querer) a la Orden de las Sombras. Fue en uno de estos bosques que conoció a una joven llamada Bri, a la cual enseñó a hacer un poco de magia.

También tuvo un encuentro (junto a Tristana) con Draven y Tamara Lautari cuando estos volvían a Noxus tras una misión. Hubo una pequeña reyerta entre los cuatro, que acabó con los noxianos marchándose del bosque donde les encontraron.

**Otras versiones**

En _Las Crónicas de Veigar_ aparece un duplicado androide de Lulu, creado por Viktor cuando malinterpretó el informe que Veigar le envió. Esta Lulu (conocida como Lulu Battlecast) interactuó un poco con su homologo antes de explotar para detener a la Máquina de Combate de Rumble. Más tarde en _Vi de Viktor_ hizo un cameo, teniendo una versión alternativa en el Universo Battlecast.

En esta misma serie hacen aparición algunas otras versiones suyas. Una de ellas es una supervillana autoproclamada el Hada del Mal, que básicamente tiene una personalidad similar a la de Veigar. Ella aparece por primera vez en la Parte 306: Pequeño Hechicero y más tarde protagoniza el one-shot _Negro y Blanco_.

Se sabe que también existe en el universo del Veigar Leprechaun (la cual lleva abrigo y el pelo azul) y en el del Veigar con Bigote. Esta última se encuentra actualmente muerta tras una confrontación entre el villano y SuperTeemo. 

**Personalidad y Características**

En las series Lulu se presenta como una yordle bastante alegre, amigable y que busca pasárselo bien con otros campeones. A su manera ella se considera amiga de toda persona que hable con ella, ya que en el pasado los demás yordles solían verla de mala manera y por ello no le hablaban. Es bastante optimista y siempre busca la emoción en la mínima cosa. También es algo despistada, lo cual ha provocado algún que otro incidente.

Lulu es considerada una persona muy problemática, por lo que muchos se abstienen de hablar con ella o acercarse. Aún así tiene varias amistades bastante sanas como lo son Tristana, Poppy o Nami. La artillera incluso ha llegado a rebajar su mal humor hacia Veigar por el simple hecho de poder ir a visitarla.

Desde que conoció a Veigar, el hada cayó enamorada de él y constantemente ha intentado ganarse su afecto. Su personalidad contrasta mucho con la del brujo, motivo por el que suele provocar que se enoje con facilidad o le haga estallar en gritos. Esta actitud no parece gustarle demasiado a Lulu, pero fácilmente los evade. Tras ver algunas muestras de cariño del yordle hacia ella sus sentimientos aumentaron y en más de una ocasión ha intentado arrastrarlo al terreno del romance con resultados varios. 

Antes y durante su noviazgo, Lulu ha demostrado tener un particular sentido de la vergüenza. En varias ocasiones se ha ruborizado o sentido nerviosa por algunas cosas que el brujo ha comentado, la mayoría accidentales o malinterpretadas. Sin embargo a su vez puede ser bastante atrevida y sobretodo pervertida. Aún así lo compagina con un increíble nivel de inocencia y desconocimiento del mundo que le rodea.

Si bien Lulu es extremadamente distraída y casi nunca se para a pensar lo que hace, ha demostrado ocasionalmente tener ciertos conocimientos mágicos bastante únicos y habilidades muy extraordinarias. Aunque víctima de ciertas inseguridades sociales, también ha demostrado no tener miedo de circunstancias en las que por lo general deberían causar pavor. Otra cualidad es su disposición a escuchar y ayudar a la gente desinteresadamente, así como varias muestras de valor que ha mostrado a lo largo de los años.

**Apariciones**

  * **_Las Crónicas de Veigar:_** Partes 1-28, 30-36, 38-49, 50-52, 56-63, 65-71, 78 (cameo), 81-82, 84-97, 98 (cameo)-99, 100 (cameo), 102-105, 107-110, 113-116, 119,121-122, 123 (cameo)-126, 132-133, 135-138, 141, 144-146, 148,151-152, 158-162, 164-166 (cameo), 167-175, 177-180, 182-187,192-195, 197-202, 206, 208-215, 219, 221, 224-228, 234-235, 238-242,251-252, 254-255, 257, 259, 267-270, 273 (cameo), 281-284, 287, 290, 293-304, 310-311 (cameo), 314-315, 318-319, 322-328, 333-334, 337,339, 341, 344, 351, 361-363, 365
  * **Vi de Viktor:** Parte 153, 281 (cameo)-282
  * **La Cripta de Thresh:** Parte 76-77, 157, 164,166, 176 (cameo), 209, 211, 307, 327
  * **Los Emisarios de Taliyah:** Parte 5, 113, 177,254, 265
  * **Los One-Shots de Jason:** _San Valentin_



**Curiosidades**

  * Lulu es la primera campeona cuyo nombre es también el título de un capítulo. En este caso se trata del primer capítulo de _Las Crónicas de Veigar_.
  * Originalmente Lulu estaba destinada a fallecer antes de que Veigar llegase a anciano y adoptase sus vestimentas grises. Sin embargo esto se alteró conforme el propio Veigar iba cambiando su actitud, por lo que para esa época seguía con vida.
  * El hecho de que Lulu sea tan aficionada a la cocina es una referencia a su skin de Golosina Siniestra, donde se haya rodeada de dulces.
  * El personaje de Lulu se escribió tomando como referencia a las protagonistas de Mangas Japones de bastantes géneros. Por esto es que se ve en situaciones comprometedoras, suele entender las cosas desde un ámbito más pervertido, le pone motes a la gente... etc...
  * Durante mucho tiempo _Las Crónicas de Veigar_ tuvieron una redacción de menos calidad que otras futuras series, debido a que fue la primera en emitirse. Antes de que fuesen corregidas, el autor (Jason) bromeaba con que eso era así porque las había escrito la propia Lulu.
  * Lulu es actualmente la única campeona (o personaje en general) que ha escrito un fanfic. Aunque lo haya negado.
  * Su splash art actual está sacado del videojuego de _Legends of Runeterra._
  * Lulu es uno de los 23 campeones que han aparecido en cada una de las cinco series.




	17. Maokai, el Treant Retorcido

Maokai fue creado como una especie de espíritu de la naturaleza en las llamadas Islas Bendecidas que decidió adoptar la forma de un árbol viviente. Su existencia inicial fue bastante solitaria por lo que vagó por las islas en busca de compañía. Con lo que se acabó topando fue con unas aguas sagradas de las que bebió todo lo que pudo. Estas a su vez ampliarían sus dones, permitiendole hacer crecer vegetación donde no la había.

Los humanos, entes de la naturaleza y animales se vieron atraídos por los bosques que surgieron. Muchos de ellos se ganaron la confianza de Maokai por su corazón puro, pero desgraciadamente unos extraños forasteros llegaron un día con intenciones hostiles.

Un soberano conocido como el Rey Arruinado llegó a las islas pretendiendo resucitar a su esposa fallecida, pero en su lugar desató una horrible maldición. Toda la región se vio afectada por la niebla negra y con ella todo ser viviente... menos Maokai, que logró conectarse con las aguas sanadoras. Furioso y víctima de sus emociones la magia que contenía le acabó convirtiendo en un deformado ser mucho más horrible que antaño.

Desde entonces el Treant Retorcido lucha para que algún día las Islas de las Sombras vuelvan a ser las Islas Bendecidas que fueron en su día...

**Antes de las series...**

En las series se deja constancia de su antiguo lore, salvo con unas leves modificaciones. Aquí logró apaciguar su ira para no corromperse más de lo que ya estaba y puede engendrar a sus Pimpollos con cierta inteligencia. 

Tras reencontrarse con el llamado Rey Arruinado, descubrió que este había trascendido a una entidad superior siendo el líder y soberano de los no-muertos. Y que no podía hacer retroceder la maldición. Aún así, tentado por su poder el Rey le ofreció ser uno de sus Jinetes de las Sombras, siendo encargado de llevarle las almas de las plantas y árboles que no pudiesen ser salvadas. Sabiendo que eso podría acercarlo a su objetivo de regresar las islas a la normalidad algún día, aceptó la incómoda alianza. 

Esto sin embargo o no lo sabe el resto de nigromantes o no le dan importancia. Al igual que el resto de Jinetes de las Sombras, se afilió al Instituto de Guerra para sentirse más cercano a una naturaleza pura aunque fuese por poco tiempo.

_**La Cripta de Thresh** _

Maokai aparece al principio de la serie, siendo el primer ente de las Islas de las Sombras con el que se cruza Thresh nada más llegar a ellas. Aquí se menciona que junto a Yorick es de los que menos entes lleva al Rey Arruinado, a quien parece no importarle.

Más adelante reaparece como uno de los muchos nigromantes que participa en el Juicio de las Sombras y fue uno de los que habló en favor de Thresh. Probablemente porque el carcelero empezó a cazar almas corruptas en lugar de aleatorias. 

Reaparece en _Parte 353: Pimpollos_ , donde él y sus Pimpollos rondan los jardines del Instituto de Guerra en busca de un poco de tranquilidad. Inicialmente sus amigos tienen un pequeño percance con Evelynn y Thresh, y más tarde el propio Maokai tiene un encuentro algo incómodo con Wukong, quien lo confundió con un simple árbol.

**_Los Emisarios de Taliyah_ **

Aparece en la _Parte 27: La Caza de la Araña_ , poco después de que Elise ofrezca a una persona como sacrificio a Vilemaw. Él no interviene porque el Bosque Retorcido está fuera de su límite de guardián, pero eso no implica que le recrimine lo que hace. Más adelante se encuentran con Nocturne y la Reina Araña les habla de su descontento con el equipo en el que se encuentra.

Más adelante retoma la discusión con Elise después de que esta es llamada por Vilemaw y escucha sus múltiples quejas sobre los Nuevos Emisarios. También estuvo presente cuando ella preguntó a Thresh por qué le eligió para el equipo de los Emisarios, revelando que jamás hubiese reclutado a Maokai. 

Maokai reaparece durante la _Saga de la Reina Araña_ , cuando las arañas galácticas poseen a varios miembros del equipo de Taliyah y viajan al Bosque Retorcido para buscar a Elise. Él se ve inmune al control que ejercen y ayuda manteniendo a ralla a Willump, hasta que la Reina Araña es finalmente derrotada. Tiempo después tuvo otro encuentro con Bardo mientras estaba en compañía de Yorick, con quien el Caminante Aéreo tuvo ciertos problemas.

Siendo alguien cercano a Nocturne, fue a verle después de que abandonara el Instituto de Guerra, recordándole su deber como campeón. Al no poder convencerlo va en busca de la Linterna, el único invocador del que ha oído hablar, para que le ayude. Durante la _Saga del Martillo_ Maokai formó parte del equipo de Mordekaiser, pero este no requirió de su ayuda para acabar con todo el equipo de Taliyah.

**Personalidad y Características**

En las series Yorick se representa como alguien mucho más tranquilo y calmado que su contraparte del videojuego. Esto principalmente puede deberse a que el agua bendecida de su cuerpo fluye por él aliviando la ira o que quiera no provocar más destrozos a las ya arruinadas Islas de las Sombras. De hecho se muestra muy hablador con la mayoría de nigromantes, posiblemente queriendo ser una influencia positiva para ellos y actuando como la voz de la razón en muchos casos.

Esto último de hecho se ha mostrado a través de sus interacciones con Nocturne, Elise y Thresh, echándoles en cara muchas veces sus formas de actuar. Al contrario que el resto de Jinetes de las Sombras, él si hará todo lo posible por salvar una vida a no ser que sea demasiado tarde y no le importa ayudar a otros si la ocasión lo requiere. Como fue el caso de la Reina Araña (Araña Galáctica) con el equipo de Taliyah.

Maokai también tiene un estilo de vida muy pacífica, pues no solo se negó a ayudar a Mordekaiser en su plan de conquista, sino que tampoco participa en eventos de la Niebla Negra e intentó que el Rey Arruinado no acabase con Thresh tras ser poseído por el Rey Sangriento (probablemente porque en esos momentos se dedicaba a cazar almas corruptas). Esta misma forma de ser le ha convertido en el Jinete de las Sombras que menos almas reclama, según el resto de nigromantes.

Tiene una gran conexión con la naturaleza, sabiendo qué sienten los arboles y plantas, además de ser muy cercanos a sus Pimpollos. En un momento dado incluso admite que reconoce quién es cada Pimpollo, dando a entender que algunos se regeneran. 

**Apariciones**

  * **Las Crónicas de Veigar:** Parte 312 (cameo)
  * **La Cripta de Thresh:** Parte 2, 100, 353-354
  * **Los Emisarios de Taliyah:** Partes 27-28, 36, 45,49-51 (cameo), 274, 282-283, 312



**Curiosidades**

  * Si bien no aparece en _Vi de Viktor,_ Kalista menciona que fue uno de los campeones que decidió no ayudar a Mordekaiser en la _Saga del Harrowing_. Probablemente por sus intenciones.
  * Maokai fue uno de los campeones considerados para los Nuevos Emisarios en lugar de Poppy, pero se descartó porque Bardo cumplía una función similar.
  * En muchos aspectos él y Yorick son muy similares, ya que ambos se unieron al Rey Arruinado para poder poner cierto orden y al mismo tiempo encontrar una cura para las Islas.
  * Originalmente Maokai aparecería como secundario en la _Saga del Viaje a Noxus_ , pero al final fue cambiado por Shaco. De igual manera iba a aparecer como aliado en la _Saga del Oscuro_ , pero se usó a Yorick en su lugar. 
  * Maokai es el único campeón de las Islas de las Sombras que no debutó en _Las Crónicas de Veigar_. Aún así hizo un breve cameo como sombra incorpórea creada por Karthus.




	18. Nocturne, la Pesadilla Eterna

Se desconocen muchos detalles de cómo se originó Nocturne, pero hay quienes creen que fue invocado por uso continuo de la magia sombría. Al final de las Guerras Rúnicas unos magos guerreros se adentraron en el mundo espiritual en busca de poder y de hecho lograron el don de convocar temibles entes asesinos que podían controlar. Haciéndose incluso por un breve periodo de tiempo con el reino espiritual.

El envenenamiento del reino espiritual causó fuertes pesadillas en toda Runeterra y con ellas la manifestación de incontables miedos en las mentes de la gente. Se desconoce si Nocturne surgió de estas pesadillas espirituales o si encontró su camino al mundo real a través de ellas, pero se sabe que no conocía bondad, honor o nobleza. Solamente el miedo.

Rápidamente acabó con la vida de todos los magos que permitieron que surgiese de la propia oscuridad, creyendo que tal vez eso acabase con su existencia. Su propia "vida" era un sufrimiento perpetuo y lo que le convirtió en un ser mucho más cruel y despiadado. Finalmente acabó con todos los magos y acabó aprisionado en el Reino Espiritual donde no tenía de quien alimentarse. Únicamente encontraba un miedo del que alimentarse cuando los mortales se iban a dormir y comenzaban a soñar.

Aprovechando el puente que hacían los sueños con el mundo real, Nocturne aprovechó para huir al mundo mortal siendo guiado por la oscuridad. Ahora marcha por toda Runeterra buscando gente que padezca un miedo atroz del que alimentarse.

**Antes de las series...**

Durante sus viajes a Runeterra, el espectro acabó enfrentándose en Demacia a un hechicero conocido como Fossian Crownguard, quien le acabó sellando en una tumba para que no causara más males a las personas.

Varios años después fue liberado por un joven mago llamado Luca, cuya mente fue en parte manipulada por el mismo Nocturne. Una vez libre se enfrentó contra Garen y Luxanna Crownguard, siendo que esta última logró espantarle al usar un poderoso hechizo de luz. A pesar de esto jamás supo los nombres de quienes lo desafiaron. 

_**Las Crónicas de Veigar** _

Nocturne tuvo un par de encuentros con el Maestro del Mal. Su primera aparición es en _Parte 39: Atrapado_ , después de haber estado rondando a Lulu en sus pesadillas. Él se presenta como una pesadilla viviente y el legítimo amo de los sueños, narrando de forma muy poco esclarecedora sus orígenes ante la curiosidad del yordle. Finalmente se marchó prometiendo volver, no sin antes advertirle de que las dimensiones estaban cohesionando por su culpa.

Él regresa tiempo después para atormentar de nuevo a Lulu y alimentarse de sus pesadillas, pero es interceptado por Veigar, quien le encerró tras haber buscado alguna forma de contrarrestarle en base a su primer encuentro. Si bien iba a convertirse en su prisionero, el hechicero temió que aún estando preso afectara a Lulu, por lo que acabó liberándole. 

Fue invocado a través de un ritual por Veigar en _Parte 107: Insomnio_ , ya que creía que él podría ser el responsable de las pesadillas de Lulu, aunque él negó esto. 

_**Las Crónicas de Veigar - Vi de Viktor** _

Tras sus numerosos encuentros con Veigar, el espectro visitó las Islas de las Sombras, donde se topó con el Rey Arruinado. Al enterarse de su poder sobre los sueños el Rey le ofreció ser uno de sus Jinetes de las Sombras. Nocturne aceptó sabiendo que los seres que habitaban en esas islas producirían solo más amargas pesadillas.

En un momento dado se encontró con un invocador del Instituto de Guerra y vio en estos humanos una esencia muy parecida a la de los magos rúnicos. Sintiendo odio y viendo en ellos víctimas potenciales se afilió al Instituto como campeón para alimentarse de ellos.

_**Vi de Viktor** _

Nocturne aparece como el principal antagonista de la _Saga de la Sombra_ , siendo atraído a Piltover por la presencia de Zed, cuyo manejo de las sombras llamó su atención. Su plan consistió en culparlo de un asesinato y una vez alejado de su Orden asesinarlo para que la Oscuridad pudiese pasar a través de él a este mundo.

Él planta cara a Vi y Zed antes de ser neutralizado brevemente por los rayos solares de Viktor, quien le obligó a huir tras una leve conversación.

**_La Cripta de Thresh_ **

Apareció en la _Parte 100: El Juicio de Thresh_ junto a los demás Jinetes de las Sombras como parte del Juicio de las Sombras hacia el carcelero. Él fue uno de los que votó por no ayudarlo tras su incidente con el Rey Sangriento, argumentando que así el resto de nigromantes tendrían muchas más almas que cazar. 

Él reaparece brevemente junto con Shaco en la _Saga de Fiddlesticks_ , siendo que pasa algo de tiempo con el espantapájaros y el bufón. Más adelante al final del _Arco del Soberano_ aparece para informar a Thresh de la postura del Rey Arruinado acerca de no intervenir en su reciente incidente con el Soberano. 

A pesar de esto último Nocturne ayudó al carcelero durante el _Arco de los Objetos Sangrientos_ y fue de mucha ayuda a la hora de localizar dichos objetos. Durante esta misión fue responsable de aterrorizar y capturar a Teemo, además de obtener el Orbe Sangriento, localizar el Loto Sangriento y ser responsable de aterrorizar a unos invocadores. 

**_Los Emisarios de Taliyah_ **

Nocturne tiene un papel bastante recurrente, él aparece por primera vez en la _Parte 27: La Caza de la Araña_ , poco después de que Elise ofrezca a una persona como sacrificio a Vilemaw. A él no parece importarle los sacrificios que la mujer araña haga y simplemente le avisó de que la esperaban en el Instituto de Guerra. Luego escuchó sus quejas antes de marcharse a la Grieta del Invocador con Maokai.

En la _Parte 57: Luz y Oscuridad_ intenta atacar a Lux en sus sueños, provocándole una serie de pesadillas. Desgraciadamente para él, la hechicera se libera y le aprisiona en una cárcel de luz. Él continúa por varias semanas allí atrapado, siendo que ella pretende reeducarlo para que deje de ser un despiadado asesino. En un momento dado Nocturne intenta usar todo el poder que tenía para asesinarla, pero su fuerte bondad impidió esto.

A pesar del intento fallido de asesinato, logró que la encarnación de la Oscuridad se apegara a ella y comenzase a poseerla, haciendo entre otras cosas que viese cosas que no existían o que sus sentimientos se entremezclaran. Finalmente la Reina Sangrienta aparece y le saca de su prisión, aunque se lleva una reprimenda (y amenaza) de esta por su comportamiento con la chica. Incluido el intento de asesinarla.

Tras estos sucesos renegó del Instituto de Guerra y optó por quedarse en el Bosque Retorcido, donde Elise fue a buscarla cuando intuyó que tenía algo que ver con el decadente estado de Luxanna. Él se sintió muy orgulloso de haberle llevado a tal extremo y no hizo nada por ayudar a la Reina Araña. Maokai intentó tiempo después que volviese al Instituto con cierta ayuda de la Linterna, aunque esto solo provocó otro enfado por parte del fantasma, que consideró regresar solo para acabar con ese humano.

**Otras versiones**

En _Vi de Viktor_ , durante la _Saga del Mundo Corrompido_ , aparece una contraparte suya que pertenece a los Emisarios del Mal de ese mundo. Este llevaba grandes dagas en lugar de sus cuchillas tradicionales y una capucha roja que ocultaba su rostro. Él fue aparentemente el último de los Emisarios en ser asesinado por el Jayce Renegado.

**Personalidad y Características**

En las series Nocturne es presentado como un ente bastante despiadado, que cuando encuentra un buen soñador solo quiere explotar sus miedos con pesadillas. Esto a menudo incluye atormentarle también en la vida real e intimidarles. Tiene una personalidad maníaca y disfruta mucho de hacer sufrir a la gente, amenazarles o directamente reírse de ellos.

En menor medida el espectro mantiene algo de compañerismo con otros entes como Shaco, Fiddlesticks o Thresh. Seguramente porque ellos también infunden cierto miedo a sus víctimas. Además, es capaz de producir cualquier miedo accediendo al subconsciente de la gente, lo cual le permite aprender también sobre la vida, cultura y personas. Por ejemplo él puede conocer una celebración, pero no el motivo por el que se celebra. 

A pesar de ser una pesadilla viviente, desarrolló conciencia propia y con ellos ciertos sentimientos. Alberga dudas cuando alguien afirma con seguridad que puede destruirlo y se mostró muy cohibido cuando apareció la Reina Sangrienta. Así mismo nunca se ha atrevido a llevarle la contraria al Rey Arruinado, un ente mucho más poderosos que él.

Cuando encuentra un buen soñador es persistente con sus sueños, acosándoles una y otra vez como fue el caso de Lulu, y no teme que haya represalias por parte del Instituto de Guerra. Nocturne también se caracteriza por el odio, pues detesta profundamente a los Invocadores, quienes le recuerdan a los magos rúnicos que lo engendraron. 

Luxanna Crownguard es probablemente la persona que más ha llegado a odiar en toda su existencia. Ella le encerró con intención de rehabilitarlo y que no fuera un ser tan horrible. Si bien su encarcelamiento le fue tedioso, lo que verdaderamente le horrorizo fue que la chica le tratase bien, quebrando su orgullo al hablarle de forma tierna y superior. Cuando ella fue poseída por la Oscuridad le tenía cierto miedo por su comportamiento errático y porque realmente parecía estar loca, haciéndola impredecible. Cuando fue liberado y se enteró de su posesión rió frenéticamente, enorgulleciéndose de su papel en su perdida de cordura.

A pesar de esto, Lux ha sido la única persona por la que Nocturne ha sentido brevemente lástima al rechazar el chocolate que ella hizo. Siendo la primera vez que alguien tuvo un buen gesto con él desinteresadamente. Además, llegó a entablar conversación con ella un par de veces a pesar de su situación. 

Como ser de sombras comparte cierta conexión con la Oscuridad y ha intentado ayudarle a cruzar a este mundo en algunas ocasiones. Esto se hizo presente cuando notó que algo cambiaba dentro de Lux cuando la entidad empezó a poseerle. Aún así no supo que la propia Oscuridad se había manifestado directamente, por lo que su vínculo no es tan fuerte.

**Apariciones**

  * **Las Crónicas de Veigar:** Partes 38-40, 66-67, 107, 312 (cameo)
  * **Vi de Viktor:** Partes 69-70
  * **La Cripta de Thresh:** Parte 64 (cameo), 100,162-163, 252, 268-270, 272-273
  * **Los Emisarios de Taliyah:** Partes 27-28, 56-57,83, 115, 141, 163, 179-180, 210-211, 245, 282-283



**Curiosidades**

  * Fue el primer campeón en debutar sin haberse unido al Instituto de Guerra antes. Se afilió a ellos tras sus primeras apariciones.
  * Resulta muy irónico que tras liberarse de su encarcelamiento por Fossian Crownguard, fuese la su descendiente (Luxanna Crownguard) quien volviese a encerrarle. Aunque ambos fueron por motivos muy distintos.
  * En sus apariciones suele haber alguna referencia a Freddy Krueger (asesino de la franquicia _Pesadilla en Elm Street_ ), en quien está basado.
  * El encarcelamiento de Nocturne fue un castigo bastante irónico. No solo porque fue a manos de una de sus víctimas, sino que tuvo que soportar que le hablase continuamente, como él hacía con los soñadores para meter miedo. También llegó a provocar en él cierto miedo e impotencia, como las personas que sueñan con él.




	19. Nasus, el Curador de las Arenas

Nasus fue un joven muchacho muy talentoso en los estudios, siendo capaz de leer, memorizar y hablar acerca de la filosofía, historia y retórica antes de los diez años. Una pasión que su hermano Renekton no heredó. A pesar de esto ambos estaban muy unidos, protegiéndose mutuamente de los problemas cotidianos. Finalmente Nasus fue admitido en el exclusivo Collegium del Sol, momento en el que abandonó su hogar para ingresar en la prestigiosa academia de Shurima.

Gracias a su dominio de la estrategia y la logística militares, Nasus se convirtió en el general más joven de la historia de Shurima, aunque la búsqueda de conocimiento siempre sería su gran pasión. Fue un soldado competente además de un hombre de una profunda empatía y un hondo sentido del deber. Siempre veló por sus soldados, procurando que fueran bien pertrechados, remunerados a tiempo y tratados justamente. Cada baja le producía un inmenso dolor, y a menudo se negaba a descansar en pos de una planificación obsesiva y perfeccionista de los movimientos y formaciones que habrían de asumir sus tropas. 

Fue querido y respetado por todo aquel que sirvió en sus legiones, y lideró a los ejércitos de Shurima hasta innumerables victorias. En aquellas guerras, era habitual ver a su hermano Renekton en primera línea de batalla, y pronto se generó en torno a ellos un aura de invencibilidad. A pesar de la fama adquirida, Nasus jamás disfrutó de la guerra y siempre creyó firmemente que su mayor contribución a Shurima residía en el saber acumulado para generaciones futuras.

Tras décadas al servicio del imperio, Nasus cayó presa de una terrible enfermedad debilitante. Hay quien dice que fue abatido por la magia negra del líder de un culto de Icathia, pero la más fiable realidad era que moriría en menos de una semana. Las gentes de Shurima se vistieron de luto, pues Nasus era su estrella más fulgurante, amada por todos. El emperador en persona pidió un augurio a los sacerdotes. Tras pasar día y noche en comunión con lo divino, declararon que era la voluntad del dios Sol que Nasus fuese bendecido con el ritual de Ascensión.

Renekton, convertido ya en gran líder militar, acudió raudo a la capital para estar junto a su hermano. La enfermedad había progresado de manera devastadora, y Nasus era poco más que un esqueleto con huesos frágiles. Era tal su debilidad que, cuando la luz dorada del disco solar bañó el Estrado de la Ascensión, Nasus fue incapaz de subir los últimos peldaños y caminar hacia la luz. El amor de Renekton por su hermano era más poderoso que su instinto de supervivencia, y portó en brazos a Nasus hasta el estrado. Ignorando las protestas de su hermano, aceptó su propia desaparición para salvar a Nasus. Sin embargo, Renekton no fue destruido. Cuando la luz se disipó ambos hermanos habían sido considerados dignos de aquella bendición, obteniendo poderes divinos.

Nasus era ahora una imponente criatura de fuerza descomunal, con cabeza de chacal y basta inteligencia. Por su parte, Renekton se había convertido en una bestia colosal de extraordinaria musculatura con apariencia de cocodrilo. Ambos ocuparon su lugar junto a los excepcionales seres Ascendidos de Shurima, convirtiéndose así en sus guardianes. Renekton siempre había sido un gran guerrero, pero ahora era prácticamente invencible. Nasus también había sido dotado de poderes que trascendían el entendimiento del común de los mortales. 

Uno de los efectos colaterales del ritual que más inquietaba a Nasus era la brutalidad que veía en su hermano. En una ocasión Nasus fue testigo de la extrema violencia de sus tropas, que arrasaron con todo y prendieron fuego a la ciudad. Al frente de aquella masacre estaba Renekton, quien provocó el incendio de la gran biblioteca de Nashramae, lo que acabó con incontables libros antes de que Nasus sofocara las llamas. Aquel día estuvieron más cerca que nunca de batirse en duelo, pero ante la severa mirada de decepción de su hermano, la sed de sangre de Renekton se calmó, bajó el arma y se marchó, avergonzado.

Durante los siglos que siguieron, Nasus centró toda su energía en aprender cuanto pudiera. Recorrió durante años cada rincón del desierto en busca de antiguos saberes y artefactos, lo que le llevaría a descubrir la legendaria Tumba de los Emperadores, oculta bajo la capital de Shurima. Tanto él como Renekton se hallaban lejos de la ciudad cuando se produjo el trágico ritual de Ascensión de Azir, el joven emperador traicionado por su consejero más cercano, el mago Xerath. Los hermanos regresaron a toda velocidad, pero era demasiado tarde. Azir estaba muerto al igual que gran parte de los ciudadanos. Llenos de rabia y dolor, Nasus y Renekton lucharon contra el ser de pura energía que ahora era Xerath.

Incapaces de acabar con él, intentaron contenerlo en un sarcófago mágico, pero ni siquiera eso bastó para neutralizarlo. Renekton, quizá en un intento de redimirse por lo acontecido en Nashramae años atrás, agarró a Xerath y lo arrastró al interior de la Tumba de los Emperadores; acto seguido, rogó a su hermano que sellara las puertas. Nasus se resistió, desesperado por encontrar una alternativa. Pero no había otra opción. Con hondo pesar, selló las puertas de aquel templo, condenando a Xerath y a su hermano a una eternidad entre tinieblas.

El imperio shurimano colapsó. De su gran capital quedaron solo las ruinas, y el sagrado disco solar cayó del cielo, vaciado de todo poder por la magia de Xerath. Sin él, las aguas divinas que manaban de la ciudad se secaron, lo que sumió a Shurima en un estado de muerte y hambruna.

Cargado con el remordimiento de haber condenado a su hermano, Nasus se exilió al desierto, vagando por la arena sin más compañía que su dolor y los fantasmas del pasado. Melancólico, recorrió las ciudades muertas de Shurima y lloró por la caída del imperio y de su pueblo. En ocasiones, algún viajero decía haberlo visto instantes antes de que desapareciera en una tormenta de arena, pero pocos creían estas historias, y Nasus se convirtió en una leyenda.

Pasados los siglos hasta que un día redescubrieron la ya enterrada Tumba de los Emperadores y rompieron su sello. En ese preciso instante, supo que Xerath había sido liberado. Un antiguo vigor sacudió su pecho y, mientras Shurima emergía de entre las arenas, Nasus atravesó el desierto rumbo a la ciudad renacida. Aunque sabía que habría de enfrentarse a Xerath, la esperanza le invadía por primera vez en milenios. Además del posible auge de un nuevo imperio, albergaba la ilusión de un ansiado reencuentro con su amado hermano.

**Antes de las series...**

En las series se mantiene su trasfondo, aunque en la actualidad su existencia ha sido reconocido por los Shurimenos. Además tuvo un encuentro con Ryze, que se hizo un recurrente aliado suyo. Él fue en busca de Sivir, encontrándosela a ella y Taliyah siendo atacadas por Xerath, a quien tuvo que hacer frente. Tras esto tendría otras peleas con el Mago Ascendido, así como con su hermano, cegado por la ira y la venganza.

En un momento dado Nasus conoció a Azir y se puso a sus servicios, siendo un protector para Shurima y sobretodo vigilando a Sivir, que estaba manteniendo una peligrosa cercanía con el oscuro y loco Xerath. Junto a Sivir y Azir, él acabaría uniéndose al Instituto de Guerra, en principio para reencontrarse con su hermano, además de acceder a todo el conocimiento que pudiese obtener con el fin de curarlo.

_**Las Crónicas de Veigar** _

Nasus aparece por primera vez durante la _Saga de Xerath_ , cuando Veigar y el Mago Ascendido invaden una pequeña pirámide en busca de una reliquia sagrada. Inicialmente trata de detener a Xerath, echándole en cara sus acciones, pero antes de que eso ocurra Renekton irrumpe en el lugar para matarlo.

Sabiendo que no puede morir, Xerath emplea sus poderes para derribar la estructura y sepultarse tanto él como Nasus. El truco funciona y más tarde Xerath lo encuentra entre las ruinas inconsciente, pero tras rememorar su pasado se apiada de él momentáneamente y solo se retira con sus aliados sin llegar a matarlo.

_**Vi de Viktor** _

En la _Parte 281: En el medio_ , Nasus aparece como un miembro del equipo al que se enfrentan Viktor y Vi, siendo el encargado de la línea superior y quien se enfrenta a Garen. Más tarde él es rodeado por el Demaciano y Viktor, que logran derrotarle atacándole por ambos frentes. 

_**La Cripta de Thresh** _

Nasus aparece durante la _Saga de Renekton_ combatiendo con su hermano. Originalmente solo estaba dando un paseo por los jardines del Instituto de Guerra, llegando a conversar con Ryze hasta que es atacado por Renekton. La pelea entre ambos se decanta hacia Renekton, antes de que Azir aparezca e interrumpa el conflicto. A pesar de sus esfuerzos por conectar con su hermano, este se marcha tras sufrir un breve conflicto mental.

_**Los One-Shots de Jason** _

En _Puntos de Sutura_ se le ve en el Instituto de Guerra, teniendo otra confrontación con Renekton. Nasus intenta calmarlo de alguna manera y hacerlo entrar en razón, pero este no le escucha y únicamente es detenido por la intervención de Irelia. Luego se marcha debido a las graves heridas que sufrió su hermano, aunque algo reticente.

**Personalidad y Características**

En las series ha sido representado de forma similar a su contraparte en videojuegos, siendo uno de los campeones y seres de Runeterra más inteligentes. En varias ocasiones demuestra un amplio conocimiento acerca de Shurima o del mundo que le rodea, o al menos de los campeones con los que se ha llegado a encontrar.

Nasus es por naturaleza muy respetuoso con las personas con las que se encuentra, sean de la raza que sean, aunque tampoco tolerará que le falten el respeto a él o a sus acompañantes. Su forma de ser puede sobrepasarle en las batallas, donde en ocasiones se le ha visto dramatizar sus frases mientras pelea, siendo algo más exagerado. La sabiduría de Nasus también le han hecho una persona muy empatica, sobretodo con su hermano, ya que sabe que su mente está siendo corrompida.

Desde que eran niños Nasus siempre ha amado a su hermano y ambos estaban muy unidos. A pesar de que desaprobaba sus conductas violentas, siempre estuvo a su lado y el sacrificio que este tuvo que hacer para derrotar a Xerath le ha pesado durante siglos en su conciencia. Por lo general intenta razonar con él antes de combatirlo, aunque en muchas ocasiones no le queda remedio, ya que es de los pocos que pueden hacerle frente.

Al ser un ascendido Nasus posee una gran fuerza física, aunque es por su sabiduría que también aprendió un extenso abanico de conjuros y hechizos de origen Shurimenos. Como guardián y protector de Shurima, le tiene un gran cariño a su nación e intenta que no sucumba a las distintas amenazas a las que se ve sometidas. También posee una gran fidelidad hacia Azir y Sivir, a pesar de que la personalidad de estos muchas veces contrasta con la suya.

Nasus considera Xerath la mayor amenaza de Shurima y le ha enfrentado en varias ocasiones, siendo de los pocos que han conseguido derrotarle al menos en una ocasión. Una parte de Nasus puede llegar a entender cómo es que acabó volviéndose un loco vengativo, pero su otro lado quiere vengarse por lo que le hizo a Shurima y a su hermano.

**Apariciones**

  * **Las Crónicas de Veigar:** Partes 183 (cameo)-186 (cameo)
  * **Vi de Viktor:** Parte 281 (cameo)-282
  * **La Cripta de Thresh:** Parte 330-332
  * **Los One-Shots de Jason:** _Puntos de Sutura_



**Curiosidades**

  * Actualmente tiene entre 3796 y 3900 años.
  * Nasus y Renekton estaban alejados de Shurima durante el ascenso de Azir porque tuvieron que combatir a Brand. Este fue el Brand original, un ser creado por Lissandra, no fue Kegan Rhode, quien más tarde obtendría ese poder y se convertiría en el nuevo Brand.
  * Nasus fue junto con Myisha (anterior aspecto del Crepúsculo) responsable del encarcelamiento de los Darkin. Al menos en lo que a trazar el plan se refiere.




	20. Orianna, la Dama Mecánica

Orianna era originalmente la hija de Corin Reveck, un científico y artesano especializado en la creación de prótesis ortopédicas, de la cual ella era también su aprendiz. Llegando a la adolescencia se convirtió en artesana por mérito propio. Sin embargo la curiosidad de la chica era inmensa y también tenía la pasión de explorar los rincones de Zaun, en especial los teatros y escuelas de bailes que había.

Un día hubo un accidente químico en Zaun y unas tuberías empezaron a liberar gases venenosos. Orianna fue a ayudar a las víctimas a pesar de que su padre se lo prohibió por el considerable peligro que significaba. Como resultado de su continúa exposición la chica enfermó gravemente y sus pulmones empezarían a degenerarse hasta el punto en que se volverían inservibles.

Corin se volcó por completo en su trabajo y creó unos pulmones artificiales, aunque los creó de tal modo que necesitaban que les diesen cuerda. De esta manera mantendría a su hija a su lado. Lamentablemente el veneno se extendió por el cuerpo de la chica y junto a su padre fue creando nuevos implantes y prótesis, reemplazando sus órganos. El cuerpo de Orianna pasó de mortal a mecánico, hasta que solo su corazón permanecía sano e intacto. Este largo proceso arruinó a Corin, quien tuvo que trasladarse a Zaun. 

Sin embargo Orianna comenzó a distanciarse de su identidad anterior. Sus recuerdos no parecían más que historias. Su creatividad también comenzó a desvanecerse, con el baile como una de las pocas cosas que quedaban. A pesar de que el tiempo ya no pasaba para Orianna, su padre envejeció poco a poco. Los años pasaron y Orianna tuvo que hacerse cargo. Su trabajo no le daba lo suficiente para mantenerlo y recurrió a un barón químico para obtener un rarísimo cristal Hextech, el cual usaría para trasplantar su propio corazón a su padre.

Antes de la operación creó una esfera de engranajes repleta de mecanismos que albergaría el cristal para poder defenderse. Sedó a su padre sin que este se enterara y comenzó la cirugía, abandonando en el proceso lo que le quedaba de humanidad. A la mañana siguiente se marchó dejando a su padre de nuevo con salud y siendo ahora algo distinto a un ser humano que quería encontrar su lugar.

**Antes de las series...**

En las series se mantiene su trasfondo, siendo que su origen es conocido por muy pocas personas, entre ellos los responsables del Instituto de Guerra y Viktor. El destino de su padre, sin embargo, parece más dudoso con personas (como Viktor) afirmando que está muerto y otros asegurando que sigue vivo.

Su humanidad también se mantuvo de forma básica y en algún punto conoció a Blitzcrank en Zaun. Tiempo después se unió al Instituto de Guerra para encontrar su lugar y entender mejor las emociones del mundo en que vivía.

_**Vi de Viktor** _

Orianna es un personaje secundario muy recurrente durante la serie. En la _Saga Ekko_ apareció dañada tras un combate en la Grieta del Invocador con el campeón Ekko. Viktor fue quien logró arreglar su fallo, manteniendola en su laboratorio por orden de Vi mientras se recuperaba del daño sufrido y obteniendo su propia habitación en este.

A lo largo de la serie Orianna mantiene más o menos su personalidad inicial, siendo algo fría e inerte socialmente, pero aprendiendo de las películas que observa y desarrollando un amorío adolescente por Viktor. Como uno de los ayudantes del científico suele ayudarle en algunas operaciones y experimentos, además de defender el lugar durante el _Arco de los Battlecast_ junto a Taliyah y Blitzcrank. Con la tejedora de piedras también forma cierta amistad, a pesar de sus muchas peculiaridades.

Más adelante empieza a relacionarse con IAN, una Inteligencia Artificial creada por Viktor con la que discutía acerca de las emociones y relaciones interpersonales. Esto generó muchas dudas, preguntas e inquietudes en ella, más aún cuando IAN fue destruido en una pelea contra el Xerath Battlecast. Tras esto siguió apoyando a Viktor y al resto de campeones en situaciones similares, como cuando el Jayce Renegado atacó el laboratorio.

_**La Cripta de Thresh** _

La Dama Mecánica aparece por primera vez durante el _Arco del Viaje a Jonia,_ cuando Thresh y su grupo de campeones hace una parada en el laboratorio de Viktor. Ella es la primera en asegurar que Pantheon se encuentra muerto, a pesar de no estarlo. También es quien traduce el mensaje dejado por el Tornado Sangriento, deduciendo que es el símbolo de la sangre.

Durante la estancia del carcelero en el laboratorio ella es testigo de cómo Thresh usa la sala de portales para asesinar a un ciudadano Piltoviano, notificando esto poco después a Viktor. Reaparece en la _Parte 110: Romance... ¿prohibido?_ donde intenta que el Súbdito Número Trece no se acerque a la Bola, a la cual había cogido cariño. Más adelante se la volvió a ver en compañía de Taliyah cuando Evelynn las visitó.

_**Los One-Shots de Jason** _

Orianna es la principal protagonista de _¿Por qué ella?_ donde analiza la relación que tienen Viktor y Vi, preguntándose qué es su amor por el científico y por qué ella no es su pareja al estar más cualificada para ello. Estas dudas se las plantea a la Linterna, quien le ofrece consejo. Este al final se enamora de ella a primera vista, preguntándose por qué de entre tantas mujeres y campeones fue ella en concreto.

**_Los Emisarios de Taliyah_ **

Orianna es uno de los personajes protagonistas, empezando como un personaje de apoyo, pero más adelante uniéndose al equipo de Taliyah. Ella tiene una breve aparición durante la _Saga de las Arañas Galácticas_ y más adelante aparece en _Parte 38: Vestimentas_ , donde va a recoger a la tejedora de piedras. Más tarde en la _Saga de la Reina Araña_ es uno de los campeones que es controlado por las arañas del espacio para atacar a Elise.

Ella fue uno de los asistentes a la fiesta sorpresa de Taliyah en _Parte 82: Felicidades_ y a raíz de un reencuentro con la Linterna en _Parte 94: Reencuentro extraño_ , empieza a socializar con este para resolver sus dudas acerca del comportamiento humano. También asistió a la fiesta de Navidad en el laboratorio de Viktor, donde comenzó a cogerle cariño a Kog'Maw, viéndolo como una potencial mascota para descontento de Elise.

Durante San Valentín le regaló chocolate a la Linterna, al considerarlo la persona más idónea bajo el concepto de la festividad. Esto provocó que empezase a considerar y analizar por bastante tiempo su amistad con la Linterna, queriendo saber si podría estar enamorada de él y juntándose más con él. Con este fin se une al equipo de Taliyah y finalmente logra aclarar sus sentimientos, llegando a confesarse a James (la Linterna) y empezar una relación con él.

Como miembro del equipo estuvo presente en la confrontación con Rammus cuando perdió la memoria y fue la primera en dar la bienvenida a Kai'Sa al grupo. También fue al rescate de James cuando este fue presuntamente secuestrado por Maokai y es de las pocas personas en conocer a Samanta cuando esta vino del futuro.

**_Otras versiones_ **

En _Vi de Viktor_ aparece una versión suya durante la _Saga de los Rebeldes Battlecast_ , siendo junto con Caitlyn y Jayce un miembro de la resistencia. Ella lamentablemente es asesinada por el Viktor Creador, quien más adelante usa su cuerpo para crear un nuevo Battlecast con el que enfrentar al Viktor original. Esta también fue destruida en la batalla posterior.

En los _Emisarios de Taliyah_ se revela que en el futuro ella y James tienen una hija, aparentemente humana, llamada Heather. Es muy parecida a ella tanto físicamente como en personalidad, vistiendo ropas de invierno y con su propia Poro-Bola.

**Personalidad y Características**

En las series ha sido representada inicialmente como una individua socialmente torpe, que usa un raciocinio similar al de las máquinas y que solo se comunicaba con la Bola. A pesar de esto podía sentir dolor y tristeza, aunque su mente no las asimilara como tal. Prueba de ello fue cuando Vi le dijo que no tenía alma, generando en ella cierta angustia.

Orianna tiene una personalidad bastante adolescente, mostrando ganas de entender la conducta humana y aprender de las habilidades sociales. Por lo general tiende a tener sentimientos que no logra descifrar o que le llevan mucho tiempo comprender, como es el tema de la fraternidad o el amor. Inicialmente se negó a considerar a IAN su hermano, como él la consideraba, pero tras pasar tiempo con él empezó a verlo de esa manera. No fue hasta tiempo después de su muerte que abiertamente lo llamó también por ese calificativo.

También ha tenido un fuerte interés en el romance. A raíz de ser salvada por Viktor, esta empezó a desarrollar una fijación en él que acabó en un enamoramiento no correspondido. Esto se agravó cuando empezó a ver películas románticas con Taliyah, siendo su principal fuente de estudio. Bajo su forma racional de pensar ella debía ser la pareja perfecta para Viktor por las cualidades de ambos, por lo que el hecho de que el científico escogiera a Vi fue un duro choque para ella, que le hizo replantearse qué era el amor y cómo funcionaba exactamente.

Tras encontrar interesante y educativo a la Linterna, ella empezó a pasar tiempo con él y en un momento dado intentó expresar su cariño hacia él. A raíz de una discusión sobre el amor y los sentimientos, Orianna empezó a cuestionarse y analizar si realmente estaba enamorada de James (la Linterna) o podía llegar a estarlo a raíz de varios análisis de personalidad. Sus sentimientos por él se fueron haciendo cada vez más notables y reales hasta el punto de confesarle su amor. Procesando ese sentimiento.

Orianna tampoco tiene tapujos en decir las cosas como las ve, aunque a veces sea de forma cortante o faltosas. Esto le ha llevado a tener un par de discusiones, pero también a ser una persona que no miente a quienes les habla. Dentro de su propio equipo mantiene una buena relación con algunos miembros como Rumble, Kai'Sa, Lux, Rammus y especialmente Poppy, siendo que ambas comparten algunos rasgos.

Al igual que ocurrió con Taliyah, ella no tiene en gran estima a Vi, principalmente por su forma de ser y por el trato tan irrespetuoso que recibe de ella habitualmente. Así mismo tiene una extraña fijación por observar a personas mientras duermen como es el que caso de Vi o Taliyah. También tiene un fuerte aprecio por Kog'Maw, al cual muchas veces ha querido acoger como mascota, siendo la única a parte de Elise que le ve minimamente adorable.

Posee cierto lado frío y hasta cierto punto sádico, como cuando pretendió llevar a Número Trece a Viktor para que lo diseccionara por tal de que dejara en paz a la Bola. También ha demostrado ser bastante celosa, sobretodo cuando se trata de sus intereses románticos. En el caso de James se puede apreciar que es muy posesiva y que le sienta mal cuando alguna chica se fija en él. Así mismo parece disfrutar de coquetear con él, aunque no sea consciente de que lo hace.

Otra característica que la define es su capacidad de analizar casi cualquier situación o acción que ella o la gente de su alrededor haga. Esto por lo general es para comprender la situación o el contexto, como cuando quiso comprobar si realmente estaba enamorada de James. También ha demostrado un gran sentido de la lealtad a quienes califica como sus amigos, así como con el Heraldo de las Máquinas. Además de la Bola, a quien considera su confidente en todo, siendo la única que puede entenderla.

**Apariciones**

  * **Vi de Viktor:** Partes 10-13 (cameo), 19, 21, 27-28, 29 (cameo)-31, 35, 44-46, 48, 58, 82, 85, 102-103, 116-117, 122 (cameo), 126 (cameo), 128-129, 137-138, 149-151, 163, 190-193,197-200, 202, 209, 217, 244, 235, 251, 259-260, 267-272, 282-283, 291-292 (cameo), 294 (cameo)-295, 297-298, 301-302 (cameo), 308-311, 318, 320, 324-325, 352-353, 365
  * **La Cripta de Thresh:** Partes 30-31, 33, 36-38,110, 178, 229, 231, 336
  * **Los Emisarios de Taliyah:** Parte 21, 38, 47-52, 71, 81 (cameo)-82 (cameo), 93-95, 97, 102, 109, 119-122 (cameo), 133,138, 147, 161, 164-165, 172-176, 186, 189, 195-198, 200-201, 209, 212, 218, 223, 234, 238-239, 246-247, 253, 258 (cameo), 261-262, 272-273, 277, 283-284, 298-302, 308, 310, 318-319, 327-328, 333, 335, 338, 340, 351, 355-357, 361-362, 365
  * **Los One-Shots de Jason:** _¿Por qué ella?_



**Curiosidades**

  * En su lore no se menciona que la Bola tenga vida como tal, eso es algo muy dejado a la interpretación, siendo que en las series sí parece tener.
  * Orianna es el único miembro de los Emisarios de Taliyah que no se ha enfrentado a Kayn. Si bien le considera un adversario de su equipo, nunca se enfrentó a él directamente o en una lucha de equipos.
  * Originalmente no iba a formar parte de los Nuevos Emisarios, pero al final se decidió que se uniera a ellos por su relevancia en la trama.
  * A pesar de que en la serie se habla de ella como androide o robot, técnicamente podría considerarse un cyborg por sus orígenes humanos. De la misma manera, tiene los mismos órganos que un ser humano, salvo que sintéticos o mecanizados.
  * Se desconoce si su padre está realmente vivo o muerto, ya que hay quienes creen una cosa u otra. Sin embargo al ser una campeona del Instituto de Guerra este debe de haber oído de sus hazañas si es que sigue vivo.




	21. Poppy, la Guardiana del Martillo

Una antigua leyenda habla acerca del Martillo del Héroe, un arma creada para el gran Héroe de Demacia, el único capaz de emplear todo su poder para guiar a Demacia a su grandeza. Dicho guerrero fue buscado por un yordle conocido como Poppy, quien hasta día de hoy no ha tenido éxito a la hora de encontrarlo... y esa leyenda es real.

Desde muy pequeña Poppy siempre había estado buscando un propósito en la vida, con un actitud más férrea que el resto de los yordles. De vez en cuando veía pasar los asentamientos humanos que se producían al oeste, hasta que un día llegó un grupo bastante peculiar. Se levantaban todos a la misma hora al sonar un cuerno, comían juntos a la misma hora, montaban y desmontaban campamentos con una impresionante eficacia. Todo de una forma impresionante haciendo uso de la coordinación y disciplina.

Ver cómo un grupo de personas actuar al mismo ritmo y de tal manera se le hizo a Poppy muy fascinante, en cierto modo se asombró de las hazañas que unos humanos podían conseguir actuando como un equipo. Mientras les observaba vio salir de una tienda al oficial al mando de aquel grupo, el hombre llamado Orlon. Este sujeto era el alma del grupo y si alguien se venía abajo él se encargaba de restablecer sus fuerzas recordándole por qué luchaban.

Poppy siguió sigilosamente a Orlon, observando cómo daba ordenes en los entrenamientos y blandía su martillo de guerra con maestría. En un momento dado oyó a Orlon decir que se marcharían del asentamiento. Poppy tenía tantas preguntas que hacerle que decidió revelarse ante él para encontrar respuestas. El humano se asombró al conocerla (al igual que el escuadrón) y de hecho también tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle. Ambos se volvieron inseparables y Orlon se convirtió en una especie de mentor para la yordle.

Un día la yordle lo acompañó al lugar donde se llevaría a cabo el nuevo asentamiento: una nueva y ambiciosa nación llamada Demacia, en la que todos serían bienvenidos, independientemente de su pasado, siempre y cuando aportasen al bien común. Orlon se convirtió en una figura muy querida por todo el reino. Aunque pocos lo habían visto blandir su martillo, siempre lo llevaba a la espalda, por lo que el arma no tardó en convertirse en un icono reverenciado por la joven nación. La gente rumoreaba que tenía el poder para destrozar montañas y abrir la mismísima tierra.

Orlon le entregó el martillo a Poppy en su lecho de muerte. Con él, le entregaba su esperanza de haber creado un reino que perdurara en el tiempo. Fue entonces cuando Orlon le contó la historia de la creación de su arma; le reveló que él nunca había sido el auténtico destinatario de la misma. Le contó a Poppy que el martillo tenía que ser entregado al héroe de Demacia, aquel que podría mantener a Demacia unida. Cuando su amigo exhaló su último aliento, Poppy le juró que encontraría a dicho héroe y le haría entrega del arma.

Pero lo que a Poppy le sobra en determinación, le falta en orgullo. Por eso nunca se le pasó por la cabeza que _ella_ pudiese ser la heroína que le describía Orlon.

**Antes de las series...**

En las series se mantiene su trasfondo, ya que por años Poppy ha continuado buscando héroe del martillo, sin percatarse de que era ella. A pesar de sus diferencias, ella ha llegado a ser una amiga cercana para Lulu y Tristana, además de haber conocido en su momento a Galio. 

Cabe a destacar que en las series el martillo tiene cierta propiedad que hace que solo las personas que quieran usar el martillo para defender y no en beneficio propio, sean dignos de levantarlo. Esto realmente es causado involuntariamente por la magia yordle de Poppy, ya que el martillo originalmente era un arma común y corriente.

En su búsqueda del héroe se alistó en el Instituto de Guerra, conociendo algunos guerreros pero ninguno al que ella considerase el correcto. 

**_Las Crónicas de Veigar_ **

Al ser una amiga de Lulu hace algunas apariciones en la serie, siendo la primera la _Parte 175: Esa mirada_ , donde junto con Tristana hace una breve visita al hada hechicera. Reaparece en la _Parte 206: Chica Ruda_ , donde revela haberse hecho un ligero cambio de look basado en unos consejos de Tristana. Aunque le comentó a Lulu que dichos cambios no daban mucho resultado, sí añadió que le gustaba cómo se veía.

Más adelante se encuentra con Galio de regreso a Demacia, siendo que este le acompaña una parte del camino e incluso alaga su nuevo aspecto. Poppy no tiene en cuenta este gesto hasta mucho después, provocándole una hemorragia. 

Hace una breve aparición en la _Parte 271: Día a día_ , donde se encuentra con Teemo en una de sus visitas a Bandle. También fue invitada a una fiesta del té con Fiora y Lulu, siendo que esta última intentó sonsacarle a la señorita Laurent información acerca de ella y Rammus. Más tarde hace un cameo al final de la serie como una de las invitadas al picnic de Lulu.

**_Vi de Viktor_ **

Poppy aparece en la _Parte 33: La leyenda del martillo_ cuando tras tantos años de combatir su martillo se agrieta. Su primera opción es ir a la comisaría de Piltover en busca de un herrero, pero Vi le lleva donde Viktor, quien consigue reparar la pequeña grieta. Aquí el científico demuestra poder levantar el martillo, cosa que le deja muy sorprendida.

Más adelante en la _Parte 142: El viejo y la bestia_ es contactada con Viktor y Singed para que les ayude a localizar y controlar a Warwick, que volvió a recaer en su demencia. El químico y la yordle le encontraron y lograron tranquilizarlo con la ayuda de Ivern, que había sido atacado por él mientras estaba por la zona.

**_La Cripta de Thresh_ **

Poppy tiene una breve aparición en la _Parte 337: Malditos yordles_. Aquí se encuentra a Thresh en el Instituto de Guerra y pretende preguntarle algo, pero la fuerte negativa y malhumor del carcelero le impiden tan siquiera formularle la pregunta. 

**_Los Emisarios de Taliyah_ **

En esta serie Poppy es una de las protagonistas principales. Ella aparece por primera vez en la _Parte 103: La yordle del martillo_ , donde tras una pelea en la grieta con Taliyah le pide ver el tipo de armamento de su equipo. Aquí revela que no recuerda muy bien a Rumble, pero hace buenas migas con él cuando le enseña su Máquina de Combate. Aquí le preguntan sobre si pertenece a algún equipo, lo cual hace que le empiece a considerar formar parte de uno.

Más adelante en la _Parte 116: Compañeros de armas_ solicita a Taliyah unirse a los Nuevos Emisarios, y a pesar de sus dudas iniciales acaba reclutandola. A raíz de aquí acude a la fiesta navideña en el laboratorio de Viktor, donde empieza a congeniar con el equipo.

Conforme va avanzando la serie ella se empieza a familiarizar con el equipo, adaptándose a su manera a su nuevo estatus progresivamente. Al igual que varios miembros de su equipo ella cocinó un flan para regalárselo a Galio (su amigo más cercano) por San Valentín, aunque el resultado fue un postre poco comestible. Como guerrera y línea superior del equipo Poppy ha combatido contra algunos oponentes bastante fuertes como Mega Gnar, Sejuani, Kayn, Mordekaiser o el Dragón de Ceniza de Aurelion Sol.

Mordekaiser en especial fue el responsable de darle a Poppy su mayor derrota al no solo burlarse de ella y vencerla físicamente, sino que levantó su martillo y echó por tierra su ideología y creencias. Esto le hizo atravesar un leve periodo de depresión, ya que el martillo simbolizaba sus motivaciones. Sin embargo fueron sus compañeros y Garen Crownguard quienes la hicieron levantarse y si bien no derrotó a Mordekaiser en su revancha, sí le mantuvo en combate los suficiente para conseguir la victoria.

Junto al resto del equipo estuvo presente en la lucha contra el Heraldo del Vacío, peleó contra los Seis Siniestros de Kayn y también viajó a Shurima para ayudar en el rescate de Rammus. En esta última misión plantó cara al armadurillo cuando se transformó y aguantó de pie el impacto de uno de sus ataques más poderosos. Aunque cayó inconsciente.

**Personalidad y Características**

En las series Poppy se muestra como una persona bastante seria y disciplinada. Ocasionalmente muestra algo de desaprobación cuando otros de comportan de forma infantil, relajada o tonta. Sin embargo puede ser algo permisiva e indulgente, siempre dependiendo de la persona y su relación con esta. A Lulu varias veces le ha echado en cara su forma de actuar, pero parece haber aprendido que no puede ser controlada.

Poppy también es extremadamente sincera y nunca se le ha visto mentir. No teme decirle a una persona lo que piensa de ella o cómo pueden afectarle dichas palabras. Esta forma de ser le han hecho muy cercana a Orianna, con quien comparte esta cualidad. Sin embargo en algunas ocasiones se ha demostrado que cuando ofende a alguien no ha sido consciente de ello, como si no viese nada malo en sus palabras.

Algunas veces ha demostrado desconocer o malinterpretar elementos que no conoce, creyendo que un bumerán era una pieza de tecnología o que un flan por San Valentín (de la cual sabía poco) tenía mayor valor que un simple chocolate. A menudo utiliza una lógica muy bizarra para defender estas acciones, aunque también ha llegado a aceptar afirmaciones más razonables por parte de otras personas. En un par de ocasiones ha intentado ser más graciosa y divertida, pero en su lugar ha llegado a herir moralmente a la gente.

Poppy mantiene una duradera y estrecha amistad con Galio, siendo que este ha demostrado un afecto genuino por ella en varias ocasiones. Por lo general la yordle no llega a entender estos actos hasta mucho más tarde. Un chiste recurrente es que al darse cuenta de ello le sangra la nariz, pues ella no está acostumbrada a que hombres la adulen. Esto es independientemente a si le gusta o no, pues cuando Orlon le felicitaba pasaba lo mismo. En un momento dado empezó a creer que podría gustarle a la gárgola, pero lo dejó en duda, sin responder abiertamente si ella pensaba lo mismo o no.

Cuando Poppy conoció al equipo de Taliyah pensó que no tenía ninguna afiliación y que por ende debía pertenecer a una. Teniendo en cuenta que ya conocía a Rammus y Rumble (aunque de este no se acordaba) se decanto por los Nuevos Emisario. Ya como miembro demostró adaptarse muy bien a ellos, tanto a nivel de entrenamiento como a nivel social. 

Cabe a destacar que Poppy no está tan segura de cómo funciona una amistad. Recordando a su maestro y antiguo jefe Orlon, ella dedujo que al formar parte del equipo de Taliyah se convertiría en la mejor amiga de esta y viceversa, a pesar de la falta de coherencia en esa afirmación. Aún así conforme más actuaba junto a sus compañeros, más fue considerándolos amigos y reconociéndolos como tales a pesar de la poca disciplina de algunos. A través de Taliyah también logró entender ese sentimiento de unidad que vio en el ejercito Demaciano, así como su constante apoyo en los miembros de su equipo.

De por sí también es una buena combatiente ya sea en la línea superior u ocasionalmente en la jungla. Con la experiencia adquirida desde hace años no ha tenido ningún problema en hacer frente a rivales cuya fuerza podrían sobrepasar las de un yordle promedio y ha llegado a resistir ataques muy poderosos. También posee una fuerte agilidad mental dentro de la batalla, como se demostró en su combate contra Sejuani.

Si bien Poppy está entregada a la búsqueda del héroe del martillo, ha demostrado una determinación inquebrantable en este cometido, lo cual se ha extendido hasta su forma de ser. La voluntad que posee es muy fuerte y únicamente ha podido ser rota en una ocasión por Mordekaiser. Tras esta derrota táctica y moral Poppy estuvo algo deprimida, pero tras comprender que dentro de ella también había un héroe (no necesariamente el que ella busca) superó esas inseguridad y aunque no derrotó a Mordekaiser sí le dio una pelea muy equilibrada que le hizo a su equipo alcanzar la victoria. 

**Apariciones**

  * **Las Crónicas de Veigar:** Parte 175, 177, 206-207, 271, 283, 365 (cameo)
  * **Vi de Viktor:** Partes 33-34, 142
  * **La Cripta de Thresh:** Parte 337
  * **Los Emisarios de Taliyah:** Partes 103-104, 116, 121-122, 125, 129-131, 134, 151, 161-162, 165, 174-175, 177, 181-182, 189, 195-198, 200 (cameo)-202, 207-208, 217, 222-223, 228-230, 237-238, 242-243, 246-247, 249-250, 271-273, 286-288, 298-301, 303-304, 313-316, 320, 322, 333-335, 338, 340-341, 343-344, 347-351, 365



**Curiosidades**

  * En las series únicamente tres personas han podido levantar el martillo. Viktor por su fuerte ideología de la evolución, cuyas bases son evolucionar a la humanidad para que no sufra sus debilidades. Taliyah, por su fuerte deseo de querer proteger a sus amigos. Y Mordekaiser.
  * Se desconoce por qué Mordekaiser pudo levantar su martillo. La teoría más acertada es porque es un no muerto y no le afectan las reglas establecidas por los mortales. 
  * Vi en su momento no pudo levantar el martillo a pesar de que sus prioridades son defender Piltover. Esto podría ser porque en esos momentos su ideal no era tan fuerte. Taliyah logró levantarlo, pero en un momento donde estaba totalmente entregada a ese ideal.
  * Aunque se desconoce su edad, se sabe que mínimo tiene 1000 años.
  * Según la Linterna, al momento de unirse al equipo era Bronce II.
  * Algunas personas en Demacia parecen ser conscientes de que Poppy es la verdadera heroína, como por ejemplo el autor de _Tellstones: King's Gambit_.
  * Poppy funciona como la contraparte de Kled. Ambos sirven a un reino en conflicto el uno con el otro desde su fundación; si bien Poppy es bastante solitaria, Kled siempre va con Skaarl; Poppy es seria, pero humilde, mientras que Kled actúa despreocupadamente y es un cascarrabias; Poppy está a favor de las alianzas y respeta al adversario, Kled por su parte ve a todos como sus subordinados o enemigos; Poppy busca la paz y Kled solo quiere pelear con gente.
  * A pesar de lo dicho anteriormente Kled y Poppy todavía no se han encontrado en el canon de las series. Aunque podría pasar en el futuro.
  * Originalmente Poppy no iba a formar parte de los Nuevos Emisarios. Fue añadida después de que el escritor viese la química que estos tenían con ella.
  * En las series su rework es causado por un consejo estético de Tristana.




	22. Rammus, el Armadurillo

El origen de aquel ser llamado Rammus es todo un enigma. Algunos dicen que es un semidios, otros que viene de otro plano o dimensión, una bestia producto de la magia o un oráculo sagrado. También están quienes creen que Rammus es de hecho un Ascendido o un ente protector de Shurima, tal vez incluso el último miembro de una especie extinta.

Se sabe que ha vivido por mucho tiempo, remontándose a la época de los Ascendidos. También hay quienes peregrinan en busca de su ayuda, siendo un punto de inflexión en la vida de estos si llegan a verlo o interactuar con él. Esto le ha llevado también ha ser adorado por cierto grupo de creyentes, que demuestran una fe inquebrantable en él y viéndolo como un ser benévolo sin malas intenciones. Algo bastante excepcional en Shurima.

Rammus es también conocido por sus milagrosas hazañas de resistencia. Logró entrar y salir con éxito del bastión de Siram, el hechicero loco. También pudo evitar una invasión de hormigas gigantes usando su astucia. Pero su acto más memorable fue cuando apareció en medio de una invasión de tropas noxianas, donde derribó un viejo templo que hizo huir a los guerreros, salvando la vida de un poblado entero.

Sea cual sea la verdad, las gentes de Shurima cuentan muchas historias sobre él y cualquiera podría contar decenas de teorías sobre sus extraños orígenes. Algunas tildándole de héroe y otras como el ser más extraño de Shurima. 

**Antes de las series...**

En las series se mantiene su trasfondo, aunque con diferencias muy notables tanto en personalidad como en costumbres. Se sabe que conoce a casi todos los campeones de Shurima, ya sea por haber hablado con ellos o por historias que ha oído. También se insinúa que podría haber llegado de otra dimensión o continente, haciendo referencia a su lore antiguo.

En algún punto llegó a Valoran y tras pensar por mucho tiempo en su propia existencia logró desentrañar los misterios de la cuarta pared. Poco después se alistó en el Instituto de Guerra, simplemente porque le parecía interesante. También obtuvo ciertos conocimientos sobre finanzas, las cuales le llevaron a conocer a Veigar, quien le mantuvo de empleado para luego encerrarlo en una de sus mazmorras.

_**Las Crónicas de Veigar** _

Taliyah es uno de los personajes centrales, inicialmente un personaje recurrente y secundario, va ganando protagonismo conforme avanza la serie. En un principio se muestra como el único preso de Veigar, aunque eso no le impide recorrer de vez en cuando las instalaciones de la mansión. Conforme avanza la serie Rammus se va convirtiendo en un apoyo y confidente para el Maestro del Mal, quien a menudo busca consejo en él tanto para su relación con Lulu como para algunos problemas. El armadurillo estuvo presente en todas las Navidades, así como en la explosión que destruyó la mansión, saliendo ileso sin problema alguno.

En la _Parte 106: Rápido y furioso_ se gana la enemistad de Hecarim de una forma un tanto accidentada. Permanece con Veigar en el Instituto de Guerra hasta que regresan a la reconstruida mansión y allí ayudó a confrontar a Vladimir, que se unió a Malzahar en un plan de venganza en la _Parte 150: Revancha_. También colaboró con el Veigar del Futuro cuando el del presente intentó cambiar su pasado para no haber conocido jamás a Lulu en la _Parte 200: Días del Pasado_ , con bastante éxito.

En la _Parte 222: Sucedió en la línea_ se narra su primer encuentro con Fiora Laurent, quien quedó bastante impresionada al verle derrotar a tres campeones que estaban por vencerla. A raíz de aquí la muchacha empieza a sentir cierta atracción por él, la cual Rammus acaba notando a su debido tiempo. En la _Parte 291: Estocada_ él le invita a salir, pero la cita no termina de muy buenas maneras, en parte por el conflicto interno que Fiora tenía. A pesar de esto ella logra solucionar sus dudas y confesarse en la _Parte 350: Rammus y Fiora_.

Al final de la serie, él está entre varios de los campeones reunidos por Lulu para tener un agradable picnic en el campo cercano a la mansión de Veigar.

_**Vi de Viktor** _

Rammus hace algunas apariciones en la serie, siendo la primera de ellas durante el _Arco Battlecast_. Durante este arco es enviado junto con Fiora por Veigar para ayudar con la invasión desde el laboratorio. Aquí se encuentran con la versión Battlecast de Rammus y la contraparte Proyecto de Fiora, quien muestra una superficial decepción al enterarse de que ambos son pareja en ese mundo. Tras la explosión del laboratorio, él acordó ayudar a reconstruir el laboratorio en la _Parte 117: Punto de inflexión_ junto a otros campeones, pero en su lugar Viktor lo envió a Shurima en busca de Taliyah.

Cuando encontró a la chica en la Parte 124: Armadillo de las arenas, le hace entrar en razón y ver que sus acciones fueron muy peligrosas. Vuelve a aparecer en la _Parte 167: Poker de Magos_ , donde juega a las cartas con Viktor y otros campeones. Volvió a visitar Zaun brevemente con Rumble y Veigar en la _Parte 253: Un raro espécimen_. 

Peleó junto con Elise, Kog'Maw, Warwick y Skarner contra el equipo de Viktor en el Abismo de los Lamentos durante la _Parte 291: Una historia de Aram_. Tras la partida él y Skarner se reencuentra con Taliyah en Shurima y le convence de replantearse la idea de volver al laboratorio de Viktor.

Reaparece durante la _Saga del Harrowing_ , donde es uno de los campeones reunidos por Taliyah para conformar los Nuevos Emisarios, siendo él la propuesta de Nautilus. Es uno de los que enfrenta directamente a los espectros de la niebla, teniendo un reencuentro con Hecarim y un breve enfrentamiento con Karthus. Finalmente logran frustrar los planes de Mordekaiser y evitar que la niebla negra consuma el laboratorio.

_**La Cripta de Thresh** _

Rammus aparece por primera vez en la _Parte 68: Mujeres, guerreros y pan_ , donde se ve que es amigo de Pantheon y que ha oído hablar de Tahm Kench y su intento de devorar a Viktor en el pasado. Más adelante visita a Brand (con el que había simpatizado) cuando está hospitalizado durante la _Saga de Brand_ y es testigo de cómo se convierte en Tribu. 

Más adelante se revela que prestó un libro a Karthus, quien se pasa leyendolo durante gran parte de su viaje a Noxus y que finalmente se lo devuelve en la _Parte 156: Un mundo ardiendo_.

Tiene un papel más destacado en la _Saga del Protector_ , donde habla de los Darkin a Thresh y Skarner, lo cual desemboca en un reencuentro con Aatrox (al cual supuestamente humilló en _Las Crónicas de Veigar_ ) y algo más de trasfondo para la Familia de Sangre. Más adelante intenta que el Súbdito Número Trece pase algo más de tiempo con la Bola y tiene una breve aparición durante el _Arco de los Objetos Sangrientos_ como prisionero de Veigar.

Su última aparición es en la _Parte 325: En piezas_ , donde junto al resto de su nuevo equipo conocen a la Linterna, quien será el invocador a cargo de ellos.

_**Los One-Shots de Jason** _

Rammus aparece brevemente en _San Valentín_ donde tiene una conversación con Fiora en las mismas mazmorras. Ella se queja de que esté encerrado y él no le ve demasiada importancia, siempre que pueda verla.

**_Los Emisarios de Taliyah_ **

En esta serie el armadurillo es uno de los protagonistas, siendo uno de los Nuevos Emisarios de Taliyah. Su rol principal es el de ser un jungla cuando Elise no puede o no le conviene, además de ser el miembro más racional del equipo junto con ella. Por lo general suele estar en la cafetería con sus compañeros, lo cual a veces le mete en algún lío como en la _Parte 40: Día de Piratas_. Al igual que muchos campeones de su equipo, él fue también controlado brevemente por arañas espaciales durante la _Saga de la Reina Araña_.

En la _Parte 69: Encuentro jurásico_ tiene un extraño encuentro con Renekton e Irelia mientras tenía una cita con Fiora. Por alguna extraña razón ambos campeones bestia desarrollaron cierta antipatía el uno por el otro. Al igual que su equipo, él ha estado presente en eventos tales como el cumpleaños de Taliyah, la fiesta de Navidad o el picnic de victoria.

Durante la serie Rammus empieza a desarrollar cierta falta de confianza en sí mismo, creyendo que en el mundo en el que vive es solamente un chiste y un personaje que solo está para ser un alivio cómico. Sin embargo tras reflexionarlo y tras la intervención de Shaco y Fiddlesticks, llega a la conclusión de que debe de vivir su vida su manera, como una persona y no como un personaje. Resolviendo esto en la _Parte 169: Un hombre sin miedo_.

Ofreció cierto apoyo a Taliyah cuando tenía dudas sobre lo que Rumble sentía por ella en _Parte 108: ¿Cómo ocurrió?_. Más adelante pierde la memoria en la Parte 187: ¿Equipo? y vuelve a su personalidad original, más orgullosa, despreocupada y seria. A través del _Arco del Armadurillo_ intenta volver a Shurima, ignorando a su equipo y enfadándose con ellos cuando descubre que estuvo prisionero por cinco años. Finalmente logra acceder a la ascensión y obtener una forma de escarabajo con la que hace frente a Renekton, Zoe, Malzahar, Veigar y al resto de su equipo. Es una manifestación de sus recuerdos el que le devuelve a su forma de ser habitual.

Tras esto deja la mansión de Veigar y se muda al Instituto de Guerra. Él fue uno de los miembros que enfrentaron a Lux y Kayn en el Abismo de los Lamentos cuando la Oscuridad poseyó a su compañera en la _Saga de la Oscuridad_ , negándose a rendirse y trayendola finalmente de vuelta gracias a Bardo. Él fue uno de los primeros en intentar hacerse amigo de Kai'Sa, entendiendo su situación y aceptándola como parte del equipo. También participó en la gran pelea contra el Heraldo del Vacío junto con muchos otros campeones en la _Saga del Heraldo_.

**_Otras versiones_ **

En _Vi de Viktor_ aparece una versión procedente del universo Battlecast, el cual está completamente mecanizado. Él enfrenta a Rammus y Fiora cuando intenta sabotear el laboratorio, siendo destruido al final por la Proyecto Fiora. Aún así logró revelar su ubicación a tiempo, lo cual permitió la llegada del Xerath Battlecast.

En los _Emisarios de Taliyah_ se revela que en el futuro existe otro armadurillo más a parte de él, el cual es negro, gris y con pinchos rojos. Parece ser muy amigo de Nora y un poco más travieso que el original, aunque igual de agradable.

Cuando Rammus pierde sus recuerdos y accede a la ascensión, su transformación es conocida como Rammus Ascendido o Rammus Escarabajo, ya que adopta la apariencia de este. También es capaz de canalizar energía lumínica en esta forma, que representa su antiguo ser.

**Personalidad y Características**

En las series ha sido representada de una forma muy distinta a su contraparte en videojuegos. De acuerdo a lo visto durante su etapa sin memoria, antiguamente Rammus no hacía mucho caso a las personas, era muy reservado y simplemente vagaba por las llanuras de Shurima. No era desagradable, pero sí muy poco hablador y un tanto seco.

Esta actitud cambió cuando, según el propio Rammus, empezó a tener dudas y a reflexionar sobre su propia existencia y el mundo en el que vivía. Hasta el punto en que comprendió que era el personaje de una serie, rompiendo en el proceso la cuarta pared. Al entender esto se empezó a tomar la vida con mucho más humor y sin demasiadas preocupaciones, decidido a vivir de forma más relajada. Debido a esto tenía la tendencia a mencionar a los lectores y justificar acciones que hacía y que no quería explicar.

No obstante, conforme más aventuras vivía con Lulu y Veigar, más se adentraba en su propia vida y dejaba de lado su existencia como personaje. Esto a la larga provocó dentro de él un fuerte debate interno, ya que llegados a un punto él había conseguido amigos, encontrar el amor y vivir aventuras. Pero a su vez seguía siendo visto como un campeón que estaba allí como simple alivio cómico y del que burlarse por su forma de ser. No obstante, determinó que sus actos fueron decididos por él mismo y que el escritor era un simple narrador de lo que él hacía, despejando sus dudas y miedos para siempre.

Quizás debido a que es un ser que ha vivido por muchos años o porque conoce muy bien el mundo en el que vive, Rammus es una persona que rara vez se sorprende frente a demonios, espectros, ascendidos o personas con cualidades excepcionales. De hecho, sus únicos momentos de sorpresa son frente a las acciones más humanas, como cuando uno de los planes de Veigar sale mal o cuando descubrió que a Fiora le gustaba.

Su relación con Fiora también fue un impulso para dejar atrás su faceta de personaje secundario y que decidiera vivir su vida como propia. En un principio la vio como una amiga, pero conforme más tiempo pasaba con ella más le agradaba y llegados a un punto vio todos sus rasgos. Fue él quien tomó la decisión de invitarla a salir, a pesar de que el resultado de dicha cita le afectara un poco. Finalmente ambos admitieron sus sentimientos y han demostrado ser una pareja bastante curiosa, pero al mismo tiempo con un respeto mutuo y cariño inalterables.

Rammus también se caracteriza por su sentido del humor, siendo capaz de sacarlo a relucir incluso cuando ocurren las peores situaciones. También es bastante bondadoso y presta su ayuda a quien le haga falta, da igual quien sea. Con sus amigos ha demostrado una lealtad inquebrantable, llegando a enfrentar amenazas de riesgo por tal de salvar a Lux o proteger la mansión de Veigar. Aunque esto le ha ganado el rencor y odio de varios campeones como Kayn, Aatrox, Vladimir y Hecarim. 

No suele mostrar rencor u odio hacia otras personas, como se puede ver cuando habla tranquilamente con Fiddlesticks después de que este le atormentara con su Miedo. Una extraña excepción a esto parece ser Renekton, aunque no está muy claro por qué no se llevan bien. Lo mismo ocurre con las ratas (incluido Twitch), a las cuales no puede soportar.

Otra de sus virtudes es que nunca miente, prefiriendo decir la verdad por mucho que duela, aunque de la mejor manera posible. También es bastante sabio, pudiendo ser bastante profundo cuando deja de lado su faceta más relajada. Su amistad con Veigar nace de estos dos elementos, ya que su amistad sincera y su preocupación por el yordle le convirtieron en uno de sus amigos más cercanos, siendo casi un compañero de piso para él más que un prisionero.

Rammus ha demostrado un alto conocimiento del mundo en el que habita, fruto de haber vivido por milenios, y entender el mundo tras la serie. También parece tener cualidades muy peculiares como cocinar, ver series, ejercer abogacía o labores administrativas. La cocina en especial parece ser un hobby al que recurre mucho y que comparte con Lux. 

**Apariciones**

  * **_Las Crónicas de Veigar_ :** Partes 1-2, 6, 10, 14-16, 18, 23-25, 33, 51-52, 54-55, 61-63, 65, 78 (cameo), 80-81, 83, 92, 94-95, 98, 100 (cameo)-101, 104, 106-109, 113, 115, 119, 121-122, 126, 132-136, 141, 143, 145, 148, 150, 160, 166, 174, 178, 180-182, 187, 198-200, 208, 219, 222-224, 228, 231-233, 238-240, 255, 257, 260-261, 268, 273, 281-282, 285 (cameo)-287, 291-292, 300 (cameo), 309-310, 316-321, 327 (cameo), 331-332, 334, 345-352, 361-362, 364-365
  * **_Vi de Viktor_ :** Parte 57 (cameo), 113-117, 124, 166, 252-254, 291-293, 346-351
  * **_La Cripta de Thresh_** : Parte 67-68, 82-83, 85, 156, 171-174, 176-177, 231-232, 270, 277, 325, 351
  * **_Los Emisarios de Taliyah_** : Partes 1-5, 9, 11,13, 15, 17, 19-20, 22-24, 28, 30, 39-42, 46-51, 53, 55, 62-64, 67-69, 72-73, 80-82, 84-87, 95, 97, 99-101, 104-108, 118, 121, 125, 134, 144-146, 153-155, 158, 166-170 (cameo), 174, 176, 186-188, 191-192, 196-202, 205-208, 217, 219, 223, 232, 238, 242-243, 246-247, 249-250,258-259, 271-273, 287-288, 298-301, 306-307, 322, 332-333, 335-338, 340, 351, 355-357, 365
  * **_Los One-Shots de Jason_** : _San Valentín_



**Curiosidades**

  * Rammus es, junto con Lulu y Draaaven, uno de los pocos campeones en romper la cuarta pared. Siendo el que lo ha hecho con más frecuencia.
  * Originalmente Rammus solo iba a hacer un cameo en el primer capítulo de _Las Crónicas de Veigar (2015)_. Pero el escritor le cogió cariño y decidió dejarlo como un personaje secundario, dándole su propio arco más adelante e incluso una serie propia más adelante.
  * Jason (el escritor) ha comentado que con los años no le ha gustado mucho cómo manejo el personaje de Rammus (por su tendencia a romper la cuarta pared) en la primera serie y que con la introducción de Fiora y su arco en _Los Emisarios de Taliyah_ intentó compensarlo.
  * Es el primer (y hasta el momento único) campeón que ha hecho un cameo en una serie que no pertenece a _League of Legends_. En _Animal Crossing: Wattpad Edition (2018)_ se ve al principio una carta escrita por él mismo y en _Animal Crossing: Fanfic Edition (2020)_ aparece una marioneta de mano con su aspecto en la juguetería de Chuck.
  * Rammus es el único miembro de los Nuevos Emisarios que ya conoció a cada uno de sus compañeros originales (Bardo, Elise, Kog'Maw, Taliyah y Rumble) en anteriores series.
  * Sus dotes como contable son un guiño al autor, que en la vida real trabaja de contable. Así mismo sus dotes culinarias también vienen de su afición a cocinar. 
  * En _Las Crónicas de Veigar_ se menciona que estaba preso por solicitar un seguro dental por sus servicios. A pesar de que este gag se empleó únicamente en dos ocasiones, se ha vuelto un meme muy representativo del personaje para los lectores. Este hecho es incluso mencionado por Rumble en _Los Emisarios de Taliyah_.
  * Lo más probable es que su mala reacción ante Renekton, y viceversa, se deba a un instinto de rivalidad que pueden darse en algunos reptiles. Siendo ellos un cocodrilo y tortuga respectivamente. Aunque en el caso de Rammus, también tiene características de armadillo.
  * Rammus es uno de los 23 campeones que aparecen en cada una de las cinco series.




	23. Renekton, el Carnicero de las Arenas

Ya desde su nacimiento Renekton fue una persona destinada a luchar, envuelto siempre en peleas desde su juventud. Por lo general era su exceso de orgullo lo que le impedía retroceder o pasar por alto alguna ofensa. Esto no era aprobado por su hermano Nasus, aunque él seguía disfrutando de tales peleas, las cuales se fueron haciendo más serias conforme iba creciendo y su hermano se marchaba de casa.

Por miedo a que pudiesen encarcelarlo por una tonta pelea, Nasus le ayudó a entrar en el ejército shurimano y aunque era demasiado joven para incorporarse a las filas, lo acabaron aceptando. Gracias a la disciplina del ejército fue ascendiendo en poco tiempo hasta convertirse en uno de los líderes militares más temidos de Shurima, extendiendo los dominios del imperio a gran velocidad. Siempre junto a su hermano, que se convirtió en un fuerte estratega planificando las guerras que Renekton ganaría.

En un momento dado alcanzó el título de Guardián de Shurima tras librar una histórica batalla en las costas de Zuretta. No solo contuvo a las fuerzas enemigas con una enorme inferioridad numérica sino que salió vencedor, manteniéndose firme en batalla hasta que llegaron los refuerzos capitaneados por Nasus. Renekton fue entonces aclamado como un héroe. Durante décadas jamás perdió ni una sola batalla, inspirando a quienes luchaban a su lado.

Tras años de veteranía finalmente llegó a sus oídos la desgracia de su hermano, quien había sucumbido a una enfermedad que acabaría por matarlo en día. No existía cura alguna, pero los sacerdotes declararon que podía someterse al ritual de Ascensión. Renekton estuvo al pie del ritual para ver a su hermano ascender, pero este no tenía las fuerzas para subir los escalones... cosa que sí poseía Renekton.

En un acto de amor y sacrificio extremos alzó a su hermano en brazos y subió los últimos peldaños, convencido que aquel gesto lo conduciría a la muerte. Sin embargo él lo veía como un sacrificio menor para que su hermano viviese. Él era solo un guerrero y su hermano un erudito que Shurima necesitaría en años venideros. Pero lejos de ser destruido, Renekton también ascendió hasta convertirse en un imponente hombre cocodrilo, siendo ahora un semidios y guardián eterno del imperio.

Ahora poseía una gran fuerza y velocidad, así como ser inmune al dolor. Con esto y Renekton al frente, no había quien pudiese parar al imperio de Shurima, que iba acumulando victorias cada vez más notables. Sin embargo con los años parecía que su sed de sangre aumentaba a pesar de su extrema lealtad a los emperadores durante siglos. Fue durante el reinado de Azir que se hizo presente una mística criatura de fuego surgida de un sarcófago mágico, liberado en secreto por Xerath el hechicero.

Renekton y Nasus fueron a detenerlo, pero al regresar se encontraron con el emperador muerto, su capital en ruinas y Xerath ascendiendo en un ser de inimaginable poder. Ambos hermanos intentaron sellarlo en el sarcófago mágico que retuvo al ente de fuego, luchando durante un día y una noche contra el invencible mago. Consciente de que no podrían destruirlo, Renekton logró empujarlo hasta las profundidades de la Tumba de los Emperadores, donde rogó a su hermano que sellara aquel mausoleo con ellos dentro.

Sabedor de que era la única posibilidad de detener a Xerath, Nasus cumplió las órdenes de su hermano a regañadientes, cerrando la tumba para siempre. O eso creía. Durante siglos Xerath y Renekton continuaron batallando, con el brujo envenenando con palabras la mente de Renekton y haciendo que cállese en la demencia, haciéndole creer que fue Nasus quien lo sepultó a propósito, celoso de su éxito como guardián y guerrero. Hasta que miles de años después la mercenaria Sivir les liberaría a ambos.

Rnekton rugió iracundo, precipitándose hacia las arenas de Shurima en busca de hermano. Su principal objetivo ahora es acabar con el traidor que lo abandonó a una muerta segura. Aún así y a pesar de su visión distorsionada de la realidad, en ocasiones recuerda al orgulloso y honorable héroe que fue. Sin embargo, la mayoría del tiempo no es más que una bestia enloquecida por el odio e impulsada por su sed de sangre y venganza.

**Antes de las series...**

En las series se mantiene su trasfondo, aunque sí ha tenido varias confrontaciones con Nasus tras su liberación de la tumba. Así mismo Xerath ha seguido manipulándolo para enfrentarse a su hermano o simplemente usarlo para otros fines. Ambos se encuentran en una especie de alianza poco clara desde entonces.

Es muy probable que fuese Xerath quien le sugiriese unirse al Instituto de Guerra, viendo una oportunidad para enfrentarlo nuevamente a su hermano y explotar su psique. 

_**Las Crónicas de Veigar** _

Renekton tiene un breve cameo en la _Parte 163: Ángel Caído_ , donde frecuenta una especie de taberna cercana al Instituto de Guerra y que suele ser visitada por campeones que son algo mal vistos por las personas.

Su primera aparición completa es en la _Saga de Xerath_ , donde interrumpe un encuentro entre Nasus y Xerath en una de las pirámides perdidas. En un principio se mete directamente en pelea contra su hermano, hasta que el Mago Ascendido opta por destruir todo el lugar con sus poderes, dejándolo sepultado junto a Nasus. Al final Xerath se libera y convence a Renekton de marcharse bajo la excusa de que Nasus habrá escapado también.

_**Vi de Viktor** _

En la _Parte 211: Campeón Muerto_ aparece como parte del equipo de Anivia, viendo cómo tras la confrontación en la Grieta del Invocador parece no salir de su hibernación. Tras la ver la congelación de Fizz y Warwick, él vota por destruir el huevo bajo la premisa de que de él saldría Anivia nuevamente. Karthus también comparte esta teoría (más por querer ver morir a un campeón) y opta por destruirla, cumpliéndose lo razonado por el ascendido.

_**La Cripta de Thresh** _

En la _Saga de Renekton_ se muestra que todavía está teniendo problemas para manejar la ira a pesar de sus esfuerzos de controlarse. Para esto busca consejo de Xerath, pero en mitad de su conversación huele el rastro de su hermano y se marcha a encontrarse con él.

Cuando finalmente haya a Nasus estalla una batalla entre ambos, con un Renekton cegado por la ira intentando asesinarlo de cualquier modo y recriminando lo que hizo en el pasado. La pelea está a favor de Renekton hasta que Azir aparece y les separa. Recordando brevemente su lealtad a la dinastía de Shurima y como entrenó a Azir de joven, finalmente se marcha tras emitir un poderoso rugido de ira.

Más tarde hace un cameo junto a otros campeones en un grupo de apoyo en el que se acaba de unir la Linterna tras el _Arco del Oscuro_.

**_Los One-Shots de Jason_ **

En _La rival de Laurent_ hace una breve aparición como parte del equipo en el que se encontraba Irelia. Él tiene un intercambio de palabras con Fiora, echándole en cara el trato que daba a la joniana y mandarla al hospital cuando esta le tacha de bruto.

 _Puntos de Sutura_ ocurre poco después y en él Renekton vuelve a enfrentarse a su hermano hasta que es detenido por Irelia. Ambos tienen una conversación en la que Renekton le cuenta la leyenda de los ascendidos, así como los acontecimientos que le llevaron a querer asesinar a Nasus. Finalmente ambos desarrollan una especie de amistad.

**_Los Emisarios de Taliyah_ **

Renekton hace algunas apariciones en la serie, empezando en la _Parte 4: Linternas_ donde se ve que el Instituto de Guerra le ha hecho formar parte de un grupo de ayuda sobrellevado por Ezreal, en este caso por sus problemas de ira. En la _Parte 34: No comer cosas vivas_ , _Parte 148: Encontrarla_ y _Parte 231: Kog'Conocido_ se va viendo el desarrollo de Renekton y sus problemas a través del grupo.

En la _Parte 69: Encuentro jurásico_ se encontraba en un museo del Instituto de Guerra en compañía de Irelia, viendo una exposición de Shurima. La cosa se tuerce un poco cuando ambos se topan con Rammus y Fiora, siendo que la presencia del armadurillo le altera de alguna manera y viceversa. En la _Parte 80: Rebelde Renek_ ocurre algo similar cuando estando en compañía de Irelia vuelven a encontrarse con ellos dos y surge nuevamente esa agresividad, que logra desvanecerse tras hablar con la jonia.

Cabe aclarar que este último encuentro Irelia lo declaró como una cita, aunque Renekton no entendió a qué se estaba refiriendo. Luego reaparece en el _Arco del Armadurillo_ , cuando Malzahar le pide ayuda para detener a Rammus, que ha perdido la memoría y accedido a algún tipo de ascensión. Renekton logra enfrentarlo y detenerlo para que Zoe utilice su magia y le devuelva a la normalidad.

**Personalidad y Características**

En las series ha sido representado de forma similar a su contraparte en videojuegos, aunque con algunas modificaciones. Su característica más reconocida es su cegada y casi permanente estado de furia e ira, el cual le hace un sujeto muy difícil con el que tratar y un peligro constante para muchos campeones o humanos.

Durante gran parte de su vida Renekton siempre tuvo una buena relación con su hermano Nasus y le amaba hasta el punto de sacrificar su propia vida para salvar la suya. Sin embargo la mayor parte de estos sentimientos así como su cordura se fueron perdiendo tras milenios de manipulación a manos de Xerath. Como resultado de esto considera a Nasus como el responsable de encerrarle por siglos a propósito por simples celos, siendo en parte culpable de la caída de su amada nación.

Renekton ha demostrado niveles asombrosos de fuerza física, aguantando sin problemas el derrumbe de una pirámide o logrando derrotar por momentos a Rammus en su forma ascendida, habiendo este derrotado a muchos campeones que le atacaron al mismo tiempo. Tampoco parece tener miedo a sus oponentes por muy fuertes que estos parezcan.

Con Rammus tiene una extraña relación, ya que ambos parecen no soportarse por puro instituto o presencia. No hay una explicación clara, pero podría ser porque sus especies fuesen enemigos naturales o que simplemente no se agraden entre sí. Con Xerath mantiene una especie de alianza desde su liberación ya que él suele tener constancia de lo que está haciendo su hermano y dónde se encuentra. Aún así conforme más pasa el tiempo más débil se hace dicha alianza, descubriendo poco a poco la verdad.

Su pseudo-alianza con Xerath es gracias a que la ira y su poca cordura le hacen pensar que el auténtico culpable de lo ocurrido en Shurima fue por Nasus. Sin embargo a pesar de todo sigue siéndole extremadamente fiel a Azir, encontrando algún punto de despeje mental cuando él aparece, recordando incluso con cariño cuando este era joven. Tampoco tiene problemas cuando se trata de hablar con Sivir, a la cual también considera de la dinastía.

Progresivamente Renekton va adquiriendo pequeños períodos de calma y claridad, los cuales le están ayudando a progresar hasta el punto de recordar hechos de Shurima por breves momentos. Esto en parte es por los recuerdos que va recuperando por el tiempo e Irelia. Su amistad con Irelia han hecho que la influencia de Xerath vaya disminuyendo gradualmente hasta el punto en que encuentra esa calma que tanto busca con su compañía.

También ha demostrado que expresar su ira en el grupo de apoyo del Instituto de Guerra ayuda de alguna manera, aunque sigue siendo de los que menos participa.

Como soldado de las tropas Shurimenas siendo humano demostró una enorme valentía, honor, perseverancia, lealtad y muchos otros atributos que le convirtieron en un héroe legendario. Incluso siendo ahora una bestia sin demasiado sentido común, muchos aún lo consideran como tal mientras que otros solo creen que ha caído en desgracia. Aunque algunos de estos elementos persisten aún en su estado actual.

**Apariciones**

  * **Las Crónicas de Veigar:** Parte 163 (cameo), 184-186
  * **Vi de Viktor:** Partes 211-212
  * **La Cripta de Thresh:** Partes 329-332, 351
  * **Los Emisarios de Taliyah:** Parte 4, 34-35 (cameo), 69, 80, 148, 198 (cameo)-201, 231, 255, 270
  * **Los One-Shots de Jason:** _La rival de Laurent, Puntos de Sutura_



**Curiosidades**

  * Renekton tiene entre 3796 y 3900 años.
  * Su nombre proviene del Río Renek, de Shurima, lugar donde probablemente nacieron él y su hermano Nasus.
  * Nasus y Renekton estaban alejados de Shurima durante el ascenso de Azir porque tuvieron que combatir a Brand. Este fue el Brand original, un ser creado por Lissandra, no fue Kegan Rhode, quien más tarde obtendría ese poder y se convertiría en el nuevo Brand.
  * A pesar de ser llamados por mucho como caimán, él de hecho es un cocodrilo.
  * Inicialmente su emparejamiento con Irelia fue una broma para mostrar una contraparte a la pareja formada por Rammus y Fiora. Sin embargo, al final fue algo que se tornó serio. 
  * Actualmente Renekton es uno de los campeones más poderosos en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, logrando mantenerse sin esfuerzo superior al Escarabajo, la forma ascendida de Rammus. 
  * Renekton es uno de los 23 campeones que han aparecido en cada una de las cinco series.




	24. Rumble, la Amenaza Mecánica

Al igual que otros yordles, Rumble nació en la ciudad de Bandle. Siendo pequeño fue dado a conocer por su naturaleza algo torpe y propensa a meter la pata. Debido a esto fue que entre otras cosas sufría el acoso de los demás. Para sobrevivir, tuvo que ser más ingenioso y astuto, incluso desarrollando cierta reputación de ser un tipo solitario y algo antisocial. Aunque a él le daba igual hasta cierto punto. Le gustaba juguetear con las cosas, prefería la compañía de los artefactos y era habitual encontrárselo hurgando en el desguace.

Rumble demostró tener gran potencial como mecánico. Sus profesores le recomendaron que se apuntase en la Academia Yordle de Ciencia y Progreso de Piltover donde podría haber llegado a ser uno de los mejores estudiantes de Heimerdinger, pero Rumble rechazó la oferta. Creía que Heimerdinger y sus socios eran unos ''vendidos'', que comerciaban con los humanos para venderles tecnología superior yordle a cambio de palmaditas en la cabeza, pero sin dejar de ser el objetivo de sus chistes.

Cuando un grupo de graduados humanos de la Academia viajó a la ciudad de Bandle para visitar el lugar en el que había nacido y crecido su mentor, Rumble no pudo resistir la tentación de conocerles cara a cara. Tan sólo quería echarle un buen vistazo a los humanos, pero cuatro horas y varios intercambios de palabras después, regresó a casa ensangrentado y lleno de moratones, hasta las narices de que le repitieran que era una vergüenza para los yordles.

A la mañana siguiente, abandonó la ciudad de Bandle sin decir nada, y no se volvió a saber de él durante meses. Cuando regresó, lo hizo montado sobre una monstruosidad mecánica que producía intensos sonidos metálicos. Se dirigió al centro de la ciudad, rodeado de curiosos, y allí anunció que demostraría al mundo de lo que era capaz la tecnología yordle.

**Antes de las series...**

En las series se mantiene su trasfondo en gran medida, aunque parece ser que sus meteduras de pata e ideas le hicieron ganar muy mala fama, siendo que incluso sus padres lo veían con malos ojos. En un momento dado ingresó al Instituto de Bandle, donde conoció a Poppy, Teemo, y Veigar. Este último se acabaría volviendo su mejor amigo, a pesar de discutir bastante.

Tras el Instituto se distanciaría de Veigar, pero volvieron a encontrarse después de que este último asumiera el título de Maestro del Mal. Como tal le ayudó en algunos de sus planes malvados, aparentemente sin mucho éxito. Por esta época conoció a Tristana, por quien desarrolló un fuerte enamoramiento no correspondido.

En un momento dado decidió mostrarle al mundo lo grandiosa que era la tecnología de Bandle, motivo por el que se inscribió en el Instituto de Guerra.

_**Las Crónicas de Veigar** _

Rumble es uno de los personajes secundarios de la serie, apareciendo por primera vez en _Parte 4: Bandle_ , cuando Veigar le visita por unos planos que le encargó, aunque este no los tiene aún terminados. Los muestra terminados en la Saga de la Tenaza, donde junto con Viktor intenta reconstruir la Tenaza de Muerte Ígnea, aunque lamentablemente acaba siendo atacado por una poseída Lulu, que le deja fuera de juego.

En la _Parte 58: Al final de todo..._ Planeó un ataque contra Teemo usando su Máquina de Combate, aprovechando para arruinar una cita que este tenía con Tristana. En mitad del asalto la máquina falló y tuvo que retirarse, siendo que no contaba con la aparición de Veigar y Lulu. Volvió a poner la vida de ambos en peligro cuando su máquina se salió otra vez de control en la _Saga de las Máquinas_ , donde una vez más recibió ayuda de Viktor. Poco después fue invitado a la fiesta de Navidad de Veigar.

Una de sus apariciones más memorables fue en la _Parte 103: Un final inesperado_ , donde por culpa de Lulu los misiles de su arsenal acaban volando la mansión de Veigar por los aires, obligandolo a trasladarse temporalmente al Instituto de Guerra. Esto también provocó que Ziggs le persiguiera un tiempo, creyendo que le robó una de sus bombas para explotar la mansión del yordle. Finalmente Rumble logró reconstruir la mansión con ayuda de sus máquinas y permitir que Veigar dejara el instituto.

En otra ocasión, _Parte 162: Ensayos destructivos_ , voló el tronco-casa donde estuvo viviendo Lulu por un tiempo, entrando en discusión con Veigar. En la _Saga de Rumble Galáctico_ fue enviado por el Instituto de Guerra a encargarse un poco del mantenimiento de la Nave Nodriza 2.0, llevando consigo a Veigar y Lulu. Durante este viaje fueron atacados por Arañas Alienígenas, saliendo el mecánico a defenderles con su nueva máquina hasta que llegase Nautilus.

Durante la serie intentó que Tristana (que acababa de romper con Teemo) saliese con él, pero tras varios intentos ella dejó muy clara su postura, llegando a burlarse de él y dando a entender que ni siquiera era su amiga. Esto le afectó bastante, pero no le impidió seguir ayudando a Veigar, como cuando se alió con él y con Ziggs para enfrentarse a Teemo. También llegaría a colaborar con el tejón en la _Saga del Escuadrón Omega_ , siendo miembro fundador del grupo y retomando su puesto en la _Saga del Retorno Omega_.

Él reaparece al final de la serie junto a varios de los personajes recurrentes, hablando con Veigar y algún que otro invitado al picnic de Lulu.

_**Vi de Viktor** _

Rumble aparece por primera vez en _Parte 130: Aventura espacial_ , donde lleva a Vi y Viktor a la Nave Nodriza 2.0, después de que esta quedase en mal estado tras el ataque de las Arañas Alienígenas. Desafortunadamente la nave volvió a ser atacada, en este caso por el Mecha-Kha'Zix llegado del Universo Battlecast, al cual lograron arrojar al vacío del espacio.

Volvió a encontrarse con Veigar y Viktor cuando volvió a formar parte del Escuadrón Omega, con la misión de impedir que los Emisarios del Mal capturasen a Gnar. Más adelante en la _Parte 251: Cristales y Rumble_ acude al Heraldo de las Máquinas en busca de un Cristal Hextech para analizarlo y añadir funciones nuevas a su Máquina de Combate. Viktor se niega y tras conocer allí a Taliyah es expulsado del laboratorio de mala manera. Más tarde se reencuentra con Veigar y tiene un encuentro con Jayce antes de dejar la ciudad.

Rumble fue uno de los campeones que formaron parte de la Iniciativa Nuevos Emisarios y durante la _Saga del Harrowing_ defendió el laboratorio del ataque de Mordekaiser y otros Jinetes de las Sombras, mostrando aquí un leve interés en la Tejedora de Piedras.

_**Vi de Viktor - La Cripta de Thresh** _

Según parece ser, en algún momento posterior a unirse a los Nuevos Emisarios dejó el Escuadrón Omega junto con Ziggs. Su sustituto, o sucesor, sería Fizz. 

_**La Cripta de Thresh** _

Rumble apareció junto a Taliyah en la _Parte 257: Todos acaban en el río_ , donde le acompaña a recoger algunos minerales y se topan con un congelado Tahm Kench. Aquí ambos tienen una conversación antes de que las visiones de Taliyah se manifiesten por primera vez y vea parte del pasado de Rumble, específicamente lo relacionado con Tristana.

Apareció peleando contra Teemo en compañía de Veigar durante el _Arco de los Objetos Sangrientos_ , antes de que Nocturne se lo llevara. Más adelante tiene un breve cameo con el resto de los Nuevos Emisarios cuando la Linterna es asignada a su equipo. También estuvo haciendo compañía a Thresh y a otros campeones mientras contaban historias de terror en _Parte 355: Para no dormir_.

_**Los One-Shots de Jason** _

Rumble aparece un par de veces, siendo sus apariciones relacionadas con Taliyah. La primera es en _Perfecta_ , donde piensa y reflexiona acerca de sus sentimientos por la joven y por qué le gusta ella. En _San Valentín_ se les ve juntos de nuevo, con él invitándole a tomar un helado por San Valentín y ella negando que sea una cita.

**_Los Emisarios de Taliyah_ **

Rumble es uno de los protagonistas principales de la serie. Él es el principal usuario de la línea superior y casi siempre está en su taller o en la cafetería con el resto del grupo. Su pobre perspectiva sobre ellos fue uno de los motivos por el que Elise estuvo tentada de dejarles, además de ser controlado temporalmente por las Arañas Galácticas.

Durante la serie el propio yordle deja muy claro su pobre visión sobre él mismo y sus habilidades, cosa que no le ha impedido estar presente en la mayoría de batallas o combates que ha tenido el grupo. Siendo su momento más memorable cuando derrotó (con ayuda) a la mitad del equipo de Kayn en su última pelea. También estuvo presente cuando Rammus perdió sus recuerdos y se enfrentó a ellos. 

También es a quien Ekko suele acudir cuando tiene problemas con su estabilizador temporal, cosa que ha ocurrido un par de veces. Durante la serie intenta coquetear con Taliyah de formas muy directas, llegando a pedirle una cita que para su sorpresa aceptó. Rumble supera sus inseguridades y cuando ella acepta sus sentimientos acaban formando una pareja en la _Parte 150: Rumble y Taliyah_. Una trama recurrente de la serie es él intentando fabricar un proyector de portales, cosa que parece lograr hacia el final en cierta medida.

Cuando Kai'Sa se une al equipo, él es de los primeros en franjar cierta amistad con ella y más adelante le ayudó a enfrentar al Heraldo del Vacío. También ha estado presente en las festividades celebradas por el grupo, como Navidad, San Valentín o el Día de Disfrazarse de Pirata. También estuvo junto a su grupo cuando fueron ascendidos de División de Bronce a División de Plata.

**_Los Emisarios de Taliyah - Los One-Shots de Jason_ **

En un momento dado viajó a Shurima (seguramente haciendo uso de sus portales) para obtener material para sus inventos. En el proceso se encontró con un niño siendo acosado por matones, a los cuales les dio una lección con su Máquina de Combate antes de irse.

_**Los One-Shots de Jason** _

Habiendo pasado ya meses desde su viaje, le comenta esto a Taliyah en _Imperfectos,_ siendo que ambos están en la cafetería discutiendo el próximo viaje de la hechicera a Shurima. Tras una reflexión por parte de la tejedora de piedras, al final esta le obliga a acompañarla. Cosa que, por la forma en que se explicaba, le alegra bastante.

**Otras versiones**

En _Las Crónicas de Veigar_ existe una versión alternativa de Rumble que es un superhéroe, rival de SuperTeemo y enemigo del Veigar Villano de ese universo. Él se enfrenta a Veigar cuando roba un Petrorayo, que más adelante convierte en piedra a la Lulu de ese mundo por accidente. Más adelante el Veigar Villano menciona haberlo asesinado junto con SuperTeemo durante su encuentro con el Maestro del Mal.

En _Los One-Shot de Jason_ aparece un Rumble alternativo en _Blanco y Negro_. Este sigue siendo amigo de Veigar, sin demasiadas diferencias con el original y divirtiéndose disfrazándose de pirata para el rol que tiene con sus amigos.

**Personalidad y Características**

En las series ha sido representada de una forma menos cascarrabias y malhumorada que su contraparte del videojuego. Aquí sigue manteniendo cierto genio en ocasiones, pero por lo general se le ve bastante calmado. También es una persona que suele racionalizar las situaciones más extravagantes o casi surrealistas, viéndolo desde un punto de vista más mundano e incluso preocupándose por nimiedades. 

Un punto muy central de su carácter proviene de su baja autoestima, siendo que desde muy pequeño tanto los demás yordles como sus padres le veían como un caso perdido. Esto en parte es debido a la mala suerte de Rumble mezclado con su actitud. Dicho esto es una persona bastante insegura en muchos aspectos, como a la hora de enfrentarse a sus miedos, aclararle adecuadamente sus sentimientos a una chica o compararse con otra persona. También es bastante pesimista, viendo el lado malo de las cosas.

La mala suerte que posee le ha hecho toparse con todo tipo de problemas, aunque muchos también se deben a que bastantes veces habla sin pensar, se pasa de sincero o habla más de la cuenta cuando no debe. Inconscientemente. A pesar de esto ha mostrado ser un mecánico bastante competente, no solo con su Máquina de Combate sino con el Regulador Temporal de Ekko o con artefactos más específicos. También parece tener un talento oculto para la papiroflexia y bajar la autoestima a quienes están cerca.

A pesar de esto Rumble es una persona bastante persistente, pues a pesar de considerarse débil o un inútil ha seguido esforzándose en todo lo que hace, en mayor medida para ayudar a aquellos a los que ha llegado a apreciar. Un ejemplo de ello fue cuando enfrentó a Kayn en el Abismo de los Lamentos a pesar de que su propio ataque podría haberle causado mucho daño, y siempre le plantó cara a pesar de ser consciente de sus posibilidades. También confrontó a Aatrox, aun cuando sabía que su oponente era infinitamente superior a él y a pesar de estar al borde del desmayo se levantó cuando fue derribado por el poder del Rammus Ascendido.

Junto con esto Rumble ha demostrado que a pesar de su actitud es una persona con la que se puede contar. Él siempre ayudó a Veigar o a los miembros de su equipo en todo lo que pudo, independientemente del resultado o si no entendía muy bien el problema. Eso ha hecho que personas como Kai'Sa, Veigar o Bardo a las cuales les cuestan socializar le consideren un amigo leal. En el caso del Maestro del Mal, este le llegó a decir que era su mayor confidente.

Originalmente estaba enamorado de Tristana, a quien admiraba por ser una yordle extraordinaria y todo a lo que podría aspirar a ser. Él intentó invitarla a salir varias veces, pero ella siempre le rechazó de formas muy bruscas. Cuando ella le rechazo con el argumento de que nadie querría salir con él, entendió no solo que ella nunca le había considerado su amigo sino que ese amor era una simple atracción por todo lo que representaba.

Cuando se unió a los Emisarios de Taliyah se empezó a interesar un poco por la Shurimena, primero por su físico y más tarde por su personalidad. Conforme pasaba más tiempo con ella, le empezó a tratar como un verdadero amigo e incluso se preocupaba por él, cosa que le hizo realmente enamorarse de ella. Aunque no fue un amor ciego, él reconoce los defectos que tenía. A menudo sus avances o meteduras de pata iban acompañados por un grito de Taliyah o una piedra que le lanzaba, pero finalmente parecía que esto y varios actos desinteresados hicieron que le acabase correspondiendo.

Estando en una relación de pareja, Rumble no parece haber cambiado mucho, aunque sí se muestra muy comprensivo con Taliyah cuando esta no quiere realizar actos de afecto hacia él en público. La chica también fue un factor determinante en él, pues ver cómo se esforzaba e intentaba mejorar siempre fue una motivación para intentar estar a su altura. Por esto mismo ha llegado a tener momentos donde su voluntad ha sido muy amplia, como en su batalla con Aatrox o cuando rompió el control mental de las arañas y así no dañar a Taliyah.

**Apariciones**

  * _**Las Crónicas de Veigar:**_ Parte 4, 14-16, 57-58, 87-89, 91-92, 103-105, 111-112, 132, 162, 194-197, 241-242, 268, 271(cameo)-272, 300 (cameo), 320-321, 323-326, 335-336, 346-349 (cameo), 365
  * **_Vi de Viktor:_ **Partes 130-132, 223-225, 251-252, 254-255, 346-351
  * **_La Cripta de Thresh_** : Parte 257-258, 260, 269, 325, 337, 355
  * _**Los Emisarios de Taliyah:** _Partes 3-5, 7-8, 10, 13-15, 17-20, 24-26, 28, 31, 38-42, 46-51, 53, 58-60, 63-64, 72, 75-76 (cameo), 78 (cameo)-79, 81-82, 84, 90, 95, 97, 99-101, 103-104,107, 113-114, 120-122, 134-136, 139, 148-151, 155-156, 159 (cameo), 162, 167-168 (cameo), 170, 174, 176, 183, 185-186, 189, 195-198,200-201, 204, 208, 213-214, 218, 223, 226, 235-236, 238-239, 246-247, 251, 253, 258-259, 272-273, 279, 283, 285, 287-289, 294-295, 298 (cameo)-301, 303-304, 308-309, 318-319, 322, 335, 338, 340, 343-344,348, 351, 357, 360, 365
  * _**Los One-Shots de Taliyah**_ : _Perfecta, San Valentin, Imperfecto_



**Curiosidades**

  * Al igual que el resto de yordles, para Rumble el tiempo transcurre de forma distinta dependiendo de dónde viva. En Bandle o los Terreros de Veigar el tiempo transcurre más rápido. Por lo que su edad es en base a la usada por los humanos y el Instituto de Guerra. Esto se debe a que originalmente no existía esa diferencia de edad entre razas cuando se crearon las series.
  * En las _Crónicas de Veigar,_ Rumble tenía 20 años, mientras que en _Los Emisarios de Taliyah_ tiene 23 años. Siendo esta su "edad humana".
  * Aunque fue con Veigar al instituto, ambos se encontraban en cursos distintos, principalmente porque el brujo era mayor que él. Siendo yordles, y por el desplazamiento de tiempo, para ellos el Instituto dura uno o dos años humanos. Siendo que Veigar le saca tres años, parece ser que en algún punto el Maestro del Mal repitió curso o el mecánico entró a una edad más temprana.
  * Para sus adentros Taliyah piensa que es "pequeño, adorable y tierno", siendo la única que le ha denominado de esta forma o que lo considera así.
  * Rumble es uno de los 23 campeones que han aparecido en cada una de las cinco series.
  * En las series tiene un par de pistolas que son versiones más pequeñas de sus Arpones y su Escupellamas. Esto no lo tiene dentro del canon oficial del videojuego, pero se añadió para que no tuviese que ir siempre en su Máquina de Combate.
  * Desde que dejó de estar enamorado de Tristana, se refiere a su máquina simplemente como Máquina de Combate. Según él esto es porque no puede cambiar en nombre de la patente.
  * Si bien originalmente le tenía manía a Teemo por ser el otro pretendiente de Tristana, más adelante aclara que le cogió cierto odio por méritos propios. A pesar de esto no le importó aliarse con él temporalmente para el Escuadrón Omega.
  * Rumble es junto con Taliyah y Viktor uno de los personajes que en más One-Shots ha salido, siendo que sale en un total de tres.
  * Según la Linterna, siendo miembro de los Nuevos Emisarios es Bronce II.




	25. Sejuani, la Furia del Norte

Sejuani nació en Freljord, siendo hija de Kalkia, guerrera Hija del Hielo de la llamada Garra Invernal, una tribu salvaje. Tanto su padre como su madre se marcharon hacia lugares desconocidos, dejando a la joven al cuidado de su abuela y a la tribu en una decadencia y caos absoluto. Sejuani siempre intentó ganarse el cariño de su abuela (Hejian), pero nunca pudo superar sus expectativas y conforme pasaban los años menos atención le daba.

De vez en cuando la tribu hermana de la Garra Invernal, los Avarosanos, les visitaban y era entonces que ella pasaba tiempo con Grena. Esta era la más conocida guerrera y líder de los Avarosanos, y tras saber que ella venció a Kalkia en un duelo se convirtió en su ídolo. Así mismo la hija de esta, Ashe, pasó a ser su única amiga de verdad.

En un momento dado Grena puso en entredicho el trato que Sejuani recibía de su abuela y esta, ofendida, cortó lazos con los Avarosianos. No solo eso, la Garra Invernal instigó a otras tribus vecinas para ponerse en contra de ellos, pero solamente le trajeron más miseria. Esto llegó a oídos de Kalkia, que decidió regresar y asumir el cargo de comandante de nuevo.

Tras sofocar las hostilidades recibidas la Garra Invernal acabó con pocas tierras y recursos, obligados a depender de la protección de la Guardia de Hielo. Esto enfadó a Sejuani, quien empezó a planear quitarle el liderazgo a su madre. Para ello dirigió un arriesgado ataque contra un buque de guerra noxiano, creyendo que esto sería suficiente como para arrebatarle el poder a los Sacerdotes de la Escarcha.

Durante el asalto liberó a un drüvask del buque, al cual puso el nombre de Bristle y que permaneció con ella como su fiel corcel y acompañante. Tras el éxito de su ataque Sejuani regresó a su hogar buscando batirse en duelo con su madre, pero esta falleció antes de su llegada en una trifulca entre esta y los sacerdotes. Sejuani se levantó como la nueva comandante y comenzó a atacar y absorber tribus cercanas, reuniendo una horda de seguidores entre los que se encontraban chamanes desterrados, Hijos del Hielo y devotos a dioses antiguos del Freljord. Una gran variedad de soldados.

Ahora como una fracción imparable, Sejuani se dispone a marchar hacia el sur con tal de conquistar las tribus, regiones noxianas y tierras demacianas que encuentren. Aspirando a ser la reina de Freljord. También declaró la guerra abierta a los avarosianos y su amiga de la infancia Ashe, a quien considera haber traicionado el legado de Grena.

**Antes de las series...**

En las series se mantiene su trasfondo, aunque ella es consciente de que la Bruja del Hielo y Lissandra son la misma persona, habiéndose enfrentado a ella en varias ocasiones a lo largo de los años. En un momento dado Sejuani conoció a Udyr, un chamán con problemas que se convirtió en un aliado de su fracción, a pesar de no coincidir con varias de sus intenciones más destructivas. Así mismo ella tuvo una aparición de Volibear, que también se convirtió en un aliado involuntario y en el que no confía demasiado.

Durante uno de sus viajes acabó peleando contra Olaf, el cual fue el único en detener su estampida de caos. Por esto ella lo reclutó para la Garra del Invierno, prometiéndole una verdadera muerte de guerrero en batalla. Se desconoce si se unió al Instituto de Guerra para confrontar a Ashe o porque fue sugerido por alguno de sus aliados.

_**La Cripta de Thresh** _

Sejuani hizo un breve cameo en la _Parte 264: Una situación molesta_ , donde es uno de los campeones que se encuentran en la cafetería del Instituto de Guerra y a los cuales les molesta la actitud de Cassiopeia hasta el punto de evitar mirarla.

**_Los Emisarios de Taliyah_ **

Su primera aparición completa es en la _Parte 33: Cervatillos_. Aquí ella está en una fuerte discusión con Tahm Kench, ya que él intentaba comerse a un pobre cervatillo que se encontraba rondando el Instituto de Guerra. Taliyah interviene en la discusión a favor de ella y finalmente ayuda al animal a escapar del demonio.

Regresa en la _Parte 303: La mejor jinete_ , donde en una visita al Instituto de Guerra se topa con Rumble y Taliyah. Ambas charlan un rato hasta que la maga menciona a Poppy, la principal luchadora de su equipo. Al oír hablar de ella Sejuani tiene ganas de conocerla y posteriormente le reta a un pequeño combate de entrenamiento. La pelea es bastante dura y termina en un desagradable empate cuando las armas de ambas están indispuestas. 

**Post- Los Emisarios de Taliyah**

En un momento posterior a su pelea con Poppy regresó a Freljord, ya que la Garra del Invierno le informó de la aparición de un posible aliado. Este resultó ser un mago llamado Sylas, que aseguraba poder ayudarles en sus intentos de conquistar fronteras demacianas.

**Personalidad y Características**

En las series ha sido representado de forma similar a su contraparte en videojuegos, a pesar de sus breves apariciones. Ella en un inicio se ve como una persona bastante orgullosa y con cierta soberbia, aunque no tanta como puede tener Lissandra u otros campeones. En los aspectos más mundanos parece ser algo más amigable, pero sin perder la dureza que le caracteriza.

Sejuani no tiene problemas en reconocer la fuerza de otras personas, así como el potencial que estos pueden tener. A menudo le gusta comprobar esto en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, siendo una guerrera muy hábil en tácticas de combate, con armas, como jinete y físicamente sin armamento. Entre las tres reinas es la que más fuerza física tiene y su actitud guerrillera le ha hecho verse en el Freljord como una de las personas más difíciles que derrotar.

En su infancia Sejuani era amiga de Ashe, viéndola casi como una hermana. Sin embargo siendo adulta se enemistó de ella al ver que no tenía la actitud de conquistadora que poseía su madre, la persona a quien más admiraba. En lugar de aceptar su punto de vista acabó alejándose de ella, ya que su principal ideal es que gobiernan los más fuertes. Así mismo tenía una muy mala relación con su familia, quienes nunca le dieron cariño en su infancia.

Sejuani se ve así misma como una conquistadora y busca hacer aliados fuertes, pero también se ha demostrado que puede hacer alguna que otra amistad legitima. El grupo de Taliyah le cae bien, en especial la tejedora de piedras por compartir con ella su amor por los animales. Esto es porque para Sejuani los animales son sagrados y no deben de ser dañados. A raíz de esta ideología es que ganó la confianza de Bristle y su amistad.

En la pelea Sejuani es bastante destructiva y salvaje, reduciendo tribus a cenizas si es totalmente necesario. Aún así parece haber un punto intermedio entre su salvaje comportamiento y la comandante estratégica de la Garra del Invierno. A pesar de su enemistad hacia Ashe, actualmente odia más a Lissandra, ya que su Guardia de Hielo les puso en evidencia al ofrecerse protegerles de otras tribus. Eso además de los repetidos intentos de la Bruja del Hielo de matarla.

**Apariciones**

  * **La Cripta de Thresh:** Parte 264 (cameo)
  * **Los Emisarios de Taliyah:** Parte 33, 303-304



**Curiosidades**

  * Sejuani es con diferencia la reina de Freljord que menos aparece en las series. 
  * Ella se ve así misma como la futura Reina de Freljord. Esto hace contraste con Lissandra (que ya se considera la actual y única Reina de Freljord) y Ashe (a la cual muchos ven como la ideal Reina de Freljord sin que ella lo considerase). 
  * Sejuani es una descendiente directa de Serylda, lo cual le convierte en una sobrina contemporal de Lissandra.




	26. Sivir, la Señora de la Batalla

Sivir es una joven nacida en Shurima, en el Gran Sai. A muy temprana edad su familia fue asesinada por una tribu de saqueadores, lo kthaons. No solo ella, sino también otros niños también quedaron huérfanos tras esto, lo cual les obligó a sobrevivir robando comida en mercados locales o robando ruinas. En un momento dado su amiga Mhyra le robó, momento en que juró que no volverían a traicionarla.

Con los años Sivir acabó formando parte de un grupo de mercenarios liderados por una mujer llamada Iha Ziharo. Inicialmente convirtiéndose en su sargento personal, Sivir se dio cuenta que toda la gloria y riquezas se las llevaba siempre Iha, por lo que inició una rebelión en su contra. Cabe a destacar que no quiso asesinar a su mentora, abandonándola simplemente en el desierto a su suerte.

Con el paso del tiempo, Sivir y sus nuevos secuaces se ganaron una reputación temible. Aceptaban cualquier trabajo si el pago era generoso. Uno de estos encargos fue el de un patriarca de Nashramae que deseaba encontrar una reliquia perdida, el Chalicar. Sivir, acompañada por los guardias personales del patriarca, finalmente encontró una antigua hoja en forma de cruz del sarcófago del que debía de ser un héroe antiguo de Shurima.

A Sivir le maravilló, pues nunca se había sentido tan cómoda con un arma. Cuando el capitán de los guardias le exigió que se la devolviera a su patrón, Sivir lanzó la hoja en una trayectoria curva que terminó por decapitarlos, quedándose así con el arma. Finalmente la reputación de Sivir se hizo conocida en Noxus, donde Cassiopeia Du Couteau oyó hablar de ella y le ofreció trabajo, concretamente saquear la capital de Shurima. Durante la travesía la mayoría de mercenarios de Sivir fallecieron, pero la misión siguió su curso.

Finalmente llegaron a las puertas de una tumba, la cual pareció afectar interiormente a Sivir, quien fue atravesada segundos después por el filo de una hoja. Cassiopeia le había traicionado y usurpado su Chalicar para abrir las puertas, sin saber que al hacer eso recibiría una maldición y liberaría a unos antiguos dioses. Pero antes de ver esto cayó muerta en ese mismo lugar. Aunque ese no sería su fin, ya que despertó nuevamente, salvo que bajo el cuidado de Azir, el último gobernante de Shurima y ahora un ascendido.

Este había usado las aguas curativas de aquel sagrado estanque para curar la herida mortal de Sivir. Conmocionada y agitada por lo que estaba viendo (la reconstrucción de Shurima), huyó con el Chalicar tan rápida como pudo. Acabó llegan a Vekaura, donde el ascendido loco conocido como Xerath estuvo dispuesto a acabar con su vida. No obstante, con la ayuda del erudito Nasus y una joven tejedora de piedra llamada Taliyah, Sivir logró sobrevivir.

Ahora ha llegado el momento en el que debe escoger un camino: asumir el destino que se le ha adjudicado o labrarse uno ella misma entre las arenas movedizas de Shurima.

**Antes de las series...**

En las series se mantiene su trasfondo, aunque tras el encuentro con Taliyah y Nasus decidió seguir su camino sola nuevamente. En un momento dado estaba investigando unas ruinas cuando irrumpe Xerath y a raíz de una conversación llegan a hacerse cercanos. Esa cercanía se convierte en una especie de relación no-seria que le lleva a tener problemas continuos con Azir, quien intenta vincularse más con ella.

En algún momento optó por unirse al Instituto de Guerra en busca de lograr algo de fama y fortuna, siendo la primera Shurimena en unirse junto a Rammus.

_**Las Crónicas de Veigar** _

Sivir aparece por primera vez en la _Parte 91: La Navidad Mágica de Lulu_ , donde aparece durante la fiesta de navidad de Veigar para su sorpresa. No ofrece demasiados detalles, pero comenta que convenció a Xerath para que la trajese. 

Reaparece más adelante en la Parte 353: Hija de las Arenas, donde se le ve pasando algo de tiempo con Xerath, siendo que le gusta coquetear un poco con él. Más tarde se topa con Azir, con quien el mago inicia una discusión de la cual ella se acaba alejando.

_**Vi de Viktor** _

En la _Parte 278: Tierras mágicas_ , Sivir se encarga de llevar a Viktor y Vi a una reunión con Xerath en unas ruinas de Shurima. El mago tiene el pensamiento de realizar un ritual que le devuelva una forma corpórea en lugar de su ser de energía, a pesar de que Sivir sabe que es una mala idea. Dicha reunión es interrumpida por Azir, a quien Xerath ataca sin piedad, derrumbando todo el lugar después de que Sivir y el resto escapen.

_**La Cripta de Thresh** _

Sivir es un personaje importante durante la _Saga de Sivir_. En esta la mercenaria acude al Instituto de Guerra cuando se entera de que Xerath ha caído en una especie de coma, encontrándose con Cassiopeia y teniendo una discusión con ella. A pesar de los intentos de Karma para tranquilizarla, ella acaba sucumbiendo a las manipulaciones de un sangriento conocido como la Venganza, que gracias a ella logra materializarse.

Al final acude junto a Cassiopeia frente al ente, renunciando a su venganza tras recapacitar tal y como le dijo Karma. Llega a la conclusión de que la maldición de Cassiopeia es mil veces peor que el hecho de matarla, por lo que no requiere vengarse. Esto debilita lo suficiente a Venganza como para que Xerath despierte y le derrote con su Pulso Arcano.

**_Los Emisarios de Taliyah_ **

Sivir aparece en la _Parte 159: Corte Profundo_ , donde se le ve en la línea central combatiendo contra Taliyah. Ambas hablan un poco y tras un ligero enfrentamiento, Taliyah cae inconsciente después de tener una visión. Ella junto con Lux y Karma la llevaron a una sala común donde poder descansar, luego de ver que está bien se marcha.

**_Otras versiones_ **

En _Reencarnación_ aparece una posible encarnación anterior de Sivir, la cual servía junto a la Coraza Plateada a las fuerzas del bien. Como tal portaba una armadura y charka plateados con los que se enfrentó y derrotó a los Yelmos Oscuros.

**Personalidad y Características**

En las series se ha mantenido gran parte de la personalidad de Sivir, aunque es menos fría y sanguinaria. A pesar de esto tiene bastante carácter y no teme amenazar a alguien que se lo merezca, o decirle lo que piensa abiertamente. También tiende a pensar de mala manera de cualquier persona hasta que la conozca, aunque parece que esto no es el caso con los yordles, a los cuales subestima mucho.

Su relación con Xerath es bastante curiosa. Si bien el mago intentó asesinarla, con el tiempo ha aprendido de sus orígenes, mostrando cierta compasión por él. Este acto, a pesar de ser la descendiente de Azir, hizo que Xerath frenase sus intentos de matarla. Ambos han forjado una cercanía bastante singular, en la que Sivir ha llegado a coquetear con él. Sin embargo esto último parece estar en su naturaleza.

Llegados a un punto ella y Xerath tienen una relación muy profunda, llegando a llorar cuando parece que ha muerto y pedir a la Venganza que hiciese algo al respecto. A pesar de esto Sivir no teme en resaltar que él fue culpable de la caída de Shurima y tampoco tiene reparo en echarle en cara sus pecados cuando insulta a Azir o a Shurima. Visto desde un punto retrospectivo, Sivir cree que esa cercanía acabará terminándose cuando Xerath decida acabar con ella. Aún así Sivir considera que dichos planes fracasarán con una enorme seguridad.

Con Azir no se lleva tan bien, en principio porque no quiere hacerse cargo con las responsabilidades que él quiere que asuma. Tampoco le gusta su forma de actuar, como la de un padre o abuelo sobreprotector. De vez en cuando le gusta hacerle enojar un poco hablando de Xerath o echándole algo en cara. Bajo su propia lupa él es igual de culpable que Xerath por lo que ocurrió hace tantos años, aunque esto puede deberse a que solo conoce la versión del ascendido loco.

A pesar de esto último parece que sí le tiene cierto cariño, preocupándose por su seguridad y acudiendo en su defensa cuando lo insultan. En un momento dado llega a admirar sus esfuerzos por perdonar a Xerath, aunque también entiende y empatiza con esa traición que sufrió. Si bien no está muy unida a Taliyah, agradece su ayuda en Shurima e incluso llega a preocuparse por ella cuando la ve desmayarse.

Aunque agradable de cara a sus conocidos y campeones, Sivir como mercenaria puede ser muy vengativa y rencorosa, queriendo que Cassiopeia sufriese por haberla matado y recriminándole sus acciones. Además, considera que no merece la pena arreglar Shurima, ya que la ve como un desierto de sangre, traición y odio. En batalla también piensa primero en atacar y luego en hablar, lo cual molesta a sus adversarios.

**Apariciones**

  * **Las Crónicas de Veigar:** Parte 91, 352-354
  * **Vi de Viktor:** Partes 278-280
  * **La Cripta de Thresh:** Parte 69 (cameo), 183-184, 186, 195, 200, 329
  * **Los Emisarios de Taliyah:** Partes 159-160



**Curiosidades**

  * Actualmente Sivir tiene entre 20 y 30 años. En las series tenía 25 en _Las Crónicas de Veigar_ y 28 en _Los Emisarios de Taliyah_.
  * Sivir no toma su relación con Xerath como algo romántico, sin embargo es innegable que sí se preocupa por él y le importa. Tal y como se ve cuando acepta el trato de Venganza o amenaza de muerte a Cassiopeia.
  * Inicialmente se tenía planeada una relación romántica con Xerath, pero esto se cambió porque el escritor no estaba del todo cómodo con esta pareja. Por lo que se reescribieron algunas partes para dejarlo como una amistad.
  * Ella está totalmente segura de que los planes de Xerath de destruir toda Shurima no llegarán a buen puerto. Así mismo considera que en algún momento se pondrá en su contra.




	27. Soraka, la Hija de las Estrellas

Soraka existe desde hace milenios, siendo en sus inicios un ser celestial que observaba a Runaterra sin más motivo que ser un espectador de los sucesos que allí acontecían, disgustándose del caos y sufrimiento que los mortales ejercían entre ellos.

Incapaz de soportarlo por más tiempo, descendió al reino mortal adoptando una forma de carne y hueso para andar entre ellos. Su misión fue la de sanar a todo ser herido con el que se encontrase, aunque en su camino encontró mucha crueldad en el ser humano (y derivados), creyendo que esto era por su corta existencia, la cual les llevaba a no comprender ni valorar la vida. Sabiendo interpretar los tejidos del destino, Soraka se sorprendió cuando el futuro de dicha raza empezó a cambiar y forjar otro futuro que no era el que su raza asumió.

Siendo protegida por las estrellas y siendo longevamente inmortal, fue contemplando el potencial que poseía la bondad del ser humano, en contraposición a la crueldad que habitaba en ellos. Así se dio cuenta de que su misión no era guiarles hacia un mejor futuro, sino cuidarles para alcanzar el futuro que ellos tenían el potencial de alcanzar.

Con los años ha visitado toda Runaterra, pero finalmente encontró su hogar en Targon, donde se hizo muy cercana a una tribu vastaya, a quienes enseñó varias de sus técnicas de curación. Manteniéndose cerca de las estrellas.

**Antes de las series...**

En las series se mantiene su trasfondo, comentando que tiene varios milenios de antigüedad y dejando claro su estatus como deidad celestial. A través de esos años visitó Freljord, Zaun, Jonia y otras tierras, siendo esta última una muy predominante ya que fue donde conoció a Irelia durante la Primera Invasión Noxiana.

En un momento dado se unió al Instituto de Guerra, sabiendo que allí se encontraban seres corrompidos por una vida de sufrimiento que quizás ella podía sanar. Aquí se hizo amiga de Lulu y de Nami, además de escuchar acerca de Karthus. Tras verle por primera vez sintió una gran fascinación hacia su persona, observándole de vez en cuando para ver cómo era su actitud y perspectiva de la vida/muerte. Algo de lo que el liche se daría cuenta. 

También conoció a Aurelion Sol, otra deidad celestial que no le trataba como a un igual, pero del cual se hizo bastante cercana. Durante varios meses fue cazada por Warwick, quien creía que su corazón le devolvería a su forma humana. Elise también la confrontó una vez en el Bosque Retorcida, pero igualmente fracasó en su intento. 

**_Vi de Viktor_ **

En la _Parte 153: ¿Rosa y Azul? ¡Morado!_ hace un cameo como parte del equipo al que se enfrenta Vi, colaborando con Ezreal contra ella y Lulu. 

**_La Cripta de Thresh_ **

Soraka aparece por primera vez en compañía de Lulu y Nami, con quien acordó tener un picnic nocturno mientras veían las estrellas. Durante la conversación revela algunas de sus experiencias previas al Instituto, así como gente que conoció. 

**_Los Emisarios de Taliyah_ **

Inicialmente Soraka aparece como una deidad cercana a Aurelion Sol, preocupándose por la reciente obsesión insana que el ente estaba desarrollando por Bardo, el Guardián Errante. Principalmente porque no ve riesgo o amenaza en él. Poco después visitó al equipo de Bardo cuando este fue atacado por Aurelion Sol para pedir disculpas en su nombre, conociendo en persona a Bardo y haciéndose amiga del grupo. 

Esa misma tarde la mujer cabra se quedó en silencio cuando Karthus se aproximó a ellos, marchándose antes de que llegara. Esto fue debido a que tras observarlo por mucho tiempo acabó enamorándose de él, cosa que solo compartió con Luxanna Crownguard. Más tarde evitó que Aurelion Sol matara a un invocador tras un interrogatorio que le hizo y le prohibió atacar a Bardo tras creer que podría ser débil al fuego. Eventualmente se acabaría enterando por Poppy que sí acabó atacándoles con un dragón de fuego. 

Ella fue la encargada de llamar a Pantheon para que actuara neutralmente entre ellos respecto a cómo tratar a Bardo. Esto fue porque ella sabía que esta encarnación de Pantheon era realmente Atreus y no el aspecto de la guerra.

Finalmente pudo interactuar con Karthus fuera de la Grieta del Invocador, cosa que le provocó una gran timidez. A pesar de esto pudo conseguir hablarle con cierta constancia e incluso le invitó a salir un par de veces, siempre intentando ocultar esto del resto de campeones. Tras obtener una cita con él, le pidió a Luxanna Crownguard (la única que según ella sabía del tema) y Kai'Sa (quien se ofreció a acompañarles) que fueran con ellas para no ponerse nerviosa, aunque ambas les dejaron solos nada más llegar.

Tras sincerarse con Karthus ambos admitieron que se encontraban en una situación muy complicada debido a sus respectivos ideales, pero que el sentimiento seguía existiendo y que podían encontrar cierto equilibrio. Por lo que finalmente formaría una relación con él.

**Personalidad y Características**

En las series Soraka se representa como una deidad bastante pacífica que no quiere que haya conflictos innecesarios. Ella es muy amigable con todo aquel que conoce, aunque eventualmente tiene cierta incomodidad con aquellos que en el pasado hayan intentado cazarla, devorarla o darle muerte. También se hizo muy cercana a Lux, quien fue muy comprensiva con sus sentimientos, llegando a confiar en ella para pedirle ayuda.

Tiene un basto conocimiento de otras entidades, tales como Bardo, Aurelion Sol, Zoe u otros aspectos como Targon, funcionando como una intermediaria entre varios de ellos. También es capaz de soportar el ego de Aurelion Sol, funcionando comúnmente como la voz de la razón cuando las intenciones de este sobrepasan los límites. Esto también le ha provocado cierto remordimiento cuando no ha podido detenerle a tiempo.

Si bien ella es firme, tranquila y en ocasiones muy filosófica, todo esto parece derrumbarse frente a Karthus, adoptando una actitud adolescente que no concuerda con su edad. También le invade una inmensa timidez que irónicamente le hace ser muy lanzada, lo suficiente como para decirle que se acerque a ella, adularlo o pedirle una cita. Tras esto por lo general tiende a ignorar lo ocurrido o racionalizarlo al extremo, creyendo firmemente que no se comporta así. Tras aclarar con él sus sentimientos, ella pareció calmarse un poco.

Su enamoramiento por Karthus reside en varios factores. Siendo ella una heralda de la vida, le sorprendió escuchar sobre Karthus, quien a pesar de estar muerto trataba a los fallecidos y a la muerte misma con sumo respeto, evitando causar muerte a quien no la desease. Esto, combinado con su sabiduría, caballerosidad y porte le hicieron enamorarse de él, aunque inicialmente se negaba a aceptarlo. Después de confesarse fue ella quien comparó su relación con un matrimonio, alegando que no podría rechazar esa idea si venía de él.

A pesar de esto, ella no descarta sus deberes autoimpuestos y si puede salvar una vida lo hará, aunque también entiende que hay momentos donde la muerte es inevitable.

**Apariciones**

  * **_Vi de Viktor:_** _Parte 153 (cameo)_
  * **_La Cripta de Thresh:_** Parte 307
  * **_Los Emisarios de Taliyah:_** Partes 75-76, 88-89,205, 207, 228, 230, 242, 252, 260-261, 292, 294, 327, 329



**Curiosidades**

  * A pesar del cambio en la historia de Warwick, este igualmente intentó cazarla creyendo que su corazón le devolvería a la normalidad. También podría darse el caso que al ser una deidad celestial relacionada con el futuro y el destino guardase dichos recuerdos.
  * Varios personajes (e incluso el narrador) se han referido a ella como una cabra, mujer cabra o cabrita. A pesar de ello no es una vastaya ni está relacionada con las cabras más allá de guardar un cierto parecido.
  * Su splash art actual es de Legends of Runeterra.




	28. Taliyah, la Tejedora de Piedras

Taliyah es una hechicera nómada de Shurima, nacida en las colinas pedregosas cercanas a Icathia donde pasó su infancia criando corderos, cabras y ovejas. También coleccionaba las piedras de colores que encontraba a la par que empezaba a tener una conexión con la tierra. En un momento dado sus poderes se manifestaron para salvar a una pequeña cabrita, lo cual le dejó en un sueño de dos días por el esfuerzo realizado.

Fue socorrida por su padre, quien comprendió que su hija estaba bendecida por la Gran Tejedora, la deidad a la cual su pueblo rezaba. Aunque ella sabía que era su magia la que lo había logrado. Esto se les fue revelado durante un baile tradicional en el que los más jóvenes hacían elección de su futuro y en el que en lugar de mover una de las herramientas predeterminadas, causó un pequeño seísmo. 

La tribu quedó muy sorprendida, a pesar de que los poderes de la chica no eran del todo estables. No obstante una pequeña herida causada a su madre le hizo preocuparse de qué ocurriría si no controlaba sus poderes, aunque dichos temores fueron sofocados por sus propios padres, que estaban orgullosos de que poseyera tal capacidad.

Tras esto y aún siendo muy joven se dispuso a viajar por Runeterra para descubrir y explorar sus poderes. Entre otros lugares llegó al místico Monte Targon, los parajes de Freljord y también se adentró en el territorio Noxiano, donde muchos se interesaron en sus poderes. Desde allí viajo a Jonia, donde conoció a Yasuo, un practicante del viento que le ayudó a estabilizar sus poderes. Sin embargo regresó a Shurima tras escuchar rumores acerca del retorno de Azir. 

Sin dudarlo ni una sola vez emprendió el viaje para proteger a su familia de los posibles peligros que surgiesen del pasado y de las arenas.

**Antes de las series...**

En las series se mantiene su trasfondo en gran medida. Tras llegar a Shurima se encontró con Nasus y Sivir, con quienes unió fuerzas contra Xerath el emperador loco. El resultado de este conflicto resultó en una especie de empate, pues ambos frentes acabaron retirándose. En algún momento posterior conoció a Azir, el cual no le dio una buena impresión.

Cabe a destacar que como Shurimena también era conocedora de las leyendas de Shurima y en un momento dado investigó algunas piramides con Sivir. A la edad de 16 años se inscribió en el Instituto de Guerra para mejorar sus habilidades mágicas. Aunque acudía muy pocas veces.

_**Vi de Viktor** _

Taliyah es un personaje recurrente de apoyo durante la serie. Ella aparece por primera vez en _Parte 17: Desde Shurima_ , donde llega a Piltover en busca del paradero de Viktor, queriendo obtener información de Xerath. Su llegada provoca algunos seísmos y destrozos en la ciudad, por lo que al final Vi acaba poniéndola en custodia del heraldo de las máquinas. En parte como excusa para ir al laboratorio y por otra parte para fastidiarles un poco.

A medida que pasa tiempo en el laboratorio se va haciendo cercana a Orianna, Blitzcrank y Viktor, además de prestar atención a los sucesos románticos que van ocurriendo, lo cual acaba disfrutando en cierta medida. Durante el _Arco de los Battlecast_ se ve atrapada en el fuego cruzado que tienen Xerath y su contraparte Battlecast. Durante esta confrontación Taliyah arranca la piedra rúnica que estabilizaba a Xerath, provocando que se disperse en energía junto con el Battlecast y destruyendo el laboratorio en el proceso.

Tras esto se marcha a Shurima, donde permanece durante la _Saga de Taliyah_ hasta que es encontrada por Viktor y los Emisarios del Mal, quienes la convencen para que restaure el estado de Xerath. Ella continúa su arresto domiciliario cuando el laboratorio es reconstruido y ayuda a protegerlo cuando Jayce fue controlado por un IAN corrompido. A raíz de una invasión de arañas al laboratorio, y para compensar el destrozo del laboratorio, empezó a acercarse más a Viktor en calidad de ayudante en sus experimentos.

Llegados a un punto acompaña al científico en calidad de aprendiz a una reunión de los Emisarios del Mal e intenta defenderle cuando Xerath Battlecast regresó en la _Saga del Durmiente_. En la _Parte 252: ¿Que eres mejor?_ está presente cuando Rumble va a pedirle un cristal Hextech a Viktor, siendo aquí cuando lo conoce. Finalmente en la _Parte 260: Pasar página_ se termina su tiempo de arresto y es libre de volver a Shurima, despidiéndose del heraldo de las máquinas tras haberle cogido cariño.

En la _Parte 294: Vuelta a casa_ decide regresar al laboratorio tras hablar con Rammus y Skarner, siendo que al científico no le importa que se quede allí para seguir aprendiendo. Más adelante ayudó contra el Jayce Corrompido y acompañó a Viktor a una misión en Freljord, donde resultó gravemente herido intentando protegerla de Varus. Durante la _Saga del Harrowing_ , Viktor le pone al mando de un nuevo equipo de Emisarios, junto a los cuales defiende el laboratorio de Mordekaiser y de la niebla negra.

_**La Cripta de Thresh** _

Durante el _Arco del Viaje a Jonia_ , Taliyah fue uno de los campeones que se encontraba en el laboratorio de Viktor cuando Thresh trajo a un muy malherido Pantheon. Ella fue de hecho quien ayudó al científico en la operación, que resultó exitosa. En la _Parte 79: Grieta Suicida_ se le ve en el mismo equipo que Brand, siendo que tiene que ejercer como soporte. Ella se encarga de advertir a Viktor de los sucedido cuando Thresh pierde el control.

Reaparece en la _Parte 166: Diagnostico_ , donde acompaña a Viktor a examinar al comatoso Fiddlesticks. Hace algunas apariciones en el laboratorio de Viktor y en la _Parte 257: Todos acaban en el río_ se encuentra con un Tahm Kench recién descongelado mientras buscaba minerales en compañía de Rumble. Aquí es cuando tiene su primera visión al tocar al yordle y ver parte de su pasado.

Volvió a ayudar a Viktor en el _Arco de los Objetos Sangrientos_ , donde se ve que han estado probando varias veces el Generador de Oscuridad que les pidió Thresh. También acompañó al científico cuando este fue a que le informasen acerca del exorcismo realizado a Syndra, el cual tuvo muy malas consecuencias. También hizo una breve aparición al final del _Arco de la Linterna_ , cuando la Linterna se reúne con su equipo, al cual se le ha asignado.

_**Los One-Shots de Jason** _

Taliyah aparece un par de veces. La primera es en _Perfecta_ , donde se ve que ha empezado a pasar más tiempo con Rumble, aunque perdiendo los nervios por los comentarios que él le hace y que muestran claramente que está enamorado de ella. En _San Valentín_ se les ve juntos de nuevo, con el yordle invitándole a tomar un helado y ella negando que sea una cita.

**_Los Emisarios de Taliyah_ **

Taliyah aparece como uno de los personajes principales y como líder de los Nuevos Emisarios, grupo que fue fundado por Viktor. Inicialmente su equipo descuida mucho su entrenamiento, pero a raíz de que Elise quiera irse es cuando cambian un poco su mentalidad. A raíz de esto la chica empieza a enfocarse y mejorar sus capacidades mágicas todo lo que puede, haciéndose amiga de Lux en el proceso y reclutandola para su equipo.

Durante la serie se va explorando diversas facetas de su personalidad adolescente, lo cual le hace meterse en algunos líos y profundizar su relación con su equipo. En la _Parte 78: Sombras en la Grieta_ tiene su primer encuentro con Kayn, un campeón de la Orden de las Sombras con el que choca y al cual le divierte asesinarla en la grieta. Este encuentro le genera un temor a Taliyah durante un tiempo hasta que finalmente tiene el valor de hacerle frente y en una batalla junto a su equipo logra derrotarlo.

A medida que pasa más tiempo con Rumble se va mostrando cómo poco a poco va correspondiendo a sus sentimientos, a pesar de las dudas que tiene por no haberse enamorado nunca y por su timidez adolescente. Esto sin embargo cambia tras una charla con Vi y en la P _arte 121: Roja Navidad_ llega a darle un beso bajo el muérdago. Tras tener incluso una cita con él acaba aceptando sus sentimientos y lo confiesa en _Parte 149: Pasillos de instituto_.

Más adelante a su equipo se acaban uniendo Poppy, Orianna y Kai'Sa, tomándose su papel de líder más en serio como se demuestra cuando Rammus perdió su memoria o cuando Lux fue poseída por la Oscuridad. Su vínculo con ellos también se ve más fortalecido tras estos hechos, como los demuestra en la _Saga de los Seis Siniestros_ donde tras una serie de enfrentamientos con Kayn logra derrotarla a él y a Rhaast. Sus esfuerzos vieron sus frutos finalmente cuando su equipo es subido de división de Bronce a Plata.

Cabe a destacar que durante el transcurso de la serie también va haciendo algunos amigos como Soraka y Qiyana, además de que llegó a conocer a Samanta, su supuesta hija del futuro, durante la _Saga de Samanta_. 

_**Los One-Shots de Jason** _

Taliyah y Rumble reaparecen en _Imperfecto_ , donde tiene una reflexión acerca de Rumble, de su comportamiento y sentimientos por él. Durante una conversación con el yordle comenta sus planes de pasar unas semanas en Shurima, a las cuales pretende llevárselo.

**_Otras versiones_ **

En los _Emisarios de Taliyah_ se revela que en el futuro ella y Rumble tienen una hija llamada Samanta. Ella es muy parecida a Taliyah, aunque su pelo azulado es heredado del yordle. En el futuro es una aspirante a campeona como su madre, motivo por el que va al instituto.

En _Los One-Shots de Jason_ aparece una versión alternativa de Taliyah, la cual conoció a Viktor en la cafetería del Instituto de Guerra. Aquí ambos tienen una serie de encuentros diarios a raíz de los cuales van debatiendo sobre la evolución que el doctor busca.

**Personalidad y Características**

En las series ha sido representada como una adolescente cuya personalidad se ha ido desarrollando con el transcurso de estas, manteniendo varios rasgos del lore. Inicialmente su personalidad fue algo tosca, quejándose continuamente de su confinamiento en el laboratorio y el no poder visitar Shurima. Sin embargo rápidamente pudo aceptar la situación y permaneció allí tranquilamente, reduciendo sus quejas casi exclusivamente a Vi.

Taliyah es una aficionada a las novelas románticas, por lo que ocasionalmente está atenta a los romances ajenos sin intervenir demasiado. Una excepción fue cuando notó que algo pasaba entre Viktor y Vi, ayudando un poco al científico cuando no podía centrarse. También es muy curiosa, con muchas ganas de descubrir cosas nuevas y aprender, lo cual llevó a Viktor a ir enseñándole varias materias que desconocía de la ciencia.

Ella y Viktor tienen una relación muy estrecha. Originalmente ambos discutían por sus personalidades chocantes, sin embargo a medida que fue pasando el tiempo y él empezó a enseñarle más cosas fue respetándolo. El científico por su parte fue aceptándola como ayudante y más adelante le empezó a tomar cariño, siendo capaz de perdonarla cuando destruyó su laboratorio. Cuando Taliyah se dispuso a marcharse estaba triste de volver a verle y el científico admitió que con el tiempo había llegado a tenerla en muy alta estima.

Tras el regreso de la joven al laboratorio la relación entre ambos mejoró mucho hasta el punto en que Viktor le considera como una hija. Se ha demostrado que ella piensa en él de forma similar, aunque eso no implica que sigue queriendo mucho a sus padres y a su aldea.

Con Vi su relación ha sido mucho más volátil. Ambas chocan con mucha frecuencia, haciendo comentarios poco constructivos o molestos la una de la otra. Durante bastante tiempo Taliyah le tuvo en muy baja estima, principalmente por ser tan bruta y por no tratarla bien, pues ni siquiera recordaba su nombre. Esto sin embargo cambió conforme ella empezó a abrirse un poco y Vi comenzó a valorar esto, correspondiendo esa confianza. Si bien no tiene la misma relación que tiene con Viktor, sí que ha aprendido a respetarla y valorarla internamente.

A medida que iba creciendo y madurando Taliyah fue adoptando algunas características de Vi y de Viktor. Muestra de esto es el carácter que va desarrollando, llegando a ser algo irrespetuosa y dada a gritar cuando se la enoja. Aún así y a diferencia de Vi, ella puede controlarse y no tiene problemas en disculparse si dice algo que no debe. Tampoco tolera que falten el respeto a Viktor o a sus amigos, enorgulleciéndose de ser la aprendiz de tanto él como de Yasuo.

Sin embargo de quien más adoptó formas fue de Viktor. Como líder de los Nuevos Emisarios ha demostrado cierto nivel de estratega, decidiendo cuales son las formaciones para los encuentros y asegurándose de que las combinaciones funcionen. También ha demostrado una gran amistad y un fuerte sentido de la lealtad hacia ellos, rehusándose a dejar que Lux cayese en la oscuridad o que Rammus abandonase sus recuerdos. Llegados a un punto ella los ve como parte de su familia y como el motor que le impulsa a mejorar. Esto fue algo que llegó a inspirar a Poppy, y más adelante influyó en Kai'Sa.

Aún así ella puede ser una persona con tendencia a la timidez o a avergonzarse. Como tal no le gusta hacer cosas de pareja delante de la gente o mostrar sus sentimientos fraternales por Viktor y Yasuo. Cuando toma alcohol sin embargo sus instintos se reducen a los de una niña pequeña, siendo más abierta con sus sentimientos y mucho más infantil. Por lo general sus ataques de vergüenza van acompañados de una ligera depresión por la humillación.

A lo largo de las series también va desarrollando un interés y enamoramiento por Rumble. Originalmente le enojaba que intentase ligar con ella, pero conforme va conociendo al yordle también hubo cierto interés. Estos sentimientos crecen cuando se da cuenta de que él realmente está enamorado de ella y que lo que le dice no son simples palabras. Así mismo ella lo encuentra como un yordle muy mono físicamente y extremadamente tierno, pero son cosas que mantiene para sí misma por pura vergüenza de admitirlo.

Como pareja se ha visto que ambos tienen un vínculo bastante fuerte, siendo que pueden entenderse el uno al otro y mostrar sus afectos con pequeños gestos. Aún así Taliyah siente en ocasiones que es una mala novia, por no ser totalmente sincera en cómo tratarle en público por su forma de ser. También ha demostrado ser bastante insegura sobre su físico, siendo que las críticas le afectan bastante y llegando a considerarse una persona fea.

Taliyah cuenta con un talento natural para la magia, siendo capaz de dominar hechizos de invocador y elementales. Su fuerza de voluntad y determinación le han hecho llevar un entrenamiento constante y las enseñanzas de Viktor a sacarle todo su potencial, como se demostró en su batalla con Rhaast. Ella también fue capaz de levantar el martillo de Poppy, puesto que ella mejora sus habilidades no para tener más poder sino para poder defender a aquellos que le importan, haciéndola digna. Usar mucho su magia por lo general también se la drena temporalmente, estando una semana sin poderes por la batalla con el Darkin.

**Apariciones**

  * **Vi de Viktor** : Partes 17-19, 21-22, 27-29, 30(cameo)-31, 34, 44-46, 48-50, 54-56, 57 (cameo), 65-66, 74, 82, 85, 89, 95, 102, 113-116, 124-126 (cameo), 128-129, 134-136, 149-151,163, 169-171, 173, 177-180 (cameo), 183-188, 190 (cameo), 197-200, 202, 209, 226-227, 234-238, 243, 252-253, 257-260, 292 (cameo)-304, 308-312, 314-318, 320-322, 324-325, 334-335, 337, 343-351, 364-365
  * **La Cripta de Thresh:** Partes 30-31, 33, 38, 79-81, 166, 178, 231, 249-250, 257-258, 260, 290, 315, 336
  * **Los Emisarios de Taliyah:** Partes 1-5, 7-8, 11-14, 16-22, 24-26, 28, 30, 32-33, 38, 40-44, 46-51, 53, 55, 58-66, 71-72, 77-79, 81-82, 84-87, 90, 93, 95, 97-101, 103-108, 111-114,116, 119-121, 124-125, 132, 135-136, 139-140, 147, 149-151, 155(cameo)-156, 159-162, 167-168, 170-171, 173-176, 178-179, 183, 185-189, 196-202, 204, 213-214, 218-219, 222-226, 239, 242-243, 246-247, 249-251, 253, 256, 258 (cameo), 271-273, 275-276, 287-290, 294-295, 298-305, 308-310, 313-315, 322, 325, 332-333, 335-338, 340-341, 348-352, 355-357, 360, 362-363, 365
  * **Los One-Shots de Jason:** _Perfecta, San Valentin, Imperfecto_



**Curiosidades**

  * Taliyah es junto con Viktor el campeón que más One-Shots tiene, con un total de cuatro apariciones en ellos hasta la fecha.
  * Un chiste recurrente es el hecho de que Poppy se autoproclame la mejor amiga de Taliyah aunque esta lo niegue. Desde el punto de vista de la Shurimena, Lux es de hecho su mejor amiga y confidente, siendo la única a la que le ofreció entrar en su equipo.
  * Su apodo de supervillana, Gorrión, es una referencia al apodo que le puso Yasuo durante su entrenamiento, Pequeño Gorrión.
  * A Taliyah parece gustarle la pizza con piña. Esto es una referencia a un _Preguntas y Respuestas_ que hizo Riot Games, donde la creadora confirmó que era su pizza favorita.
  * Taliyah posee un diario donde escribe lo que suele pasarle en su día a día y que para su desgracia suele ser leído a menudo por Orianna.
  * El nombre de su hija, Samanta, es el único que no hace referencia a la comunidad de League of Legends y que fue decidido por el autor simplemente porque le gustaba.
  * El hecho de que tenga cierta manía a los Noxianos es una referencia a su lore, en el que llegando a Noxus intentaron forzarla a destruir una aldea. Aunque dicha desconfianza ha ido menguando tras tratar con Elise o Cassiopeia.
  * Taliyah es uno de los pocos campeones que han demostrado ser dignos de levantar el martillo de Poppy. En su caso es porque quería su poder no para ser más fuerte sino para poder defender a sus amigos, pues sabía que si perdía contra Kayn la derrota les perseguiría para siempre.
  * En 2019 Riot Games afirmó que su encuentro con Xerath, Nasus y Sivir fue cuando tenía 23 años, edad actual del personaje. En el canon de las series esto ocurrió mucho antes, cuando ella tenía 16 años, principalmente porque no se estableció cuándo se dio el evento.




	29. Teemo, el Explorador Veloz

Teemo es una leyenda entre sus hermanos y hermanas yordle de la ciudad de Bandle. Aunque como tal, hay algo que no encaja. Si bien disfruta de la compañía de otros yordles, se obstina en realizar misiones en solitario para la defensa de la ciudad de Bandle. Considerando que es su responsabilidad el proteger su pueblo de las grandes amenazas.

Pese a su personalidad cálida y amable, algo cambia en la mente de Teemo durante el combate, dado que las vidas con las que acaba mientras está de patrulla no le importan demasiado. Incluso cuando era un joven recluta, los instructores y demás entrenadores encontraban desconcertante el hecho de que, aunque Teemo era por lo general encantador y amable, se convertía en una máquina de combate muy eficaz en cuanto comenzaba la batalla. Los superiores de Teemo lo enviaron enseguida a los Exploradores de Mothership, una de las unidades especiales, y más adelante colaboró con los Comandos Megling.

Aunque la mayoría de los yordles no son capaces de realizar misiones de exploración por sí solos con soltura, Teemo es extremadamente eficaz. En parte gracias a su sorprendente don de la invisibilidad cuando entra en contacto con la maleza. Algo que nadie sabe cómo obtuvo.

Su expediente de éxitos a la hora de defender a la ciudad de Bandle lo convierte en uno de los yordles más fuertes de la actualidad, aunque nunca lo dirías al tomar una copa con él en su taberna favorita. Su arma tradicional está impregnada con un veneno de ajunta que él mismo recoge en las junglas de Kumungu. Para sobrellevar sus largos períodos de aislamiento, Teemo se ha hecho amigo recientemente de Tristana, también miembro de las fuerzas especiales de la ciudad de Bandle. Teemo es un enemigo que, a pesar de su reducido tamaño, muchos han llegado a temer y cuya pequeña estatura contradice su imponente resolución.

**Antes de las series...**

En las series se mantiene parte de su trasfondo, aunque su personalidad en combate no es tan sádica como se le describe en su biografía. Se sabe que fue un defensor de Bandle desde antes que Veigar fuese capturado y encarcelado, algo de lo que él no se percató en su momento y que sin duda hizo que se ganase el odio del brujo.

En un momento dado fue reclutado por Jayce para la Liga de las Leyendas, un equipo de campeones que se enfrentasen a males mayores. También empezó a tener alguna que otra cita con su compañera Tristana y finalmente se uniría al Instituto de Guerra. Cabe a destacar que durante años ha tenido muchos enfrentamientos contra Veigar, resultando ganador en la gran mayoría de ellos.

_**Las Crónicas de Veigar** _

Teemo es un personaje bastante recurrente durante la serie. Su primera aparición es en la _Parte 4: Bandle_ , donde se topó con Veigar y Lulu. Originalmente no mostró animosidad hacia ellos, hasta que el mago mintió diciendo que ella era su prisionera, lo cual generó en un pequeño conflicto que acabó los brujos escapando. Más adelante aparece como miembro de la Liga de las Leyendas en _Parte 7: La Reunión del Mal_ , el grupo intenta detener a los Emisarios del Mal (entre los cuales se hallaba Veigar), pero tuvieron que escapar cuando la base entera empezó a colapsar por culpa de Gangplank.

En la _Parte 57: Doble cita_ , fue engañado junto con Veigar para ir a una especie de cita doble como compañero de Tristana. Esto no salió demasiado bien, y la cosa empeoró cuando una de las Máquinas de Combate de Rumble se descontroló y empezó a atacarles. Esta marcó la primera vez que tuvo que colaborar con su archienemigo. 

Reaparece junto con Tristana en _Parte 146: Día de nieve_ donde su relación con la yordle parece haberse agrietado. Aquí tiene una pseudo-alianza con Veigar para una batalla de bolas de nieve, pero rápidamente es traicionado por el brujo y dejado a merced de las chicas. Durante la _Saga del Juego Final_ él junto con la Liga de Leyendas y los Emisarios del Mal se ven en peligro por la aparición del Jefe Final. Afortunadamente logran escapar de la trampa en la que les colocó y frustrar sus planes. En la _Parte 256: Globos y Sellos_ intenta impedir que Veigar robe un Sello Oscuro, si bien no tiene éxito, logra que el villano gaste sus cargas, haciéndolo inútil.

Su habitual rutina se ve en _Parte 271: Día a día_ , lo cual incluye una emboscada por parte de Rumble, Veigar y Ziggs de quienes acaba escapando. Durante la _Saga Corrupta_ un Veigar mentalmente alterado ataca a Teemo mientras estaba reunido con Gangplank. El Maestro del Mal le secuestra junto a otros campeones, pero al final su efecto es revertido por la intervención de Vel'Koz y Lulu. Tras estos sucesos Teemo se replanteó por un momento acabar con Veigar, pero descartó esa posibilidad para poco después tener una conversación con su enemigo.

En la _Saga del Escuadrón Omega_ es puesto por Heimerdinger al mando de un equipo militar de campeones con el objetivo de frenar los avances de un peligroso dragón. Durante esta saga comienza a usar un nuevo equipo que consiste en una armadura, casco y cerbatana actualizadas. Volvió a estar al frente del equipo durante la _Saga del Retorno Omega_ , esta vez para localizar y capturar a Mega Gnar.

_**Vi de Viktor** _

Teemo aparece como parte de la Liga de Leyendas durante la _Saga de Sion_ , siendo que intenta detener al coloso Noxiano (que se hallaba en Piltover) sin demasiado éxito. Más adelante en la _Parte 223: En busca de Gnar_ se revela que el pequeño Gnar se ha escapado y que algunos Emisarios del Mal lo buscan para su propio beneficio. Teemo les enfrenta al mando del Escuadrón Omega y aunque inicialmente son derrotados logra su objetivo.

_**La Cripta de Thresh** _

Una nueva formación del Escuadrón Omega aparece en la _Parte 190: La División_ , nuevamente liderada por Teemo. En este caso es una partida en el Bosque Retorcido contra el equipo de los Repudiados. Hace un breve cameo en la _Parte 227: Hachas y lanzas_ , donde estando en el equipo de Pantheon es el responsable de detonar el Nexo enemigo.

Durante el _Arco de los Objetos Sangrientos_ , Nocturne descubre que Veigar y Rumble pretendían robar un objeto que resultó ser el Orbe Sangriento. Teemo apareció para impedírselo y tras una breve pelea el espectro lo secuestró junto con el objeto. Tras tener un pequeño encuentro con Thresh, ambos Jinetes de las Sombras optaron por dejarlo en la mansión de Veigar, quien lo encierra en sus mazmorras junto a Rammus.

**_La Cripta de Thresh - Los Emisarios de Taliyah_ **

Se desconoce cuánto tiempo pasó exactamente, pero durante algunos meses Teemo estuvo encarcelado en la mansión de Veigar. Con Rammus como compañero de celda.

**_Los Emisarios de Taliyah_ **

Teemo aparece en el primer episodio, gritándole a Veigar que le deje libre e incluso pidiéndole ayuda a Taliyah, quien se la niega para no meterse en problemas. En la _Parte 55: Calabozos infernales_ sigue preso, algo decepcionado de que Lux no hubiese ido a rescatarle sino simplemente practicar sus habilidades mágicas con Taliyah.

En la _Parte 213: Bala perdida_ se revela que finalmente escapó de su encarcelamiento y se le ve peleando contra Rumble y Ziggs. Taliyah irrumpe en mitad de la batalla disfrazada como una supervillana freljorniana llamada Gorrión y se marcha junto al mecánico.

**Otras versiones**

En _Las Crónicas de Veigar_ se revela la existencia de un universo alternativo donde Veigar es un villano mucho más tradicional y carente de magia. Este tiene como enemigo a SuperTeemo, una contraparte de Teemo capaz de volar y con superfuerza, miembro de una versión no tan militar del Escuadrón Omega (llamado Omega Squad). Él tiene un par de enfrentamientos con Veigar, lo cual provoca accidentalmente la muerte de la Lulu de su universo. Más adelante el propio villano afirma que SuperTeemo fue asesinado por él mismo tras lo ocurrido.

**Personalidad y Características**

En las series ha sido representado con rasgos similares a los del videojuego, aunque con algunos cambios importantes. Teemo siempre tiene un trato alegre y simpático con la gente, en especial con aquellos que no considera malas personas. No tiene problemas en trabajar en equipo siempre y cuando sus compañeros le traten de buenas maneras, como es el ejemplo de la Liga de Leyendas, quienes son buenos amigos suyos.

Aún así a Teemo parece afectarle en cierta medida que un gran número de personas le odien, ya sea por su forma de ser, por su tácticas de combate o simplemente existir. Aunque ocasionalmente muestra que ya ha normalizado esto y casi se ha acostumbrado. Por otro lado también hay gente que le saca de los nervios, como Rumble (por sus numerosos ataques e insultos) o Ziggs (por lo mismo). Aún así nunca les ha visto como una gran amenaza y la mayor parte del tiempo les considera una molestia.

Caso contrario es el de Veigar. Si bien le considera el mayor villano que ha pisado Bandle, Teemo tiene cierta tendencia a verlo como un villano menor con aspiraciones megalomanas. Si bien admite que lo que hace está mal y que es poderoso, también suele recordarle sus múltiples fracasos y a hablarle con cierta cordialidad. En el fondo no cree que sea malvado, aunque brevemente se le pasó por la cabeza que podría serlo cuando Malzahar eliminó todos los pensamientos positivos y recuerdos del brujo.

En un momento dado Veigar le encerró en sus mazmorras junto con Rammus, lo cual se tomó bastante mal. No por el hecho de estar encerrado, sino que fuese el Maestro del Mal quien lo tuviese preso. Por lo general aprovechaba la llegada de campeones para pedir ayuda, antes de darse cuenta de que estos tenían una relación cercana al brujo y no le harían caso. Cuando se liberó no pareció guardar demasiado rencor hacia él, como de costumbre.

A pesar de estos roces con campeones, Teemo sigue estando dispuesto a colaborar con ellos si es por un bien mayor, como cuando formaron parte del Escuadrón Omega. Con Tristana también tuvo un desarrollo algo fracturado. Originalmente ambos se sentían atraídos el uno por el otro e incluso la yordle le escogió para una cita doble con Lulu, sin embargo algo ocurrió entre ellos y Tristana acabó enojándose con él hasta el punto de rechazar sus avances. Teemo aún está visiblemente enamorado de ella y suele comentar ese tema con cierta tristeza.

**Apariciones**

  * **Las Crónicas de Veigar:** Parte 4, 7-9, 57-58, 146, 187-189, 247 (cameo), 249-250 (cameo), 256, 271-272, 298-299, 301, 324-326, 344-349 (cameo)
  * **Vi de Viktor:** Parte 215, 223-225
  * **La Cripta de Thresh:** Parte 190, 227 (cameo), 236, 269-270
  * **Los Emisarios de Taliyah:** Parte 1, 55, 213-214



**Curiosidades**

  * Es el único miembro del Escuadrón Omega que ha pertenecido a cada una de las cuatro agrupaciones. Así como el único en llevar el uniforme.
  * A raíz de su ingreso en el Escuadrón Omega, Teemo utiliza siempre su uniforme de combate. Tanto para las misiones de escuadrón como para el Instituto de Guerra.
  * El hecho de que en las series se hable de él siendo diabólico de una forma muy exagerada o que bastantes campeones lo odien son una referencia al comportamiento de la comunidad y sus memes con el personaje.
  * Veigar le conocía desde mucho antes de su transformación en el Maestro del Mal. Sin embargo la primera vez que el explorador lo conoció fue como villano.
  * Aunque no es mencionado en las series, su mejor amigo es Fizz.




	30. Thresh, el Carcelero Implacable

Thresh es un terrible ente que se deleita destripando y haciendo agonizar a cuanto mortal se encuentre por delante, independientemente de género, religión o etnia. Él simplemente disfruta de arrebatar las almas de las personas que encuentra de noche y que se ven atraídos por la luz de su siniestra linterna.

Pero esto no fue siempre así, en vida Thresh era un hombre bastante sencillo que pasaba sus días con tranquilidad. Él era el carcelero de una orden dedicada a recopilar y proteger los secretos de la magia arcana, ya fueran objetos o en su mayoría libros de conjuros. Como tal, él habitaba en las Islas Bendecidas, ocultas para muchas personas de Runeterra. 

Por sus años de servicios Thresh fue encomendado a custodiar las ocultas cámaras secretas de Hela, con todos sus conjuros oscuros. Thresh era una persona muy metódica y con una voluntad de hierro, pero tenía cierta tendencia a la crueldad e incluso se rumoreaba que había practicado algún asesinato. Para desgracia del carcelero su nuevo trabajo le mantuvo alejado de los demás y empezó a considerar que no obtenía el reconocimiento que merecía. Conforme pasaban los años la oscuridad fue haciendo mella en él, únicamente acompañado por la soledad.

Finalmente, cuando un rey llegó a las Islas Bendecidas tuvo su oportunidad de ver cómo se desataba toda una masacre. Y en nombre de su orden finalmente accedió a llevar al monarca hasta las aguas de la vida. Toda su orden murió mientras él disfrutaba de ello y más rió cuando la Ruina se desató en el mismo instante que el cadáver tocó las aguas.

Thresh fue junto con el Rey el primero en convertirse en una abominación, deleitándose con ello en lugar de gritar de agonía como muchos otros. Ahora como un espectro, sintió que podía pasar toda la eternidad torturando a gente sin miedo a las consecuencias o estando atado a las restricciones mortales. Con los años se empezó a considerar como alguien superior entre los nigromantes más débiles, usando a quienes consideraba inferiores.

Sin embargo, ser asesinado por Thresh no es encontrar la paz, sino estar atrapado eternamente en su fantasmagórica linterna. A día de hoy solo un alma ha conseguido escaparse de su prisión y ha vivido para contarlo...

**Antes de las series...**

En las series se mantiene parte de su trasfondo, aunque algunos aspectos han sido modificados. Thresh en vida fue representado de la misma manera, aunque no estuvo presente cuando el Rey Arruinado trajo la Ruina, en su lugar fue perseguido por quienes lo tacharon de traidor y quemado vivo en su torre. Momentos después es que llegó la Ruina.

También cabe a destacar que mientras fue humano se convirtió en el único descendiente vivo de la Familia de Sangre, siendo hijo del Rey Sangriento. También fue antes de ser custodio de la cripta que conoció a Evelynn. Tras la Ruina se hizo mucho más cercano a ella y en un momento dado correspondió a sus sentimientos, llegando a casarse con ella.

Su alianza con el Rey Arruinada también se forjó a raíz de la Ruina y del hecho de que el monarca era mucho más poderoso que él. Como tal se convirtió en uno de los principales Jinetes de las Sombras y más adelante se unió al Instituto de Guerra para encontrar más suculentas almas de las que apoderarse.

Antes de las series también tuvo numerosos encuentros con Lucian, en uno de los cuales capturó el alma de su esposa Senna. También se hizo miembro de los Emisarios del Mal, estando presente cuando Malzahar abandonó el grupo por primera vez.

_**Las Crónicas de Veigar** _

Thresh hace su primera aparición junto con el resto de los Emisarios del Mal en _Parte 7: La Reunión del Mal_ , donde hablan acerca de sus próximos objetivos. Dicha reunión es interrumpida por la Liga de las Leyendas, entre los cuales está su archienemigo Lucian. Tras una batalla en la que la base empieza a derrumbarse, él escapa junto a los otros campeones.

Al igual que el resto de Emisarios, él está presente al final de la _Saga del Vacío_ para enfrentar al ejercito de campeones controlados mentalmente por Malzahar. Él se enfrentó brevemente a Kha'Zix cuando este luchaba con Zed. Él es invitado a la fiesta de Navidad de Veigar en _Parte 92: Pesadilla antes de Navidad_ , siendo de los pocos que logra permanecer despierto tras el ataque de Malzahar. Thresh se lanza a atacarlo, pero cae congelado víctima de su Tenaza Infernal.

Se le ve frecuentando el Instituto de Guerra en la _Parte 109: Café Pesadilla_ , donde revela que suele quedarse por allí cuando no está en las Islas de las Sombras. Reaparece en la _Parte 190: Ultratumba_ , donde tiene una pelea con Lucian antes de reunirse con Veigar, quien estaba buscando el Farol Inquieto que él poseía. En la _Parte 216: Gankeo Fatal_ el carcelero es parte del equipo de Veigar junto a Singed, Diana y Amumu.

En la _Parte 243: Desde el Infierno_ se reúne con el Rey Arruinado, ya que ha sentido algo extraño relacionado con el plano espiritual. Tras su reunión se une a Veigar en su tradición de dejar una calabaza en la tumba de sus padres. En la _Saga del Juego Final_ reaparece junto al resto de los Emisarios del Mal en una especie de competición contra la Liga de las Leyendas. Él fue transportado por el Jefe Final a la Cámara Magmatica junto a Lissandra, Jayce, Teemo y Maestro Yi a modo de trampa. Sin embargo lograron escapar y confrontar al villano.

Más adelante en la _Parte 262: En la Jungla_ formó equipo con Singed, Veigar y Graves, siendo derrotado en la línea inferior por Vayne, Jarvan IV y Nami. Al igual que varios Emisarios del Mal, también está presente en el último capítulo de la serie, hablando con Rammus.

**_Las Crónicas de Veigar - Vi de Viktor_ **

Cuando el Harrowing apareció en Bilgewater, Thresh se reencontró con Lucian y ambos pelearon, momento durante el cual el alma de Senna reaccionó desde dentro de la linterna. Lo cual le demostró al héroe que ella todavía estaba atrapada aún habiendo purificado su cuerpo mortal. Esta fue la primera derrota del espectro a sus manos.

_**Vi de Viktor** _

En esta serie el carcelero tiene algunas apariciones, la primera es en la _Parte 67: Nacida en Shurima_ , donde tiene una breve reunión con Viktor. Principalmente para informarse de lo que ha oído acerca de Vi y sus repetidas intrusiones. Más adelante en la _Parte 89: Soy complicado_ acude junto con Viktor a una reunión de los Emisarios, en las cual brevemente le comentó su situación actual con la oficial de Piltover.

Thresh fue uno de los muchos campeones que se unieron a Viktor durante el _Arco Battlecast_ , él es de los primeros en toparse con el grupo de Proyectos cuando ve al Proyecto Lucian derrotar al Vel'Koz Battlecast. Más tarde se le ve junto a Diana y Nautilus combatiendo al Cho'Gath Battlecast poco después del desastre provocado en el laboratorio de Viktor. Tras la pelea acompañó a algunos Emisarios a los restos de la base.

Reaparece en la _Parte 164: A ritmo de acero_ donde fue a ver una especie de concierto, en parte por insistencia de algunos espectros aunque con la esperanza de cobrar algún alma. En la _Parte 167: Poker de Magos_ asiste a una partida de cartas convocada por el científico y durante la Saga del Legado asiste a una reunión de los Emisarios del Mal en Noxus. En la _Parte 194: Relatos de la tumba_ vuelve a encontrarse con Viktor, esta vez para llevarle ante la tumba de su hermano Griffin con la ayuda de Yorick. 

Fue uno de los campeones presentes cuando Anivia se quedó iniciando una tormenta de nieve en estado comatoso durante la Parte _211: Campeón muerto_. En la _Parte 245: Partida en el Bar sin Nom_ bre acompañó al Heraldo de las Máquinas en su búsqueda de quien se infiltró en su laboratorio, aunque sin mucho éxito. Más adelante el Rey Arruinado le mandó buscar un objeto maldito conocido como el Hacha del Berseker en _Parte 276: Berseker_ , lo cual le llevó a un enfrentamiento directo con Olaf, que sucumbió al poder del objeto.

Thresh fue uno de los primeros en darse cuenta de que la línea temporal había cambiado y como tal fue a hablar con Viktor acerca de los cambios que habían sucedido. También pidió explicaciones al respecto, ya que desconocía el origen. También apareció brevemente en la _Saga del Miedo_ , donde tuvo otra breve reunión con Viktor, esta vez en las Islas de las Sombras, y que le llevó directamente a un encuentro con Fiddlesticks.

_**La Cripta de Thresh** _

En esta serie Thresh es el principal protagonista, junto con Evelynn. Inicialmente ayuda a Pantheon a investigar un espíritu que rondaba el Monte Targon. A raíz de este evento empieza a cazar otro tipo de espectros extraños, ya que al Rey Arruinado parecen interesarles. Empezando por Jonia, el carcelero acabó con una serie de aliados circunstanciales entre los que se encontraban Pantheon, Tahm Kench, Cassiopeia o Karthus. Durante su viaje se encuentra con un ente conocido como el Tornado Sangriento, quien en vida pertenecía a un clan al que llamaban la Familia de Sangre o los Sangrientos.

A raíz que aquí él se va enfrentando con todos los miembros de este grupo, empezando con el Aguijón Sangriento (en Jonia), el Rayo Sangriento y el Relojero Sangriento (en el Instituto). Durante estos eventos empieza a pasar por episodios de demencia, los cuales le impulsan a asesinar sin control de sus actos. En el _Arco del Rey Sangriento_ se revela finalmente que estos ataques son provocados por el Rey Sangriento, líder de la Familia de Sangre y el auténtico padre de Thresh. Él revela sus orígenes y el hecho de que Thresh fue concebido únicamente para ser poseído y así otorgarle inmortalidad. 

Tras su derrota, el propio carcelero es llevado a un juicio por parte del Rey Arruinado y los Jinetes de las Sombras. Como resultado el Rey le condena a no poder soltar nunca jamás su hoz, siendo un recordatorio de cuál es su labor. Enojado, decide centrarse en capturar almas y librarse de su maldición, lo cual le lleva a enfrentarse a la Araña Sangrienta (en Noxus) y a la Venganza (en el Instituto de Guerra).

Tras esto decide encontrar a los Sangrientos restantes en lugar de esperar a que ellos vayan a por él. Esta caza se ve interrumpida por la llegada del Soberano, un ser surgido de los recuerdos contaminados de Malzahar. Thresh y un gran grupo de campeones se enfrentaron a él y finalmente lograron derrotarlo, desafortunadamente tuvieron que recurrir en el proceso a un espíritu conocido como la Coraza Plateada, cuyo poder provoca que el carcelero no pueda recibir la luz del sol sin sufrir daño. 

Aún con su condición Thresh consigue encontrar los diversos Objetos Sangrientos, una serie de artefactos donde residían las almas de los Sangrientos restantes. Aquí es donde aparece la Reina Sangrienta, la madre de Thresh, quien a través de un ritual libera el alma de todos los Sangrientos. Al final sin embargo ella se pone de parte de su hijo y logran acabar con todos los miembros de la familia.

Algo de tiempo después es perseguido y atacado por un misterioso hombre conocido como la Linterna. A la vez surge un hechicero que se hace llamar el Oscuro y que también guarda cierto rencor hacia el carcelero. Se revela que ambos son hermanos de una víctima de Thresh y que buscan vengarse de él convocando a un ente conocido como la Muerte Anunciada. La Linterna al final opta por desistir tras una pelea con Evelynn y se vuelve un aliado involuntario de Thresh durante el _Arco del Oscuro_ , cuando su hermano planea aumentar sus poderes y así acabar de una vez por todas con el carcelero.

La última aparición del carcelero es en la _Parte 365: Tres historias_ , donde junto con Viktor y Veigar comenta un poco su día a día con Evelynn.

**_Los One-Shot de Jason_ **

En _San Valentín_ tanto él como Evelynn hacen una breve aparición, discutiendo sus planes para pasar el día de los enamorados juntos. Él se siente bastante negativo y asqueado por la insistencia de Evelynn respecto a celebrarlo, aunque al final acaban pasando el día juntos.

**_Los Emisarios de Taliyah_ **

Si bien no es un personaje tan recurrente como en otras series, a menudo es mencionado por Elise y la Linterna. La primera por ser quien le fichó para los Nuevos Emisarios y el segundo por basarse en él para su uniforme.

Su primera aparición es en la _Parte 45: ¿Por qué yo?_ donde Elise le pregunta por qué la eligió de entre todos los demás entes. Con bastante indiferencia Thresh admite que fue porque a nadie más le agradaba la idea, aunque hubo algunos a los que no llegó a preguntar. Esto hizo enojar bastante a la Reina de las Arañas, que dejó el grupo un tiempo por el enfado.

En la _Parte 307: Clientela habitual_ irrumpe en el Bar Sin Nombre en busca de Vayne, pero solo encuentra a un puñado de campeones pasando el rato. En la _Parte 324: Muerte y vida_ , él y Evelynn están cazando a un par de ciudadanos en Bilgewater, hasta que Bardo aparece e impiden que asesine al delincuente que quedaba en pie. Esto da lugar a una pelea con el ser cósmico, que acaba huyendo con su víctima.

_**Post- Los Emisarios de Taliyah** _

En algún momento sin especificar Thresh encontró en las Islas de las Sombras al Comandante Ledros (ahora un espectro más de las Islas). Él le arrebató a través de engaños su colgante de plata, el único objeto con el que podía lograr que Kalista recuperase su humanidad.

**Otras versiones**

En _Vi de Viktor_ aparece un Thresh perteneciente a un universo alternativo donde todavía está vivo y es amigo de Viktor, que en ese mundo es médico. Él se describe como muy pálido, con ropas de color negro y con el oficio de enterrador local.

 _La Cripta de Thresh_ él es poseído por su padre, el Rey Sangriento, quien toma como resultado de su fusión parte de su aspecto. El resultado es blanquecino y de color rojo. En esta forma el Rey logra derrotar a varios de los Emisarios del Mal, antes de ser asesinado por Evelynn.

Durante el _Arco del Retorno_ su grupo de viaje convoca sin querer a la tripulación del Errante, un ente pirata que quedó maldito hace años. Su aspecto es similar a Thresh, salvo que su cabeza es la de un calamar. Más adelante en el _Arco del Oscuro,_ el Oscuro logra aumentar sus poderes durante un ritual, convirtiéndose en un ser muy parecido al carcelero, salvo por su aura de color morada y que carecía de cuencas.

**Personalidad y Características**

En las series ha sido representado de forma similar a los videojuegos, aunque con algunas diferencias notorias. Un rasgo muy distintivo suyo es el sadismo y la crueldad que muestra, ya que disfruta matando a personas y arrebatándoles sus almas. Tampoco tiene remordimiento alguno si lo hace, acogiéndose al hecho de que lo hace porque puede hacerlo y porque quiere hacerlo. Sus víctimas favoritas son aquellas que tienen el corazón podrido o con algún pecado, ya que puede sentir la agonía de estos al entrar en su linterna.

Thresh tiene una alta capacidad para odiar a otras personas, ganándose varios enemigos y que muchos campeones no quieran tratar con él. Así mismo no tiene ningún reparo en insultar o infravalorar a alguien si así quiere, siendo muy pocas las personas a las que guarda algo de respeto. Por lo general no le gusta involucrarse en temas que no le conciernen, en especial los humanos, pero un chiste recurrente es cómo se ve arrastrados a estos de un que otro modo. 

En su estado actual Thresh se ve así mismo como un ente muy poderoso y siniestro, admitiendo que le encanta jugar con sus víctimas cuando lo ven. Debido a su labor como carcelero y su alto número de asesinatos, varios jinetes de las sombras le tienen en cierta estima, como Hecarim o Fiddlesticks. Aunque por su forma de ser también se ha ganado una mala fama que llegó hasta el mismo Rey Arruinado, quien en más de una ocasión ha sido el único en intimidarle. 

Cuando era humano Thresh tenía algo de oscuridad en su corazón, con tendencias bastante siniestras. Sin embargo también poseía una fuerte voluntad, una lealtad y profesionalidad hacia su trabajo inquebrantable y sobretodo no se dejaba tentar por demonios. Tras varios años de soledad y no obtener reconocimiento por su esfuerzo es que estos valores fueron ennegreciéndose y en última instancia reveló al Rey Arruinado la ubicación de las aguas bendecidas. En parte como un acto de venganza hacia su gente.

A pesar de ser un ser que presagia la muerte y disfruta de ello, el mismo Thresh ha demostrado poseer algunas cualidades no del todo malignas. A pesar de que le disgustaba el afecto de Evelynn, él llegó a amarla de verdad hasta el punto de casarse con ella. Cuando Evelynn se transformó y adquirió nueva apariencia él llegó a admitir que ambos compartían un vínculo irrompible. A pesar de esto ambos suelen discutir con frecuencia, por lo general debido a la actitud fría del carcelero o el comportamiento de la diablesa.

Thresh no esconde el hecho de que se cree superior a los mortales, riéndose de las costumbres de estos o incluso de sus desgracias. Sin embargo existen algunos individuos a los que ha llegado a respetar como iguales, uno de estos es Viktor, a quien tiene en gran estima. Quizás por su pensamiento o aspiración de ser algo más que humano. Esto también se puede ver en Diana o Nautilus, quienes tampoco son mortales corrientes al uso. Dentro de los Jinetes de las Sombras respeta a sus compañeros por cumplir la misma labor que él, a excepción de Yorick y Maokai por su naturaleza benévola. 

Un rasgo que Thresh guardó de su vida pasada es la lealtad. Si bien su alianza con los Emisarios del Mal no empezó con buen pie, con el tiempo ha llegado a considerarlos unos dignos aliados y en el fondo incluso sus únicos amigos. Como tal siempre ha ayudado a los miembros de su equipo que lo han necesitado y en contraparte él sabe que siempre puede contar con ellos. Aunque con cierto rencor por el trato que le da, también ha servido fielmente al Rey Arruinado, a quien en el fondo considera digno de tales poderes, pues sin él no se hubiese desatado la Ruina.

Cuando ha colaborado forzosamente con otros campeones también ha permanecido fiel a su palabra y nunca ha traicionado a nadie por la espalda. Debido a esto algunos campeones como Karma o Pantheon han llegado a un trato neutral con él a pesar de su diabólica forma de ser. Su fuerte temperamento también le ha generado cierto rechazo, así como su desdén hacia otras personas. Al contrario que Karthus o Yorick, él parece ser muy indiferente respecto a la muerte y no guarda una opinión muy filosófica de ella.

A quien más se ha demostrado que Thresh odia es a su propia familia, los Sangrientos. En principio fue por todas las desgracias que le surgieron a raíz de sus apariciones y ataques continuados hacia su persona. Más adelante sin embargo descubre que el motivo de su nacimiento fue albergar el alma de su padre y eso le hizo resentirse aún más con ellos. La única Sangrienta por la que alguna vez ha llegado a dar signos de preocupación es por su madre, yendo a su lado cuando estaba muriendo. A pesar de que él muestre indiferencia o desdén por ella, parece soportarla en menor medida, probablemente por ser la única familiar que le ha mostrado afecto o un cariño genuino. 

**Apariciones**

  * _**Las Crónicas de Veigar:** _Partes 7-9, 63-65, 91 (cameo)-93, 109, 149, 190-191, 222 (cameo), 244-245, 247, 249-250(cameo), 262, 300 (cameo), 312 (cameo), 342 (cameo)-343, 365
  * _**Vi de Viktor:**_ Parte 65, 89-90, 102, 104 (cameo), 107, 117-118, 121-122, 164, 166, 187, 194-195, 211-212, 244-245, 276-277, 301-302, 314-315
  * **_La Cripta de Thresh:_** Partes 1-10, 12-14, 16-31, 33-36, 38-45, 47-64, 69-75, 77-81, 83-99, 100-108, 111-115, 117, 120-121, 123, 125-132, 134-135, 139, 141-143, 145 (cameo), 147, 149-156, 164-166, 168, 170-175, 177, 179-183, 192-193, 199-200, 202, 204-205, 208-210, 212, 214-217, 219-220, 222-223, 225-226, 237,239-240, 242-243, 246-254, 259-263, 267-268, 270-271, 273-280, 283-295, 299-301, 308-315, 317-324, 328-329, 331-332, 337-340, 342-343, 345, 348, 350-351, 353-359, 364-365
  * **_Los Emisarios de Taliyah:_** Parte 45, 307, 324-325
  * _**Los One-Shots de Jason:** San Valentin_



**Curiosidades**

  * Thresh tiene entre 1050 y 1100 años de existencia.
  * Aunque sean compañeros de equipo, Thresh no se lleva bien con Malzahar y Vel'Koz. En principio porque no se fía del Vacío, aunque en el caso de Malzahar es también por sus distintas confrontaciones.
  * Durante _La Cripta de Thresh_ el carcelero sufre bastantes infortunios (posesión, no poder soltar la hoz, ser víctima de los Sangrientos, revivir su muerte, vulnerabilidad a la luz), los cuales en menor medida parecen ser una especie de castigo por sus acciones sádicas. Aunque no parece haber rectificado su comportamiento tras ellos.
  * Con la introducción de los Sangrientos, Thresh es el personaje que más familiares suyos han aparecido en las series. Contando a sus padres (Rey y Reina Sangrientos), sus tíos maternos (Maestro de Cartas y Tornado Sangriento), primos maternos (Rayo Sangriento), tíos paternos (Araña Sangrienta, Artista Sangriento y Relojero Sangriento) y primos paternos (Aguijón Sangriento, Daga Sangrienta, Venganza y el Protector) hacen un total de doce.
  * En un momento dado Thresh mencionó que la primera vez que mantuvo relaciones con Evelynn fue producto de una violación por parte de ella. Se desconoce si esto es cierto o fue una exageración por parte de Thresh, aunque es muy probable que fuese así por el fuerte impulso sexual de Evelynn.
  * A pesar de ser un fantasma y que parte de su cuerpo es esquelético, se sabe por comentarios de Evelynn que es capaz de tener relaciones sexuales. 
  * Thresh es en menos medida un usuario de magia, siendo que utiliza magia espiritual y negra para algunas de sus técnicas y para crear portales. Sin embargo él mismo ha admitido que no suele hacer uso de ella por su poca práctica, prefiriendo un combate más físico.
  * Junto con Kalista, Hecarim y el Rey Arruinado, Thresh es uno de los responsables directos de la Ruina de las Islas Bendecidas. Él en concreto fue quien reveló al Rey Arruinado la ubicación de las aguas bendecidas.
  * Aunque no suele respetar demasiado la cultura humana, parece que tiene cierta afinidad a los juegos de cartas. También disfruta contando historias de terror.
  * Thresh es uno de los 23 campeones que aparecen en cada una de las cinco series.




	31. Tristana, la Artillera Yordle

Tristana es una yordle que nació en Bandle, creciendo con una absoluta fascinación y curiosidad por lo que había más allá de su ciudad. Cuando creció comenzó sus viajes, durante los cuales avistó lugares muy distintos, hizo muchos amigos y se encontró con criaturas muy peculiares. Usando los senderos ocultos que solo los yordles conocen, exploró el reino material a lo largo y a lo ancho, casi siempre pasando desapercibida.

Sin embargo, Tristana cambió radicalmente su modo de ver la vida cuando presenció la destrucción de un bosque de Bandle. Los árboles y las plantas crecen alrededor de portales hasta formar extensos bosques imbuidos de magia. Para los yordles, son un refugio que los protege de los peligros del mundo exterior. Un día, mientras dormía, despertó de golpe cuando notó que la vegetación estalló en llamas y los troncos empezaron a desplomarse. Un grupo de acechadores blindados irrumpió en el bosque, liderado por un hechicero envuelto en una energía oscura. Sirviéndose de hachas y fuego, arrasaron con todo a su paso.

Tristana huyó y se escondió, mientras que el hechicero dirigió su poder hacia el portal que había en el corazón del bosque de Bandle y pronunció una sentencia final. Con los oídos aún adoloridos, Tristana vio cómo el portal se cerraba para no volver abrirse jamás. Los efectos de la destrucción eran devastadores y no tardaron en llegar a la ciudad.

La chica comenzó a sentir la culpa por no haberlo impedido y se prometió a sí misma que no dejaría que algo así ocurriera de nuevo. Ella decidió convertirse en la protectora de los bosques de Bandle y de los yordles. Esto surgió en parte por la admiración hacia la forma en que los mortales protegían las cosas que más les importaban. Los demás yordles la observaban con curiosidad mientras marchaba por la frontera de Ciudad de Bandle con el rostro impávido, atenta ante cualquier amenaza. Empezó a referirse a sus comidas como "raciones" y se impuso un horario estricto con periodos para al descanso y la relajación.

Pero faltaba algo. Durante sus viajes, había conocido invenciones muy poderosas, como el polvo negro de los cañones de Aguas Estancadas. Sirviéndole de inspiración, comenzó a reunir discos de metales preciosos para construirse un arma adaptada a su corta estatura.

Desde ese día, Tristana ha defendido los bosques de Bandle de incontables amenazas y se ha convertido en una leyenda en la ciudad de Bandle. Últimamente, muchos yordles han empezado a imitar sus costumbres disciplinadas, aunque suelen fracasar estrepitosamente. Algunos incluso consiguieron armas similares a Boomer con ayuda de Rumble, el inventor, que siempre ha querido ganarse la aprobación de Tristana. Aunque la situación le parece un tanto vergonzosa, ha llegado a una conclusión: si van a defender los portales de Ciudad de Bandle, más vale que lo hagan como es debido. Por ello, ha decidido entrenar a los nuevos reclutas, que ahora se hacen llamar los "Artilleros de Bandle".

**Antes de las series...**

En las series se mantiene parte de su trasfondo, salvo por el hecho de que ya existían los "Artilleros de Bandle" antes de que tomase el rol de guardiana de Bandle. En un momento dado fue una recluta del llamado Comando Megling, tiempo durante el cual tuvo su primer encuentro con el Maestro del Mal, Veigar, mientras lo trasladaban a una prisión. Más o menos por esta época también conocería a Teemo, Rumble y a Poppy.

Tristana se hizo amiga de Lulu y durante algunos años se hizo junto con Teemo uno de los principales encargados en proteger a Bandle de Veigar. En un momento dado se alistó junto a otros yordles en el Instituto de Guerra para mejorar sus habilidades.

_**Las Crónicas de Veigar** _

Al ser una buena amiga de Lulu, ella hace unas cuantas apariciones en la serie, teniendo un breve cameo en la _Parte 3: Dominar el mundo_. Su primera aparición oficial fue en la _Saga de las Galletas_ , cuando invita a Lulu a su casa a comer galletas y se encuentra con que la chica ha invitado a un singular grupo de campeones. En la _Parte 57: Doble cita_ planea con Lulu una cita doble con Veigar y Teemo, la cual inicia en discusión y termina con la inesperada aparición de una de las Máquinas de Combate de Rumble.

Tristana fue una de las invitadas a la fiesta de Navidad en casa de Veigar en la _Parte 91: La Navidad Mágica de Lulu_ , siendo una de las víctimas de los poderes de Malzahar. Luego tuvo una breve aparición en _Parte 105: Retorno al instituto_ , cuando Veigar y Lulu tienen que ir a vivir temporalmente al Instituto de Guerra. En la _Parte 124: Algo está mal_ se encuentra en la cafetería del Instituto junto con Lulu y Amumu, haciendo tonterías con el sombrero de Veigar hasta que este llega enojado y se los arrebata.

Si bien tenía una buena relación con Teemo, parece ser que esta se agrietó en _Parte 146: Día de nieve_ , aunque sin demasiada explicación. Pocos días después regresa para visitar a Lulu, quien cogió un catarro por pasar todo el día en la nieve, aunque solo pudo hablar con el Maestro del Mal. En la _Parte 159: El libro vacío_ Tristana se encuentra con Lulu cuando esta se encuentra buscando un nuevo cetro y la ayuda sin demasiado éxito. Más tarde visitó de nuevo al hada hechicera mientras Veigar estaba en las Selvas de la Peste.

En la _Parte 181: Preparaciones_ Veigar le visitó para preguntarle acerca de algún lugar donde obtener un cetro como el de Lulu, pero el encuentro acabó en discusión. Regresa a la mansión en la _Parte 268: Sábado noche_ , cuando Lulu le invita en un intento de que celebre el San Valentín con Rumble. Vuelve a encontrarse con este en la _Parte 335: Operación Tristy_ cuando el chico le invita a salir y ella le responde de mala manera, calando muy fuerte en la autoestima del mecánico. Aunque ella intenta quitarle peso y disculparse él ya no le ve de la misma manera. Junto a otros campeones hace una breve aparición en el capítulo final, hablando con Lulu.

_**Vi de Viktor** _

Tristana aparece en la _Parte 223: En busca de Gnar_ como una de las nuevas incorporaciones en el Escuadrón Omega. Ellos intentan detener a los Emisarios del Mal, que andaban tras la pista de Gnar para usarlo en sus planes. Tras una pelea acaban enfadando al yordle prehistórico, que derriba el templo en el que estaban luchando y les obliga a retirarse.

_**La Cripta de Thresh** _

Tiene una aparición junto con el Escuadrón Omega (otra vez con una alineación distinta) en la _Parte 190: La División_ , donde se enfrentan a los Repudiados. Ella en concreto persigue y logra acorralar a Twitch, antes de pisar uno de sus frascos y caer inconsciente por el fuerte olor.

Reaparece brevemente en la _Parte 337: Malditos yordles_ , donde intenta regañar sin demasiado éxito a Thresh tras ver que lanzaba a Kennen por la ventana.

**_Los Emisarios de Taliyah_ **

Tristana aparece en un par de ocasiones, siendo la primera en la _Parte 10: Operando a Tristy_ , cuando se encuentra con Rumble reparando su Máquina de Combate. Reaparece en la _Parte 149: Pasillos de instituto_ , donde se encuentra con Rumble y Taliyah. Hay una breve conversación durante la cual la tejedora de piedras aprovecha para dejar claro que ella es el nuevo (y correspondido) interés romántico de Rumble, lo cual le alegra un poco.

**_Post- Los Emisarios de Taliyah_ **

En algún punto sin concretar, Tristana y Lulu se toparon Draven y Tamara cuando estos viajaban de regreso a Noxus. Tuvieron una breve confrontación debido a la confusión y finalmente les hicieron huir de uno de los bosques con portal a Bandle.

**Personalidad y Características**

En las series ha sido representado con rasgos similares a los del videojuego, con una actitud bastante confiada y dispuesta a pelear cuando es necesario. Suele ser muy lanzada y no teme en faltar al respeto cuando recibe un insulto, aunque también ha demostrado tener un mal humor cuando trata con ciertas personas. Llegados a un punto puede llegar a ser algo cruel sin darse cuenta de la importancia de sus palabras.

Si bien Tristana se lleva bastante mal con Veigar y ambos han peleado bastantes veces en el pasado, su cercanía a Lulu ha provocado que puedan soportarse y tolerarse hasta cierto punto. Aún así ella es muy desconfiada con las intenciones del brujo y en más de una ocasión ha buscado hacerle enojar. En alguna ocasión ha llegado a pensar que tras un mago enrabietado se esconde un yordle algo mono y al mismo tiempo una potencial amenaza.

Inicialmente Tristana mantuvo una buena relación con Teemo, habiendo trabajado con él en varias misiones y ayudándolo a combatir con Veigar. Tuvieron una buena amistad e incluso consideró tener una cita con él. Sin embargo a raíz de cierto evento desconocido empezó a verle con malos ojos y a rebajarlo cada vez que pudo. Aún así se mantuvieron como compañeros de equipo en el Escuadrón Omega y parece que han vuelto a tener una relación cercana.

Rumble es quizás con quien la artillera ha llegado a perder más el temperamento. Si bien ella ve bien la admiración que este le procesa, no le interesa a nivel romántico, cosa que le ha dejado en claro en muchas ocasiones. Los repetidos avances del mecánico la llevaron a hablarle de muy mala manera, amenazarle e incluso decirle que no le veía ni como un amigo. Esto dinamitó todas las esperanzas del yordle, que cayó en una depresión al escuchar esas palabras. 

Tristana ha mostrado también tener remordimientos, pues en varias ocasiones intentó disculparse con Rumble, aunque el inventor parecía no hacerle caso. Con el tiempo parece que siguió insistiendo en arreglar esa amistad rota, aunque no tuvo demasiado éxito. Aún así ambos han llegado a hablar ocasionalmente o colaborar juntos como parte del Escuadrón Omega, demostrando que ninguno albergaba rencor por el otro.

Dentro de los demás yordles, ella se lleva bastante bien con Lulu y Poppy. Con la primera a veces tiene rencillas por su extraña forma de comportarse, su inocencia o por meterla en varios problemas. Con la segunda parece llevarse mejor a pesar de que su sinceridad extrema le han metido también en momentos delicados. Aún así es muy cercana a ambas y se ha demostrado que tiene cierto nivel de preocupación por ellas.

**Apariciones**

  * **Las Crónicas de Veigar** : Parte 3 (cameo), 31, 57-58, 91-92, 105, 124, 146, 153-154, 159, 175, 177, 181, 187 (cameo)-189, 207, 216, 256 (cameo), 268, 335-336, 365
  * **Vi de Viktor:** Partes 223-225
  * **La Cripta de Thresh:** Parte 190, 337
  * **Los Emisarios de Taliyah:** Parte 10, 149, 254, 326 (cameo)



**Curiosidades**

  * Dentro del canon de las series ella es la responsable del rework de Poppy, ya que le dio algunos consejos para poder relacionarse mejor con la gente. Entre ellos el de cambiar un poco su apariencia y uniforme.
  * A raíz de su ingreso en el Escuadrón Omega, Tristana se ha convertido en la única yordle femenina en pertenecer a más de una alineación.
  * Indirectamente ella es la responsable de que Rumble y Ziggs ataquen constantemente a Teemo. El primero por mostrar más interés en el explorador que en él, mientras que el segundo se volvió un enemigo suyo a través de Rumble.
  * A pesar de que se la pasa metiéndose con Veigar, ella lo considera uno de sus peores enemigos y probablemente sea de los pocos que desde el principio le reconocía como amenaza. Internamente también piensa que es un poco mono.
  * Tiene un dragón mascota llamado Riggle, el cual está basado en el que tiene en su skin de Tristana Domadora de Dragones.




	32. Trundle, el Rey Troll

Trundle nació en una mugrienta cueva de Freljord, junto con quince hermanos y hermanas. Los trolls son criaturas muy salvajes que cuentan con un factor de curación y constitución muy amplios. Esto, sumado a que pueden tolerar climas extremos y sobrevivir con pocos recursos, hicieron que consideraran esas montañas como su hogar. Los tiempo en la época en que Trundle creció eran difíciles y solamente tres de los dieciséis hijos sobrevivieron a las partidas de guerra que el jefe de la tribu organizaba.

En una de las reuniones para organizar las guerras el jefe de la tribu habló sobre volver a atacar unas tierras que ya habían sido asaltadas por ellos hace poco. Trundle no estaba convencido con este plan, pues al haberlos atacado hace poco no tendrían nada de valor que obtener. Ni siquiera alimentos. Lo inteligente era esperar al próximo invierno.

Los trolls no entendieron en absoluto su razonamiento y empezaron a golpearse entre ellos con fuerza para comprender qué quería decir. Algunos lo tacharon de cobardes y otros simplemente pensaban que era idiota. Y el jefe le apedreó y tiró por la montaña al considerarlo un estúpido. Ahora exiliado, Trundle vagó por Freljord intentando evitar a las demás tribus, así como a los mortales yetis. Finalmente dio con una enorme grieta en el suelo e inicialmente se alegró por lo que parecía era una nueva base u hogar.

Esa grieta pronto le llevó a una especie de laberíntica cueva que descendía cada vez más. Y al fondo fue dónde se encontró con la Bruja del Hielo. Ella lo esperaba en medio de un lado congelado, rodeado de guerreros creados con pieles y metal. Si bien sorprendido, el troll no se dejó intimidar y logró la hazaña de caminar sobre el lago helado. La Bruja le dijo que eso era porque era un Hijo del Hielo y como tal debía quedarse allí sirviéndole. Esta idea no convenció demasiado y en su lugar procedió a explicarle un poco lo que le ocurrió.

La intención de Trundle era encontrar un arma poderosa con el que liderar a los suyos y para su sorpresa la Bruja estuvo de acuerdo con él. Le regaló un gran garrote de hielo llamado Escalofrío, con la cual podría convertirse en rey y formar una alianza con ella. Trundle aceptó con un gran entusiasmo y a su regreso utilizó su arma para destrozarle el cráneo al jefe de la tribu, que le recibió entre burlas y risas.

Cautivados por la fuerza de Trundle, el resto escuchó la historia de la Bruja del Hielo y de su poderosa alianza. El nuevo Rey Troll era inteligente y había sido elegido para recibir el poder de la Bruja. No cabía duda de que con él al mando estaba a punto de comenzar una nueva era para su raza. Una edad de oro.

**Antes de las series...**

En las series se mantiene su trasfondo, siendo el líder de su tribu y un aliado de Lissandra que suele combatir a los hijos del hielo enemigos. En varios de estos encuentros peleó con más de uno a la vez, pero consiguió aguantar o escapar. En un momento dado escuchó por la Bruja del Hielo acerca del Instituto de Guerra y pensando que quizás allí encontrase algo interesante optó por inscribirse en él. 

_**Las Crónicas de Veigar** _

Trundle hace un cameo en la _Parte 25: Abogado del Villano_ , donde se le ve como un guarda de seguridad junto con Volibear. Esto fue casi un mandato impuesto por el Instituto de Guerra, debido a los múltiples altercados que ambos provocaban ocasionalmente.

Su primera aparición completa es en la _Parte 151: Jugando con trolls_ , donde se encuentra con Lulu mientras da un paseo por las proximidades de la casa de Veigar. Ambos entablan una alegre conversación sobre la nieve y el invierno en general.

_**Vi de Viktor** _

Trundle es parte del equipo de Viktor en _Parte 291: Una historia de Aram_. Aquí se muestra algo desconfiado de las palabras de Viktor, tachándolo de desquiciado por sus antecedentes. Durante la partida colabora con Kassadin y evita algún que otro conflicto en su equipo.

**_Los Emisarios de Taliyah_ **

En la _Parte 9: Encuentro Meep_ está en Freljord, vigilando que nadie interrumpa la reunión entre Lissandra y Viktor. Acompañándolo se encontraban Rammus y Bardo, cuyos Meeps juguetearon con él mientras los Emisarios del Mal tenían su reunión.

Más tarde en la _Parte 152: Fuerza troll_ tiene un encuentro enemistoso con Ashe, Nunu y Braum cuando intenta robar el Orbe Solar de un templo ancestral. Se revela poco después, cuando logra escapar provocando una distracción, que el orbe es para Rammus. En el pasado le pidió una lámpara de noche y confundió el artefacto con una. 

**Personalidad y Características**

En las series Trundle mantiene ciertos rasgos de los videojuegos, junto con otros añadidos. Al contrario que otros trolls, él es de hecho bastante inteligente y sabe formular estrategias, sobretodo si tienen que ver con el combate. También tiene mucha confianza en su fuerza y habilidades, las suficientes como para pelear con varios oponentes al mismo tiempo.

Por lo general no suele tener miedo de sus oponentes por su fuerte seguridad en si mismo, aunque sí que sabe reconocer a quienes considera poderosos. En el caso de Kassadin, supo valorarlo como aliado por sus numerosas victorias contra el Vacío.

A pesar de las hazañas de una persona, esta le puede caer mal a Trundle por su actitud, ya que tachó a Viktor de majadero y de científico loco a pesar de ser un aliado de Lissandra. También se muestra bastante amigable con los campeones que se encuentra siempre y cuando no lo insulten, ataquen o sean de otra fracción de Freljord. En el fondo a Trundle le gusta divertirse como al que más, sobretodo de la nieve, no siendo un guerrero todo el tiempo.

Aún teniendo inteligencia Trundle ha demostrado algunos rasgos pobres de entendimiento, ya que confundió el mítico Orbe Solar con una simple lámpara. También cree firmemente en que la unión hace la fuerza, motivo por el que siempre intentará dar lo máximo posible si está colaborando con alguien.

**Apariciones**

  * **Las Crónicas de Veigar:** Parte 25 (cameo), 151
  * **Vi de Viktor:** Parte 291-292
  * **Los Emisarios de Taliyah:** Parte 9, 152-153, 333 (cameo)



**Curiosidades**

  * Trundle contaba con quince hermanos y hermanas, de los cuales aparentemente solo dos quedan vivos. Se desconoce si en la actualidad siguen vivos.
  * En las series ha demostrado cierta afición a jugar con la nieve. Debido a la poca inteligencia y forma de vida de su especie es probable que este tipo de juegos fuese lo más parecido al entretenimiento que le enseñaron desde pequeño.
  * Aunque vocaliza bastante mejor que su especie, Trundle tiene cierta manía de hablar de sí mismo en tercera persona en algunas ocasiones. 
  * En palabras de Ashe, él es el aliado más antiguo de la Bruja del Hielo. Uno de los pocos Freljornianos que ha hecho alianza con ella. Aunque desde que recibió su arma, él considera que realmente son algo así como amigos.
  * Trundle comenta que cuando nació no era azulado y en cambio sí bastante feo. Esta es una referencia a su aspecto antes del rework visual.




	33. Vi, la Agente de Piltover

Vi apenas recuerda su infancia en Zaun, aunque durante esta formó parte de una banda de pequeños delincuentes en el Sumidero con tal de sobrevivir (entre ellos de hecho estaban también Jinx y Ekko). Ya desde muy pequeña aprendió que la mayoría de los problemas se solucionaban con los puños. Ella no conoció a sus padres y como muchos asumió que habían muerto en uno de los muchos accidentes de Zaun.

Se crió en un orfanato, donde uno de los encargados afirmó que fue encontrada en un laboratorio químico destrozado, pero Vi prefirió no informarse acerca del tema o de esa parte de su pasado. Conforme fue creciendo Vi se hizo bastante reconocida en las calles de Zaun, siendo una delincuente que siempre estaba metida en líos o problemas... o ambos. No obstante, siempre se aseguraba de no robar a aquellos que no se pudiesen permitir la pérdida y nunca hacía daño a quien no se lo mereciese.

Siendo ya adulta incluso fue cabecilla de una banda criminal, siendo descarada, con mucho genio y recurriendo a sus puños con demasiada frecuencia. En un bar cualquiera, Vi encontró un mentor que la ayudó a suavizar sus tendencias más autodestructivas. Reforzó su código moral y le enseñó a pelear con disciplina, así como a canalizar mejor su rabia explosiva.

En una ocasión escuchó que un Barón Químico haría un intercambio muy grande de dinero en una mina. Planeó un golpe reclutando a regañadientes a una banda rival, los Demonios de Factorywood. Todo estaba saliendo bien hasta que el líder de los Demonios asesinó al dueño de la mina con sus enormes guanteletes pulverizadores y dejó al resto de los trabajadores atrapados en los túneles. Vi sabía que no podía dejar morir a inocentes de esa manera sí que ogió los guanteletes y abrió a puñetazos un camino para los mineros.

Al día siguiente Vi fue a hacerles una visita a los Demonios de Factorywood. Con los guanteletes aún equipados y les dio una paliza que a día de hoy aún es célebre entre los habitantes de las Calles Negras.

Vi desapareció de Zaun durante una temporada en la que las tensiones con Piltover estaban a flor de piel y regresó cuando las Cicatrices del Viejo Hambriento, una violenta banda que asolaba la zona norte con sus asesinatos, fue descubierta por la Sheriff de Piltover y su nueva aliada... Vi. La exdelincuente trabajaba ahora para los Guardianes y había cambiado los guanteletes químicos por un par de prototipos hextech.

Nadie sabe cómo ni por qué Vi acabó trabajando codo con codo con Caitlyn, pero hay quien asegura que cierta infame vándala peliazul de Zaun está involucrada...

**Antes de las series...**

En las series se mantiene su trasfondo, siendo ya oficial de Piltover cuando Viktor invadió la ciudad en busca de un cristal de Jayce. La oficial peleó con varios de los robots y androides del Heraldo de las Máquinas, que no fueron rival para ella. Tras esto tuvo algunos encuentros esporádicos con Viktor como enemigo, pero no fueron demasiados.

También encerró a un buen número de criminales en la prisión de Piltover, además de tener encuentros y peleas con Jinx, la Bala Perdida. En algún punto posterior a esto se unió junto con Caitlyn al Instituto de Guerra, como excusa para poder participar en peleas.

_**Las Crónicas de Veigar** _

Vi aparece por primera vez en _Parte 24: Investigación_ , donde junto con Caitlyn acaba deteniendo a Veigar por ser sospechoso de complicidad en algunos crímenes cometidos por Viktor. Durante el transcurso del arresto y el juicio no muestra demasiado interés, quizás por el hecho de que no toma demasiado en serio a Veigar. 

Más tarde reaparece en la mansión de Veigar en la _Parte 55: A todo gas_ , ya que estaban por la zona y le habían hablado de un tipo sospechoso. Vi estaba presente junto con Caitlyn en uno de los muchos actos amorosos de Lulu a Veigar, lo cual le hizo algo de gracia.

Vi tiene un leve encontronazo con Viktor durante la _Saga de Viktor_ , donde se burla de él por su fallida y exasperante Evolución. Ella es uno de los campeones que resiste e incluso logra derrotar a los mecha-insectos de Viktor y llegar hasta él. Si bien tenía intención de enfrentarlo físicamente, al final dejó que Xerath y Veigar le apaciguaran, descubriendo en el proceso que su hermano Griffin había fallecido. Vi poco después mostró cierto remordimiento por esto.

Esto hecho se reanudó en _Parte 192: Vi de Violeta_ , donde tras un encuentro con Lulu se tiene que enfrentar a Viktor. En su primera pelea ella sale derrotada, pero en la segunda Viktor decide dejarla escapar tras recordar cómo intentó detenerle en su anterior invasión.

Ella tiene un cameo en _Parte 216: Gankeo Fatal_ , donde se ve que estaba en el equipo de Zed. Vi fue llamada por los yordles de Bandle en _Parte 260: CSI Bandle_ cuando estos encontraron al bibliotecario muerto, pero no logró averiguar nada relevante.

_**Vi de Viktor** _

Vi es una de las co-protagonistas de la serie, siendo que a inicios de la serie da con el laboratorio de Viktor por accidente. A raíz de aquí empieza a entablar una especie de lazo o amistad con el científico, que más adelante se vuelve su principal interés romántico y finalmente su pareja. 

Entre otras cosas ella fue la responsable de que Taliyah se quedase forzosamente en el laboratorio, así como reducir las constantes tensiones entre Viktor y Caitlyn. También va descubriendo poco a poco el pasado de Viktor y comprendiendo el por qué es como es. A pesar de vivir en Piltover, ella fue de los campeones que más adelante defendería Zaun (su ciudad de nacimiento) de los Battlecast. Incluso acabaría luchando contra ellos en el espacio.

Tras algunos incidentes relacionados con el Xerath Battlecast, ella empezó a vivir con Viktor en su laboratorio, cosa que le propinó varios roces con los allí presentes. Como policía llevó algunos casos ella misma, como el paradero del misterioso C, descubrir la identidad del Asesino Fantasma o evitar también una fuga de prisioneros. También fue en parte responsable de que la organización Mercurio fuese frustrada y detuvo a Talon de robar en el laboratorio.

En varias ocasiones ha colaborado también con justicieros, héroes o campeones de la Liga de las Leyendas, aunque ella solo se considera una oficial normal y corriente. Durante un tiempo también fue despedida al no cumplir con sus obligaciones, pero fue readmitida un tiempo después gracias a Caitlyn. Al final de la serie considera todo lo ocurrido como cosas positivas y se siente muy orgullosa de haber podido conocer a Viktor y dar el paso con él.

_**La Cripta de Thresh** _

Vi aparece por primera vez en _Parte 31: Vi de Visita_ , cuando el grupo de Thresh llega al laboratorio de Viktor solicitando que cure a un muy herido Pantheon. Más adelante apareció conversando con Cassiopeia y Evelynn sobre la vida amorosa de la lamia antes de irse a trabajar.

Reaparece durante la _Saga del Protector,_ cuando Aatrox exige que alguien pelee contra él y Rammus va a buscar un oponente, encontrando a Vi. Ella se lía en una pelea con el Darkin (que ya había tenido otras dos confrontaciones) en el que se defiende muy bien, pero que más adelante se reduce a un intercambio de insultos. Esto, sin embargo, fue suficiente para que Aatrox cediera en contarles sobre los Darkin.

Hizo una aparición al final del _Arco de los Yelmos Oscuros_ , donde buscaba a Jax por haberse escaqueado del Instituto de Guerra, incumpliendo su zona límite de libertad condicional. También estuvo presente durante el _Arco del Soberano_ , donde junto con Cassiopeia y Nami hizo frente a Kha'Zix (haciendo casi todo el trabajo).

Vi fue al rescate de Caitlyn cuando esta fue raptada por Jhin en _Parte 274: Una bella velada_ , donde también se encuentra con Thresh y tras una breve charla logra liberar a la sheriff de Piltover. También ofreció la sala de interrogatorios de Piltover a espaldas de su compañera para que pudiesen hablar con el Oscuro durante el _Arco de la Linterna_ , y posteriormente encerró allí también al brujo hasta el momento de su fuga.

**_Los One-Shot de Jason_ **

Vi hace una breve aparición en _San Valentin_ , siendo que tiene una conversación con Viktor acerca de celebrarlo o no. Cuando él se niega a salir, ella le propone entonces quedarse y realizar actividades intimas, lo cual le hace cambiar rápidamente de idea.

También aparece en _Musa_ junto con Caitlyn en la comisaria de Piltover, siendo que manda a callar (y amenaza) a Jhin, que seguía hablando a pesar de las altas horas que eran. 

**_Los One-Shot de Jason - Los Emisarios de Taliyah_ **

En un momento dado tanto ella como Caitlyn tuvieron una pelea con Urgot, que al parecer había sido enviado por Swain para reunir a varios Barones Químicos. Durante la reyerta falleció una amiga suya llamada Roe, motivo por el que perdió los papeles e hirió de gravedad al verdugo. Finalmente le encerraron en una prisión localizada en una isla.

**_Los Emisarios de Taliyah_ **

Debido a su cercanía con Taliyah y Viktor, ella es un personaje secundario algo recurrente a lo largo de la serie. Su primera aparición es en _Parte 40: Día de piratas_ , donde le consigue a Taliyah una gabardina para su disfraz de pirata, aunque dio a entender que esta pertenecía a Twisted Fate. Más adelante acompaña a Viktor durante su recuperación, por el combate que tuvo contra Yasuo, en el cual le dio una leve reprimenda por confiarse.

En _Parte 66: Tarde de cine_ sale a pasar la noche con Taliyah y Bardo, revelando que su interés por Rumble es bastante evidente, al menos para ella. Más adelante también le ofrece cierto apoyo durante la _Saga de Kayn,_ cuando ella desarrolló cierto miedo a Kayn tras un encuentro mortal con este. También fue la mente maestra tras la celebración del cumpleaños de la niña, usando el laboratorio de Viktor como punto de reunión.

Ella estaba en el laboratorio cuando Rumble fue a solicitarle a Viktor permiso para salir con Taliyah. Si bien se sorprendió por su acto suicida (desde su perspectiva), más lo hizo cuando vio que Viktor realmente se lo había permitido. En apariciones posteriores intenta que Taliyah tenga un poco más de confianza en sí misma, ya sea ayudándola en su relación con Rumble o en aprender a aceptarse físicamente. 

También tuvo un enfrentamiento con un clon de sangre de Vladimir en la _Parte 290: Vampiros de sangre,_ demostrando que su relación con la tejedora de piedras ha mejorado gradualmente.

**_Post- Los Emisarios de Taliyah_ **

Ella y Caitlyn tuvieron otra pelea con Urgot, que intentó escapar de la prisión en la que le habían encerrado. Inicialmente llevaba las de perder, pero trabajando en equipo con su compañera consiguieron noquearlo y encerrarlo nuevamente.

**_Otras versiones_ **

En _Vi de Viktor_ aparecen dos versiones alternativas de Vi. La primera es del Universo Battlecast, siendo que sobrevivió a un ataque del Rayo de la Muerte del Viktor Battlecast. Acabó en un estado muy grave, siendo visitada por su atacante tras matar este a sus amigos. Él le ofreció una oportunidad para unirse a él pero tras negarse no dudó en asesinarla.

Otra versión suya vive en una realidad similar a los años 50, donde es una boxeadora femenina en un gimnasio donde trabaja Viktor. Ambos se hacen amigos y Vi acaba entablando relación con él tras besarlo, aunque ella lo niegue fuertemente. Tras un ataque por parte del Proyecto Zed, ella acepta la propuesta de matrimonio de Viktor convirtiéndose en su prometida.

**Personalidad y Características**

En las series ha sido representado como un personaje muy rudo y que en ciertos momentos puede parecer algo marimacho/tomboy. Tiene mucho temperamento y puede llegar a enfadarse muy fácilmente, entrando rápidamente en una discusión. En muchas ocasiones actúa impulsivamente y no le importa amenazar a quien le molesta. Tampoco tiene ningún reparo en provocar daño físico a la gente, siempre y cuando crea que realmente se lo merecen.

Por su forma de ser es que se ha ganado el respeto y el miedo de muchos delincuentes, villanos o Barones Químicos. Sin embargo, a pesar de la agresividad de Vi, ella no está dispuesta a matar y esto es algo que le ha dejado claro a su compañera. También puede ser extremadamente fiel a las promesas que hace, pues no reveló nada del laboratorio de Viktor a Caitlyn, sino que fue esta quien lo acabó descubriendo sola.

Si bien su inteligencia no es muy amplia, sí es una investigadora bastante hábil cuando se lo propone, así como una oficial bastante ingeniosa. Además tiene un alto nivel de comprensión, aceptando algunas situaciones poco verosímiles como algo factible y poco sorprendente, como cuando empezó a salir con Viktor, lo cual vio muy normal. También se considera como una mujer muy poco atractiva, ya sea por su físico o actitud, aunque su amor propio mejoró cuando descubrió que Viktor sí la veía como una mujer muy atractiva, calificándola de perfecta. 

Como luchadora tiene bastante experiencia y habilidad en combate, logrando no solo hacer frente a Battlecast, sino a seres del Vacío, Talon, varios criminales al mismo tiempo e incluso estar en igualdades contra Aatrox. Esto también viene acompañado de una fuerza de voluntad y resistencia en batalla muy amplios, pues pudo soportar algunos golpes de Sion y en un universo alternativo fue la única que sobrevivió a un ataque directo del Viktor Battlecast.

Ella tuvo un interés en Viktor desde el principio, primero por curiosidad y más adelante por su forma de pensar, llegando a comprender un poco sus motivaciones respecto a la Evolución que buscaba. También le encantaba molestarle y hacerle irritar, lo cual justificaba para ella sus continuas visitas al laboratorio. Poco a poco empezó a albergar ciertos sentimientos, que salieron a la luz cuando tuvo celos de verlo con otra chica. 

Cuando finalmente ambos empezaron a salir ella aceptó tomarse las cosas con calma, entendiendo que la situación que atravesaba el doctor era complicada. Aún así Vi es bastante descarada y no pierde oportunidad en coquetear con él, sabiendo que su timidez y reticencia harán la escena muy divertida. También se ha comprobado que es bastante activa, brusca y dominante en cuanto a relaciones sexuales se refiere, a menudo provocando algún daño en las extremidades robóticas del científico. A pesar de las múltiples disputas entre ambos, los dos han llegado a aceptarse y quererse por quienes son.

En muchos aspectos, sin embargo, ella ha ayudado a que Viktor mantuviese y recuperase varios sentimientos que él hubiese olvidado o rechazado. Tanto positivos como negativos, siendo una influencia en el desarrollo de este.

Su relación con Taliyah se mantuvo neutra por mucho tiempo. Taliyah no le tenía en gran estima por su forma de ser y Vi le trataba como una simple adolescente, ambas burlándose y tratándose mutuamente de forma irrespetuosa. Debido a esto es que Vi nunca le prestaba atención y ni siquiera se preocupaba por cómo se pronunciaba su nombre. No fue hasta que la propia Taliyah empezó a pasar más tiempo con ella, y a contarle sus inquietudes, que Vi comenzó a ver su crecimiento y cómo en ciertos aspectos era similar a ella. Si bien su relación no llega al nivel que tiene con Viktor, sí que le ha llegado a coger cariño y servido de apoyo.

Vi tiene también una estrecha relación con Caitlyn, siendo su mejor amiga y compañera. A pesar de sus distintas personalidades, métodos y que Vi suele sacar de quicio a la sheriff, ambas siempre se han apoyado la una a la otra cuando lo han necesitado. Caitlyn estuvo tajantemente en contra de juntarse con Viktor o de que él y Vi saliesen, cosa que molestaba a la oficial de hierro, aunque entendía que lo decía por su bien.

**Apariciones**

  * **Las Crónicas de Veigar** : Partes 24-25, 55, 119, 128-131, 192-193, 216 (cameo), 260
  * **Vi de Viktor** : Partes 1-5, 7-11, 13-20, 22-34, 35 (cameo)-38, 42-53, 57, 59-60, 66-88, 91-95, 97, 99-100, 102-105, 111-112, 117, 119-121, 123-124 (cameo), 125-137, 139-140,144-145, 148-153, 159-166, 172-174, 176-185, 190-192, 194-201, 203-206, 209-210, 213-217, 223, 227, 234-235, 238-240, 242-243, 252-253, 258-262, 264 (cameo)-265, 269-271, 278-282, 288-290, 295, 297-298 (cameo), 301-307, 314-326, 329-333, 335, 338-344, 354-355, 360, 365
  * **La Cripta de Thresh** : Parte 31, 33, 108, 173-175, 178, 223, 242-243, 249, 274-275, 319, 322, 339
  * **Los Emisarios de Taliyah** : Parte 40, 43, 61, 66, 71-72, 82, 93, 119, 136-137, 147, 223, 239, 289-290, 308
  * **Los One-Shots de Jason** : _San Valentin, Musa_



**Curiosidades**

  * Según Riot Games Vi rondaba los 20 años en el momento de su lanzamiento, 2013. Si bien no se menciona en las series, en _Las Crónicas de Veigar_ tiene 26 años y 27 en _Vi de Viktor_ , siendo notablemente mayor en las series que en los juegos.
  * Vi es la primera protagonista femenina en tener menos años que su pareja. Viktor en _Vi de Viktor_ tenía 30 años (misma edad que Caitlyn y Jayce) y ella 27. En los otros casos Lulu tenía unos doscientos años más que Veigar y Evelynn ya poseía varias décadas de existencia antes de conocer a Thresh.
  * En Los _Emisarios de Taliyah_ aparece Annia, quien parece ser su hija en el futuro. Esta comenta que Vi no puede tener hijos, principalmente porque no es una mujer fértil.
  * A pesar de que su apodo canónico es _La Agente de Piltover_ , en las series se la conoce como _La Oficial de Piltover_. Un cambio poco relevante.
  * Vi es una de los 23 campeones que han aparecido en cada una de las cinco series.




	34. Viktor, el Heraldo de las Máquinas

Viktor nació en Zaun, donde descubrió desde muy pequeño su pasión por los inventos, alentado por sus padres. Dedicaba todo el tiempo que podía a sus estudiar y odiaba dejarlo de lado, incluso para dormir o comer. A una temprana edad llegó a la conclusión de que la mayoría de los accidentes en Zaun se debían por fallos humanos. Él ofreció sus servicios a empresas locales para desarrollar inventos que produjesen entornos laborales mucho más seguros. La mayoría lo rechazaron, pero una decidió apostar por el joven (aunque serio) científico.

Sus autómatas redujeron a cero los accidentes de la forja en un mes y se hizo conocido en todo Zaun. Al cumplir diecinueve recibió un puesto en la Academia de Tecmaturgia de la ciudad. Sin embargo, su trabajo había llamado la atención del profesor Stanwick de Piltover, que lo convenció para instalarse en su academia. Allí podría trabajar en los laboratorios más avanzados y tendría todo tipo de recursos. Emocionado aceptó la oferta y se trasladó a Piltover.

Viktor trabajó con las mejores mentes de Piltover, entre las que se encontraba el insufrible Jayce. Viktor era metódico, lógico y constante, mientras que Jayce era ostentoso y arrogante. Aunque trabajaban juntos con frecuencia, no llegaron a hacerse amigos. Solían discutir sobre sus ideales, pero se respetaban y reconocían el talento del otro. Durante sus estudios, un gran vertido químico devastó distritos enteros de Zaun y decidió volver para ayudar. Para esto creó un gólem de vapor, Blitzcrank, para labores de limpieza. El gólem tuvo un papel vital en rescatar innumerables vidas, y desarrolló personalidad propia, cosa que no había previsto Viktor.

El científico permaneció en Zaun para ayudar a los afectados y con su talento pudo salvarles la vida, pero no consiguió evitar algunas muertes. Aunque Viktor estaba consternado por las vidas perdidas en Zaun, el trabajo le enseñó mucho sobre la fusión de la anatomía humana y la tecnología, y creía firmemente que podía contribuir a superar sus límites. Cuando regresó a Piltover descubrió que Stanwick se había apropiado de la invención de Blitzcrank. Presentó una queja ante el consejo de la facultad, pero su defensa fue inútil. Buscó el respaldo de Jayce, pero su compañero se negó a hablar en su favor, y la brecha entre los dos se hizo más grande.

Con amargura Viktor volvió a sus estudios, consciente de que su objetivo de mejorar la vida de las personas debía ser más importante. Siguió buscando nuevas formas de eliminar el error humano y la debilidad, en lo cual se centró por completo. Veía la participación humana en cualquier proceso como algo ineficiente, visión que lo enfrentó con muchos de sus compañeros, pues para ellos, él buscaba eliminar la creatividad humana.

Colaboró forzosamente con Jayce para mejorar los trajes de buceo empleados en la eliminación de residuos químicos en los muelles. Las mejoras permitían alcanzar mayor profundidad, pasar más tiempo bajo el agua y levantar pesos mayores. Sin embargo, muchos usuarios sufrieron alucinaciones a causa de los productos químicos. Cuando los buzos experimentaban esos síntomas, entraban en pánico. Para Viktor, no se trataba de un problema técnico, sino de la incapacidad del buzo de controlarse. Diseñó un casco que permitía a un operador en superficie ignorar la respuesta de terror del buzo y controlarlo. La discusión de Viktor y Jayce sobre el libre albedrío se volvió violenta, y los dos juraron no volver a trabajar más juntos.

Jayce informó del incidente a la facultad y se le abrió un expediente a Viktor por atentar contra la dignidad humana. Aunque, en su opinión, su trabajo habría salvado muchas vidas, fue expulsado. Regresó a su viejo laboratorio, disgustado con todo Piltover. Solo, Viktor sufrió una profunda depresión, y pasó por largas y traumáticas semanas. Luchó con el dilema ético al que se enfrentaba y concluyó que las emociones se habían interpuesto en su camino. En un momento revelador creyó que él también había sucumbido a sus emociones. Decidido, se operó a sí mismo para eliminar aquellas partes de su carne que dependían de las emociones.

Cuando terminó apenas quedaba rastro del joven que había viajado a Piltover. Sustituyó varias partes de su anatomía con mejoras mecánicas y su personalidad también cambió. Su esperanza de una sociedad mejor dio paso a una obsesión con lo que llamó la Evolución Gloriosa. Ahora, se veía a sí mismo como el futuro, siendo que renunciaría a la carne para abrazar la tecnología. De este modo, la humanidad se libraría de errores fatales y del sufrimiento. 

Viktor usó su tecnología para ayudar a los zaunitas a superar las lesiones, perfeccionó mecanismos de respiración y trabajó incansablemente para reducir la ineficiencia humana. Su trabajo salvó cientos de vidas. Sin embargo, buscar la ayuda de Viktor podría ser peligroso, dado que sus soluciones eran extremas. Con todo, Viktor era el último recurso para los desesperados y algunos zaunitas, que habían oído fragmentos de su filosofía y constataban el éxito de su labor, lo contemplaban como una figura mesiánica. 

Tras otro incidente en el sumidero, en el que centenares de hombres y mujeres se transformaron en psicópatas rabiosos, Viktor se vio obligado a usar un potente sedante para dormir a las víctimas, a fin de llevarlas a su laboratorio e intentar enmendar el daño. Las toxinas habían comenzado a devorar parte del cerebro, pero fue capaz de ralentizar el proceso degenerativo. La tecnología de la que disponía no era suficiente, y Viktor sabía que muchos morirían a menos que encontrase la forma de potenciar su dispositivo.

Finalmente detectó un pico de energía hextech procedente de Piltover, justo lo que necesitaba. Siguió la señal hasta su origen, el cual era el laboratorio de Jayce. Viktor le exigió a su antiguo compañero que le entregase el cristal pulsante. Sin embargo, Jayce se negó y no tuvo más remedio que llevárselo por la fuerza. Regresó al laboratorio y alimentados por el cristal dispuso un gólem de vapor para cada paciente, en caso de que sus cuerpos cedieran al estrés de la intervención. Poco a poco, el daño de las toxinas comenzó a disiparse. Su labor salvaría a esas personas, pero antes de completar el proceso Jayce irrumpió en su laboratorio.

Armado con un mazo energético empezó a destrozarlo todo y Viktor comprendió que solo matándolo salvaría las demás vidas. La batalla fue feroz, y solo terminó cuando Jayce hizo pedazos el cristal que su antiguo compañero había robado. La explosión provocó que el edificio se derrumbara en una avalancha de piedra y acero, y acabó con la vida de aquellos que Viktor intentaba salvar. Jayce regresó a Piltover, agasajado como un héroe.

Viktor logró escapar de la destrucción del laboratorio y regresó a su misión de mejorar la humanidad liberándola de las destructivas emociones. Para él, el asalto de Jayce solo era una muestra más de que estaba en lo correcto. El zaunita aumentó sus esfuerzos con el objetivo de guiar a la humanidad de sus emociones y que evolucionasen a seres más perfectos, cosa que no se consideraba ético, pero que era necesario para su evolución.

**Antes de las series...**

El trasfondo de Viktor se mantiene en su mayoría, sin embargo su asalto al laboratorio de Jayce vino acompañado de una invasión a Piltover que fue frustrado eventualmente por Jayce y en menor medida la policía de Piltover. También cabe a destacar que cuando inician las series él ya ha sido el heraldo de las máquinas por mucho tiempo. Singed también fue al mismo instituto que él y Jayce, siendo su apoyo más cercano.

Durante su juventud y mientras ayudaba con los accidentes de Zaun, muchos le vieron surgir entre las nieblas con los cadáveres de forma muy sombría. Esto podría haber sido el origen de una leyenda urbana Zaunita conocida como el Asesino Fantasma.

Otro cambio importante es el hecho de que Viktor en las series tuvo un hermano llamado Griffin, quien eligió convertirse en invocador. Ninguno de los dos apreciaba el trabajo del otro, pero seguían manteniendo el contacto a pesar de los antecedentes de Viktor. 

A lo largo de los años mantuvo su enemistad con Jayce, lo cual le llevó a combatirle a él y a Caitlyn en muchas ocasiones. También tendría algunas peleas con Vi, pero en menor medida. Estos intentos de echar por tierra su trabajo lo llevaría a formar los Emisarios del Mal, principalmente para tener aliados al igual que Jayce tenía los suyos.

En un punto en concreto conoce a Hakim Naderi, experto en cristales Hextech, y tras enterarse del Instituto de Guerra decide ingresar para poder observar los avances tecnológicos enemigos. Además de poseer un punto estratégico neutral para sus Emisarios del Mal.

_**Las Crónicas de Veigar** _

Viktor aparece por primera vez al frente de los Emisarios del Mal en una reunión para decidir sus próximos proyectos. Esta reunión es interrumpida por la Liga de las Leyendas, con quienes tienen una pelea antes de retirarse. Más adelante regresa durante la _Saga de la Tenaza de Muerte Ígnea_ , donde se encarga junto con Rumble de crear la Tenaza de Muerte Ígnea y canalizar los poderes de Veigar. Esto se ve estropeado por la intervención de Lulu poco después.

Más adelante su laboratorio es invadido por entes del Vacío mandados por Malzahar durante la _Saga del Vacío_ , tras reunirse con sus Emisarios del Mal acaba teniendo una pelea contra los campeones del Vacío y Malzahar a los cuales derrotan. Ese mismo año acudió a una fiesta navideña hecha por Veigar, donde fue inutilizado temporalmente por la magia de Malzahar.

En la _Saga de Viktor_ fallece su hermano Griffin durante un servicio como invocador. Esto sumado a una discusión previa con Vi le hacen tener un ataque psicótico y decide invadir el Instituto de Guerra para controlar a los campeones. Durante este altercado logra derrotar a Jayce, solo para ser detenido por Veigar, Xerath y Vi a través de razonar con él.

Regresa durante la _Saga del Pequeño Veigar,_ cuando el Maestro del Mal es encogido por magia accidentalmente y busca su ayuda para recuperar su tamaño. Viktor lo logra y poco después ayuda también a Singed a elaborar una poción que mantenga la cordura de Warwick. Él participa junto a los Emisarios del Mal en una batalla competitiva contra la Liga de las Leyendas en la _Saga del Juego Final_. Aquí sus implantes y armadura son controladas por el Jefe Final, pero finalmente logra tomar el control y librarse de él.

En la _Parte 342: Nuevos destinos_ lideró la reunión en la cual se aceptaba a Vel'Koz como Emisario del Mal y más adelante llevó junto con Blitzcrank la operación de corazón de Urgot en la _Saga de Urgot_. También aparece al final de la serie junto con otros personajes, siendo invitado a una reunión cordial por Veigar.

_**Vi de Viktor** _

Viktor es el principal protagonista de la serie, siendo inicialmente considerado como la amenaza número uno de Piltover. Él descubre a Vi irrumpiendo en su laboratorio y la captura brevemente antes de liberarla. A lo largo de la serie ambos van desarrollando una relación romántica, con Vi aflorando en Viktor varios sentimientos y haciendo que recobre varios de sus aspectos humanos. La llegada del Viktor Battlecast durante el _Arco de los Battlecast_ también fomentaron estos cambios, viendo lo que podría ser una dimensión con su evolución siendo llevada a un rumbo erróneo.

Los Battlecast se convierten en los mayores enemigos de Viktor, tanto por la ideología corrompida que representan como por Viktor Battlecast y Xerath Battlecast. Estos dos últimos serían la puerta de acceso para varias amenazas, como el Proyecto Zed, Mecha-Khazix, el Jayce Renegado y otros muchos seres dimensionales.

Durante la serie también es encargado de vigilar a Taliyah, con quien a su tiempo logra desarrollar una relación de aprendiz y mentor. Esto más adelante evoluciona a un vínculo más similar al de padre-hija que se mantiene y desarrolla en series posteriores. Llegados a un punto Viktor también se encuentra con el Viktor Primigenio (el procedente del videojuego) con quien derrota al Jayce Renegado y más tarde cambia algunos puntos de la historia.

Algunos capítulos también están dedicados a explorar su relación con los Emisarios del Mal, destacar las emociones que él cree que abandonó y aún mantiene, enfrentándose a Jayce o simplemente avanzando en sus experimentos. En un momento dado también acoge a Orianna y Blitzcrank e incluso crea una inteligencia artificial conocida como IAN que tiempo después es destruida por culpa del Xerath Battlecast.

Más adelante funda un nuevo grupo de Emisarios liderados por Taliyah para cuando su equipo ya no exista y si bien su intención era que fuesen villanos, acabarían derivando en su propio escuadrón independiente.

**_La Cripta de Thresh_ **

Aparece por primera vez durante la estancia de Thresh en Zaun, en la _Parte 30: En buenas manos_ , donde el espectro le pide que cure las heridas de Pantheon. A pesar de que no es cirujano logra salvar al Rakkor antes de que sea capturado por el Tornado Sangriento. Aquí comprueba que Thresh está teniendo un comportamiento errático y comienza a vigilarlo junto con otros Emisarios del Mal.

Finalmente confronta a Thresh junto al resto de los Emisarios, siendo que acaban enfrentándose al Rey Sangriento. Si bien es derrotado junto a los demás en combate, logran devolver al carcelero a su estado habitual. Tras esto tienen una reunión con él en la _Parte 102: Repercusiones_ donde acuerdan mantenerle en período de prueba por su reciente descontrol.

Viktor fue llamado durante la _Saga de Fiddlesticks_ para ver el estado del espantapájaros, pero no logró averiguar nada nuevo sobre su estado. También acudieron a él para hacerle unas pruebas a Aatrox y conocer su historia sobre los Darkin. Durante el _Arco del Soberano_ él es uno de los muchos campeones que investiga lo ocurrido con los entes del Vacío y finalmente es quien ayuda a Thresh a traspasar la cúpula y enfrentar al Soberano.

El científico fue solicitado por el carcelero cuando sufrió de problemas fotosensibles derivados de enfrentar al Soberano. Si bien la solución de Viktor, un aparato inductor de sombras, era meramente temporal al final sería clave para devolverle a su estado normal. También apareció durante la _Saga de la Linterna_ , cuando se involucró en las recientes apariciones del Oscuro y la Linterna. Por este segundo Viktor tuvo un interés especial y más adelante le instruiría para ser el invocador adjunto del equipo de Taliyah.

**_Los One-Shots de Jason_ **

Vi y Viktor aparecen brevemente en _San Valentín_ como una de las muchas parejas que lo celebran. La policía insiste en salir mientras que él no le ve la funcionalidad en celebrar la fecha. Finalmente el científico accede tras discutir por unos minutos.

**_Los Emisarios de Taliyah_ **

Como tutor de Taliyah y siendo que ella vive en su laboratorio, Viktor hace algunas apariciones en la serie siendo la primera en la _Parte 8: Primer informe_ donde crítica duramente los pocos avances de los Nuevos Emisarios. Si bien su relación con Taliyah y Vi se nota que ha mejorado, todavía mantiene mucho de su personalidad. Esto se puede ver durante la _Saga de las Arañas Galácticas_ , cuando las deja escapar a propósito para que traten con ellas.

Más adelante tiene una confrontación contra Yasuo donde se confía y por ello es herido de gravedad. Aunque el espadachín también resultó dañado en la pelea. A raíz de este enfrentamiento reconsidera su estatus como mentor de Taliyah e incluso hace el esfuerzo de conocer al padre de esta en la _Parte 70: El doctor y el pastor_.

Durante la serie también tiene cierta antipatía con Rumble, aunque se suaviza con él a medida que la relación de este con Taliyah progresa y cuando tiene el atrevimiento de pedirle permiso para salir con ella simplemente le deja, deduciendo que Taliyah solo le puso esa condición por pudor. Él estuvo presente tras la pelea entre los Nuevos Emisarios y los Seis Siniestros de Kayn, además de cuando el equipo de Taliyah subió de división.

**_Los One-Shots de Jason_ **

Viktor aparece brevemente en _Cristales de Hierro_ , siendo uno de los muchos científicos que visita a Hakim Naderi en sus últimos momentos de vida. Aquí aparentemente deja de un lado sus diferencias con Jayce para visitar a su viejo amigo.

**Otras versiones**

En _Vi de Viktor_ , durante el _Arco Battlecast_ aparece el Viktor Battlecast, una versión alternativa suya proveniente de un mundo donde su evolución consumió a todos los seres del planeta, conquistando dimensiones para esparcir su ideal. Con su ejercito invade la ciudad de Zaun, a la cual encierra en una cúpula antes de ser derrotado y asesinado por Viktor.

En algunos episodios aparece también una especie de Viktor Androide, que es uno de los seguidores de Viktor durante su invasión a Piltover. Él es reanimado en dos ocasiones de forma accidental, lo cual le hace creer que es su derecho vivir aún en esas circunstancias. Jayce Renegado acabó con su vida cuando llegó a su mundo en la _Parte 222: Esto no es vida_.

Un Viktor líder también de los Emisarios del Mal habitaba en el mundo del Jayce Renegado antes de ser asesinado por este. Otro Viktor aún sin modificar era un enemigo recurrente de un Jayce que poseía el poder del trueno y decía ser un semidios.

En la _Parte 24: Nuevo médico_ se muestra a un Viktor que vivió en los años 50 y que participó en la Segunda Guerra Mundial, ejerciendo ahora como médico para un gimnasio de boxeo donde conoce a Vi. En próximas apariciones sobrevive al Jayce Renegado y le propone matrimonio a Vi, quien acepta tras una pelea con el Proyecto Zed.

En _La Cripta de Thresh_ aparece la Muerte Anunciada durante la _Saga de la Linterna_ , un ente invocado por la muerte para llevarse a Thresh al inframundo. Este al final es persuadido para no hacerlo por la propia Kindred, que también es una manifestación de la muerte.

**Personalidad y Características**

En las series Viktor es representado a inicios de forma más extremista y enfocado casi por completo en su evolución, autoconvenciendose que no tener sentimientos humanos como resultado del paso de los años y sus experiencias vividas en el lore. A pesar de esto demostró algunos rasgos antes de su propia serie, incluida cierta empatía con varios campeones y tener aún interés por ayudar a las personas, tal y como hizo en su momento con Warwick o Urgot. También quería a su hermano, aunque no lo aceptase. 

Viktor tiene una estrecha relación con los Emisarios del Mal, la cual nació de su necesidad de encontrar aliados para confrontar a los de Jayce. Inicialmente siendo un grupo de aliados incómodos con el tiempo evolucionó a ser compañeros y finalmente les considera abiertamente sus amigos. Esto fue tras comprobar las motivaciones de cada uno de ellos, muchos de los cuales se acercaban a lo suyos. Su mente estratégica y fuerte negativa a abandonarles le ha ganado el respeto de los villanos, quienes forman con él una lealtad mutua. 

También demostró una fuerte capacidad de odiar, siendo que nunca olvidó el prestigio que perdió por culpa de Stanwick o las vidas perdidas por culpa de Jayce. Del mismo modo mostró comprensión y cierta amabilidad hacia Blitzcrank, a quien llamó su más grande invención. Y fue él quien instauró las normas de los Emisarios para impedir cometer actos delictivos sin más.

A lo largo de las series su humanidad y sentimientos van ampliándose, en mayor medida gracias a la presencia de Vi y Taliyah. Su relación con Vi se inició como una minia debilidad por haberle apoyado con la muerte de su hermano, pero más adelante empezó a interesarse en ella primero por su físico y después por la forma en que ella le trataba. Tener a alguien cerca que le apoyaba, le comprendía, se mantenía neutral en sus opiniones y era fiel su palabra le hizo empezar a tener un interés más profundo en ella que terminó con él admitiendo que la quería.

Inicialmente se convirtió en el cuidador de Taliyah por obligación de Vi y ambos se llevaban relativamente mal, pero con el tiempo empezó a sentir interés por su trabajo, lo cual provocó que él estuviese dispuesto a enseñarle acerca de varias ciencias e incluso estrategias. Si bien la trató como a una especie de aprendiz o pupila, con el tiempo empezó a verla como a una hija, preocupándose por ella e incluso poniendo en riesgo su vida con tal de protegerla. En ocasiones ha demostrado tener una fuerte confianza en sus decisiones a pesar de sus deficiencias como villana, y la conexión que mantienen es más fuerte que con cualquier otra persona.

Es a través de Vi, Taliyah y en menor medida los Battlecast que Viktor va recobrando poco a poco características que creía haber perdido. Un ejemplo de esto es cuando se identifica con la Linterna, quien había perdido a su hermano. Aún así sigue manteniendo rasgos posteriormente adquiridos, siendo un estratega consumado que difícilmente pierde la calma ante una situación de peligro, a menos que sea con Vi con quien discuta. Su preocupación por el futuro de quienes conoce también actúa como motivación para su evolución y no duda ni por un momento en poner en su lugar a alguien si lo considera necesario.

A pesar de todo Viktor suele atravesar también etapas de depresión, como cuando descubrió/confirmó que Caitlyn pretendía que Vi fuera simplemente un topo o cuando reunió todo su orgullo en un acto aparentemente romántico que Vi rechazó bruscamente. La muerte de su hermano también nubló su juicio, replanteándose qué estuvo haciendo todo este tiempo con su evolución. Cuando perdió contra Yasuo reflexionó acerca de sus enseñanzas hacia Taliyah, considerándolas insuficientes por su inexperiencia en la magia y cuando Rumble empezó a salir con Taliyah acabó preguntándose si había hecho lo correcto o no al permitiselo. 

Rumble es posiblemente uno de los campeones con los que menos le gusta relacionarse. Originalmente un aliado involuntario, posteriores situaciones de riesgo provocadas por sus experimentos fallidos y su insistencia en que le diese un Cristal Hextech hicieron que le cogiese manía. También llegó a mostrar indignación por cómo se consideraba así mismo un científico, ya que a lo mucho lo consideraba un mecánico cualificado. Aún así esto no es extremo, pues Viktor no se opuso a su permanencia en el equipo, tampoco trató de sabotear su relación con Taliyah y no tuvo problemas en reconocer que hizo un buen trabajo en la lucha contra los Seis Siniestros.

En un momento dado admite estar profundamente agradecido con Vi por haberle dado algunas de sus emociones perdidas, entendiendo que su Evolución Gloriosa y estos pueden coexistir sin llegar a convertirse en lo que son los Battlecast. Cabe a destacar que para muchas personas de Zaun, Viktor es visto como una figura importante por sus logros y proezas pasadas.

**Apariciones**

  * **Las Crónicas de Veigar** : Partes 7-9, 14-16, 62-65, 86-89, 91-92, 128-131, 149, 192-193, 212-215, 229-230, 247, 249-250, 270, 277, 300, 342, 355-358, 365
  * **Vi de Viktor:** Partes 1-2, 4, 6-16, 18-19, 21-22, 24-35, 37-38, 42-50, 53-60, 65-66, 68-72, 74-77, 79-82, 84-87, 89-90, 92-93, 95, 97-100, 102-106, 108-110, 113, 117, 119-137, 139-140-141, 143-144, 147-165, 167-175, 177-192, 194-203, 209-212, 217-220, 223-225, 227, 234-238, 239-246, 251-253, 255-260, 262-273, 276-282, 286-288, 290-292, 294-295, 297-305, 308-312, 314-321, 324-326, 328-330, 334-335, 337-338, 340-341, 343-345, 351, 353, 363-365
  * **La Cripta de Thresh:** Partes 30-31, 33, 35, 38,52, 64, 75, 83, 96-98, 100 (cameo), 102, 152, 166, 175, 177-178, 183, 208, 210, 231, 237, 239, 242-243, 248-251, 276, 290, 315, 319, 322, 325, 328, 336, 339, 365
  * **Los Emisarios de Taliyah** : Partes 1, 7-9, 13, 21, 26, 43, 52, 59-61, 65-66, 70-72, 85, 90, 119, 133, 136-137, 218, 289-290, 351, 365
  * **Los One-Shots de Jason** : _San Valentin, Cristales de Hierro_



**Curiosidades**

  * El hecho de que no tenga en alta estima a la magia resulta un tanto irónico, ya que a excepción de Singed todos sus compañeros de los Emisarios del Mal pueden manejar la magia. Incluso su discípula es una maga.
  * Su emparejamiento con Vi nació de la frustración del autor por no encontrar ningún fanfic donde le emparejaran con una oficial de Piltover.
  * Varios de los aspectos, forma de hablar y comportamiento en las obras están inspirados en el Doctor Muerte, de Marvel Cómics. Dicho personaje también sirvió de modelo (entre tantos otros) para el Viktor del videojuego.
  * Un guiño recurrente es el hecho de que destrocen su tercer brazos. Esto nace a raíz del autor, que cada vez que lo dibujaba lo hacía sin su tercer brazo. Debido a esto, en la serie muchas veces lanza su Rayo de la Muerte desde su mano robotizada. 
  * Viktor es una de las pocas personas que ha logrado levantar el martillo de Poppy. De acuerdo a la yordle el martillo solo lo levantan los que son dignos, aquellos que no desean poder sino defender a otros. Esto podría concordar con su trasfondo y su Gloriosa Evolución, ya que Viktor está sumido 100% en mejorar la humanidad y defenderla de sus defectos, no dominarla.
  * Si bien todos (incluido él mismo) se refieren a él como Doctor, realmente no terminó sus estudios en la universidad de Piltover. Es probable que los terminase en Zaun o que quizás sea un honorífico por sus muchos logros científicos. 
  * Junto con Taliyah es el campeón que más veces ha aparecido en One-Shots, con un total de cuatro.
  * Viktor es uno de los 23 campeones que aparecen en cada una de las cinco series. Además, es el único en aparecer al final de las cuatro series principales.




	35. Xerath, el Mago Ascendiente

El chico que acabaría tomando el nombre de Xerath nació como un esclavo sin nombre en Shurima hace miles de años. Era el hijo de unos eruditos capturados cuyo único futuro era la esclavitud. A pesar de esto su madre le enseñó letras y números, mientras su padre le contaba sobre la historia. Marcado por la solitaria muerte de su padre, él juró que sería libre.

Su madre rogó a un reconocido arquitecto que le tomase como aprendiz y aunque se mostró reacio, aceptó impresionado por su capacidad de comprensión de las matemáticas y la lengua. El joven no volvería a ver jamás a su madre. Por lo general su amo le enviaba a hacer recados a la Gran Biblioteca de Nasus por sus amplios conocimientos, conociendo en uno de sus viajes a Azir, el hijo menos favorecido del actual emperador. 

Hablar a la realeza era motivo de decapitación, pero al verle sufrir intentando descifrar un texto antiguo se brindó a ayudarle. Fue en ese momento que se forjó una amistad entre ellos que con el paso de los siguientes meses. Llegados a un punto Azir le dio un nombre al joven a pesar de que estaba prohibido. Xerath, en Shurimeno "El que comparte". Y no solo eso, Azir se aseguró de que lo designaran a su hogar y le convirtió en su sirviente y consejero personal.

La pasión que ambos compartían por el conocimiento les hizo entablar una fuerte amistad, con Xerath aprendiendo cosas que él creía inimaginables. En un momento dado incluso llegó a soñar que le liberarían algún día. En un recorrido por los desiertos Azir, Xerath y los demás hijos del emperador fueron atacados por unos asesinos que acabaron con todos los hermanos de su amigo. Azir sin embargo fue salvado por Xerath en un acto heroico, prometiéndole con su nuevo puesto de heredero que algún día serían hermanos.

Sin embargo no todo era tan idílico, pues el emperador odiaba a Azir por haber sobrevivido en lugar de sus hijos favoritos y en algún momento aprovecharía para quitarle el puesto. Su mujer de hecho era bastante joven y aún podría tener más hijos. Sabiendo que esto podría significar la muerte de su amigo, Xerath lo convenció para que aprendiese a defenderse, tanto en combate físico como en el dominio de la magia. A cambio Azir se ocupó de que Xerath siguiese teniendo una buena educación hasta convertirlo en su mano derecha.

Esta posición le otorgó cierta influencia sobre el joven príncipe, que muchas veces pedía su consejo. Quizás fue por ese ansia de ayudarle que Xerath buscó todo el conocimiento posible, da igual cómo los obtuviese. Pasados los años Xerath obtuvo un sin fin de conocimientos en las artes oscuras, que utilizó para que la esposa del emperador no diese a luz. También hizo desaparecer a quienes descubría sus intenciones, todo con el objetivo de salvar a su amigo y al mismo tiempo ganarse su libertad.

A pesar de sus intentos la reina tuvo un hijo por lo que en un ataque demencial utilizó su magia, cada vez más poderosa, para conjurar una terrible tormenta cuyos rayos redujo a escombros los aposentos de la reina. También hizo lo propio con el emperador y sus guardias, reduciéndolos a cenizas y culpando a un reino vecino. Tras esto Azir pasó a ser el Emperador de Shurima, pero el sueño de Xerath no parecía llegar nunca a pesar de las múltiples propuestas de este de poner fin a la esclavitud. Un día, cansado, Azir le replicó que no olvidara su origen y procedencia, sellando para siempre el lado honrado de Xerath.

Azir rompió su promesa y en contestación decidió vengarse. Cada una de sus acciones estaba diseñada minuciosamente para aumentar su influencia sobre el reino del que ahora pensaba adueñarse. A él llegó la leyenda de la Ascensión de Renekton, la cual demostraba que un mortal no tenía que ser elegido por los sacerdotes, sino que cualquiera podía ascender. Ningún esclavo podría jamás colocarse sobre el disco solar, así que Xerath alimentó el ego de Azir ego y llenó su cabeza con sueños de grandeza. A la larga, la perseverancia de Xerath dio sus frutos y Azir anunció que se sometería al ritual de Ascensión, que se había ganado el derecho de situarse junto a Nasus y Renekton como ser Ascendido. 

Azir marchó hacia el Estrado de la Ascensión con Xerath a su lado. Nasus y Renekton estaban ausentes, ya que Xerath había preparado una distracción para ellos, de este modo, Xerath había apartado a Azir de los dos únicos seres que podrían salvarlo. Sin embargo justo antes de que los sacerdotes iniciaran el ritual Azir se dirigió a Xerath y le dijo que ahora era libre, al igual que el resto de esclavos de Shurima. Además le abrazó y lo nombró su hermano eterno.

Sin embargo, y a pesar de las dudas, Xerath ya había sacrificado demasiado como para retroceder. Entre lágrimas apartó a Azir de su lugar en el disco, viendo cómo ardía entre cenizas mientras él obtenía el poder de los ascendidos. Pero su traición tuvo consecuencias graves. Tal poder no era para él y en represalia el poder desatado del sol destruyó Shurima por completo, consumiendo edificios, templos y ciudadanos. El disco solar también cayó junto con todo el imperio. Ansioso de más poder, retuvo a los sacerdotes para que el ritual durase mucho más tiempo, consumiendo al fin su carne mortal y transformándose en un ser de energía.

Cuando se supo lo ocurrido Renekton y Nasus acudieron a enfrentarle, queriendo encerrarlo en un sarcófago mágico que el propio Xerath usó para distraerles. Sin embargo Xerath era invencible y únicamente fue detenido temporalmente cuando lo arrastraron hasta la Tumba de los Emperadores y Renekton se sacrificó para sellarlo durante siglos. En todo este tiempo Xerath envenenó y retorció la mente de su enemigo con engaños, haciéndole perder la cordura hasta el día en que Sivir y Cassiopeia les liberaron al abrir la tumba.

Pero el triunfo fue efímero, ya que Xerath sintió que otra alma volvía a la vida bajo la arena. Azir también volvió a resurgir como uno de los Ascendidos, y Xerath supo que ninguno de los dos podría vivir en paz mientras el otro siguiera vivo. Buscó el corazón del desierto para recobrar su fuerza y entender cómo había cambiado el mundo desde su encierro. El poder que había arrebatado crecía con cada instante que pasaba. Contempló un mundo listo para su conquista, un mundo repleto de mortales dispuestos a postrarse a los pies de un nuevo y terrible dios.

A pesar de todo su poder recién adquirido, a pesar de lo lejos que había llegado desde que era un niño esclavo sin nombre, una parte de Xerath sabía que aún seguía encadenado.

**Antes de las series...**

En las series se mantiene su trasfondo, aunque con ligeras modificaciones. El monstruo que Xerath empleó fue de hecho el Brand original (creado por Lissandra) y en el ritual de ascensión se encontraba presente Tabia, una joven por el que Xerath albergaba sentimientos y que intentó frenar su ascensión antes de morir junto a Shurima.

Tras su liberación Xerath tuvo un enfrentamiento masivo contra Taliyah, Sivir y Nasus, buscando acabar con la descendiente de Azir. Tras esto tuvo algunos encuentros con su antiguo amigo, con el cual desarrolló una fuerte enemistad mutua. También llegó a trazar una alianza con Renekton, fruto de las mentiras y engaños que le contaba.

En un momento dado Xerath se topó nuevamente con Sivir, que le detuvo de robar unas reliquias que ella misma quería obtener. El encuentro inesperadamente le hizo ver en la joven una posible aliada, así como una mujer cuya personalidad le resultó magnética. Fruto de esto fue una especie de amistad entre ambos. Queriendo obtener ventaja sobre Azir y Nasus, se alistó en el Instituto de Guerra y más adelante se aliaría con los Emisarios del Mal, chocando con la Liga de Leyendas varias veces.

_**Las Crónicas de Veigar** _

Xerath tiene su primera aparición en la _Parte 7: La Reunión del Mal_ , donde aparece como uno de los Emisarios del Mal. Él acude a la reunión para planificar futuros eventos cuando son abordados por la Liga de las Leyendas, Azir incluido. La batalla se ve detenida cuando el cuartel empieza a colapsar, lo cual le obliga a retirarse. Él reaparece en la _Parte 52: Partida de cartas_ en compañía de Singed.

En la _Saga del Vacío_ acudió a la llamada de los Emisarios del Mal para combatir a Malzahar y sus campeones del Vacío. También hizo una breve aparición en la mansión de Veigar durante las Navidades, antes de que Malzahar irrumpiera. Durante la instancia de Veigar en el Instituto de Guerra, Xerath llevó a Diana a la habitación donde se hospedaba para que pudiese hablar con él. Más tarde fue uno de los campeones que intentó frenar a Viktor cuando intentó mecanizar al instituto en un ataque de nervios y depresión.

En la _Parte 147: Nueva Sangre_ es contactado por Vel'Koz, quien le informa que Malzahar planea un nuevo atentado contra ellos. Xerath avisa a Veigar, quien es el primero por el que irá, y se une a él en una batalla donde consiguen derrotar al profeta. Más tarde tiene lugar la _Saga de Xerath_ , en la cual este rememora partes de su origen tras una batalla con Nasus, de la cual consigue salir ileso a pesar del derrumbe.

En la _Saga del Juego Final_ fue llamado junto a los Emisarios del Mal para una competición contra la Liga de Leyendas. Sin embargo dicho acontecimiento fue interrumpido por el Jefe Final, que lo envió a una trampa que consistía en arenas movedizas de Shurima. Finalmente en la _Parte 353: Hija de las Arenas_ se ve un poco de su relación afectuosa con Sivir, así como un encuentro desafortunado con el mismo Azir.

_**Vi de Viktor** _

En la _Parte 90: Planes con el mal_ Xerath hace una aparición en compañía de los Emisarios del Mal, discutiendo acerca de sus próximas operaciones. Él parece estar a favor de potenciar sus conocimientos mágicos para cumplir sus propios fines.

Más adelante juega un papel más relevante en el _Arco Battlecast_ , siendo uno de los Emisarios del Mal que acude a defender Zaun. En su caso él va al laboratorio de Viktor cuando este registra a un extraño Battlecast, que resulta ser su contraparte. La batalla entre los dos Xerath hace que se vuelvan inestables y es Taliyah (con quien Xerath ya tenía problemas), quien termina de desestabilizarlo al arrancarle la runa y hacerle estallar.

Sin embargo este no es el final de Xerath, ya que permanece como energía esparcida por todo el laboratorio. En la _Saga de Taliyah_ la joven Tejedora de Tierra utiliza sus poderes con la tecnología de Viktor para volver a juntarlo en su anterior forma, dejándolo algo conmocionado con lo ocurrido. En la _Parte 187: Más reuniones del mal_ se reencuentra con ella en una reunión de los Emisarios del Mal, demostrando algo de rencor, pero manteniendo las formas.

En la _Parte 280: Soy el caos_ tiene un reencuentro con Azir, cuando este le detecta e intenta hacerle entrar en razón con la ayuda de Sivir. Desgraciadamente esto no convence al Mago Ascendido, que usa su magia para derribar la estructura donde se encontraban.

_**La Cripta de Thresh** _

Al igual que otros Emisarios, Xerath tiene algunas apariciones en la serie. La primera es en la _Parte 75: Enlazado_ , donde aprovecha su estancia en el Instituto de Guerra para vigilar a Thresh, ya que Viktor le informó de sus ataques de ira. Él es testigo de esto durante la _Saga de Brand_ , cuando el carcelero ataca sin clemencia a Brand a pesar de haber terminado el encuentro y sin ser capaz de controlar sus acciones.

Xerath más tarde es uno de los Emisarios del Mal que se enfrenta a Thresh en el _Arco del Rey Sangriento_ , cuando es poseído por su padre. Logran derrotarlo y no se le vuelve a ver hasta la _Saga de Sivir_ , donde cae en el mismo estado comatoso de Fiddlesticks, provocado por un Sangriento conocido como la Venganza. Vuelve a su estado natural al final del _Arco de la Venganza_ , donde se une a la breve pelea contra el ente.

Cuando el Soberano quiso destruir el Instituto de Guerra, Xerath fue uno de los muchos campeones que estuvo involucrado, aunque no pudo estar presente durante la batalla final contra este. Más tarde tiene un encuentro con Renekton durante la _Saga de Renekton_ , donde impulsa una vez al guerrero caído a que sucumba a su rabia, al menos hasta que inicia una pelea contra su hermano Nasus. Nada más iniciarse el conflicto, él opta por retirarse.

**_La Cripta de Thresh - Los Emisarios de Taliyah_ **

En un punto sin concretar Xerath se enfrentó a Pantheon y varios de sus hombres, quienes pudieron darle pelea. Se desconoce cómo terminó el encuentro, pero se sabe que ambos sobrevivieron al combate.

**_Los Emisarios de Taliyah_ **

Xerath hace una aparición en la _Parte 25: El emperador_ , donde sirve como principal antagonista para el equipo de Taliyah. Él les derrota sin demasiada dificultad, cobrándose los ocurrido en el laboratorio de Viktor hace años y regocijándose de la debilidad que muestran.

Si bien esta es la única aparición de Xerath en la serie, él es mencionado con bastante regularidad por los protagonistas, en especial por Taliyah.

**_Otras versiones_ **

En _Vi de Viktor_ aparece un Xerath llegado de la dimensión Battlecast, siendo conocido por ese mismo apodo. Él funciona como la mano derecha del Viktor Battlecast y como uno de los villanos principales durante toda la serie. Él es responsable directo de destruir el laboratorio de Viktor ( _Arco Battlecast_ ); controlar el cuerpo de Jayce ( _Saga del Jayce Battlecast_ ), Blitzcrank e IAN ( _Saga del Durmiente_ ); reactivar el Mecha-Kha'Zix ( _Saga de Rengar VS Mecha-Kha'Zix_ ) y manipular al Jayce de una realidad alternativa para que mate a los Viktor de otros universos ( _Saga del Multiverso_ ).

**Personalidad y Características**

En las series ha sido representado de forma similar a su contraparte en videojuegos, aunque algo más relajado tras haber pasado un tiempo de su cautiverio. Un ejemplo de esto es que no utiliza su poder destructivo a la mínima oportunidad, sino que ha retomado viejas costumbres como utilizar su sabiduría y labia para transmitir lo que quiere. Dicho esto se ha vuelto mucho menos combatiente y más manipulador, al menos cuando la ocasión lo requiere.

Sin embargo bajo su apariencia de persona elocuente y tranquila se esconde un alma airada y llena de odio por si mismo, por Shurima y especialmente por Azir. El desprecio que siente por Azir es extremo, ya que tras años perdiendo la cordura solo puede pensar en la promesa que él rompió. En un momento dado lo consideraba su amigo y hermano, pero su mente se fue pudriendo cada vez más hasta el punto en que actualmente desea su muerte más que la propia destrucción de Shurima. Incluso cuando el propio Azir ha intentado explicarle la situación a pesar de haberlo asesinado en el pasado, Xerath no atiende a razones.

Los objetivos de Xerath de destruir lo que queda de Shurima para gobernarla desde cero nace de una mala vida como esclavo y de sus delirios. A menudo el mago justifica sus acciones siendo mortal aclarando que él quería derruir una Shurima esclavista, en parte para no sentirse culpable de las muertes y para ganarse ciertas alianzas. Algunos de sus aliados comparten su punto, mientras que otros aún así le ven solo como un ente destructivo.

Xerath es extremadamente manipulador y a menudo logra ganarse la confianza de algunos individuos. A pesar de su poca cordura y su tendencia a compararse con un dios, Xerath ha hecho algunas alianzas bastante duraderas. Escogió aliarse con los Emisarios del Mal porque vio potencial táctico en ellos, siendo que solo estaba interesado en Shurima y no el resto de Runeterra. Aunque los años como miembro del equipo parecen haber hecho que parte de la personalidad de Xerath salga a flote, o al menos su compañerismo.

De igual manera tiene un estrecho vínculo con Sivir. Inicialmente quiso encontrarla para destruirla, ya que era una potencial amenaza al ser la descendiente de Azir, pero tras comprobar que no era un problema para él y que no compartía semejanzas con el antiguo emperador, optó por no liquidarla. Gradualmente ambos han sentido apego el uno por el otro, llegando a tener una fuerte amistad por distintos factores. En el caso de Xerath, él veía en ella un alma de Shurima que le mostraba esa libertad que tanto añoró.

Sin embargo esta relación es bastante inestable, ya que por parte de Xerath aunque tenga sentimientos por ella, él ve su supremacía sobre Shurima como algo mucho más importante y que de ser necesario su vida podría ser prescindible. 

**Apariciones**

  * **Las Crónicas de Veigar:** Partes 7-9, 52, 63-65, 91, 125-126, 128-131, 147-151, 183-186, 199 (cameo), 247, 249-250, 300 (cameo), 317, 342 (cameo), 352-354, 365 (cameo)
  * **Vi de Viktor:** Parte 90, 102, 115-117, 118 (cameo), 125, 187, 278 (cameo)-280
  * **La Cripta de Thresh:** Parte 75, 78-81, 83, 96 (cameo)-98 (cameo), 100 (cameo), 102, 182-183 (cameo), 186 (cameo), 200, 246-249, 328-329, 331-332
  * **Los Emisarios de Taliyah:** Partes 24 (cameo)-25



**Curiosidades**

  * A pesar de su deteriorada mentalidad y su ambición por la dominación de Shurima, parece ser que Xerath conserva cierto deleite o afinidad en jugar a las cartas. Aunque el hecho de tocarlas sin destruirlas es un esfuerzo enorme para él, razón por la que muchas veces simplemente acude como observador. 
  * Su amistad con Sivir se ideó en base a sus ideales de la libertad. Sivir no quiere que Shurima sucumba a la destrucción, pero tampoco quiere vincularse con la nobleza, quiere ser libre para hacer lo que quiera. Xerath por su parte quiere ser libre, pero de una forma retorcida piensa que únicamente podrá lograrlo gobernando sobre todos.
  * Xerath es técnicamente un Baccai, nombre que reciben los ascendidos con malformaciones. Que no deben confundirse con los Darkin.
  * Xerath es uno de los pocos campeones casi omnipotentes y dentro de los Emisarios del Mal es el más poderoso. Su derrota más icónica, a manos de Taliyah, resultó en su disipación por la presencia del Xerath Battlecast y otros tipos de energía, que desestabilizaron su cuerpo.
  * Actualmente es el ascendido más poderosos en términos de poder puro, aunque la unión de dos o más ascendidos (como Renekton y Nasus) podrían equiparársele.
  * Xerath tiene entre 3000 y 3050 años. Cuando traicionó a Azir tenía entre 20 y 30 años.




	36. Yorick, el Pastor de las Almas Perdidas

Yorick nació y creció en una aldea perdida donde siempre tuvo que luchar por ser aceptado entre los suyos. Esto fue porque poseía la capacidad de ver y oír a los muertos, cosa que le hizo ser un niño muy solitario. Muy aterrado por esto, la gente creía que eran meras pesadillas, hasta que finalmente se dio cuenta de que dichas almas no querían hacerle mal alguno, solo necesitaban ayuda para encontrar su camino al más allá.

Acabó convirtiéndose en un guía para los fantasmas, encontrando su lugar entre ellos. Aunque para su desgracia eso significa dar despedida a cada amigo que hacía. Para los muertos era un salvador, pero para los vivos, un paria. Sus hazañas llegaron hasta una orden que se encontraban en las Islas Bendecidas, quienes viajaron para conocerle y reclutarle. 

Estos hombres eran los Frailes del Crepúsculo, quienes portaban una pala (símbolo de su deber de realizar ritos funerarios para que las almas no se perdieran) y un frasco de agua bendecida alrededor del cuello. Pero a pesar de todo Yorick nunca logró ganarse la aceptación de los demás monjes, quienes envidiaban su capacidad de percibir sin esfuerzo lo que ellos solo empezaban a comprender tras una vida entera dedicada a su estudio. Despreciado por sus hermanos, volvió a encontrarse solo.

Una mañana, mientras estaba en el cementerio, contempló la aparición de una nube negra que avanzaba sobre las Islas Bendecidas, devorándolo todo a su paso. Trató de escapar, pero la nube lo alcanzó rápidamente y lo sumió en la oscuridad. A su alrededor, todos los seres vivos empezaron a corromperse por la Niebla Negra. Incluidos las almas de los monjes fueron arrancadas de sus cuerpos, dejando solo fríos y pálidos cadáveres.

Yorick fue el único que no renegó de su frasco de agua bendita y al despertar los vientos habían cesado y la tierra antaño fértil se había transformado en el grotesco yermo de las Islas de las Sombras. Aunque tardó un poco en entenderlo, Yorick se dio cuenta de que el frasco de su cuello repelía a la niebla. Era lo único que lo mantenía con vida.

Durante los días siguientes recorrió la isla en busca de supervivientes, pero solo encontraba espíritus y nigromantes. También supo que un rey había arribado a la isla para resucitar a su reina, pero lo único que había conseguido había sido condenar al archipiélago, con todos sus habitantes. Yorick quiso partir en su búsqueda para deshacer la maldición, pero se sentía impotente frente a la infinidad de muerte que lo rodeaba.

Casi perdido en su tristeza, comenzó a hablar con los espíritus que había a su alrededor, tratando de encontrar consuelo. Pero mientras se comunicaba con la Niebla, los cadáveres empezaron a salir de sus tumbas, atraídos por su voz. Entonces comprendió que los cuerpos que había enterrado en su día estaban ahora bajo su mando. Un destello de esperanza se encendió en él. Para liberar las Islas de la Sombra, utilizaría su poder y sus fuerzas.

**Antes de las series...**

En las series se utiliza bastante su lore antiguo, el cual utiliza componentes del actual a partir de _La Cripta de Thresh_. Juntándose ambos trasfondos.

Aquí Yorick Mori pertenecía a un linaje de enterradores, siendo que en vida tenía el don de ver a los muertos. Tras servir en la orden de los Frailes del Crepúsculo falleció y fue enterrado sin poder dar un heredero que siguiese su tradición. Cuando las Islas de las Sombras surgieron, él resucitó para ejercer de enterrador una vez más hasta que otro ocupase su cuerpo. Esto fue para él una maldición, pues al ser un no muerto no podría engendrar vida.

Tiempo después se reuniría con el Rey Arruinado, quien le convertiría en uno de sus primeros Jinetes de las Sombras. Como tal, Yorick podía invocar a espectros y nigromantes para que se le apareciesen, así como acceder al Cementerio de las Sombras, un limbo que conectaba con el cementerio o la tumba que él quisiera. Su principal función era la de controlar a los seres más erráticos y asegurarse de aprisionarlos.

En algún punto supo de un cementerio localizado cerca del Instituto de Guerra y sabiendo que podría mejorar su legado familiar se unió junto a los otros nigromantes. Se sabe que en algún punto enterró a algunas de las víctimas de la Familia de Sangre y tenía conocimiento de estos, aunque se desconoce cuándo supo de ellos.

**_Las Crónicas de Veigar_ **

Yorick aparece por primera vez en _Parte 161: Muerto en vida_ , donde se le ve ejerciendo sus labores en un cementerio y procurando que los muertos no salgan de sus tumbas. Esto le llevó a encontrarse con Lulu, quien había perdido a Pixie. El sepulturero le habló un poco de sus orígenes antes de mostrarle el camino de vuelta.

Regresa en _Parte 243: Desde el infierno_ , donde tiene una breve reunión con Thresh. Esto da lugar a que sirva de guía para Veigar, quien quería visitar y rendir tributo a sus padres a través del Cementerio de las Sombras.

Más adelante volvió a ayudar a Veigar cuando Lucian acudió en busca de la tumba física de Senna. Sabiendo que su alma de encontraba en la linterna de Thresh, pretendía destruir su cuerpo físico para impedir que resurja como un nigromante.

**_Vi de Viktor_ **

Después de empezar a salir oficialmente con Viktor, este sintió la necesidad de visitar la tumba de su hermano Griffin. Debido a esto contactó con Yorick y Thresh para que le guiasen hasta ella a través del Cementerio de las Sombras, siendo ahí cuando conoce al sepulturero.

_**Vi de Viktor - La Cripta de Thresh** _

Después de que Viktor cambiase ligeramente la línea temporal, el pasado de Yorick cambió levemente. Su aspecto se volvió menos deforme y realmente era un humano alterado más que un nigromante. Su forma de invocar a los espectros cambió y una parte de la Niebla Negra ganó conciencia, adheriendose a él como una especie de acompañante fantasma.

Como resultado de esto Yorick aún sigue manteniendo su labor de enterrador y Jinete de las Sombras, pero en un estatus quo. No puede romper la maldición de las Islas de las Sombras porque eso indicaría deshacerse de la Doncella y sus poderes. Pero por otro lado usará esos mismos dones para ayudar a los humanos.

Así mismo el hecho de que su familia fue una estirpe de enterradores se mantiene.

**_La Cripta de Thresh_ **

Yorick fue uno de los muchos campeones de las Islas de las Sombras en ser llamados por el Rey Arruinado para su Juicio de las Sombras, después de que Thresh hubiese sido poseído por el Rey Sangriento. El enterrador estuvo en contra de darle otra oportunidad, en parte porque sabía de la capacidad asesina de la Familia de Sangre al enterrar a tantas víctimas suyas.

Él reaparece en _Parte 205: Maldición familiar_ , donde le cuenta a Thresh los cambios que hubo en su vida cuando Viktor cambió la historia. Al ser un nigromante conservó los recuerdos de su antigua vida, por lo que admitió estar agradecido con el científico por brindarle a la Doncella o Dama de la Niebla, lo más cercano a una familia que tenía.

El enterrador fue uno de los pocos Jinetes de las Sombras que se reunieron para discutir qué hacer con los problemas fotosensibles de Thresh. Él se mantuvo neutro, admitiendo que daba igual qué hicieran, al final el carcelero acabaría con su destino torcido por toda la maldad que hizo. A pesar de esto acudió en su ayuda durante el _Arco del Oscuro_ cuando el humano conocido como el Oscuro invocó a varios espectros durante el día de los Muertos.

Yorick acabó enfrentándose al Sepulturero, quien resultó ser el espíritu de su padre. Si bien opuso cierta resistencia, fue manipulado por el Oscuro para acabar con Thresh, luchando contra su hijo y Evelynn antes de ser derrotado. Más tarde se enfrentó junto a otros campeones al Oscuro, solo para ser detenido por los nuevos poderes de este. Tras la derrota del ente se marchó nuevamente a las Islas de las Sombras.

**_Los Emisarios de Taliyah_ **

Yorick apareció junto a Maokai cargando un cuerpo para enterrarlo en el Cementerio de las Sombras cuando se topó con Bardo, quien en un ataque de curiosidad quiso ver qué había dentro del saco donde trasportaba al fallecido. Hubo una pequeña confrontación entre ambos hasta que el ente entendió que era un enterrador y se marchó volando.

**Otras versiones**

Durante la _Saga del Oscuro_ hizo su aparición el Sepulturero, un ente muy parecido a él con una máscara y ropas moradas. Este resultó ser su padre, traído desde el más allá por el Oscuro para que acabase con Thresh. El hecho de que Yorick apareciese fue una mera coincidencia y tras una breve pelea pudieron hacer regresar su espíritu al otro lado.

**Personalidad y Características**

En las series Yorick ha pasado por dos etapas muy diferenciadas. Debido a su solitaria infancia Yorick creció muy apartado de las personas, perdiendo a su familia a una edad temprana y trabajando como sepulturero. Así mismo veía el oficio familiar con alta estima, tanto que el no poder engendrar un heredero que continuase su legado fue lo que originalmente lo levantó como un muerto viviente.

Estas preocupaciones le hicieron aislarse de otras personas o entes de las sombras, acudiendo a ellos únicamente cuando se trataba del Cementerio de las Sombras. Volviéndose también muy melancólico. A pesar de este aislamiento seguía siendo educado con quienes le devolvían el respeto, como Lulu o Veigar. Tampoco parecía tener ningún problema en tratar con Lucian, con quien parecía empatizar un poco a pesar de que le repudiese por ser un nigromante.

Después de que cambiase su línea temporal siguió manteniendo su anterior memoria y con ella algunas costumbres. Entre ellas estaba su preocupación al ver su legado como una gran carga. Pero por otro lado estando ahora más vivo que muerto Yorick no pareció sentirse mal con sus nuevos recuerdos, pues de por si ya era un tipo solitario con una infancia dura. 

En gran medida pareció agradecer el hecho de que su nuevo cuerpo era una mejoría, de estar vivo y que la Doncella ahora estaba para hacerle compañía, viéndola y hablando con ella como lo haría con una mujer real. También llegó a un estado neutro con las Islas de las Sombras, pues había encontrado en los fantasmas errantes y la Doncella una familia al mismo tiempo que podía proteger al exterior desde las propias Islas. 

Junto con este nuevo estatus autoimpuesto también empezó a relacionarse un poco más con los otros Jinetes de las Sombras. Muestra de ello fue cuando formó parte del Juicio de las Sombras o se preocupó por el estado de Thresh. Así mismo se hizo amigo de Maokai, encontrando en él otro espíritu que luchaba por salvar las almas de un destino oscuro.

Con el carcelero mantuvo cierta unión al ser tipos muy solitarios. Si bien ambos desaprobaban las maneras que el otro tenía de tratar a los vivos y los muertos, parecía que había cierto respeto entre ellos y ninguno tuvo nunca un problema en hacerle un favor al otro. Yorick por su parte se mantuvo en su contra durante su juicio principalmente por lo peligroso que resultaba su estado actual, pero eso no le impidió ayudarlo más adelante cuando el Oscuro quiso acabar con él. 

También puede tener cierto lado agresivo cuando interfieren en su trabajo, lo cual se mostró cuando Bardo intentó quitarle un cadáver que estaba por enterrar. En vida también parecía querer a su padre, a pesar de que él nunca creyese realmente que podía ver a los muertos.

**Apariciones**

  * **Las Crónicas de Veigar:** Parte 161, 244-245, 288 (cameo)-289
  * **Vi de Viktor:** Partes 194-195
  * **La Cripta de Thresh:** Parte 100, 204-205, 266,347-348, 350
  * **Los Emisarios de Taliyah:** Parte 274



**Curiosidades**

  * Según Thresh, fue el único campeón de las Islas de las Sombras al que nunca consideró para los Nuevos Emisarios.
  * Yorick fue junto con Galio, Urgot y Warwick uno de los pocos campeones que cambiaron su trasfondo cuando Viktor alteró la línea temporal principal. Esto principalmente se hizo para adaptarle a su rework y nuevo lore.
  * A pesar de que actualmente está vivo, el resto de espectros le siguen tratando como un nigromante. Esto es principalmente porque ellos también recuerdan como era antiguamente y optan por verle de esa manera.
  * Aunque siga vivo, la niebla negra le permite alargar su vida mucho más que un humano normal y actualmente tiene entre 1050 y 1100 años.




End file.
